


My Omega

by hglndlassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of suicide (not in detail), Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, Sexual Assault, Smut, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hglndlassie/pseuds/hglndlassie
Summary: From the first day Dean met Cas, he knew they would be important to each other.  Unfortunately, he was the last to know that Cas was his true mate.  Once he figured it out he happily courted his omega while he took over the pack from his father.  As things begin to fall into place in their lives something sinister is moving inside the pack.  Will Dean be able to be Pack Alpha and mate to Castiel or will they be forced apart?Super predictable true mates story with a wrench thrown in before a happy ending. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Naomi/Chuck Shurley
Comments: 139
Kudos: 287





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relieved to finally post this work! This is draft two because the first one, almost completely done, was wiped on my computer when they reimaged at work. ALWAYS triple check that you have everything backed up on a drive or in the cloud. Double checking is apparently not enough for some folks (finger pointing back to myself).
> 
> I do have to say that this version is much better than the original, so there's that.
> 
> This is a complete work that I'll be posting regularly, probably several times a week. I enjoy your comments and kudos and since I posted daily with This Life, I wasn't able to respond as much, so I'm going to try and space out the posting to be able to chat more.
> 
> I hope this will give me a bit of a distraction as I'm an educator biting my nails about what life in elementary school will look like in six weeks. :/
> 
> Also, it's just me editing, so please let me know if there are any typos, mistakes, mispellings or inconsistencies!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dean was four years old his father took him to meet a new pup. Dean was excited to be given the responsibility to go with his Alpha. He took it very seriously. Dean tried to walk next to his father and keep calm, but he was distracted by the sights and sounds of the pack around them. Everyone knew his father and greeted them both. 

When they got to the door of the cottage Dean tried to stand still and not fidget while his father knocked on the solid wood. The stable master, Naomi, and her omega had been blessed with a pup a few days before. As Pack Alpha, his father was there to greet the new member and check on the family.

When Naomi opened the door Dean was hit with a wave of the most delicious scent he’d ever smelled. He couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped his throat and he scented the air around the open door. He could vaguely sense that the adults were startled, but he paid them no mind, only worried about getting to that scent.

He took an involuntary step forward before his father tugged on his shirt. Dean whined again and looked back to his alpha. His father had a strange look on his face, but it cleared when he saw Dean looking at him.

“Alpha, Dean,” Naomi said, her voice breaking through to Dean. “Please come in. I’ll get Chuck immediately.”

Naomi led them through the front of the cottage. It was a good size, assigned to her for being the stable master. Dean was panting by the time they arrived in the small sitting area. Dean’s father sat, as offered, but Dean couldn’t stop pacing around. He prowled through the room, scenting, trying to get as much of the richness into his body as he could.

Suddenly, the scent intensified and Dean was struck still. He looked up toward the door to see Chuck enter, followed by Naomi. He watched as Chuck came closer and greeted his father. 

“Thank you for visiting, Alpha,” Chuck said. He was a quiet man, small and unassuming. Naomi, in contrast, was fierce and commanding. 

“We are happy to welcome a new member of the pack, Chuck,” his father said. He turned to Dean who had become immobile, attention focused completely on the small bundle held carefully in Chuck’s arms. “Dean?” he asked.

Dean shook himself and carefully approached Chuck as he sat in one of the chairs. The omega smiled at him and he felt reassured that it was ok for him to see. Chuck held the pup so that Dean could see him and he could smell the sweet scent of butter and fresh bread and Dean knew this pup was an omega.

“This is Castiel, Dean,” Chuck told him. He seemed pleased that Dean was interested in the pup. Dean was happy that he was allowed to be so close to the scent. The pup was rosy cheeked and had a tuft of dark hair that was standing wildly all over his head.

Dean was enchanted. “Heya Cas,” he whispered.

***

Dean let out a battle cry as he flew down the stairs. At ten years old he was bigger and stronger than Sammy and Cas. He was Pack Alpha leading his soldiers into a battle. He jumped the last two steps before he registered what would happened.

He heard the thud and painful whimper behind him as he skidded to a halt. He turned quickly, kneeling down where Cas lay on the cold stone floor. He was holding his wrist, his makeshift sword laying a few feet away, having been thrown out of his hand when he fell. 

Guilt weighed Dean down. He should have known better. He knew the little ones would follow him and now Cas was hurt. Something in his chest felt tight and he scooted closer to Cas. He whispered gentle words of encouragement to him as he pulled his wrist from his chest.

Dean looked at the slightly odd angle and the swelling that was already puffing up the joint and he felt a cold fear settle in his gut. He looked up into the tear stained eyes of his best friend. Something snapped into place and suddenly he had Cas in his lap, holding him close, pressing his nose into his neck.

“Get Tessa and find Chuck,” Dean told Sam. His brother scurried off to find the adults and Dean gently held Cas, quietly reassuring him that help was on the way and that Dean would take care of him as long as he needed to.

Cas had turned and buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, scenting him. Dean tried to be calm and keep the fear out of his scent. He knew that Cas would only feed off of it and he needed to keep his friend calm. He gently rocked back and forth making shushing sounds and running his hand through Cas’ hair.

It felt like a long time before he heard footsteps hurrying towards them. Tessa was quickly approaching, followed by Ellen. Sammy wasn’t there so he assumed that he was still finding Chuck. 

Tessa dropped down on the floor in front of them and placed her basket to the side. “Let’s see what we’ve got here, ok Cas?” she asked.

Though she was calm and moving slowly, Dean felt his hackles raise and he pulled Cas closer to him, shielding him as much as he could. When Tessa continued to reach for Cas Dean let out a low growl.

He wasn’t sure who was more shocked, him or Tessa. Though Dean felt a little embarrassed, Tessa took it in stride. She paused and they looked at each other for a moment, her hands help up in a gesture of surrender. 

Dean felt weird, but he was glad she wasn’t trying to get to Cas anymore. 

Tessa nodded slightly and spoke. “Alright alpha, it’s ok. You’ve done a good job taking care of your omega but I need to see his wrist. It looks like he might have broken it and he is in a lot of pain. Can you help me alpha?”

Dean wasn’t sure why she was calling him alpha and Cas definitely wasn’t his omega, but he was able to let her see him easier now. She reached for him again and Cas whimpered and curled further into Dean, clutching at his tunic with his good hand. His eyes were closed and his nose was still pressed to Dean’s neck.

“Dean, please, help me. He needs to let me see his arm,” Tessa told him. Dean nodded and shifted his weight.

“Cas, it’s ok,” he whispered. “Tessa needs to see your arm so she can help you. I’ll be right here and you don’t have to go anywhere, just hold your hand out, ok?”

Cas whimpered again but he extended his hand enough for Tessa to check it. She nodded and quickly bandaged it with a splint and wrapped it up. Dean could smell the pain spiking in Cas’ scent as she worked, but he held on and tried to be calm for his friend.

Dean had been so focused on Cas that he was startled by all the people standing in the hallway when he finally looked up. Chuck was there standing next to his mother. Sammy was holding her hand and Ellen was on his other side holding a cup of something steaming.

“Good job alpha,” Tessa praised him. Dean still felt strange but something loosened in him knowing that he had helped Cas. “Now, he needs to get to bed. Ellen has some tea that will help with his pain and he will want to sleep a bit.”

Dean nodded and used all his strength to pick himself and Cas up off of the floor. It never occurred to him to let anyone else take Cas to his house.

***

  
Cas angrily swiped the tears away from his cheeks. The warm breeze blowing only served to aggravate him more. He ran behind the castle, close to the pasture where there was seldom anyone else. Here he had some privacy and a nice view. He would often come here to be alone or to think. 

Today though, he came here to escape. Dean was leaving in a few minutes and it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He had known, of course, that this day was coming. It was traditional that when the next Pack Alpha presented they were sent to another allied pack to foster for four years. 

Dean was eighteen in January and had officially presented as an alpha. Cas knew it was only a matter of time before he would leave. Preparations had been made for months now and Alpha Singer had come last week to get Dean personally. They would be leaving in just a short bit. Cas wasn’t sure when he would see Dean again.

He slapped his open palm against the stone wall. It made a satisfying noise and the pain distracted him for a moment. He slapped it again and again until his hand was red. He finally turned and slumped down to sit against the wall, exhausted and crying again.

He had tried to be brave for Dean. Cas knew that his friend was happy and excited to go, but he just didn’t want him to. Cas needed his best friend and it felt like a piece of him was about to ride off away from his body.

Cas didn’t know how long he sat there before Dean found him. He knew Dean would come looking for him eventually, Cas just hoped that he would be able to compose himself before then. Dean didn’t need to see him like this.

“Cas?” Dean called. Cas could smell Dean and he could detect traces of concern and worry overlaying the general excitement that he seemed to carry with him this week. Dean’s apple scent had turned crisp and vibrant, like a fall day in an apple orchard. It was delicious and Cas wished that he would stay more every time he caught a whiff of it.

“Here,” Cas called faintly. Dean must have heard him because he was rounding the side of the building a moment later.

“Hey Cas, I was look-“ Dean stopped midsentence getting a good look at his friend. Cas could see his nostrils flair, trying to take in his scent despite the breeze blowing it away. Cas watched him soften and come closer. Dean sat down next to him, shoulders pressed together and tipped his head so that it was laying on Cas’. 

Cas sighed, the gesture so comfortable and familiar that it made his heart ache. “Are you ready to go?” he whispered.

“Just about,” Dean replied.

They sat there for a moment in silence. Cas wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t lie and tell Dean he was happy because he wasn’t and it was obvious in his looks and scent.

Dean rubbed his chin and jaw over Cas’ hair, marking him lightly. Cas’s breath stuttered and he began to purr without conscious thought. Dean could always make him feel protected and loved, even when he felt at his worse.

They continued to sit like that for a few minutes before Dean pulled away. Cas’ purr tapered off at the separation and he looked up at Dean. 

“I have to go now,” he whispered. Can nodded, eyes filling once more. “Don’t Cas,” Dean pleaded, his own eyes becoming red now. “I _have_ to go.”

Cas nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I know,” he whispered. “I know you’re excited and you should be. I’m proud of you, Dean,” he told his friend. “And I will miss you. A lot.”

Dean pulled him in for a hug, scenting him before whispering, “I’ll miss you too, Cas.”

They pulled away after another moment and Dean stood. He reached out and took Cas’ hand, pulling him up. Cas noticed that Dean had a new tunic on. His tan breeches were a nice contrast to the bright, sky blue of his shirt. His belt was at his waist already holding his dagger, but he didn’t yet have his sword on. He looked like a fully grown alpha and Cas was a little shocked at how his best friend had grown up.

“Will you wave?” Dean asked. Cas smiled softly and nodded.

“Of course, Dean. Look for me,” he told him.

They walked back to the front of the castle where there was a tremendous amount of activity. All the Singer pack that had come to get Dean was milling about, some mounting up and others saying good bye. The Singers and Winchesters had been good friends since long before Cas or Dean was born. There were a lot of old friends between the two packs.

Cas paused at the side entrance to the castle. He would enter here to go up to the battlements. Dean paused with him and turned. They looked at each other for a long moment and Cas felt something new pass between them. He watched Dean swallow thickly and knew he had felt it too. 

Cas impulsively flung himself into the alpha’s arms and buried his head in Dean’s neck. Dean’s strong arms came around him, holding him close, one hand gently on the back of his head. Cas let out a whimper as fresh tears dampened Dean’s neck.

They stood like that for just a moment before Cas broke away and ran into the castle. He ran all the way up the four flights of stairs and burst out onto the roof. The soldiers, used to their ritual, had already made a space for him in the center so that he could see. They greeted him quietly, but none remarked on his red eyes or hitched breathing.

Cas reached the wall just in time to watch as Dean mounted Impala. His parents had gifted him with the black stallion for his birthday in January. Impala had been a good horse, loyal and strong. He and Dean got along well and Cas knew the horse would take Dean safely to his new home.

Cas saw Alpha John, Mary and Sam next to him but he couldn’t make out what they were saying from this far away. Alpha Singer moved next to them and sooner than Cas would have liked they were heading out. A small section of soldiers went first, followed by Alpha Singer and Dean. Cas leaned over as much as he could to watch Dean, fearing it would be many years until he saw his friend again.

As they filed through the gate and down the road Cas couldn’t help but be proud of the man his friend had become. Dean was fiercely loyal, dependable, kind and trustworthy. He was strong when he needed to be and was never intentionally careless. He looked ready for this new part of his life and Cas was glad for him, even if his heart hurt. 

Cas pulled his crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket and raised it high so that Dean could see it. Dean swiftly approached the bend in the road that lead up through the hills beyond and he turned slightly, holding his fist in the air above him, showing Cas he saw him and saying his own good-bye.

Cas held his hand up until he could no long see Dean. When they were gone he dropped it heavily to his side, fist clutched around the cloth. He tried to keep himself together and not sob like a baby, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there before Mary found him. He was startled to see her here but he shouldn’t have been surprised. He figured it would either be her or his father to find him. 

She smiled sadly at him as she came to stand next to him staring at the now empty road. Cas could see her own watery eyes and blotchy skin. She seemed to have herself under control though, unlike him.

“Your parents and I have been talking,” Mary started, turning to look at him fully. Cas’ eyebrows flew up in surprise. He was expecting some platitude about how Dean wouldn’t be gone long and they could write.

Mary chuckled at the look on his face. “I’m not going to tell you it’s ok now, Cas. I know you’re feeling like part of you is missing and I’m sorry for it,” she told him gently. “It will be hard for a while, which is why your parents and I have been discussing something.” She paused and Cas nodded to show he was following her.

She gently took his arm and threaded it through hers and turned them down the stairs. 

“I’d like some help in the castle, Cas. I know you have your heart set on being stable master one day, like your mother,” she continued before he could protest. “This would be just for a while. Something different for you to take your mind off of Dean being gone. There are a lot of places I could use an extra set of hands. I’d like you to move into the castle and be my assistant.”

Cas gaped at her, coming to a complete stop at the bottom of the last stair. “What?” he asked. Surely there are more qualified people than him. “Surely there are more qualified people than me,” he repeated out loud.

Mary smiled at him again. “Maybe, but I think that you would be the best fit for this particular job. Plus, I know you need something to distract you right now. What do you say? Would you try if for a few months and see? If you hate it, and miss the barn too much, you can return there whenever you’d like.”

Cas paused. He did love the barn, but this sounded exciting. Mary was like a second omega for him and he would love to spend more time with her. “I would have to move into the castle?” he asked. 

“I’d like for you to, but you don’t have to. You could stay in the cottage for now.”

Cas thought about it. He wasn’t sure about moving out of his home. It was too much right now. “I think that it would be best for me to stay at home for a while longer. Maybe if things work out I can move in later.” He looked up at her. “Would that be ok?”

Mary smiled at him. “Of course, sweet heart. Does that mean you’d like to do this?”

Cas nodded. It sounded just like what he needed to take his mind off of missing Dean.

***

Dean shifted again on Impala, impatient to be home already. The cool April morning was perfect for riding but he couldn’t appreciate it, anxious as he was. He was happy to be heading home for good, but he was worried about the reason. He was returning to the Winchester Pack a year earlier than planned. Three months ago, John had had a mild heart attack. While he was alive, his health was not what it was and he had sent for Dean when they realized he would no longer be able to lead alone.

“Boy, if you’re gonna fidget like that you’re gonna unseat yourself,” Bobby’s gruff voice said behind him. He pulled up next to Dean and looked at him.

Dean glanced over, guilty, and stilled as the horses continued to walk. He clenched his jaw and tried not to pull on Impala’s reigns. Bobby continued to regard him carefully.

“We’re close,” Bobby remarked. Dean nodded shortly. They had crossed into the Winchester territory a few hours earlier. It was one of the reasons he was ready to bolt. “Why don’t you go and make our presence known?”

Dean turned to him sharply. Though he was a grown man now, Bobby was still his elder and his senior, so he would respect how he wanted to travel to the castle. Bobby nodded once, confirming Dean had heard correctly.

A bright smile broke out on his face and before he even thought about it, he kicked Impala and tore off through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAS POV**

Cas was just placing a hot pan of scones on the table when he heard the bells. He had been trying to keep himself busy all day. All week, really, since they got word that Dean would be coming home today. He stilled at the joyful sound and glanced at Ellen. She was looking back at him with an understanding smile on her face.

“Let’s go,” she told him. Cas quickly put the towel he was holding next to the hot pan and undid the strings of his apron. He didn’t need to be told twice.

Cas took a minute to smooth out the skirt of the dress he was wearing and run a hand through his hair. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn’t want Dean to see him covered in flour for the first time in three years.

Though Cas had been invited to visit several times, it had never worked out. Dean had not been home, but the Winchesters had been to the Singer pack several times. He and Dean had written constantly, so they had kept up with their strong friendship, but it had been almost three years since they had seen each other.

Cas had changed a lot in three years. He would be of age in September and had presented two months ago. Though he had always known he was an omega, he was officially ready for mating now.

In their pack, though, omegas had to be of age before mating. John’s father, Henry, had put that rule in decades ago to make sure that omegas were old enough to really know their minds and put some distance between when most omegas presented and when they could mate. Omegas tended to present about six months before their eighteenth birthday, while alphas were closer to their actual birthdate.

Cas had also started wearing dresses every so often. He was getting used to it. Omegas were encouraged to wear either skirts or trousers, no mater their primary gender. Cas had never really thought much about it, because in the stable dresses were impractical. But since he presented, knowing he was in the castle, something changed. He wanted to wear dresses some days and it made him feel more like an omega. He didn’t question it, and neither did anyone else.

He mentioned something to Mary one day and the next there were three dresses in his room. He had moved to the castle about a year ago when it became clear that Mary intended this to be a longer job than he thought. He still thought about being in the stable, and helped his mother out regularly there, but something else was pulling him to the castle. He liked the work that Mary had him do and he felt connected to the pack in a way he had never felt before.

Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by the sunlight shinning on his face. He had followed Ellen out of the castle and into the courtyard. There were lots of people gathered to welcome Dean home. There were pages ready to take horses and help tired soldiers to the barracks. Cas looked to the stairs at the front doors and saw John, Mary and Sam already there. 

Cas looked toward the road through the open gate but was confused to see it was empty. The bells had rung though. He knew, immediately, what was going on. He turned and was unsurprised to see a lone rider barreling down the side of the hill, having broken through the forest beyond to take the short cut.

His breath caught at the sight. Dean was moving quickly and Cas couldn’t make out his features clearly, but he had filled out. He looked strong and every inch an alpha riding his massive black horse. Impala carried him well, as always.

Cas could barely breathe as Dean galloped closer and closer. He slowed to a trot as he met the road right before the gates and came to a clattering stop inside, just a few feet away from where Cas and Ellen were standing.

Cas continued to stare. Now he could see Dean clearly, he was even more struck. Dean’s strong jaw was slightly stubbled, not having shaved in a day or two. His smile revealed straight, white teeth and his muscles bunched and stretched as he dismounted. 

Cas could only watch as he handed the reigns to a page and patted Impala lovingly on the flank. He murmured something to the horse and the page began to walk him away.

Cas bit his lip, waiting. He didn’t have to wait long because when Dean looked up from the horse he saw Cas. Joy and recognition spread over his face and before Cas could even fully respond to the smile Dean had reached him and pulled him into his arms.

They clung to each other and Dean pulled him off of his feet and spun him around, laughing together. When Dean put him down, neither let go of the other. They stood close together, Dean’s hands on Cas’ waist, Cas’ hands on Dean’s shoulder and neck, faces buried in each other, scenting.

Cas was speechless at the familiar scent of Dean. He had missed it so much. His fresh apple scent was rich and comforting, happiness and excitement bleeding through. Cas instantly calmed and felt something tug inside of him at the scent of _home_ that clung to Dean.

“Heya Cas,” Dean whispered in his neck, still smiling.

“Hello Dean,” Cas returned. It was their standard greeting and something comfortable settled in Cas’ chest hearing the words.

“You look nice, Cas,” Dean told him, pulling away slightly.

Cas felt himself blush and he looked down at himself. “Do you like the dress?” he asked shyly. Somehow, it was very important that Dean approve of his choice.

“I do,” Dean said approvingly as he ran his hand down Cas’ side. Neither was really aware of what he was doing. “You look very fetching.”

Cas felt warm at Dean’s praise. “Thank you. It’s new,” Cas told him, glancing up again. Cas caught the mischief in Dean’s green eyes before he spoke.

“Oh. You dress up for me, Cas?” he joked.

Cas sniffed primly. “Maybe,” he told him.

Dean chuckled, pulling him close again. “I like it,” he whispered nuzzling Cas’ neck. Cas inhaled Dean’s scent again and clutched at his tunic. Cas only realized that he had closed his eyes when they heard a rough throat clearing close to them.

They seemed to come back to themselves at the same time. Cas looked over towards the sound to see Benny and Jo standing close to Ellen smirking at them.

“Hey guys,” Dean greeted his longtime friends.

“Dean,” Benny replied. “No hug for us?” he teased.

Dean seemed to realize that he was still holding Cas and looked down. He smiled sheepishly at him and stepped back. Cas let him, in a daze, blinking slowly.

“I should greet my family,” Dean told him softly. Cas nodded, not sure what Dean was really saying. His emotions were all over the place and he was more than a little confused. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean seemed reluctant to pull away, but he did and Cas watched as he strode over to his family and embraced them too. He looked to the three others standing close and saw them staring at him. Cas blushed and excused himself. 

The crowd was moving again as the rest of the Singer pack approached. Everyone was excited to see friends and welcome the pack. Cas moved to get out of the way, unconsciously heading in Dean’s direction. 

He caught a whiff of his parent’s scents before they flanked him from behind. His father linked their arms together as they stood watching the Winchesters. Cas thought he saw Mary and John glance in their direction a few times but he didn’t think anything of it. His mind was muddled a bit still.

“Well,” his father began, “that was quite a show.”

Cas seemed to startle and looked at his omega. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“Dean seemed to miss you a lot,” he chuckled. “Notice how no one else got that kind of greeting?”

“Oh,” Cas responded blankly. Things were slowly working their way into making sense in his brain. He watched as Alpha Singer was welcomed by the Winchesters and felt a longing in his heart to go with Dean when they began to make their way into the castle.

His parents were quietly standing with him while he worked everything out.

“Dean is my mate,” he finally said. To his embarrassment his parents both burst into laughter. Several heads turned in their direction and Cas felt himself flush again. Cas tried to tug his arm away from his father but Chuck held on, composing himself.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he said, still smiling. “It’s just been so long coming now, it’s a bit comical it took you two this long. We were sure that you would figure it out when Dean presented, then when you didn’t we thought that for sure something would happen when he left, but it didn’t. Now it seems like you two are the last to know!”

“What?” Cas asked again. He felt like a broken record but things were rearranging in his brain too quickly for him to keep up.

“Dean is your true mate, Castiel,” his mother told him. “We knew when you were three days old. You know that Dean came with Alpha to see your father when he pupped. It had been a difficult birth and John wanted to check on him personally. Dean came along and practically growled and had a fit before Chuck could get you into the room. His wolf knew right away.”

Cas knew the story, of course. He had been told over and over about his birth. When he had asked why he had no siblings Chuck had told him that pupping Cas had been difficult from the beginning and after the birth his body just didn’t want to carry any more. Cas had been sad, but for his father more than for his lack of siblings. He thought that Chuck would have liked to have more pups.

He hadn’t known that Dean was scent drunk on his own.

“Seems like the man doesn’t know though,” she continued. Naomi seemed both amused and confused.

“You don’t think he knows?” Cas asked her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“If he had realized you were his true mate, nothing would have kept him from you right now and you would have been carted off to the nearest bed- if you were lucky for a bed,” she responded with a wink.

“Mom!” Cas cried, blushing even harder. His parents chuckled again.

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Chuck told him. “He’ll come around.”

***

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Before he knew it, Cas was being herded out of the kitchen by Ellen.

“You need to go eat,” she scolded him.

Cas tried to protest, but she was shaking her head at him. Just as she was about to speak again, Mary entered the kitchen.

“There you are, Cas!” she exclaimed. “Come on, your parents are already waiting.

Cas wasn’t sure why he was reluctant to go to dinner. He desperately wanted to see Dean, but he kept remembering that Dean hadn’t come to find him all day. But then again, he hadn’t gone to find Dean.

Cas followed Mary out to the great hall where people were slowly gathering for the meal. He saw the Winchesters seated in the family area before one of the fires, sitting comfortably on the couches and chairs. There were several such places throughout the great hall at the six fireplaces. There were two on each long wall and one on each end. 

Dean was sitting with Sam talking quietly when they approached. Dean glanced up, and Cas melted at the smile that grew on his face.

“Cas!” he exclaimed. Cas returned his smile and he sat down next to Dean. Mary moved to the opposite side of the small sitting area with John, his parents and Alpha Singer.

“Hello Dean. Sam,” Cas greeted. He smoothed out his skirts and they chatted a bit, listening to Dean talk about some of the things he had been doing with Alpha Singer. Cas hadn’t been able to write as often over the last few months. He was helping Mary as much as he could since Alpha had been sick.

“What about you, Cas? I know you’re still here in the castle with mom.”

Cas nodded, glancing at Sam, wondering if he knew. Sam smiled encouragingly at him. Cas and Sam had gotten closer once Dean had left. They were close in age, Cas only being about six months younger. Though they had always been friends, Dean had been the glue with their friendship. Cas was glad that they had become closer once Dean had left.

“I am,” Cas replied. “I’m working on helping with the planting and the spring cleaning is being organized. I still help Ellen a lot. I like to be in the kitchen.”

“What about the stable?” Dean asked, obviously confused. “You wrote and told me you were still working out there. Are you helping with the foaling this spring?” Cas tilted his head in confusion. Though he loved the stable still, things had changed over the last few years. And in light of today’s revelations, Mary’s quiet teaching about the duties of Pack Omega made perfect sense.

“I still love the stable, Dean,” Cas told him carefully. “I help mom, too.”

“But won’t she need you for the foaling? You helped last year. I mean, don’t you want to be there if you’re going to take over? You don’t really need to be in the castle, right? It’s not like you’re going to stay here.”

Cas felt like he had been punched in the gut. He felt sick all of a sudden and his cheeks flushed hotly. He knew his scent was souring into rejection. Dean was looking at him in confusion. He glanced at Sam as he stumbled to his feet, all of a sudden sure that he was going to be sick. Sam looked alarmed and made to rise but Cas stopped him.

“No, of course not. You’re right, Dean. I- I-“ Cas broke off, looking around frantically for an outlet. “Excuse me,” he said and hastily made for the side exit by the kitchen entry. He thought he could hear Dean calling his name, but he couldn’t stop. 

Once he was outside he ran to the back of the castle where he usually went. He collapsed on his knees in the grass, the chill of the evening seeping into his skirt through the soil. Cas couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stop the tears form dropping. He could stop his stomach from revolting and he bent over heaving into the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAN POV**

Dean wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute, Cas was next to him, soft and warm and smelling better than anyone had a right to, and the next he’s bolting, looking sick. Dean turned to Sam in question only to be met with a stony face.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Where did Cas go?” Chuck asked from the other side. The disruption had caught the attention of the parents.

“I don’t know,” Dean told him. “He just left. One minute we were talking about what he was doing in the castle and I asked him about helping with the foaling. I thought he would want to be part of that since he’ll be stable master one day.”

He paused at the looks on the others’ faces. The shock and worry were confusing.

“Actually Dean,” Sam spoke up, “I’m pretty sure you just rejected him by insinuating that Cas would only ever be the stable master and not part of our family or have a place in the castle.”

“Jesus, son-“

“Dean Winchester!”

“You idjit-“

Dean was overwhelmed with the other’s responses. He looked at Sam in wonder. “That’s not what I meant!” he cried sitting up straight. “Any why wouldn’t he be stable master anyway?” He asked, turning to his father angrily. “This better not be some bullshit about omegas-“

“Dean, listen to me,” Chuck said urgently, interrupting. His voice had dropped and Dean’s attention was caught. “You need to find him now,” Chuck continued. Dean’s confusion must have been obvious in his scent and face. “If you rejected him, Dean, he-“

“I didn’t reject him!” Dean cried hotly. “I would never!” Dean knew the intricacies of his and Cas’ relationship. He understood that as an alpha, and one of the Pack Alpha’s sons, he needed to be careful of his words and make sure the omegas knew they had a place in the pack. He just didn’t understand how asking about Cas’ place in the barn had rejected him.

“I know, Dean,” Chuck told him, “but it sounds like you did. You need to go find him because I’m sure he’s feeling sick right now and you need to fix it. You’re the only one who can.”

Dean was taken aback at Chuck’s words. He was also a little scared of the smaller omega. The fire that was burning in his eyes at the thought of his pup being rejected was fierce and intimidating. He looked to the others and saw similar reactions.

He stood and cleared his throat, adjusting his belt. “Alright. I’ll be back. _We’ll_ be back,” he corrected. He nodded and strode out of the room in the direction Cas went. He couldn’t get a read on his scent any longer, but Dean had a feeling he knew where Cas would have gone.

He quickly found himself at the back of the castle. He couldn’t smell Cas, but he could hear the faint sound of retching as he approached. He turned the corner and his stomach sank.

There, kneeling in the grass, was Cas. He was hunched over, holding his stomach as tears ran down his face. He rushed to the omega and gently pulled him close as he sank down to the ground.

Dean could smell the misery now that he was closer. His nose was flooded with the scent of moldy bread and something else that tickled his throat and made his alpha rumble.

Rejection.

He _had_ rejected Cas.

Dean pulled Cas completely in his lap and turned the omega’s nose into his neck.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he whispered. The omega had stiffened when Dean touched him but now he melted into Dean’s embrace. He huffed into his neck and Dean could sense his emotions leveling out. “I didn’t mean to imply that you’re not welcome in the castle. I didn’t mean anything other than trying to understand how things have changed.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, the sun slowly sinking further into the horizon. The breeze began to pick up a little and Cas shivered. Dean pulled him closer and Cas sighed, his scent completely returning to normal.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he murmured again. He rubbed his chin over Cas’ hair, marking him, hoping to further calm his friend.

“It’s ok, Dean. I’m sorry I ran out like that. I just didn’t know what else to do.” He sighed, still clinging to Dean. “I haven’t been spending a lot of time in the stables lately. I’ve liked being in the castle more than I thought I would. I feel useful in the stable, but in the castle…I don’t know. It’s different.”

Dean felt like Cas was holding something back from him but he didn’t want to push his friend. He knew, of course, from letters, that Cas was happy working with his mom. It was just hard to rearrange something that he thought he knew intrinsically. Cas had always wanted to be stable master after his mother, and as far as Dean knew, it would happen.

He resolved to be more careful with his friend’s feelings in the future. Once he thought Cas was ok, he pulled away slightly and smiled. Dean brushed off the last of the wet tracks on his face and Cas eyes cleared. Dean felt that something again, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“We should get back,” he said instead. Cas blinked at him but nodded. “I’m sure dinner is ready by now.”

Cas moved to get up and Dean helped him get his feet under him. When Dean stood, he pulled Cas close and tucked his hand in his elbow, escorting him back to the castle.

When they entered the hall again, he immediately found his mother. She was anxiously waiting with Chuck. When his mother saw them, her eyes lit up for a second before they clouded again. Her face fell into a frown as she scented them.

“Cas, are you ok?” Chuck asked, stepping forward. Cas released his hold on Dean and they stepped away, whispering together. Mary stepped in between them and Dean’s attention was caught. He frowned at the look on his mother’s face.

“Did you fix it?” she demanded.

Dean nodded shortly. “Of course. I told you, I didn’t mean to do anything in the first place.”

Mary stared at him for a long minute before she nodded at him. Her frown eased and she patted his arm. “Good. I know you didn’t, Dean, but you need to be more careful with Cas.”

Dean was confused by that, but he accepted his mother’s words. She moved and signaled behind him. Dean turned to see Ellen there and knew dinner would be served. They all moved to the head table and sat down. Dean was happy that Cas sat next to him.

Normal talk resumed and when the food had been placed in front of them Dean picked up Cas’ plate and served him before himself. He knew it was the right thing to do immediately. Cas lit up and smiled so brightly at Dean he was momentarily stunned.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispered as he took his plate. Dean smiled back at him and they shared a pleasant meal together.

***** CAS POV**

Sitting at the table Cas felt much better. When Dean had continued talking about him being stable master, it had hit him hard. He wasn’t sure if Dean was completely oblivious or he was trying to tell Cas something but he had felt as though his mate had rejected him.

When Dean had found him and comforted him, Cas realized that maybe Dean didn’t understand what had happened. Then he took him back to the castle and made his plate for him. It was such a caring thing to do for someone you love that it had taken Cas by surprise.

It also occurred to Cas during dinner that it was unusual for the stable master and her family to eat with the Pack Alpha. Since he had always had a place at this table he had never thought to question it. Now thinking about the circumstances, he was curious.

“What are you thinking so hard about, Cas?” Dean asked him, interrupting his musings. Cas smiled and turned to look at him fully.

“I was just wondering how it came to be that my family sits with yours for meals. I know that it’s not something that would normally happen in packs.”

Dean chuckled a bit and looked at him in surprise. “You don’t know this story?” he asked him.

Cas shook his head and he heard chuckling from the rest of the table. He looked around to see the older adults smiling. Only Sam looked a little confused, as if he too had never thought about it.

“When you were about two,” Dean began, “you decided that your meals should be taken with me. You would give Chuck the slip every time your parents would have a meal in the great hall.”

“I tried so hard to keep you with me, but you would get away from me and head straight for Dean.” Chuck laughed at the memory. “I was so frustrated with you, I could have screamed. And then you started scooting off out of the cottage to run up here on the nights where we were at home. We didn’t always come to the castle to eat, especially if your mother was late in the barn.”

“And Dean didn’t help at all,” Mary continued. “He just scooped you up, every time and sat you with him and fed you from his plate.”

Cas turned to Dean, feeling warm again. He could tell Dean was a little embarrassed by the story but he didn’t turn away or deflect.

“So finally, I just decided that enough was enough,” John put in. “I talked with Naomi and we decided that in order to keep you safe, Cas, that we would all have dinner together in the great hall each night and that would hopefully keep you from running off. We’ve done it ever since.” 

“When you moved to the castle, we extended the invitation to your parents for all meals so they would have a chance to see you more frequently, too,” Mary added.

Cas was bemused. He smiled and shook his head in wonder at his two-year-old self. His wolf had known then too, it seemed. He turned back to his plate only to notice that Dean had put more food on it. He lifted a brow at him but Dean just shrugged.

Cas smiled and finished his meal feeling cared for.

When dinner was cleared away the pack began to shuffle around and soon the main floor was cleared to make room for dancing. Musicians set up in the corner and benches were pushed back against the walls. The little group retired back to the fire place to wait for the dancing to begin. Cas enjoyed dancing and had done so often with Sam and any number of others over the years. He tried to keep the hope that Dean might ask him to dance contained.

Once it became apparent that the musicians were ready, lines began to form for a reel. Dean rose and held his hand out to Cas. Excitement exploded out of him and Dean smiled when Cas put his hand into the alpha’s.

Dean led him out onto the floor and they stood in line opposite each other. The reel was simple and quick. The steps were easy to remember and repetitive which left a lot of room to observe.

As they moved Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean. He turned and stepped well and Cas enjoyed watching him. When they came together, palms pressing lightly as they turned, Cas felt that spark again. Now that he knew what it was, it helped him to focus and enjoy the dance. Dean continued to look at him like he was something special and Cas was sure that he would figure it out quickly.

When the music finished and Cas sank into a curtsey Dean’s jaw dropped and he faltered half way through his bow. Though they had danced together more times than they could count in their lives, Cas had never been wearing a dress.

He chuckled as he returned to both feet and stepped forward to physically close Dean’s mouth. 

“Surprised?” he asked. “I _have_ been wearing a dress this whole time, you know.”

“Uh,” Dean stuttered. He seemed to recover quickly though. “Yes, you’re right. I guess I just didn’t think about it. Caught me off guard.” He paused and looked at Cas again. “You do look very beautiful, Cas.”

Cas blushed again and wondered if he was breaking some sort of record for blushes in a day. The music began again with a slower tune and Cas was just about to turn to move off the dance floor when movement caught his eye. A Singer soldier seemed to be moving towards them. Cas thought he must want to talk to Dean, so he turned back to Dean to tell him he would go sit with his family only to have Dean already looking at the soldier.

Cas was surprised to see the hostility on Dean’s face and hear the low growl vibrating in his throat. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and they began to dance. Cas turned slightly to see the soldier retreating under Dean’s threat.

“Dean?” Cas asked quietly. The alpha seemed to have lost himself for a moment and blinked a few times before he focused on Cas again.

“Sorry, Cas.” Now it was his turn to blush. “I don’t know what that was about. I guess I just want to keep you all to myself for a while.” He smiled sheepishly and drew Cas closer into his embrace as they slowly moved around the dance floor.

“That’s ok, Dean. I feel the same. I wouldn’t wan to dance with anyone else.”

Cas felt Dean’s hold on his hand and waist tighten, bringing them a bit closer. Their chests brushed and Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his neck. His dress was cut lower than most of his tunics and it left his collarbones and neck exposed. He shivered.

“I missed you a lot, Cas,” Dean whispered after a short silence. 

“I missed you just as much, Dean,” he replied. Cas wasn’t sure if Dean was aware that he was gently rubbing the inside of Cas’ wrist, but he was thoroughly scent marking him while they swayed around the room. “I’m glad you’re home. I wish your father was well, though.”

“Me too,” Dean sighed. “I’m worried about him. But we’ll wait and see. For now, he seems ok.”

Cas nodded and they finished their dance in silence, slightly scenting each other. When the song was over Dean led them back to the couch where he sat Cas down before flagging down a servant for something to drink. They spent the rest of the evening alternately dancing together and sitting with their families while catching up.

When Cas had decided he was ready for bed, Dean volunteered to escort him up to his room. Cas was a bit surprised, but he was happy to spend a few more minutes with Dean. He quickly said his good nights to his parents and Dean once again took his arm in his.

“I’m acting like I’ll take you to your room, but really, Cas, it’s for show. I have no idea where your room is in the castle.” Dean shrugged and Cas laughed, steering him up the stairs in the right direction.

“It’s close, Dean. Right on the second floor.”

They headed up and Dean let Cas show him where his rooms were. When they stopped outside of the door, Cas turned to thank Dean.

There was an odd expression on the alpha’s face, but it was gone before Cas could question it. He smiled and thanked Dean again for walking him up.

“I am happy to,” Dean told him. He reached out and brushed the side of his cheek with the back of his knuckles. It was quick and light, but Cas felt like he had been burned. Dean seemed startled at himself and drew back. “Well. Good night, Cas.” He took a step back before turning around and was gone.

Cas let himself into his room and bolted the lock behind him. He sank down onto the floor against the heavy wood, cradling his wrist where Dean had marked him, still feeling the ghost of his touch on his own cheek. He sighed, hoping to be able to sleep tonight. He was sure that Dean would find him in the morning and ask to court.

***

Cas tried not to be disappointed as the day wore on. He had not seen or heard from Dean since the night before and he was beginning to worry that his alpha was more thickheaded than he thought. Dean had been up and gone before Cas had arrived at breakfast, so he sat with Sam and his parents who had also come up to the castle.

He had gone about his duties with Mary all day and now that is was near tea time he was feeling anxious. He usually took his tea with Mary in the great hall or in her rooms. Chuck would often join them too, but he knew that they were going to have tea in the great hall since Alpha Singer was still there. That meant that Dean would be there. As much as he had been pining for him all day, now that the prospect of seeing him was getting larger, Cas was nervous. 

“Why don’t you go to the library and have the alphas come out to tea?” Mary asked. Cas knew that she was pushing him on purpose. They had had a nice chat after breakfast with Chuck, and Mary had confessed that they had put Cas to work in the castle to prepare him, just as he had thought.

Cas hesitated but nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and down his skirt to make sure he was presentable. He had worn another dress today since Dean seemed to like the other one. This one was sky blue that matched his eyes. There was midnight blue knotwork designs around the stomacher and the border of the three-quarter length sleeves. Cas loved this dress and wearing it made him feel special. He had put this one on especially for Dean this morning.

Cas made his way slowly to the library where the alphas were. Dean was there with Alpha Singer, Pack Alpha and Sam. Sam was already of age and would assist Dean when he took over the pack. Dean was John’s assistant already and had been in a similar role with Alpha Bobby.

The door to the library was open and he could hear them quietly talking among themselves. There were several books and scrolls open along the table in front of them. When Cas entered they all looked up from what they were doing.

“Heya Ca, where ya been all day?” Dean greeted him casually, going back to his paper. Cas pulled up short at the greeting. It felt so different from the intimacy of the night before. Dean had greeted him like the best buddy he had always been.

“Oh, um, I-“ Cas looked helplessly at the others. He took a breath and swallowed, trying to get his voice to work properly. “I was helping Mary with the planting and cleaning organization. It’s a big job, so it’s got to be planned out well.”

Cas waited for Dean to look up but he just nodded, absorbed in what he was doing. Cas decided to continue on.

“Omega asked that I let you know it’s tea time,” he said to them. He looked at everyone before he looked back at Dean. He was aware that he might look like some lovesick omega pining after an uninterested alpha, but he didn’t care. Dean was his true mate and he seemed oblivious to that fact. 

Dean did glance up at that though. “That was nice, Cas, but a servant could have come and told us. There was no need for you to come.” He smiled at Cas, like he was giving him an out for a job he didn’t want to do. Cas looked helplessly behind Dean to his father and Alpha Singer. 

Alpha Singer was muttering under his breath while running a hand down his face. Alpha John was frowning at Dean again and Sam looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Before Cas could spiral at the implied rejection again, John moved forward.

“But it was nice of you to come and get us, Cas. I’m sure that you _are_ busy but we appreciate the fact that you came yourself. I know that you probably want to see Dean and spend some time with him, too. And I’m sure,” he continued, turning back to Dean, who was now paying attention fully, “that Dean would like the same.”

“What?” Dean asked. “Of course, I want to spend time with you, Cas. It’s just a busy time, is all.”

Cas nodded, knowing that Dean was right. It still stung that he hadn’t put anything together or tried to find him all day, but Cas could try and be patient.

“Well, let’s wrap this up and we’ll follow you. You two go on and we’ll catch up,” Alpha John continued. Dean nodded and smiled again at Cas.

“Tea?” Dean asked as he approached. Cas nodded again and they walked back to the main hall together.

***

The next morning at breakfast Cas’ spirits were low. Dean was again absent, but this morning almost everyone else was there, including his parents. Alpha Singer had not yet arrived but breakfast had been served. It felt strange to Cas that after years of Dean’s seat being empty now that he had been back for two days the space next to him seemed even more wide.

“-ridiculous. I mean, he can’t continue like this, right?” he heard Mary say. Cas had spaced out for a minute and the topic had obviously shifted while he was thinking. He looked over at her and she was looking around the table.

“I wouldn’t think so, but you would think the boy would be able to recognize his true mate,” John growled. Cas felt himself deflate again. He slumped lower and poked at his food. 

“It’s not your fault, Castiel,” Naomi told him. “Dean will come around. I know this must be hard.” 

Cas swallowed and nodded.

“But why?” Chuck asked. “Why did he not know?”

Sam cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. “I think,” he began, “that we are thinking of this the wrong way.”

“What do you mean, Sam?” Cas asked, curious.

“I mean that I think we keep going around about why Dean _didn’t_ realize instead of thinking about the fact that there is nothing _to_ realize.” At the confused group of faces surrounding him Sam continued. “Dean’s wolf has always known that Cas is his mate, even if he didn’t consciously know it. What if Dean isn’t reacting differently because there is nothing different for him?” Sam paused again and Cas could see he was warming to his theory. “Dean has always thought of Cas as his mate, so when he returned and Cas had presented, it wasn’t different.”

“Son, you might be on to something,” John told him. Everyone nodded at Sam who looked pleased.

“That still doesn’t help Cas though,” Chuck said, smiling sadly at his son.

“Right,” Sam continued. “So, Cas, what do you think? What if you just told him? Maybe then he would be able to figure out what his wolf is telling him. I mean,” he cleared his throat slightly before continuing. “I mean, friends don’t greet each other like you two did when he returned, Cas.”

Cas ducked his head remembering the intimacy they shared in the courtyard. His parents chuckled along with everyone else.

“Yes, well,” Cas began. “I don’t want to tell him,” he decided. “I want him to come to the realization himself. And, as you suggested Sam, I do think that Dean has some more than friendly feelings already,” Cas finished blushing. Sam nodded and Cas let a mischievous smile spread across his face. “And then I can hold this over his head for the rest of our lives.”

The table burst into happy laughter and Cas felt better.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAS POV**

Cas woke feeling tired already. He tossed and turned in his bed for a while before he gave up and got dressed. He put on a moss green dress with a detailed stomacher embroidered with yellow daisies. He smiled as he ran his hand over the design. He had decided that he liked wearing dresses. It had nothing to do with Dean’s appreciation for them. It didn’t.

Cas headed down to the kitchen and found a place in the middle of the hustle and bustle. He donned an apron and worked on making bread and porridge for breakfast. He needed to keep his hands busy, and going through the familiar routine of preparing breakfast helped him in many ways.

Mary had been surprised and a little curious when he told her he wanted to help in the kitchen. He liked to cook and he could help out here. Ellen always needed an extra pair of hands. Cas knew that the Pack Omega wouldn’t always be able to hide out in the kitchen, but for now he wasn’t Pack Omega.

Might never be at the rate his stupid mate was going. 

Cas punched down the dough he was working with and sighed. He glanced up to find that the sun had risen completely while he had been engrossed in his task.

“How about you eat something?” Ellen’s voice came from behind him. He turned to see her standing with a plate of bread slathered with honey. Cas nodded and wiped his hands on his apron before he took it off. 

He took the plate with thanks and Ellen directed him to the table where Charlie was sitting eating her own breakfast. Ellen set a cup of tea in front of him as he sat and he smiled gratefully.

“Why are you hiding this morning?” Charlie asked bluntly.

Cas frowned at her but swallowed his bite of bread and answered. “I’m not sure.” He shrugged. “I just feel off. I’m tired and I’m going crazy waiting for Dean. I couldn’t sit another meal in the hall with everyone.”

Charlie nodded. “I’m sorry, Cas. Why don’t you just tell him?” Charlie had asked this question several times over the last few weeks and had been unsatisfied with his answer. It wasn’t common knowledge that Cas and Dean were true mates, but those closest to the Pack Alpha knew. Cas had been carefully watched and protected as the future Pack Omega his whole life, he was told, but they didn’t want the pressure of a future mate on his and Dean’s shoulders and they didn’t want neighboring packs to know that Cas was Dean’s mate, lest he be a target. There were several packs close that they did not have a strong relationship with. Cas had told Charlie one of the first days Dean had been home.

“Because, Charlie, I want _him_ to come to the realization. I want it to be real. I don’t want to have to always question whether or not he really feels like I’m his mate or if he only thinks so because someone told him that I was. I’ll wait for however long I need to, I’m just impatient. It’s been a fortnight already.”

Charlie nodded and they ate in silence for a few minutes. “Ellen asked me to pick some wildflowers this morning for the hall. Would you like to come with me?” Charlie asked as they finished up. Cas smiled at her, delighted to be able to spend time with his friend and get out of the castle.

“Very much, Charlie, thank you. Let’s just clean up here and we can go. I will need to grab my basket.” He cleaned up his dishes and met Charlie at the entrance to the courtyard with his hat and basket. 

They spent an hour or so in the field right beyond the gate gathering flowers and chatting. Cas felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. The sun was strengthening as the spring took hold of the land and he enjoyed being outside. 

When they determined they had enough between the two of them, they began to walk back to the castle along the road. They had only been walking for a minute before they heard the sound of hooves thundering toward them.

They moved quickly into the grass on the side of the dirt to let the rider pass, but when Cas turned he was surprised to see Impala bearing down on them. Dean was astride the great horse and he looked breathtaking in the early morning light.

Cas seemed to be rooted to the spot when Dean pulled up the reigns and stopped short. He practically leapt from the horse, throwing his gloves on the ground as he made straight for Cas. The air seemed to crackle around them as Dean’s intent became clear to Cas. He could scent the determination and excitement surrounding the alpha. His face was serious, strong jaw covered in light stubble. Cas looked right into Dean’s eyes and caught his breath at the look in them.

Dean stopped right in front of him and gentled his movements. Where before he had been strong and determined, he became careful and deliberate. He moved into Cas’ personal space and cupped his cheek. Dean was smiling at him, his eyes bright green and intense. He pulled him close bending down, ready to capture Cas’ mouth with his.

He moved slowly, broadcasting his intent to kiss Cas so that he would have time to pull away, but Cas threw himself into the kiss with a cry of relief.

Cas could scent the surprise and happiness when he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pressed them close.

Dean’s lips were plump and firm, the alpha controlled the kiss to his liking. Cas melted against him, submitting to his alpha while his brain screamed a constant loop of _homemateyesfinally_.

Cas sank into the kiss and when Dean angled his face to deepen it he went willingly. Cas pressed as close as he could to Dean, using both hands, not caring about his basket of flowers had spilled across the road or his hat lay in the dust. He vaguely heard Charlie say something but he couldn’t make himself pay attention to anything but Dean. 

His alpha had finally come around and Cas wanted to weep with relief. Cas felt whole for the first time in weeks and he wasn’t going to let Dean go any time soon. He clutched at his tunic and he knew his scent was thickening with happiness and pleasure. 

Dean sensed his mood and ran both his hands up into Cas’ hair, pulling gently as he ran his tongue along the seem of Cas’ lips, begging entrance. Cas opened easily and pleasure coursed through him when Dean’s tongue mingled with his. 

Cas had been kissed before, but not like this. Dean was everywhere around him, overwhelming his senses. The breeze blew his skirts around Dean’s splayed legs, whipping their scents around each other further.

Cas didn’t know how long they stood there like that, holding on to each other and kissing before he began to register that Dean was murmuring something as he moved his kisses along his cheek and jaw line.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry, my love, please forgive me.”

“Shh, Dean, it’s ok,” Cas whispered pulling him close to capture his lips again. “I’m ok, we’re ok. I promise,” he told him when they broke apart again.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ and shut his eyes, still cradling Cas’ head. Cas grasped one of Dean’s wrists and held on, just being present in the moment. Cas couldn’t believe he was finally here with his mate.

“How long have you known?” Dean asked finally. Cas glanced up when Dean pulled away slightly to look at him.

“Since the day you arrived home,” Cas told him. Dean winced and Cas knew he was beating himself up over not understanding earlier. “But it’s ok, Dean. I would have waited much longer for you to come around.” Cas smiled at his mate but Dean continued to frown at him.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” he asked.

“I wanted you to realize it on your own so that I would know you really meant it,” Cas told him simply.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. He pressed their lips together again before pulling Cas into his chest and holding him. 

Cas sighed and relaxed, listening to the sound of his alpha’s heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long, Cas. I wish I would have known what was happening. I felt like I was going crazy since I got home. I wanted to be with you all the time, but when I was, I felt like I was irritable and couldn’t settle to anything. It was like I didn’t know how to be with you anymore and it scared the hell out of me.” Dean laughed in relief. “Now it makes sense.”

“How did you figure it out this morning?” Cas asked him, pulling away slightly. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a ride. While I was out I just kept thinking about what was going wrong with us. I thought about all the times that we had spent together and then got to thinking about you since I’ve been home. How beautiful you always look. How amazing you are helping mom and practically running the castle. How proud I am of you for working so hard and doing what you want despite me being an asshole about it.” Dean gave him a wry smile. 

“And you knew, didn’t you?” Dean asked him, awareness and regret passing over his features. “When I rejected you? That’s why it hit you so hard?” He shook his head sadly and Cas could scent the guilt lacing through it. “I didn’t know, Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Dean pressed another kiss to his forehead and turned them toward Impala, who had begun grazing in the grass a few feet away. 

“I thought about dancing with you the night of the feast when I got back and I remembered the soldier that was about to approach you. I growled at him and I didn’t even realize then. But while I was remembering it, something just clicked in my head and I knew that I didn’t want anyone else touching you and not just as my friend but my _mate_.”

Dean bent to retrieve his gloves and clasped Cas’ hand in his free one. Cas could feel the smile stretching across his face but couldn’t contain it. He glanced around then, just noticing that Charlie was gone along with his hat and basket. He would have to remember to find her and apologize later.

“Should we go talk to your parents?” Dean asked, turning to Cas.

Joy spread through Cas at these words and he quickly kissed Dean again before nodding. Dean helped him up into the saddle and they made their way back into the castle.

***

Cas felt like he was living in a dream when they approached his parent’s cottage. This hadn’t been his home for about a year, but Dean would still honor the courtship rituals and ask his parents first, even if they were true mates and their parents had agreed to this mating before either one of them knew what mating was.

Dean drew himself up as they entered the front door. Cas could see him draw into his alpha in preparation for the meeting with Naomi.

“Dad?” Cas called, leading his mate in by the hand. Cas pulled him towards the sitting room just as Chuck came around the corner of the room.

“Son?” Chuck called. He stopped short when he saw Dean and took in their joined hands.

“Thank the gods!” he exclaimed and hugged Cas. He was smiling so brightly when he pulled away that Cas couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Alpha,” Chuck murmured with his head inclined to Dean out of respect. Cas was suddenly struck by how odd this situation was. Dean was not Pack Alpha, but he was mostly acting Alpha which meant that he outranked his father for sure, but also his mother. Cas realized that Dean was asking out of courtesy and duty of what was right because truthfully, he didn’t need anyone’s permission to take Cas as his mate.

Cas also realized that Dean had grown up with Chuck and Naomi being a second set of parents for him just like John and Mary were for Cas. It must seem odd to know that he had authority over these people now, but still stood in their home about to ask to court their only son.

Cas’ head was spinning with all the intricacies of this moment but he was quickly brought back to the present when Chuck told him that he would send a page to get Naomi from the barn. 

“I’ll get some tea while we wait,” Chuck said with a smile. Cas could see the happiness in his father’s demeanor, he didn’t need his nose to know that his dad was pleased for them.

Cas sat on the sofa and pulled Dean down with him. Dean kept their hands threaded together while they waited. It was just a moment before Chuck returned with a tray to set on the low table in front of the fire. 

His father served them all tea and they made small talk for a few minutes before his mother arrived. Naomi was a strong alpha and Cas loved her fiercely. He could easily see how she could intimidate other alphas with her presence but next to the power Dean exuded, without trying, anyone would seem weaker.

Naomi smiled when she saw them and Dean rose to clasp their forearms together in greeting. “Thank you for coming so quickly. I know that this is a busy time for you,” Dean began and Cas almost giggled at how formal he sounded. Cas realized that this stage needed to be a bit more formal to set down the courtship rules but it seemed funny to him.

“I’m glad I could get away quickly,” Naomi replied. She gestured for them to sit again and took a cup from her mate with a smile and a quick nuzzle. “Now,” she continued. “What can I do for you?”

Cas nearly rolled his eyes at his mother’s formality, but stopped himself before he actually did so. Cas felt Dean squeeze his hand so he tried to be on board with this. He didn’t care, really, he just wanted his mother to say yes so that he and Dean could go.

“Naomi,” Dean began, setting down his cup and leaning forward, “Chuck.” Dean took a deep breath and it was Cas’ turn to squeeze his hand. “I realize that I’m probably the last to know, but Cas is my true mate and I would like to request permission to court him.”

Naomi and Chuck smiled brightly at them both for a moment before she looked at Chuck for confirmation. At his nod she turned back to them. “What do you say Castiel? Do you want Dean?”

Cas nodded quickly. “More than anything, mom. You know that.”

Naomi nodded, satisfied. “We accept, alpha,” she told Dean.

Cas bit his lip to keep from jumping up out of his seat. He didn’t really think that there was any chance at all that his parents could reject Dean’s request, but he was relieved that there was no drama. He had had enough of that lately.

“What are the terms?” Dean asked, still formal. Cas perked up at this, wanting to know what rules his mother would put in place. He hoped that it wasn’t anything outrageous. Formally courting was only one step away from a bite, so the rules tended to be very lax until the mating took place. More than one pup was born less than nine months after its parents had mated.

Naomi fixed them both with a stern look. “Only three, alpha.” She took a breath before continuing. “Cas is not yet of age, so I would ask that you wait until he is, as is the custom in our pack.” Dean nodded at once. “Secondly, there will be no knotting until the mating ceremony.” 

“Mom!” Cas cried. He could feel his face heat at the mention of knotting. He looked helplessly at Chuck who just shrugged.

“Believe me, Cas, it’s worth the wait,” his father told him with a wink. 

“Oh my gods,” Cas muttered under his breath, still beat red. Dean smiled down at him before giving his attention to his mother again. Naomi continued as if there hadn’t been an interruption.

“Third and finally, no chases until mating.”

“What?” Cas cried. “But mom, chases are-“

“Easy to get carried away with and end up knotted or mated, which I don’t want before you are of age, Castiel.”

Cas huffed unhappily but he had to agree. He knew that if he let Dean chase him out of this house right now they would end up knotted and mated on the ground outside before they reached the end of the cottage.

Dean looked down at Cas, a question in his eyes. Cas smiled and nodded slightly.

“Thank you, alpha. I accept the terms.”

The alphas clasped hands again and it was done. 

“Will you announce the courtship tonight?” Naomi asked.

Dean turned to look at Cas who nodded again. He wanted everyone to know as soon as possible. 

“You’ll need a scent mark, Castiel,” his mother continued. Cas’ eyes bulged and he blushed again. Naomi and Chuck laughed lightly. “Any mark would be fine with us,” Naomi told Dean, “as long as Castiel is willing.”

Cas pulled Dean up and hugged his parents, done with the talking. “We will see you later!” Cas cried as he all but dragged Dean out of the house.

“Where’s the fire, Cas?” Dean asked, laughter in his voice. Cas stopped short and rounded on him just outside of the cottage.

Dean stuttered when he got a good look at Cas. He had been holding back while he was in his parent’s house, but now that they were officially courting he didn’t need to. He let his eyes shimmer gold and arousal bleed into his scent.

Dean groaned and pulled Cas to him. Cas felt bold and reckless. He had waited for weeks for Dean to come to him and he was finished waiting.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean whispered, voice rough and low.

“Want to see my room?” he asked as he took Dean’s hand.

***

They made their way as quickly as they could to Cas’ room. They continued to stop and kiss which delayed their arrival, but they couldn’t help it.

When Cas finally turned the knob on the door to his room they burst in, lips locked, hands roaming. Dean kicked the door closed with his foot and flipped the bolt quickly without releasing Cas. 

Cas felt like he was on fire and only Dean could help him. Every touch sent his nerves tingling, every kiss increased his need. Cas could feel himself slick as Dean shuffled them back towards the bed. Their hands were everywhere and Dean’s hot mouth covered his.

Cas began to unbuckle Dean’s sword belt when Dean pulled away, breath heaving. 

“Wait, Cas, wait,” he panted. Cas stilled and pulled back from his lust, blinking.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He could feel the energy thrumming between them and knew Dean wanted him as badly as he wanted Dean.

“We need to talk about what you want,” he told Cas. “What kind of scent mark do you want,” he clarified when Cas just stared at him.

“Oh,” Cas said, stupidly. He hadn’t really thought that he needed to specifically tell Dean what he wanted. “I want your mark inside me,” he told Dean, rubbing their chests together enticingly.

“Thank gods,” Dean growled as he grabbed the back to Cas head and plundered his mouth again.

Though Cas was inexperienced, he was running on instinct. They quickly divested each other of their clothing, throwing garments and boots to land where they may. Cas lay back on the bed and Dean quickly covered him, both naked. The arousal swirling in the air, combined with Cas’ slick made for an intoxicating scent. Cas felt like he was drunk with it.

Dean pulled back from their kiss, supporting himself on his elbows while his hands caressed Cas’ face and neck. Cas could see the thin ring of red around Dean’s eyes and it made Cas shiver to know that Dean’s wolf wanted him just as much as the man did.

“Cas?” Dean asked quietly. “Is this…have you…?” Dean trailed off and Cas smiled, understanding what Dean was trying to ask him. Though Weres were very physical beings and sex wasn’t necessarily discouraged completely after presentation, Cas had wanted to wait. There had been a few alphas that Cas had let dance with him and steal a few kisses, but he had always wanted to wait for his mate. Now that he was thinking about it, his wolf probably didn’t want anyone but his mate.

“I haven’t been with anyone else, alpha,” Cas whispered as he ran his hands down Dean’s back.

Dean groaned and kissed him passionately again. Cas could feel his cock against his stomach as it jumped in excitement. Cas’ admission must have gotten through to his alpha, because before where it was frantic and lust crazed, Dean suddenly slowed things down.

His kisses became more tender, his movements gentler. Cas whined in frustration, trying to wiggle beneath him so Dean would get a move on. Dean shifted and grabbed his hip, stilling him. Cas looked up into his eyes again as he broke the kiss. He could see the wolf recede and his mate completely focused on Cas. He saw the love and care Dean had for him in his face. His scent had changed and the sharp edge of arousal was gone. Though the arousal itself hadn’t lessened, it had mellowed into something more careful and meaningful.

“I’m not going to rush this, Cas. I want this to be special for you. I want to take care of you. You’re my omega, my mate. I don’t want this to be quick and dirty,” he told Cas. Cas could only nod and let Dean lead.

Cas was soon lost in the touches from his mate, the kisses all over his body and the thrill of Dean being the first one to be intimate with his form. Cas thought he would explode when Dean pressed kisses down his chest and belly to his own cock. Cas’ cock and balls were smaller as an omega, and though his orgasms had him ejaculate, his spunk was thin and watery and he produced no viable sperm.

Cas nearly came off the bed when Dean’s hot mouth surrounded Cas’ whole member, taking him in his mouth down to the root. Cas gasped and fisted Dean’s hair as his mate bobbed up and down on his small cock while his large hand gently tugged at his balls. Cas instinctively opened his legs wider to allow Dean’ more access and he was rewarded with his mate’s fingers trailing down behind his balls and pressing gently but insistently to his puckered hole.

Cas had had heats already, so he knew what it felt like to be filled with something, but he also knew that having a real live alpha would be better and he couldn’t wait. He whined again and turned his head, baring his neck, hoping that Dean would see his submission and get on with it. Dean’s answering growl satisfied Cas and before he knew it Dean’s finger was coated in his slick and had pressed into his tight channel.

Cas shuddered again as Dean began to thrust his finger in and out in time with his movement on his dick. Dean added another finger and began stretching him, preparing him to take his thick alpha cock. Cas wouldn’t need to be stretched like this in the future, and probably didn’t need it now, but he appreciated the fact that Dean was serious when he said he wanted this to be good for Cas and he would take care of him.

Cas began to pant as Dean relentlessly brought him closer and closer to the edge. Cas whimpered and thrashed on the bed until Dean finally pulled off his cock and withdrew his fingers. Cas could only watch as Dean sad up and used the slick on his hand to coat his own cock as he tugged on it a few times. Cas’ attention was caught on how big Dean was. Cas knew that as big as it looked now, it would feel even bigger inside of him and he couldn’t wait.

“Dean,” he pleaded, lifting his hips slightly. He could see Dean’s eyes travel down Cas’ body to his hole and he instinctively pulled his legs up, holding his knees open so Dean could see all of him.

“Gods, Cas,” Dean cried. He shuffled forward and Cas made to put his legs down and roll over to present, but Dean stopped him. “I want to see you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and settled again on his back as Dean positioned himself at his hole. Dean pressed their lips together as he guided his cock into Cas’ body.

Cas could feel the thick head of Dean’s member pushing through the ring of muscle and spearing him open. There was no pain, just the most blissful pressure as Dean continued to thrust into him slowly. Cas bowed up and opened his legs to let his alpha get as close as he could. Dean gathered him close as he bottomed out. Cas felt his heavy balls snug against his ass cheeks and sighed in pleasure. He felt stuffed full and thought he finally understood why Weres wanted to mate all the time.

Dean pressed kisses into his neck as he scented him. Cas though he was probably looking for any uncertainty or discomfort but he knew Dean wouldn’t find any. He thrust his hips up a few times, earning a strangled cry from Dean.

“Move, Dean,” Cas demanded. Dean pulled his head up and looked at Cas. “I’m fine, please move,” he told him. Dean seemed satisfied and pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Cas’ eyes rolled into the back of his head and he became lost in the haze of feelings his alpha created as he slowly increased his strokes. 

Soon Dean hiked Cas’ legs up and around his waist where Cas linked his ankles together urging Dean faster. Dean obliged and Cas couldn’t contain the moans and noises of pleasure as his alpha rutted into him. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, kissing, scenting, feeling, before Dean shifted and began to hit something inside of Cas that lit him up. He nearly screamed at Dean hit that spot over and over again. The combination of that pleasure and the feeling of Dean’s knot growing as it popped in and out of his hole pushed Cas further and further to his release.

“Come on, Cas, let go,” Dean whispered in his ear. Dean nipped his neck as he pressed in hard and Cas exploded, his whole body shaking with his orgasm. Pleasure coursed through him and he felt Dean reach between them as he came down from his high. 

Cas resettled his legs around Dean’s waist as he pounded into him, chasing his own pleasure. Cas realized that Dean was holding his knot to prevent it from locking into his channel. Dean thrust a few more times before he let out a fierce growl and Cas felt his hot cum mark him inside. Cas bared his neck again and Dean leaned in to bite down on his shoulder again. He didn’t break the skin and he was well away from Cas’ mating gland, but it still sent Cas into another orgasm as a second one rocked Dean.

Cas must have blacked out for a minute because when he became aware again Dean had pulled out and was pumping his still hard cock with one hand while squeezing his knot with the other. He was straddled over Cas’ thighs and he knew that Dean was going to scent mark his skin too. He sighed in pleasure as he watched his alpha cum a third time and felt the warm liquid hit his chest and belly. Dean groaned and collapsed on top of Cas, smearing his release into his skin. Even in his exhaustion Dean was careful with Cas and didn’t put his full weight on him.

They lay together, catching their breath and scenting each other’s necks for a few minutes. Dean finally lifted his head and smiled lazily at Cas. Cas returned the smile, happier than he had been in weeks.

He eagerly accepted Dean’s kiss and sighed into it.

“Love you, Cas,” he whispered.

“I love you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Dean finally got his head out of his ass! What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dean's POV starting from that morning.

**DEAN POV- THAT MORNING**

Dean woke before dawn feeling grouchy and out of sorts. He had been home for a little over two weeks and he was settling in well. Some things had changed in his absence, but for the most part, this was still his home. He was worried about his father’s health, though. John was not as healthy as he had made it sound in his letters and Dean was grateful that he had been able to come home so quickly.

Bobby had been gone for a week now, and though he missed the old grouch, he knew they would see each other again soon.

Dean stretched and tried to shake off the grumpy feelings he had. There was no reason for him to feel this way. He had been short with his father and brother the day before and he had snapped at Ellen in the kitchen earlier this week. They were all quick to put him in his place about it, but Dean just couldn’t stop his short temper. He wasn’t good company for anyone these days. Maybe it was just worry over his father, but there was something else, too.

He pulled on some clothes and stomped his feet into his boots. He was going to saddle Impala and have a good, hard ride to clear his mind. Then maybe he would be tolerable company during breakfast.

He quietly entered the barn and saddled Impala, waving off a sleepy page. He swung up easily and trotted out into the dawn. Dean took Impala through the side gates, waving to the guards on duty before letting the animal have its head and tearing off down the road. Dean had no destination in mind, he just needed to ride to help him think. Riding was a good way for him to always sort out his thoughts.

He quickly thought back to the interactions that he had had with Cas the last few days. They spent every evening together before the fire with their families. They ate together most meals and they had been able to ride and spar together a few times just like they had done before he left.

Something felt off to Dean though. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his relationship with Cas was changing and it scared him. Cas was his best friend and he didn’t know how to live without him as a part of it. 

Cas had matured during the last three years. While it was to be expected, Dean had been completely caught off guard when he saw him upon his return. He was so swept up in his excitement and wonder that he had made a scene in front of the entire pack. He felt himself blush at the memory of that day. 

But damn, Cas _had_ looked beautiful. How had Dean never realized how beautiful the omega was?

And that beauty was on in the inside, too. He was always working in the castle, helping out wherever he could. Dean still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that Cas seemed happy. He had shadowed Dean’s mother and was in a role not unlike Dean’s with his father. It made Dean swell with pride that his friend was valued.

Dean thought about how proud he was that Cas was doing all the work and how he liked that he was wearing dresses more and more. Dean suddenly thought back to the dance his first night home and frowned. He remembered the Singer soldier that had begun to approach Cas and how Dean had growled at him.

Truth be known, Dean had shocked himself that night, though he didn’t let Cas know. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he didn’t want anyone to take Cas’ attention away from him. At the time he just felt greedy because he had spent three years away from his best friend and he just wanted to spend a little time with him alone.

Dean thought back to the few other times that he had seen Cas speaking to other alphas and his hackles rose again. He was growling under his breath as he continued to gallop down the road away from the castle. 

The sun was rising quickly and Dean thought about how beautiful Cas looked in the morning light and how he wanted to turn Impala around and sprint back to the castle just to find Cas and show him the sunrise.

Dean barked out a laugh at the thought. He was acting like some lovesick alpha pining over his – _shit_.

Dean pulled hard on the reigns and Impala stopped abruptly. Dean sat on the horse, stunned at his realization. His thoughts tumbled through his brain, resorting them and shining new light into every situation. 

There wasn’t anything wrong with his relationship with Cas. Everything was right, if he had just been able to see what was in front of him. 

Dean turned Impala and raced as fast as he could back toward the castle. He felt like everything was falling into place when he came upon Cas in the meadow beside the road. He could only think of getting to his mate as he jumped off of Impala and practically ran toward Cas.

He could see the omega’s face light up as he came closer and Dean swept him in his arms. When he paused to let Cas take the lead he knew it was the right move. The small cry and the scent of happiness and relief he could scent from Cas nearly made his knees buckle. His mate had been waiting for him and Dean had been too much of an idiot to see it.

He apologized and pressed kisses to his mate’s neck and face and lips. He wanted to go straight to Naomi and ask to court.

He helped Cas mount Impala and they made quick work of getting back to the castle and discussing the courtship terms with Cas’ parents. When they were finally out of the cottage Cas nearly jumped on him in his eagerness to kiss him.

“Wanna see my room?” Cas asked. Dean had never wanted anything more.

***

Later, when they had managed to pull themselves out of Cas’ bed, they went to the kitchen to find Charlie. Cas wanted to apologize to her for their behavior on the road. In truth, Dean hadn’t really realized that she had been there. He knew that Cas was with someone, but he only vaguely remembered hearing someone excuse themselves before leaving them alone.

He let Cas lead him into the kitchen where Charlie spent most of her time. Before they could get to Charlie, though, Ellen stopped them. She had a rare, wide smile on her face, though her hands were still on her hips.

“Took you long enough,” she scolded Dean.

“Too long, Ellen,” he replied as he looked down to Cas’ upturned face. He had him tucked next to him with an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t mess it up,” she warned him before she returned to her task. Dean chuckled under his breath as Cas pulled him further into the room.

Cas smiled at a petite redheaded omega who was reading in a corner out of the way. Dean took a moment to observe her. This was the first time he was meeting Charlie, though he had seen her before. Cas had told him that she was wary of alphas and had only been at the castle for a few months so Dean had kept his distance.

Charlie had arrived in early January alone, starving, bruised and pregnant. Her family had been moving through the Morningstar lands heading down from a pack far north when they were attacked. Charlie thought it was rogue alphas by the way they acted, but Dean wasn’t sure, knowing what he did of the Morningstars. They had killed her parents and left her for dead when they were finished with her. Cas had told him that he thought she would be dead within days of arriving, but she had a strong sprit. 

Sadly, her body wasn’t as strong and she lost her pup before the second month. Cas had helped her through it, telling Dean it was a difficult time for her. On one hand she had been raped and the pup was the result, a constant reminder of her attack and losing her parents. On the other hand, it was a pup, and being an omega, her instincts were wired for pups, regardless.

“Charlie,” Cas called softly as they approached. She jumped a little at his voice, looking up with wide eyes. She laughed nervously and took a breath. “Sorry, Charlie,” Cas apologized moving closer to her. Dean hung back, waiting for Cas.

“Hey Cas, no, it’s ok. I was just absorbed reading, so, no worries!” she told him. Dean thought her cheer was a little fake, a cover for her jumpiness. Cas’ mouth twisted into a frown and Dean thought he might be seeing the same. Cas chose not to comment on it. Instead he gestured behind him to where Dean was standing. “I brought Dean to meet you.”

Dean relaxed his posture to seem as non-threatening as possible while Charlie looked up at him. He smiled at her nodded. “Nice to meet you, Charlie,” he greeted her softly.

“Alpha,” she greeted him back, looking no higher than his chest. Dean let her look for a few minutes, pumping out calming alpha pheromones to try and put her at ease. Eventually he saw her posture relax and her scent mellowed out into something minty and pleasant. She gave him a small smile that he returned. 

“May we join you?” Cas asked her.

“Please,” she told them both.

Cas tugged Dean forward and they sat together on the other side of the small table along the bench. Dean felt Cas’ thigh press against his in the tight space and he wrapped his arm around his omega’s waist.

Charlie wrinkled her nose and laughed. “So, I guess it’s official now?” she asked Cas. Dean could feel his mate shift on the bench and his scent bleeding into the air somewhere between pleased and embarrassed.

“Yes,” Cas told her. “We spoke to my parents and will announce the courtship tonight.”

Charlie smiled a genuine, bright smile for both of them. “I’m so happy for you guys!” she cried. She reached across and took Cas’ hand, squeezing it in her small one. “And he scent marked you good, huh?” she teased with a wink, a little of her personality peeking through. Dean knew Cas was blushing but before they could say anything else he heard his mother enter the kitchen.

“Dean Winchester!” she cried, striding over to them. Charlie withdrew her hand and sat back, distancing herself from the angry omega. “What are you doing?” she asked as she came to a stop in front of the table. Her hands were on her hips and Dean could smell her irritation.

“Uh…just meeting Charlie, mom,” he stammered. Why was it that she could still make him feel like a misbehaving pup?

“Really? With who? Your _mate_?” she continued, eyes flashing.

Right. Mate. He may have forgotten a step in the process before he and Cas got carried away.

“Yes. Sorry, mom. Things just kinda…happened after we talked to Naomi and Chuck.” Dean glanced down to see Cas next to him. He could tell his face was flushed even though he was looking at his lap.

“Hmm, yes, I can tell,” she told him nodding, her mouth set into a firm line. “And when exactly were you going to tell your father and I?”

“We’re sorry, Mary,” Cas told her, looking up at last. “After so long waiting, I just…” Cas trailed off with a shrug and a half smile.

Dean watched as his mother melted, smiling at Cas. “Oh, honey, I know you’ve been waiting for weeks. I don’t blame you at all. But your mate surely has better sense that this.” She turned her sharp eyes back to Dean. “I assume you’re planning to announce the courtship tonight? I spoke with Chuck and he told me the terms.”

Dean nodded silently. He caught Cas’ eye and they shared a smile together. He heard his mother huff and Charlie sigh.

“Alright, well, just…stay together today. And stay out of everyone else’s way, ok?”

“Thanks mom,” Dean replied, giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I’m glad you came to your senses before I had to intervene,” she whispered to him. He chuckled nervously and nodded again.

“Me too.”

***

Dean could feel the buzz of excitement in the air as he and Cas entered the hall for dinner. He was excited to announce their courtship to the pack and he knew that the pack had been waiting anxiously for Dean to take a mate, too.

Once they were seated at the table they chatted with Chuck and Naomi, who were already there. Sam joined them a few minutes later followed by John and Mary. Dean observed that though his mother’s arm was linked with his father’s as the omega, she was supporting him more than the other way around. Dean frowned and glanced at his brother. Sam was also frowning, noticing the same thing. Sam caught his eye and nodded grimly.

John was hiding it well, but he was not as healthy as they had hoped. Dean needed to talk to him about plans for the power shift. He was interrupted with his thoughts as his parents sat down. He saw his mother give a nod to Ellen and the food began to be served. Once everyone had been served and had started to eat, John stood and the hall quieted.

He held his glass in his hand and Dean was glad to see that he was steady on his feet and his hand was solid around the glass. His father smiled out at the see of faces before his gaze landed on Dean and Cas. His smile increased, growing widely across his mouth.

“Dean?” his father asked, giving Dean the opening he needed. He stood, bringing Cas with him. They turned to face the hall.

“Castiel Novak,” he began, his voice mirroring his father’s to carry to everyone. “Your parents have consented to a mating, but I ask you now, before these witnesses if you will enter courtship with me to be my mate.”

Cas smiled softly at him, looking beautiful in the candlelight with his black hair shining, his creamy skin on display above the sapphire dress. Cas slowly extended his wrist to Dean, who gently took it and scented it, marking him slightly as he did so. He placed a kiss on his pulse point as the hall erupted in cheers at Cas’ acceptance. Dean pulled him in for a real kiss as his father spoke again.

“Tonight I have the honor of announcing the formal courtship of my son, Dean, the future pack alpha of the Winchester Pack!” John’s voice was clear and steady, carrying through the hall to everyone. “Dean has formally asked to court Castiel Novak, and Castiel has consented to the mating as witnessed tonight by this pack. As some of you know, Dean and Cas are true mates and Mary and I could not be happier for both of them. We welcome Castiel into our family and pray for many blessings on their mating. To Dean and Cas!” he finished raising his glass. The hall erupted in a chorus of “to Dean and Cas” before cheers and clapping loudly sounded. 

Dean touched his glass to Cas’ as they shared a smile. Dean could see his whole life reflected in the blue of his mate’s eyes. He couldn’t help but press his lips to Cas’ briefly, pulling him close. He nuzzled Cas’ neck before placing a kiss on his mating gland. Dean could feel the heat coming off of Cas’ face but he smelled the pleased scent of fresh bread at the affection.

Dean was happy that he made his omega happy and that the pack accepted their mating.

***

The next day Dean walked into the Council Chambers feeling more settled than he had since he got word of his father’s illness. The permanent smile that lifted the corners of his mouth continued to attest to how happy he was.

“You’re looking well today, son,” his father greeted him. John was sitting at the round table in the middle of the room. Sam was already there as well as Jody, the commander of the pack’s army. 

Dean nodded and smiled wider. “I am,” he told them. “Jody, good morning,” he greeted her with a nod before taking a seat. Sam smirked at him as he made a show of scenting the room. “Shut up, bitch,” Dean snapped.

“I didn’t say anything, jerk,” Sam retorted. 

Dean opened his mouth to continue their banter, but John cut him off.

“Alright you two, that’s enough. Jody doesn’t have all day to listen to you both carry on. She’s got a report to do and we have work.”

Dean couldn’t help but reach over and mess up Sam’s hair. His protests only made Dean chuckle. He saw both his father and Jody roll their eyes. He cleared his throat and settled, reminding himself that he needed to start acting like Pack Alpha and not a kid.

They listened to Jody’s report of conditions in the barracks, training that was ongoing and how guard duty was rotating with the extra security measures in place since John’s heart attack. Dean listened completely, filing away all the information for later. His father hadn’t told him that he had added extra guards, but it made sense. With a weakened Pack Alpha, even with a strong pack like the Winchesters, there were other packs that would seek to use it to their advantage.

Once Jody was gone, Dean could see his father sag a bit. He frowned and took a good look at him. Now that he didn’t have to hold up the Pack Alpha standard Dean could see how the leadership was wearing on him.

John’s heart attack had been mild, but the healers had said that he would tire easily and there was always a chance of another one, one that could kill him. Dean frowned deeper, thinking of all his father had been doing and he knew that he would have to step up.

“Well,” John sighed, relaxing back into his chair. “I think we can commence the daily briefing.”

The briefing was just that, a quick meeting at the beginning of every day to talk through anything that was important or reminders about happenings in the pack that day. Dean had been a part of these talks since he was a young teen. 

He looked forward to this part of the day. He could appreciate being with the alphas of the pack and knowing what was happening. He liked that his day started with something that brought their attention to the pack and not other distraction. Dean had missed this practice, even though Alpha Singer had something similar.

Sam nodded and leaned forward. “What’s on for today, Alpha?” he asked.

John shuffled a few papers around in front of him and pulled out a missive that was already open. The seal had been broken and Dean could see that it was from the Mullens. 

“Cain Mullen has sent us a request,” John began. “It seems that he has heard of my illness and seeks to form an alliance with our packs. He wants to sign a treaty and has offered his daughter’s mating to one of you to seal the agreement.” John glanced up at Dean who frowned at him.

“Not me. Cas is my mate. There is nothing that will change that,” Dean’s voice was strong. He knew, rationally, that his father would never make him mate with anyone but his true mate, but just the thought of being separated from Cas made him want to vomit.

John’s nose wrinkled at Dean’s sour scent and shook his head. “I know, son, and I would never ask you to forgo your mating with Castiel.” 

Dean calmed at his father’s words and his scent began to even out. He unclenched his fists that had laid on the table. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

John turned to Sam. Before he could speak, Sam spoke. “It’s Eileen, right?” he asked. 

John nodded and smiled. They had known the Mullens all their lives, though they were just acquaintances. Dean remembered Eileen, a sweet, even tempered omega.

“What are the terms?” Sam asked. John handed him the parchment as he spoke.

“Cain wants to ally ourselves and the Singer pack. You know Collette passed some years back and he’s not mated again. Eileen is his only child and he wants to make sure the pack is secure if something happens to him. He also knows that we are in a weaker state and allying ourselves to another powerful pack would help both of us. He wants this regardless of a mating, but it’s something we have talked about off and on for many years.” John paused and looked thoughtfully at his son. “It would mean a pack of your own one day, Sam.”

Dean saw Sam’s eyebrows raise at that. It made sense if he was to mate Eileen, the sole heir of the pack alpha. It would be a good move for Sam.

“And he would ally with Bobby, too?” Dean asked as Sam passed him the letter. “They already have informal ties, right?” he continued.

John nodded. “Yes, Collette and Bobby’s late wife, Karen were sisters.”

Dean nodded, skimming through the letter. He put it down and looked at his brother. “What do you think?”

Sam smiled and nodded. “I’m happy to see if we are compatible. I will send her a scent sample and request one in return. Once we have that then we can decide where to go from there.”

“Wonderful, Sam,” John praised. Dean echoed his sentiments and slapped his brother on the back. “Now, if you boys don’t mind, I’m going to excuse myself to lay down a while. I’ve been a up for a long time today already. The castle is busy today with the cleaning, so be sure to help out if needed. Cas and your mother are working very hard to get this place cleaned.”

Dean and Sam nodded and agreed as they watched John exit the room. Dean was more and more concerned for his father’s health. He would need to talk to his mother and Cas. For now, though, he turned back to Sam, eyebrows raised.

“So. You and Eileen, huh?”

***

Dean woke a week later to the most wonderful wet heat around his dick. He sighed and placed his hands on the top of Cas’ head, running his hands through his hair. Cas looked up at Dean from under his eyelashes and Dean almost came down his throat.

He groaned and tried not to thrust up too much. Cas’ mouth was sinful and it took all his strength not to fuck into it, quick and dirty.

Cas could suck his dick like a champ. Dean loved every lick and swirl of his tongue but when he sucked on the head and squeezed his knot, Dean was gone.

“Cas, fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped as he picked up the pace. “Please, Cas, I’m gonna come.”

Cas pulled off and slinked up the bed. Dean noticed he was still naked as he pressed their lips together. Dean rolled them until he was on top, settling between Cas’ thighs. Cas sighed into another kiss as Dean blanketed him with his body.

Dean could smell the slick in the air and rumbled deep in his chest. Cas’ answering mewling satisfied his alpha. Dean took his cock in his hand and gently guided it to Cas’ hole. He coated himself in his slick before pressing in slowly and smoothly. He bottomed out, balls snug against Cas’ ass and waited for Cas to adjust. Though his body was made for this, Dean didn’t want to hurt his mate by rushing him.

He didn’t have to wait long before Cas began to wiggle under him, the scent of his arousal increasing. Dean placed wet kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Cas bared for him and Dean inhaled deeply before nipping at the mating gland. 

“Alpha,” Cas cried and Dean couldn’t wait any longer. His thrusts began as long languid strokes, his alpha roaring in pleasure and satisfaction at having his mate beneath him. 

He picked up the pace, holding tightly to Cas’ hips as he pounded into him. The breathy sounds Cas made only driving him faster. Cas’ hands gripped his biceps and his head was thrown back in pleasure. Dean was caught anew by how beautiful his mate was.

Dean could feel his knot growing, beginning to catch on Cas’ rim. Cas cried out and grasped Dean tighter. Dean moved onto his knees, still pistoning into his mate, and took hold of Cas’ leaking dick. His omega organs were smaller than the alphas, but still enough for Dean to be able to grasp him and jack him to completion. 

Cas came all over Dean’s hand and his stomach in just a few strokes. His cries of pleasure echoing in the room as his ass clamped down on Dean. Dean quickly moved his hand from Cas’ to his own to squeeze his knot, preventing it from locking into Cas.

The combination of Cas’ ass tightening and his hand on his knot pushed Dean over the edge and he came with a loud grunt, spilling inside of Cas’ warmth. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean came again with a shudder.

Dean massaged his knot again, wringing a third orgasm out of himself before he could feel himself finish. He pulled out and Cas let him go, rolling over on his back and bringing Cas into his side, nose pressed into Dean’s neck as they caught their breath.

“Good morning,” Dean chuckled. He could feel Cas’ smile on his skin.

“Morning alpha,” Cas whispered. 

They lay like that for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying their quiet time together before the day began. Dean broke the silence with a sigh.

“It’s time to get up. I don’t want Mom in here after you or me,” he told Cas. He ran a hand through his sweaty black hair as he spoke. He could feel the vibrations of Cas’ laughter against his ribs.

“Me neither,” he replied. “Besides, we have a lot to do today. We are cleaning the hall so it’s all hands on deck.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgment and placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead before shifting. Cas moved with him and they both sat up. They quickly clean up and dressed before they headed down to the hall for breakfast.

The rest of their families were already there and breakfast was just being served. Sam smirked at them as they slid into the bench seat next to the young alpha. Cas flushed a little but Dean just grinned at his brother. His mate was gorgeous and he didn’t care if everyone knew that Cas was his. He liked the fact that they wore each other’s scents.

Sam rolled his eyes and began to serve himself breakfast. Dean took Cas’ plate without asking and piled on everything he knew the omega liked. Dean gave him a large portion, knowing he would be working hard today cleaning the castle.

The gentle smile he got in return for the food made his scent spike in pleasure. He gently rubbed the inside of Cas’ wrist, marking him further. Cas blushed deeper but didn’t pull away.

“Alright you two, that’s enough,” Mary commanded. Dean turned to her. There was nothing stern in her tone that indicated she actually had a problem with their affection. In fact, he could see his father’s hand on her thigh under the table. He inclined his head at her though, and released Cas. 

As he filled his plate Dean tuned into the conversation going on around him. It was focused on the cleaning for the day. Dean knew that most of the castle would be cleaned during April and May but the hall was a big job to get done in one day. Most of the pack that lived inside the walls of the castle would be working today.

When breakfast was over Dean walked with Cas to the courtyard. He would be working with the pack that wasn’t cleaning to get the second planting in. Dean pulled Cas close and scented his neck. Cas pressed his lips to the skin just below Dean’s ear.

“Have a good day, alpha,” he whispered. Dean pulled back and pressed their lips together, relishing the way Cas leaned into him.

“You too, omega,” Dean replied. He pulled away gently and met up with Benny who was waiting for him. He glanced back a few steps down to see Cas still waiting, smiling at him. He winked and Cas laughed shaking his head as he waved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

“I. Hate. This. So. Much!” Charlie punctuated every word with a hit to the rug she was beating. She paused to catch her breath, wiping a dirty hand across her brow, smearing sweat and dust.

“Me too,” Cas agreed. He hated doing the beating, but this was a job he was confident he would be able to manage and complete today. Mary was coordinating inside the castle. Cas paused to catch his breath. He looked around at the rest of the group of omegas and betas that were working on the various tapestries and rugs. There weren’t many rugs, but there were quite a few tapestries. They were all in need of a good beating and it was hard work, even in mild weather.

Cas was satisfied that everyone was working well and he knew they would be done on time. He turned back to his rug only to pause as the smell of burnt wood hit his nose a minute later. He wrinkled it, trying not to sneeze as his shoulders tensed.

“Cas!” he heard. Gordon Walker approached him from the side. His wide smile with his large teeth and calculating eyes always put Cas on edge. He hadn’t liked Gordon when he arrived two years ago and the feeling hadn’t changed. Cas felt that he was watching him for something and it made him nervous.

“Please don’t call me that,” Cas responded evenly. He never stopped his work and didn’t make eye contact with the beta. Cas learned that Gordon was persistent and he didn’t want to encourage him further. Cas was exasperated with him too, as Dean was clearly his mate and everyone knew it. 

“Sorry, _Castiel_ ,” Gordon replied almost mockingly. “We’re friends, right? Thought you let your friends call you Cas,” Gordon shrugged.

“Yes, his friends do, Gordon, but you are not among them,” Charlie burst in. She had no problem putting Gordon in his place. Cas felt he needed to be more careful with the beta.

“I wasn’t talking to you, omega,” Gordon snarled. Charlie only scoffed at him, continuing with her job.

“Well, if you’re going to insult me, then think about the implications to your friend there, _Gordo_ ,” she told him rolling her eyes.

Gordon scoffed and turned to Cas again, ignoring Charlie. “Castiel, I wanted to see if you would accompany me on a walk,” Gordon said to Cas.

This made Cas pause in his work. He glanced at Charlie who had a look on her face that was part laughter and part horror. He looked back at Gordon. Surely this beta was not that stupid. 

“Gordon, I thought you knew,” Cas began, trying to hide his irritation. “Dean is my true mate and we are courting.” Cas tried to reasonably explain to Gordon that he was practically mated. 

“I know, but Winchester isn’t here is he?” he laughed. Cas frowned at him. “Come on, Cas! Let’s go have some fun. You’re not mated yet, so maybe I have a chance.” Gordon flashed him a smile that felt more predatory than enticing.

Cas could feel the confusion and anxiety leaking into his scent. He wasn’t sure what Gordon wanted, but it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Gordon had approached him before but he had never been so adamant that Cas go with him. So far, Castiel had been able to put him off. Now though, it seemed like he would not be swayed.

A gasp from his other side alerted him to Charlie’s shock. “Gordon, Dean has marked Cas. You would do well to head that and leave the pack alpha’s mate alone,” Charlie told him. 

“He’s not Alpha yet,” Gordon snarled. Cas took a step back at the ferociousness coming from the other man.

“Gordon, I really am not interested and I would appreciate it if you did not ask again. As Charlie and I have told you already, Dean is my mate and nothing will change that,” Cas continued.

“Come on Cas-“ Gordon began to whine. He was abruptly cut off with a deep voice rumbling in displeasure behind them.

“He said no Gordon,” Dean boomed. Cas looked up to see Dean with Jo and Benny flanking him. The wind shifted and Cas could clearly smell Dean’s anger.

Gordon must have scented it too because he backtracked immediately. “Of course, Dean. I meant no harm, right Castiel?” he smiled again.

“I think you should be leaving, Gordon,” Dean told him. His face was set and his scent was radiating his irritation and anger at the beta. Gordon held Dean’s gaze for a moment and Cas was afraid he would challenge Dean. Finally, he nodded once and turned to walk away.

Cas felt the tension drain away right before Dean caught him up in his arms.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Dean whispered to him. Cas nodded, drinking in the scent of his mate now that it was evening out into pleasure at being together.

“I’m fine, alpha. He just makes me nervous.”

Dean growled and pulled back enough to see his eyes. Cas smiled reassuringly. “Has he bothered you before?”

“Some, but I can handle it,” Cas told him. And he could. Today was the first time that Gordon had been so forceful, but Cas was sure he could deal with the annoying beta.

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to be harassed.”

“Yea,” Charlie piped up next to them. They both looked over at her, brows arched in surprise. Charlie blushed and ducked her head. “Sorry, alpha,” she whispered shyly.

“Don’t be, Charlie. I’m glad that Cas has an ally.”

Cas watched his friend blush deeper and smile.

“Ok, alpha, these rugs won’t clean themselves,” Cas told him pulling away again. “I need to get back to work, it’s getting late. I don’t want to be behind or we won’t have supper on time.” He winked at Dean when he said the last bit. Dean chuckled at his attempt. Cas tried to wink but it ended up looking like he was having a seizure of some sort with both eyelids fluttering instead of one actually winking. “Go!” Cas fussed at him flapping his hand at his mate.

Cas turned back to his cleaning as the alphas walked into the castle. 

When Cas finished his rug, he checked over the others who were also finishing up. He wiped his brow and slapped his hands on his breeches to try and clean off some of the dust. He coughed, inhaling some of the dirt.

“I’m going to go in and check with Mary to see how things are coming along inside,” Cas told Charlie. She nodded and began to work on rolling one of the rugs with several others.

Cas made his way into the castle and smiled. He knew it was just his imagination, but the castle seems to sparkle in the sunlight. He loved it here, and he was content and pleased to be part of it.

He took in the movement around him and noticed that several servants were collecting buckets and rags to take away. The hall had been scrubbed down from top to bottom and the floor had been freshly washed and straw had been put down in places. 

“Cas!”

He turned to see Mary walking quickly towards him. She looked a little worn out and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. There were several wet spots on her work dress.

“Mary, it looks wonderful in here,” Cas told her as soon as she had reached him. She smiled warmly at him and sighed.

“Everyone worked so hard today,” she replied gently. “How are the rugs coming?”

“Almost finished. If the floors are dry we can bring them in as they are done. I left Charlie and a few others beginning to roll them to carry back inside,” Cas told her. Mary smiled at him, pleased.

“Alright, then, I think we can bring them inside. Garth just told me the tables and other furniture will be ready to bring in any moment.”

Cas nodded. Garth had been supervising another crew working on stripping, sanding and polishing the wooden furniture in the field behind the castle. There were several others who were working on the cushions for the furniture in front of the fire places. 

Things had gone well today for everyone to have been able to get finished on time. Cas glanced out the front door to see where the sun was. He approximated that it was about four o’clock. Plenty of time to get everything in and ready for supper.

“I’ll go and let Charlie know,” Cas told her, turning to leave.

“Oh, no,” Mary said, catching him by the shoulder. “Your part today is done. Dean is waiting for you in your chamber.” She smiled at him and Cas smiled back.

“But I need to-“

“Be with your mate,” Mary finished for him. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

“Alright, but I’m dirty. I hope he likes it this way,” he mumbled as he made his way to the stairs.

Cas walked quickly up to the second floor where his room was. He frowned when he saw that the chamber was empty. Mary had said the alpha was in his room. Maybe he was in his own room.

Cas retraced his steps and went up another flight of stairs to the family’s quarters. He softly padded down the hallway to Dean’s door. It was ajar and he could see his mate sitting on the small sofa in front of the fire. The hall was chilly and as the sweat dried on his skin, Cas was feeling a bit colder.

He pushed open the door to the chamber. Dean immediately looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted, standing to come to him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied. Dean pulled him close.

“I’m dirty, Dean. Let me change first,” Cas told him. Dean smiled wider and pecked him on the lips. 

“I had a bath brought for you,” he told him indicating the large tub that had been placed before the fire. Cas could see the still steaming water inside. He sagged in exhaustion, smiling at his thoughtful mate.

“Thank you, Dean, this will be a welcome treat.”

Dean moved with Cas to help him out of his clothes and settled into the water. The faint fragrance of lavender wafted up as he sank down. Dean had gotten the larger tub for him. It was more work to bring it up and fill, but Cas appreciated the ability to be able to stretch his legs out in front of him. 

He shifted down to cover his shoulders, his knees poking out of the water as he adjusted himself. He closed his eyes and let the aches in his arms be relieved by the warm water. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas opened his eyes again.

Dean had sat back on the sofa and was reading a parchment in the late afternoon sunlight. His brow was furrowed in concentration and Cas could see the wheels turning in his head. Over the scent of the water he could smell his mate. He was calm but there was a slight worry in his scent.

“What do you have there?” Cas asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence.

Dean glanced up and gave him a tiny smile. He put it aside and knelt down at the side of the tub. He grabbed the cloth and cake of soap and began to lather it up. Cas was familiar with Dean’s processing by now, so he waited him out. Dean always worked though something better when his hands were busy.

Cas sat up at his urging and Dean began to run the cloth along his back. He massaged the stiff muscled and Cas felt himself relax further as he rested his head on the top of his drawn-up knees.

“It’s a second letter from Cain Mullen,” Dean finally told him.

“Oh?” Cas asked. He had not known that the packs had been in contact.

“Yea, he wrote a few weeks ago about a potential mating between the packs. His daughter Eileen is of age and he wanted to form an alliance. This letter was the response to ours requesting a scent item.”

Cas felt himself grow cold. His breath became shallow. His stomach roiled and he thought he was going to be sick. Tears pricked at his eyes and he turned his face away from Dean’s. 

“What will you say?” Cas whispered. He could feel Dean’s touch on his skin still. It felt right to have his mate with him, but Dean was considering a pack alliance. Cas would do what he needed to for the good of the pack, just like Dean would. If he thought that a mating together wouldn’t be as good as mating Eileen, then Cas would step aside.

He felt the movement of Dean’s shrug and a slice of pain shot through him at his casual nonchalance.

“It would be good to have the alliance I guess. We’ll see how the scent test goes, but I think it would be a good match and –“

Dean broke off suddenly sniffing the air loudly.

“Cas?” he asked quietly. His hands had stilled and Cas knew he could feel his rapid breaths under them. The scent of rejected omega and salty tears filled the air.

“It’s ok, Dean, I understand,” Cas choked out. He continued to avert his face. He couldn’t look at his mate- not mate while he gave him permission to mate another.

“Understand?” Dean sounded confused. Did he think that Cas would put up a fight and put his own happiness above the pack?

“If it’s best for the pack, I understand if you need to mate her instead of me,” Cas whispered. The tears falling down his face made soft noises as they hit the bath water. Cas felt suddenly exposed and wished he was in his own room alone.

“What?” Dean exclaimed. “Cas, this is for Sam, not me!”

Before Cas could even process what he had heard strong arms enveloped him. Dean had practically gotten in the tub with him and pulled him into his embrace. Cas turned and buried his face in his mate’s neck, clinging to the tunic he wore. 

“Cas, I would _never_ break our bond. You’re my mate, no one else, Castiel. You’re mine,” he told Cas firmly. “Cain knows that and he asked for Sam, not me. It’s for Sam, Cas, not me.”

Dean’s soft, firm voice penetrated Cas’ mind and he was able to calm himself slightly. The bathwater had gone cold and he was shivering for a different reason by the time he could pull away. He still clung to Dean and wasn’t able to let go.

Dean must have been able to tell Cas was still fragile because he just picked him up out of the water and took him to the soft rug before the fire. Dean stoked it back to life, placing two more logs on to fan the flames. He stripped his wet tunic off and threw it on the floor before the blaze. He pulled the large towel someone had left from the sofa and wrapped them both in it, pulling Cas into his lap and tucking the towel around his wet form.

They sat that way for a while. Dean continued to hold him and reassure him while Cas buried his face in his alpha’s neck. He rubbed his scent over his head and licked his cheek, marking him as best he could. Cas calmed further once Dean marked him.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Dean spoke after a while. Cas had stopped shivering and the towel had begun to dry from the fire. Cas pressed a kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw.

“There is nothing to apologize for, Dean. I thought something that wasn’t true. I jumped to conclusions.”

Dean pulled back from him, eyeing him curiously and bit sadly. “Do you think I would abandon you, Cas? That I would mate someone else because it would benefit the pack?”

Cas paused, thinking. Obviously, he did, but it was more about the greater good of the whole instead of what was best for himself. “I don’t think you would toss me out, Dean,” Cas told him, cupping his jaw. “Being a good leader means that you make hard choices for what is best for everyone, not just yourself. I feel that they are my pack too. And if making sure that everyone is safe means that you have to mate someone else…” Cas swallowed thickly, his scent souring with the thought of losing his mate, “I would try and make the best of it.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “You selfless bastard.” Dean shifted until Cas was flat on his back and Dean was laying on top of him. “You are mine and I am yours. No one is going to separate us. We are true mates, Cas. That means that the gods decided that we would be mates. No one is going to put anything above that.”

Dean lowered himself further, pressing into Cas’ skin and claiming his mouth. Cas could feel Dean’s desperation in his kiss, his scent broadcasting his possessiveness of his mate. Cas spread his legs eagerly and Dean settled between them, his hard length pressing into Cas’ thigh.

Dean growled when the scent of fresh slick permeated the air. Cas whined and arched his back as Dean pressed further down into him. Cas’ hands fumbled for the laces of Dean’s breeches as Dean moved to pull the sheet away from his body. 

Cas grasped Dean’s cock and stroked it as he pulled him out of the confines of his breeches. Dean growled again, nipping at Cas’ neck and thrusting into his fist. Cas pushed down the pants until they caught on Dean’s thighs, enough to free him completely as he guided him to his leaking hole. 

Dean ran his hands down Cas’ heated flesh and grasped his hips. He lifted them off of the rug as he pushed his thick, hot member inside of Cas.

Cas felt him bottom out in one smooth stroke. Before he could catch his breath though, his alpha was thrusting hard into him. Cas went to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist but the alpha caught them and brought them up to rest over his shoulders, forcing him deeper into Cas’ body.

He cried out at Dean hit his prostate over and over. His cries were swallowed by Dean’s mouth on his. Cas was helpless to do anything but hang on as his mate pounded into him.

Cas could feel Dean’s knot beginning to catch on his rim and he broke the kiss, turning his head slightly and panting.

“Dean!” he cried desperately. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

Dean moved his hand from Cas’ hip to grasp Cas’ leaking cock, stripping it quickly. Cas didn’t need more than a few strokes before he was coming all over his stomach, his hole clenching down on his mate.

Dean worked him through his orgasm before he grasped the base of his cock and emptied himself into Cas’ body. They both shuddered together as tried to catch their breath. Dean gently placed Cas’ legs down off of his shoulders and Cas blinked slowly up at him. He whimpered when Dean began to withdraw, but Dean shushed him with a kiss.

It wasn’t until Cas felt the hit sticky cum hit his stomach that he realized Dean had pulled out to mark him on the outside too. Dean shuddered through another orgasm before he collapsed on top of Cas, still holding most of his weight on his arms but smearing their fluids together between them, marking them both.

“Mine,” Dean growled, nipping hard at Cas’ mating gland. Cas knew he would have a bruise there, but his omega calmed at the blatant claim his mate made on him. 

“Yours,” Cas whispered back. It was the last thing he said before dropping off into sleep.

***

When Cas woke it was to murmured voices. He turned his head slightly to see Dean standing at the door, which was slightly ajar. He was blocking whoever was on the other side from entering. Cas stretched and pulled the discarded towel around him just in case.

Cas couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he didn’t need to. Dean would take care of whatever it was. He nodded a bit, warm by the still roaring fire. 

He blinked his eyes open again when he felt Dean slide back into the make shift nest next to him. Dean gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead. Cas sighed into the embrace and smiled.

“How long was I out?” he asked quietly. Dean hummed as he rubbed his chin over Cas’ hair.

“About twenty minutes. That was Charlie coming to find us for dinner.”

“Oh,” was all Cas could muster. Dinner seemed like an awful lot of work right now.

Dean huffed a laugh and readjusted them so that Cas was laying on Dean’ chest. “Yea, I told her that we might be late. She said that the hall was just about put back together and Mom was wondering what was taking us so long.”

That got Cas’ attention and he sat up quickly. “The hall!” he exclaimed. “I need to get down there and help!” He began scrambling up, discarding the towel covering his body and looking around for clothes.

He heard Dean sigh behind him and glanced over, a frown on his face. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing, I just thought maybe we could skip dinner in the hall tonight,” Dean told him, pouting a little bit.

Cas smiled gently at him. “I’m ok, Dean. I really am. I should be down there and so should you. This is the big cleaning and everyone pitched in…” Cas told him, voice trailing off as he realized he couldn’t find his shift. He opened the armoire again and looked inside, but it wasn’t there.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked him. Cas glanced over to see Dean putting on his breeches again. 

“I can’t find my shift,” Cas told him, still looking. 

“It’s probably in the wash, or in your room,” Dean told him, voice muffled as he pulled his tunic over his head. He glanced at Cas who continued to frown at him.

He felt uneasy, but he couldn’t figure out why. He glanced around again and noted that his dress and stockings were where he had left them. He had worn those as much as the shift that was supposed to be laying on top. 

Cas bit his lip. “It was right here with the other things,” Cas told Dean. Why would someone have taken the shift to wash and not the other garments?

“Do you have another one?” Dean asked, closer this time. Cas glanced up to see Dean right at his elbow, a slight frown marring his face.

Cas smiled quickly. “I do, I just don’t know what happened to that one. I only have the two, so if one is gone then I will need to make a new one and I don’t have time for that right now.”

Cas moved back to the dresser to get a new shift out. He quickly dressed with Dean’s help, placing a light blue dress over the shift. Dean did up the laces and Cas blushed when he scented Dean behind him. 

He smelled like their combined scent of apple pie and lingering traces of arousal. There was no doubt who Dean smelled like and Cas knew that he smelled the same. Dean’s wolfish grin told him he could scent them too.

***

When they entered the Great Hall, Cas smiled. The efforts of the pack were obvious and his chest swelled with pride at the freshly cleaned and put together space. Everything had been put back where it belonged and the pack was trickling in to sit down for dinner.

Dean led Cas to the head table and they sat together, Dean staying close to him, pressing his thigh against his. Cas smiled at him, silently thanking Dean for the continued reassurances from his earlier worries.

“So that’s what took you so long,” Chuck laughed, inclining his head to Cas’ neck. Cas slapped his hand up to his neck and winced slightly as he hit the bruise Dean had left on his mating gland. The table chuckled and Cas smiled slightly, his grin widening when Dean nuzzled his hand away, pressing a light kiss to the bruise.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Dean told them with a satisfied smirk. Cas rolled his eyes as everyone laughed again. 

“Gross, Dean,” Sam exclaimed.

“Just you wait, Sammy,” Dean warned him. “One day you’ll have a mate and you’ll see how it is.”

“Alright you two,” Mary admonished. She and Alpha John had just joined them. As soon as they were seated the food began to arrive. Cas was famished, having not eaten since lunch. Dean took his plate, as usual, and loaded it up with a wink.

“I know you worked up an appetite,” he whispered, leering at Cas as he put his plate in front of him. Cas shook his head at his mate but dug in with everyone else. The table was quiet, as was the hall in general. The pack had all worked hard in various ways that day and everyone was more interested in eating than conversation.

As the meal wound down, John put his knife and fork down and rose. The pack quieted quickly and John smiled. Cas could see that he was tired, but he was standing tall and was still every inch an alpha.

“I wanted to thank you all for a hard day’s work. The planting of the second harvest was completed along with the spring cleaning of the hall. I’m proud of every one of you for making both of those important tasks successful. Our pack is stronger together and we can accomplish great things if we value each member. There is none greater than a pack united and that includes on the battle field as well as in mundane, everyday tasks. I feel very fortunate to have such a strong pack to call my own. To the Winchester Pack!”

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast. Cas felt a flush of pleasure and pride at what they had done that day. He was happy to help lead this pack one day, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Cas' reaction? Too dramatic?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos! <3

CHAPTER 5- CAS POV

A few weeks later Cas was working with Mary in her chambers, sewing a decorative hem on a new gown for himself. He had just finished his heat and had spent three long days away from Dean. He and Dean had decided that they would not be together during this heat because they both agreed that there would be no way that they wouldn’t emerge without bites, Cas being knotted and most likely a pup on the way. Since they wanted to wait until the mating ceremony, Cas had moved back to the room he had occupied before Dean returned to wait out his heat. Charlie had helped him through it by keeping him hydrated, forcing food down his throat and keeping everyone away. 

Now, the day after, he had spent the morning with Dean in their bed snuggling and reacquainting themselves with each other and scenting. Dean licked his neck and face and bit his neck. When Dean had rolled them over and settled between his legs Cas had put a stop to their actions. Just in case his heat wasn’t completely through he didn’t want to let Dean go further, so he had been creative to help satisfy his alpha.

Dean had doted on him, fed him and bathed him and tucked him up to nap afterwards. Cas sighed in contentment, remembering. If this was what it was like to be with Dean after a heat, he could only imagine how it would be to share a complete cycle.

Now, sitting with Mary he felt content. They had been working quietly for some time when the alarm bells began to ring. Cas looked up sharply, glancing out the window first before meeting Mary’s eyes.

She was already rising from her chair, nodding to Cas. Cas could smell the spike of concern in her scent, but there was no real fear. It helped to calm Cas so that he could follow the protocol that had been put in place for the Pack Omega. 

Swiftly, Cas went to the door and threw the bolt while Mary latched the windows shut. Cas picked up his chair and followed as Mary took hers to the farthest corner of the room. Cas quickly unsheathed the knife from his thigh before he sat down. Mary mimicked him and they shared a grim look, not knowing how long they would be in the room.

When the alarm bells rang everyone had protocols to follow. There were two types of alarms. The one they just heard was a warning of trouble of some kind and that the pack needed to be on alert but could go about their duties. The second alarm was if they were under attack. There were other alarms with different tones for other emergencies too.

For the Pack Omega, the rules were the same for each set of bells as the safety of the pack leadership was priority no matter what. Wherever they were they were to bolt themselves into the room and wait for someone to come for them. This included whoever was with the Pack Omega. There were only a handful of people who knew the passcode to open the door for the all clear. John, Dean and Sam knew it, of course, but so did Benny and Jody. Cas also knew that Alpha Bobby and a very few trusted members of his pack also knew that code just in case.

Cas grasped the small knife in his hand, lightly tracing the markings on the hilt. The familiar outline of the Winchester crest as well as the sign of the omega were comforting to him. As soon as they were old enough, each omega in the pack was issued a knife like this one with instruction on self-defense. John believed that everyone in the pack should know how to defend themselves regardless of subgender. Cas wore it against his thigh with his dresses and around his waist with a belt when in breeches.

Cas watched as the clock on the mantle slowly crept by until a quarter of an hour had passed. They heard the relief bells about that time, but he and Mary stayed where they were. They couldn’t know if it was a true bell ring or not, so the instructions were to stay where they were until there was a knock on the door.

A few more minutes passed before they heard it. Mary rose made her way to the door. A second knock sounded before Cas heard Sam’s voice.

“Mom it’s me, Sam. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

Mary waited until Sam was finished before she unbolted the door. Cas rose and met them on the threshold curiously.

“What happened?” Mary asked immediately.

“A boar,” Sam told her. “It was after an omega in the forest. The guards saw her running and sounded the alarm. I’m glad they did,” he sighed as they began to walk down the hallway. “The omega was already starving and it was a big boar. I’m not sure she could have outrun it much longer.”

“Has Tessa been summoned?” Mary asked.

Sam nodded. “She was moving the omega as I left. Dad was organizing the courtyard when he sent me up here. The first contingent went out and was able to get the omega to safety before dispatching the boar. Dad’s planning on roasting it tonight.”

“Is he?” Mary asked archily. Cas struggled to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It would take a while to get everything prepared to start the roasting and then, depending on the size of the boar, which sounded substantial, it would take twelve to eighteen hours if not more to cook. They would be working until dawn at least.

Sam shrugged. “You know Dad,” he replied as they stepped into the great hall.

“Hmm,” was all Mary said.

Cas spotted Dean directing several servants in front of the open front doors. Cas rushed to his side just as he finished up. Dean pulled him into his arms and scented him deeply. Cas bared his neck and let Dean reassure himself that Cas was ok. Cas scented Dean as well, doing the same.

Dean pulled back and pressed his lips to Cas and they shared a few moments together before pulling away.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked Dean, glancing him over.

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas quickly again. “I’m fine, Cas. Didn’t even leave the courtyard. The first contingent was out and back before we really even knew what was going on.”

“And the omega?” he asked.

A solemn look came over Dean’s face and Cas knew it wasn’t good. “I don’t know, Cas. She was pretty bad off besides the boar. She looked like she’d been in the woods on her own for a while. I don’t know what an unmated omega was doing wandering around off of her pack lands, but she was half starved and had almost no smell under the fear and pain. The boar got her underarm sliced open pretty deep from her elbow down almost to her wrist. Tessa got the wound wrapped as quickly as she could, but she had lost a lot of blood. I’m not sure if she’ll make it.”

Dean turned them and began descending the steps outside. Cas let him lead them over to the small group surrounding the boar while he continued to speak.

“Tessa got her moved down to the infirmary quickly with the soldiers’ help, so they are already there. She’s got all of the healers working together to get her medical attention.”

Cas nodded, a pang in his chest for the omega. He shuddered and gripped Dean’s arm as he saw the boar. It had been strung up over the pit in the corner of the inner yard where they bled the animals. The boar was a huge grey beast with tusks as long as Cas’ arm, curved and dangerously sharp.

John stood with the small group of people talking about a schedule to keep the roasting going through the night. Cas watched, a little mesmerized by the blood that was trickling down the beast and into the ground.

“And Ellen has been told?” he heard Mary ask as they approached. John nodded in affirmation.

“I sent someone right away. We’ll get it on the spit for her and the roasting should be good to go in the kitchens.”

“Alright,” Mary sighed. “Looks like you’ve got everything under control here. I’ll head into the kitchens and check with Ellen.” She glanced at Cas and he nodded.

“I’ll come too,” he said and stretched up to nuzzle Dean’s neck, marking him slightly. “See you later, Alpha,” he whispered. Before Dean could react he had smoothly retracted his arm and followed Mary towards the castle.

They made it a few steps into the Great Hall before Cas smelled Dean right before something caught the back of his skirt. He squeaked in alarm when strong arms circled his waist, but he could smell Dean’s scent of ripe apples immediately. Dean pulled him into an alcove down a hallway away from the hall.

Before Cas could take a breath Dean had him pressed up against the cool stone, lining their bodies up together as he claimed Cas’ mouth in a filthy kiss while starting to pull up his skirts. It was all teeth and tongue and Cas could smell Dean’s arousal as he rocked his hips into Cas’.

Cas relaxed into his alpha’s embrace, letting Dean take control, take what he wanted. They were in the shadows, and Cas couldn’t bring himself to care that they could be discovered at any moment.

“Gods, Cas,” Dean panted, pressing kisses along his jaw and neck. He nipped the mating gland and Cas shuddered at the touch. “You have to be careful,” he said between kisses. “That was close to a challenge and chase and you’ve got my alpha riled. I want you so bad,” he continued. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped, running his hands up and down his mate’s back. “Please, I need to help your mother. You need to help Alpha.” Cas could barely get the words out but he knew that they had to stop before they couldn’t. He hadn’t thought about scooting away from him like that, but he would have to be careful in the future. A chase combined with the fact that he just finished his heat put Dean’s alpha up front. “We can’t do this here.”

Dean pressed several more kisses to Cas’ neck before sighing. He rested his forehead against Cas’ and growled lowly. “I know,” he whispered. “I just…I love you, Cas.”

Cas’ melted, becoming even more pliant against the alpha. “I love you too, Dean,” he whispered stroking his back up and down. 

They stayed there for another minute, getting their breath back before Dean pressed a final kiss to his lips and stepped back. Cas pulled down his rumpled skirt, smoothing the wrinkles Dean had made. He couldn’t do anything about the scent of his slick but the layers of his skirts covered his small, hard cock. He glanced down when Dean adjusted himself. His mate would have a bit harder time concealing his own.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Cas told him, smiling. Dean’s face was flushed and his hair was a mess, but Cas didn’t fix anything. He loved seeing Dean come apart because of him. 

“Dinner,” Dean repeated.

***

The following day Cas and Dean walked down the north hallway into the infirmary. Dean pushed open the heavy door to the main room where there were several long tables around the perimeter of the room with shelves full of herbs and other ingredients bursting from them. Tessa was at her desk in the far corner. She looked up when Dean opened the door.

“Good morning alpha,” she greeted Dean. “Cas,” she turned to them both putting down her quill. “Have you come to see the omega?” she asked rising from her seat.

“We have,” Dean told her. “I saw her when they brought her inside the gates. I’m glad to hear that she made it through the night.”

“Me too,” Tessa agreed. “I think that we have a long road for her recovery, but if she pulled through last night, she should be fine barring an infection.”

“That’s good news,” Dean told her with a small smile.

“Would it be possible to visit with her?” Cas asked. He knew that Dean wanted to question her about where she came from and how she came to be on the Winchester lands. Cas had agreed to accompany Dean when he went in the hopes that he could help the omega feel more at ease. Cas also knew that Dean took his pack’s safety very seriously and was wont to intimidate when necessary to get the information he needed.

Tessa glanced nervously at Dean before answering Cas. “I will permit a short visit, but she has been through a lot and I don’t want to agitate her with too many questions too soon.”

Cas smiled at her, appreciating that she was speaking up for her patients. “We understand,” he told her. She nodded and turned towards the back of the room where there was another door.

She pushed it open to reveal a hallway with several other doors which led to the private rooms for patients. She knocked quietly on the first door and pushed it open. Dean and Cas followed her into the room. It smelled strongly of herbs and vinegar but over it all was the scent of omega in distress and discomfort. Cas’ nose wrinkled and he could hear Dean’s slight rumble as his alpha reacted to a fearful omega in pain. Can placed his hand on Dean’s arm and the rumble stopped before it turned into a growl.

Dean nodded to him, confirming that he was in control of his alpha and they turned to the bed where Tessa was whispering to the omega. Cas was shocked to see how thin she was. She lay in the bed taking up almost no space. Her hair was a very light blond that had been washed, along with the rest of her. She wore a long tunic that Tessa supplied all her patients with but one of the sleeves was pinned up to reveal a crisp white bandage that was wrapped the length of her left arm. 

Cas could clearly see her cheekbones and how prominent her collarbone was peeking out from under the tunic. She had been alone for a while to have starved down to skin and bones. Though she was clean, her face was pale and her forehead was wet with perspiration.

Tessa stood and turned to the pair, gesturing to them both. “Dean, Cas, this is Lilith.” She turned back to the small woman in the bed. “I’ll just be in the other room. They won’t stay long.” The last part was said more for the two men as a reminder that the omega, Lilith, was not up to a long questioning. Tessa left them then and Dean moved the single chair from the other side of the room to the bedside, indicating that Cas should sit.

Lilith watched them both silently. Cas sat and got comfortable while Dean stood behind him. Cas knew that he was in alpha mode, but he wanted to try and calm the omega in the bed. He smiled at her warmly.

“Hello Lilith, I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.”

She nodded, as she glanced up to the alpha. 

“This is my soon to be mate, Dean Winchester. You are on his father’s lands. Did you know that?” he asked gently.

The omega seemed to freeze for a moment before shrinking back further into the bed, trying to make herself seem smaller. She shook her head no, not looking up from where she was gripping the sheets tightly.

“I know you’ve had a rough time, especially now that you’re hurt,” he continued nodding in the direction of her arm, “but we need to ask you a few questions. We won’t stay long, ok?”

Lilith nodded her head slightly, the scent of fear still lingering. Cas noticed that she was definitely wary of Dean. Cas looked over his shoulder to his alpha. Dean’s brows were drawn down and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“Lilith, how did you come to be on these lands?” Dean asked her. Cas saw her flinch at his voice but he remained still without interrupting.

Lilith took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. “I have been out of my pack lands for a while now. I can’t remember how long. I don’t even know what day it is. I lost track. I was forced out when there was still snow on the ground.” Lilith didn’t look up while she spoke. If there had been any other noise in the infirmary they wouldn’t have been able to hear her she spoke so softly. Cas felt pity for her. She had been alone for a long time.

“And why were you forced to leave your old pack?” Dean asked. Cas knew there was suspicion in his tone and he hoped that the omega wouldn’t be rendered unable to speak.

“I-I was forced out because of the alpha. She looked up to Castiel as she spoke next. “I displeased him and he cast me out. Omegas are the lowest Weres and as such we are to obey always.”

Cas frowned at her words. He knew, of course, that there were packs that were more traditional in their views of omegas, but he had never met an omega from one of them. He was shocked to hear her talk about her life. 

“What did you do to displease your alpha?” Dean asked, voice gruff. Cas knew it was an act. He could tell that Dean was upset and angry at the way the omega had been treated. He needed to get information and establish his role in the pack as second in command though.

Cas watched as Lilith shivered at the authority in Dean’s voice. “I-I-“ Lilith’s voice cracked and she swallowed several times before she could speak again. “I fell out of favor when he got tired of knotting me, so he sent me away.”

Cas was shocked. He stared wide eyed at the omega. An alpha that visited omegas in their private rooms at night? One that treated omegas so badly? Where did she come from?

“He threw you out because you refused him?” Cas asked.

Lilith gasped and shrunk back even further into the bed as her scent spiked in fear, eyes darting to Dean behind him. Cas looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what had upset her.

“I would never!” she told him passionately. It was the most animated Cas had seen so far.

“Who is your pack?” Dean asked again.

“The Azazel pack,” Lilith replied, still cowering.

Cas heard Dean growl behind him and turned to glare at him. Regardless of this pack, Dean needed to be calm for this omega. She was clearly already beside herself.

Dean looked at him and his growl cut off. “They are an old pack many, many miles away.” He glanced at the omega. “You’re very far away from home, omega,” he told her. She nodded, head down, not looking at Dean. He turned back to Cas. “They have very old-fashioned ideas about omegas from what I’ve heard. Nothing good comes from that pack.” Cas nodded.

“Lilith, you’re safe here. Know that and work on healing for now. We’ll talk more when you’re stronger.”

The omega only nodded, not looking up. Cas wanted to reach out to her but he refrained. She was already shaken and he didn’t want to upset her even more. He rose and they both exited the room without another word.

Once they had bid good-bye to Tessa and were retracing their steps back to the Great Hall, Cas spoke, breaking their silence.

“Dean, what are you going to do?”

Dean sighed. “I think she’s telling the truth, but I can’t be sure. I can’t get a clear read on her scent under the pain and herbs. I don’t know the Azazel pack well. They are far away, separated by many other packs between us and them. I’ve heard nothing good, which means that she’s had a tough life if she’s telling the truth. For now, I’m content to let her heal and we’ll talk again once she’s better.”

He pulled Cas to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Alright, alpha,” Cas agreed. “I’ll try and make friends with her. I know she could probably use someone to talk to. She will also need to listen and understand that we are a very different pack.”

Dean nodded and smiled at him. “That’s kind of you, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Lilith's history in this chapter. It might be triggering for some when she talks about her life in her old pack. Please let me know if you think I need any added tags (any time). I'm not great at tagging.
> 
> Also, some sexy times. :)

**DEAN POV**

A week later Dean found himself again at the briefing talking about the Mullen pack.

“We need to send a response to Alpha Mullen,” John was saying. It was just him and Dean for the moment. Dean nodded.

“An alliance would be good, Dad. I think that we could form a strong triad with the Singers too. Alpha Mullen seems to be interested in binding us all together.”

“I agree. I haven’t seriously talked to Sam about this though,” John continued. “We should bring him in. Cain asked for a scent item to test in his last letter. We should talk to Sam tonight at dinner and get his feelings on the matter.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. He knew it would be good for the pack and he knew that Sam was interested in a mate sooner than later.

“It would be good to tie the three packs together for safety. All the lands join together and it would make us strong enough that we wouldn’t have to worry about securing our borders as much.” John looked thoughtful as he spoke. “I think it would be good to have both of you mated now,” John continued. Dean glanced up at him, curious as to where his father was going with that line of thought. But John continued on, not elaborating. “It might also be good for Jody.”

Dean rapped his knuckles on the table thoughtfully. “I hadn’t thought of that part of it,” Dean said softly. Jody had lost her omega and pup several years ago to sickness. Her son was deaf. Dean knew that Jody was a tough woman, and a strong alpha, but the thought of losing Cas _and_ a pup was almost too much to even think of.

“Well, let’s see what Sam thinks.”

His father nodded. “What do you think of the injured omega?” he asked Dean. 

Dean frowned. He wasn’t sure. On one hand, she seemed so frail and timid that he couldn’t imagine her a threat. On the other hand, they had nothing to go on but her word, which worried Dean. He didn’t want to question the omega too much but he also wanted to make sure she was who she said she was.

“I think that she’s been mistreated. She’s lived a life that I wish upon no one and the scare with the boar on top of it. Tessa said that she’s been a model patient. She’s done everything without question and has been very timid. We don’t know anything about her, though. And that concerns me. But we’ve taken in new pack members before this way. Charlie came much the same, didn’t she?” he asked.

Again, his father nodded. “She did. That was a horrible time for her too,” he acknowledged. “Tessa said that she will release the omega, Lilith, in the next few days if she continues to improve. I’ve asked Mary to find her a room for now.”

“I think that’s fine. We can keep our eyes on her for a while and see how things play out. I can’t get a read on her scent either, so maybe being out of the infirmary will help bring it back and we can use it to tell us about her.”

“That sounds like a solid plan. We’ll wait and see for now,” John said.

***

Dinner that night was a lively affair as usual. The pack continued to work on the spring cleaning and everyone was tired at the end of each day. The weather was warming continually, the crops were growing and the pack was thriving. 

Dean was happy to see that some life was returning to his father’s face. He didn’t look so worn down by dinner time. He could see the relief in his mother’s eyes as well. They shared a small smile with each other as they listened to John’s booming laugh.

“Sam,” John spoke, serious now. “The Mullens need a response. What do you think, really, of the idea of mating with Eileen?”

The table quieted at John’s question, all eyes on Sam. The young alpha cleared his throat and nodded. “I’m amenable to a scent test,” he told his father. Dean smiled at his younger brother as Cas squeezed his hand under the table. Dean glanced over and placed a gentle kiss on his omega’s forehead. It was a silent apology for the miscommunication from before. 

Dean drew back and smiled. Cas’ blue eyes caught him and, in his gaze, and Dean felt a rumble of pleasure sweep through him at his perfect mate. Cas smiled, feeling the vibrations run through his body. 

“When will you need a scent item?” Sam asked, pulling Dean’s attention back to the conversation.

“As soon as possible, Sam,” John replied. He paused to sip his ale before continuing. “Eileen is already of age and Alpha Mullen seems to want to make this alliance quickly. The back and forth and preparations will take time already, so as soon as you can, son.”

Sam nodded and the conversation shifted to the second planting and how the first harvest would be upon them in the next week or so.

“The strawberries are already in,” Cas was saying to everyone. “Most of the crop is done, but there should be one or two more days to pick before we can turn over the land.”

“And the blueberries and cabbage are ready to begin,” Mary added. “Things seem to be going well. The weather has been wonderful and we will have a good harvest.”

“You two have done a wonderful job with the organization,” Dean praised them both. Cas preened next to him and he could smell the please aroma from his scent.

“Thank you, dear,” Mary responded. “There have been many hands to make this work. The harvests and plantings are a pack effort.”

Dean nodded, remembering his own days in the fields from past years. He thought of the boar they were eating tonight and all the pack members who helped to make sure the meat was cooked and not wasted.

He thought of the work he had overseen for the plantings and glanced at his father. Dean was taking the lead on more and more parts of the Pack Alpha’s role. He was also overseeing the training fields and more than once Jody had reported to Dean because his father was resting in his chamber.

Dean shifted his attention to his mate. Cas was smiling at something his father had said and his scent was mellow, pleased omega mixing with Dean’s alpha scent that was covering him. Dean smiled and pressed his thigh against Cas’. He felt Cas press back though his attention stayed on his father. 

Dean realized that he and Cas were going to mate in September and judging by the way things were going with his own father, he would probably be Pack Alpha by the time that happened. He was eager to step into these roles but at the same time it terrified him to be in charge of everyone in the pack. It was a lot of responsibility. He reminded himself that he had a wonderful mate next to him that his mother had trained well for Pack Omega. That alone would be something that many Pack Alpha’s didn’t have. Their pack was also strong with many members in place to help Dean. He had Jody and Ellen and even Bobby. He knew he could count on Jo and Benny and Garth as well as his brother. Every one of them would help to make sure he didn’t fuck it up too badly.

Dean smiled and took a sip of his ale as he tuned back into the conversation.

***** CAS POV SHIFT**   
  


The next day found Cas with his usual routine. He was eager to get outside and started on the final picking of the strawberries. It was warming up and heading into the heat of May. Though it was still early the sun was bright and hot. Cas secured his straw hat with the bow under his chin and took his basket in hand.

He chatted with several other kitchen maids as they made their way down the path to the side garden. Cas loved this garden. It was placed by the castle wall and surrounded by a short fence. Bushes and plants designed to attract bees and other insects grew in a riot between the wall and fence and the vines crept their way along the lines of the fence to connect both places.

There were rows and rows of strawberries, mostly done for the season. They entered the swing gate together and fanned out in the rows. Cas found a spot and placed his basket down on the ground. He crouched down on the path and gently began to move the leaves around, searching for the last ripe berries.

Cas had his basket half way filled when a shadow blocked the sun. He looked up, squinting, having scented his mate as he approached.

“Hello Dean,” he greeted him.

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied as he knelt next to him. Cas took in his appearance. There was sweat trickling down his face and neck, tunic drenched and covered in dirt. His short sword was hanging from his belt and his face was flushed.

Cas felt a flash of arousal and Dean smirked, scenting Cas’ attraction. Cas rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels. He reached inside the pocket on his hip to grab his handkerchief to give to Dean and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, frowning in response to Cas’ face.

“I thought I had my handkerchief in my pocket,” he told him as he pulled the pocket up and tried to squint down inside while his hand felt around. It wasn’t there. “It’s not here,” he murmured. 

“Did you need it?” Dean asked him.

Cas smiled, frown lifting as he looked at his mate. “I was going to offer it to you to wipe your face,” Cas told him.

“Aww, thanks Cas. I’m going to go take a dip in the lake with Benny and Victor. We were showing some of the younger alphas some sparring techniques.”

Cas scoffed. “Sure. And it had nothing to do with showing off for the pups, hmm?” Cas’ eyes sparkled and a grin spread across his face.

“Nothing at all to do with that,” Dean told him loftily. He held his snooty face for just a second before he collapsed into laughter. Cas joined in and Dean reached for him, pulling him to his feet. 

Cas went willingly into his alpha’s arms and pressed their lips together. Dean broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck, scenting him. Cas bared his neck to give him better access and sighed. Dean huffed a few breaths before he licked a stripe up Cas’ neck and cheek to mark him. Cas shuddered in response to his alpha’s possessiveness. He liked that Dean wanted to claim him. Everyone knew they were true mates, but Cas liked being marked by him.

“I’m going to take a quick bath and then I’m going to head to my room to change,” Dean whispered in his ear. “I don’t have anything else to do until after lunch,” he continued. Breath tickling the shell of Cas’ ear.

“Oh really?” Cas asked, suddenly breathless. Dean had been up and gone that morning before Cas had risen.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean hummed, splaying his hand around the expanse of Cas’ waist. “Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Perhaps,” Cas told him softly. He turned his head and sealed their lips together again. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth and languidly mapped out the inside as he pulled Cas closer.

Hooting and cat calls startled them apart. Dean and Cas turned quickly to the sound at the fence. Dean growled at his friends who were laughing as they waited before turning back to Cas. He blushed at being caught but pecked Dean on the mouth again.

“I’ll meet you there in fifteen,” he whispered before pushing Dean gently away. Dean winked at him and went to join his friends. Cas grabbed his basket as soon as they had made their way down the path. He turned to the other maids to make an excuse but saw them smiling.

“Don’t bother, Cas!” Charlie called to him as he opened his mouth to give an excuse. “We’ll finish up here. You go take care of your mate,” she told him. The others were chuckling and nodding. Cas felt his blush deepen but nodded a thank you before darting through the gate and down the path.

Cas quickly made his way through the castle to the third floor where Dean’s room was. He burst through the door and slammed it shut. He threw off his tunic and flung his boots across the room. Cas could feel the slick starting and quickly lay on the bed to shed his trousers.

He sighed in relief as he burrowed into Dean’s pillow, the scent of his alpha surrounding him and turning him on even more. Cas could feel his hole contracting as it began to loosen and the slick seeped out.

Cas groaned as he rolled onto his belly, pressing his small cock to the sheets to get some relief as he thrust his hips down onto the bed. It felt so good, but he needed more. He pulled down Dean’s pillow and planted his face into it, inhaling the scent deeply.

He pulled his knees up under him and reached back to press against his leaking hole. He slipped a finger in and whimpered at how good it felt. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, working it down to the knuckle and back out.

By the time Dean opened the door he had three fingers buried in his ass and he was writhing on the bed. Cas couldn’t smell Dean over the scent of his arousal but he heard the quick intake of breath and the bolt sliding home when he shut the door.

“You started without me,” his alpha growled as he came closer. Cas turned his face towards his voice feeling the omega gold shimmering in his eyes. He whimpered at his alpha’s potent scent as Dean knelt on the bed and ran a hand down his back to his ass.

Cas registered that Dean had lost his clothes at some point and he shifted closer to him. Dean took his hand, still working his three fingers in and out, and gently pulled them out. He crawled behind Cas and he felt his hot breath gently glide over his hole as Dean pulled his cheeks apart.

Dean growled again before Cas felt his tongue lap up the slick running down the back of his balls and up to his hole. Cas shuddered and felt another pulse of slick leak out. Dean lapped it up eagerly and Cas shamelessly pushed back into his alpha’s hot mouth.

“Alpha!” Cas cried when Dean pushed his tongue into Cas’ hole. “Please! Dean, please!”

“Tell me what you want, Sweetheart,” Dean growled, running his hands up and down Cas’ flanks.

“I need you. I-I need you in me, alpha,” Cas panted, squirming under Dean’s hot touch. “Please,” he cried desperately.

“Shh, shh,” Dean soothed as he adjusted behind Cas. “I’ve got you, Cas,” he told him. Cas whimpered and felt the blunt head of his thick alpha cock press against his hole.

Cas arched back and keened as his alpha seated himself in one long thrust. Dean held his hips and breathed for a minute, letting Cas adjust. When Cas wiggled his hips to let Dean know he was ok, his alpha pulled back until he was almost pulling out and thrust back in. Dean kept up a steady pace for a while before shifting and picking up speed with each thrust.

When he draped himself over Cas’ back and started licking and sucking on Cas’ neck, Cas felt his orgasm building quickly. He whimpered and when Dean reached around to place his hand on his cock. He only had to tug on it a few times before Cas was spilling onto the sheets below him.

Dean milked him through it, growling as Cas’ ass clenched down like a vice as he pumped into him. 

Cas shuddered and felt Dean’s knot starting to catch. Dean thrust into him a few more times before Cas felt his hand holding his knot as Dean’s hot cum splashed inside, marking him.

Cas collapsed down onto his chest when Dean bit down on the back of his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but Cas relished the bruise it would leave. Dean groaned and came again, wildly thrusting as the second orgasm rocked him.

“Mmmm, omega,” Dean growled as he pressed kissed up and down Cas’ neck. Cas pressed back and Dean groaned as a third orgasm was wrung out of him. “Cas,” he gasped, breathing harshly.

“Hmmm, love you, Dean,” Cas murmured as the alpha pulled out and turned Cas on his side to spoon up behind him. Dean pulled the blanket up over their cooling bodies and nuzzled Cas neck as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Cas sighed contentedly, blissed out from his orgasm and his alpha’s care. He was asleep in seconds.

***

Cas was woken to a knock at the door. Cas felt Dean press a kiss to his temple before pulling away and throwing on his trousers to answer the door. He opened it just a crack to see who was there, shielding Cas from view. Cas heard Dean’s low murmur and another voice lowly speaking to one another.

He burrowed further into the covers, knowing that he would have to get up as soon as Dean returned. He wanted to hold on to the contented feeling for a few more moments. He sighed as he thought that this might be the first of many times they would be interrupted. Pack business would be more important.

Cas felt Dean slide up behind him kissing his neck where he had bitten earlier. Cas arched into him and Dean chuckled.

“Dad wants to talk to me. Sent Benny to find me, so it must be important,” Dean told him, still holding him in his embrace.

“I figured it must be something for them to come to find you here,” Cas told him.

“You stay and rest, ok? I’ll go see what Dad wants and I’ll see you for dinner,” Dean told him.

Cas shifted and turned around to press a soft kiss to his alpha’s lips. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean told him. With one final press of his lips he pulled away and was gone. Cas heard the door shut softly and stretched his arm out to the warm spot his alpha had vacated.

Dean had told him to stay and rest, but he was awake and didn’t feel like going back to sleep now that his mate was gone. He stretched languidly, letting the blanket pool at his waist.

He dressed slowly and tried to tame his hair in the mirror. He smoothed down the tunic and made his way out of the door.

Cas decided to go down to the infirmary and check on Lilith. He knew that she was timid and came from a different pack than theirs, but he wanted to try and talk to her to make her feel more comfortable. He would try and be her friend. She at least needed that.

He pushed open the door to the infirmary a few minutes later. Tessa was speaking softly to a pup who was sitting on one of the tables. She looked up and smiled at him as he entered.

“Good afternoon Cas,” she greeted him.

Cas smiled and looked over at the pup. “Good afternoon, Tessa. Hi Ben, are you ok?”

The pup, who was about ten, nodded. He held up his finger to show Cas the cut. “I cut myself trying to help mom and Ellen in the kitchen,” he told him.

Cas frowned. “I’m sorry you hurt yourself. I bet your mom and Ellen appreciate your help though,” he told him. Ben beamed.

“Yea! It was great until I wasn’t paying attention and cut myself. Mom was worried but it’s nothing,” he told Cas bravely. Cas glanced at Tessa who was trying to hide a smile. Cas nodded back at Ben.

“You’re very brave, Ben,” he commented. The boy puffed out his chest and smiled.

“Can I help you with something, Cas?” Tessa asked as she wiped salve on the cut before beginning to bandage it up.

“I wanted to see the omega,” Cas told her. “I think she could use a friend and I thought I’d come down and see if she wanted some company.”

Tessa smiled at him. “That’s nice of you, Cas. You can go on back and see if she’s up for a visit. Just don’t stay too long, ok? She needs to rest and not get upset.” 

“Of course,” he replied. He looked back to Ben. “I hope your finger is better quickly, Ben,” he told him.

“Thanks Cas!” The pup beamed at him. 

Cas turned and made his way back to the hallway. He knocked softly on Lilith’s door and opened it at her quiet ‘enter.’

Cas smiled as he entered. Lilith looked much the same as she had before. Upon seeing him her face became wary and she immediately glanced behind Cas. Cas looked over his shoulder to see if Tessa had come in behind him, but no one was there. He turned back to Lilith with a lifted brow as he shut the door.

She was shifting to sit up more in the bed, the wary look on her face turning to confusion. “Is your alpha not with you?” she asked him.

Cas took the same seat next to her that he had used the day before and shook his head. “Dean doesn’t escort me everywhere I go,” Cas told her patiently. “How would we be able to go about our duties? We would get nothing done.”

Lilith looked at him with narrowed eyes. Cas could smell the distrust and confusion in her scent. “What duties does an omega have besides cooking and cleaning and hanging from their alpha’s knot?” she asked him.

Cas recoiled at her question. He took a few breaths before he figured out how to respond. “Our pack doesn’t work like your old pack, Lilith. Here, we are all equal, alpha, beta and omega. We all have different strengths with our subgenders and we use those to benefit the pack. The Pack Omega is just as important as the Pack Alpha. The Pack Omega oversees the servants in the castle, the infirmary, the kitchen and provides council for the Pack Alpha. The Pack Omega brings balance to the pack. The other omegas also have strengths and help the pack omega to balance the pack with the duties I mentioned. All omegas have a place just as betas and alphas.”

Lilith looked at him skeptically for a few moments. Cas waited patiently, letting her absorb the information he had just given her.

“But alphas are the strongest. They are the leaders and they are the top of our hierarchy. Their word is law and absolute power. My pack followed those ways. I didn’t know it could be different. I don’t understand how the pack can live like that. Do the alphas not suffer when there are no omegas to meet their needs?”

Cas blinked at her. “What- what do you mean?” he asked cautiously, knowing the answer already.

“I mean, if there are no omegas ready to be knotted, how do the alphas keep their control? Without knotting, alphas cannot control their aggression and lead the pack. They must have an omega whenever they need one in order to satisfy their needs for the good of the pack.”

Cas swallowed thickly, his scent betraying his repulsion at the thought of her words. “Lilith, can you tell me what it was like in your old pack?” he asked her, not sure he wanted to know.

“Once omegas presented they were placed in the Omega House together. The Pack Alpha took the first heat of every omega and then we were placed there for the other alphas to use when needed. Alphas would come to the House day or night when their aggression got too strong and knot one of us, sometimes multiple omegas. Sometimes the alphas would take the omegas to their huts during their ruts and sometimes they would stay in the House. Either way, omegas were for alpha pleasure to keep the pack safe. 

“When the omegas went into heat, they would get their needs met by alphas willing to take the burden of knotting omegas over and over until the heat ended. It was a sacrifice for the alphas to stop working and take care of the omegas, especially since the omegas were supposed to be there to satisfy the alphas. 

“The Pack Alpha would occasionally take omegas to his house to keep them for a while. It was a great honor to be placed on the bench in his house.”

Cas knew the shock in his scent was potent and he could feel his eyes widening as Lilith talked.

“Bench?” he whispered, looking at her smile.

“The omega bench. It was a place of honor in the alpha’s house. The omega chosen to be strapped to the bench was to be said to smell the best and take knots the best. Omegas fall in and out of favor, so the omega in the Pack Alpha’s house could be changed at any time.”

“Strapped? You mean, held down on the bench?” Cas asked her, becoming more and more appalled.

Lilith looked at him as if he was and idiot. “Yes, of course. Do you not have one for your alpha?” Cas shook his head silently. “Oh. Well, the bench held the omega to present to be ready for an alpha at any time. The Pack Alpha would use the omega as needed, but any other alpha that came to the house could have free use too. It was an honor to be considered the best omega,” Lilith told him proudly.

“And…were you ever the best omega?” Cas asked, seeing how proud she had looked at the last statement.

Lilith’s eyes dimmed for a moment before she nodded. “Once, yes. It was wonderful. Alpha knotted me several times a day as well as his advisors. Then I fell out of favor and he sent me away.” A tear slipped down her face as she spoke. Cas could smell the sadness in her scent.

He gently reached for her uninjured arm, clasping her hand. “Lilith, here it is not so. Omegas are respected and not used solely for pleasure. When alphas and omegas come together it is because of the desire from both. Mating is sacred and important to us.”

“Mating meaning knotting?” she asked him.

Cas shook his head. “Bonding, Lilith. Does your old pack not bite to mate and bond?” he asked.

Her eyes lit up a bit and she nodded. “Yes, sometimes. Alphas enjoy the scent of one omega in particular and they bite them while knotting. If that happens then they leave the House and move to the alpha’s home to take care of the house and help the alpha whenever they need it. Those alphas still come to the omega house sometimes and they might find another omega that smells good to bite too.”

Cas gasped. “Two mates?” he asked. It was possible, he knew, to have more than one mate for an alpha, but the omegas were tied to an alpha only once.

“Of course,” Lilith replied. It seemed normal for her. “Alphas could bite however many omegas they wanted.” She paused to look at his face, taking in his shocked scent. “How else would the alpha be able to stay calm while the omegas pupped? Sometimes the alphas would have several omegas pup at the same time. They would still need their release and omegas get to a point where they can’t knot while breeding.”

“What?” Cas asked her. The idea that mates couldn’t be intimate while the omega pupped was absurd. He knew that mates were intimate throughout pregnancy, right up to birth in most cases.

“Once omegas pass to the third trimester they are no longer fit for knotting. Once the pup was born and the omega went into heat again they were able to be knotted again.”

“That is…” Cas trailed off, not knowing how to respond. The information Lilith had given him about her old pack made Cas’ head swim. He knew of traditional packs who held omegas in lower esteem than betas and alphas, but he had not known that they would be treated as nothing more than sex toys for alphas. It seemed like everything Lilith had been taught was structured around controlling omegas. Maybe the pack really thought those things, but in Cas’ eyes, he could only see how those untruths kept the omegas unaware of how their lives could be different, better.

“It’s different here,” he settled on. “Our omegas are respected and mating is mutual and alphas only mate with one omega.”

Lilith looked at him like he was wrong. “Well, I guess I’ll see eventually. That is, if your alpha allows me to stay.”

“We’ll see,” Cas told her, not wanting to make promises he couldn’t keep. John had never rejected a new pack member without good reason, he knew, but it might be possible that she would not be welcomed. Cas frowned at the thought of sending the omega back out into the forest alone.

“I’ll let you rest now,” he told her rising. “I think we’ve talked enough for today.”

Lilith nodded, relaxing more deeply into the pillows behind her. “Thank you for visiting me, Castiel,” she murmured.

“I’ll come back again soon,” he promised as he made his way to the door.

He called a good-bye to Tessa as he exited the infirmary and he went in search of Mary to see what needed to be done. 

He thought about what she had told him for the rest of the day. The thought of what the omegas in her old pack were subjected to turned his stomach. The idea of a _bench_ to strap omegas down so that the alphas could _rape_ them was something Cas couldn’t imagine.

Cas found Mary in her sitting room working on her embroidery. She looked up when he entered and furrowed her brow.

“What’s wrong?” she asked scenting the air.

Cas made his way over to her and sat on the stool next to her feet, breathing in her calming scent. “I just spoke to Lilith, the omega that was rescued from the boar. She…she told me some very disturbing things about life in her old pack.” Cas paused and looked up at Mary. The look on her face told him she probably knew some of the things she had been through. “Did you know that some packs have b-benches? To-to keep omegas for the alphas?” Cas asked, stuttering through the words, almost not able to get them out. He was distressed at the thought of anyone being put in that position. He thought about the omegas in his pack and squeezed his eyes against the images that assaulted him.

Mary stroked her hand through his hair in a loving gesture, trying to calm him. “I know, sweetie. There are many packs who do not hold those values, and we are lucky to be in one. Some packs that are further south, and sadly, even some closer to us, do think that way. There have been times where we’ve taken in omegas who have left or been kicked out of those types of packs. Their stories are never good and it takes a long time for them to believe that life here is different.”

“I just don’t understand,” Cas told her, still disgusted and confused.

“You know the story of how the Weres evolved, right?” Mary asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Hundreds of years ago there was a plague and the human population sharply declined. A mutation happened in the genes and the first alpha and omega were born. It was a way to ensure that the population survived, but evolved. Alphas and omega populations continued to grow and as the population stabilized betas began to appear.”

Mary nodded, smiling softly. “Yes, that’s right. But, did you know that during those times the alphas and omegas had volatile relationships?” Cas shook his head. “The humans didn’t know what was happening, but biology took over and the aggression of the alpha and the submission of the omegas made for a power imbalance. Alphas didn’t know how to use their strength and their urges. Coupled with the omegas desire to submit and obey alphas…well. It made for situations very much like what Lilith has come from. Alphas who only think with their knot and maintain a power imbalance over the omegas. 

“When betas began to appear, their even temperament and removal from the more extreme biological issues helped to temper the sides. They were able to bring the alphas and omegas together to compliment each other and live together to create stronger packs.

“Sadly, some packs never moved on from the original thinking and keep with the very old ways. We tend to use the term “traditional” when we talk about those packs because for so long, that was the way packs were run.”

Cas could feel his jaw sagging open at the information Mary had just given him. He didn’t know that part of the history of their species. 

“The Winchester pack has not lived like that for almost a century now.”

Cas nodded. He knew this part. “When betas appeared. The Winchester pack was one of the first packs to have betas in them.”

“Correct,” Mary told him nodding. She squeezed his hand. “It’s easy to forget our history and take our current situation for granted. It’s shocking to realize that the past is not as far gone as we think sometimes.”

“I can’t help but feel like we should do something for the omegas in her old pack,” Cas told her. Mary squeezed his hand again.

“You are doing all you can right now, Castiel. You’re welcoming Lilith and Tessa is taking care of her physically. She will have a chance to see how a different pack from her own is run and hopefully make a new life.”

Cas nodded, still thinking of the horrible things other omegas were living through right now.

Just before he and Mary headed down to the great hall for lunch a knock sounded on the door. Cas looked up from his sewing as Mary called a greeting. A wide smile broke out on Cas’ face at the sight of his alpha.

“Hey Mom, Cas,” Dean greeted them stepping into the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAN POV- BEGINS WITH DEAN LEAVING CAS FROM THEIR NAP**

When Dean had been woken up by the knock on the door he had been grumpy. He was content to curl around his mate and enjoy the scent of their lovemaking and rest.

When Benny told him that his father wanted him and to get him, Dean knew that there was something important going on.

It was hard to drag himself away from his naked omega, but he knew they would be together again that night. 

Benny clapped him on the back and laughed as they walked together down the hallway towards the private chambers of his parents. Dean glared at him, which only made his friend laugh harder.

“Just you wait until you find a mate, Benny. Then we’ll see who’s laughing,” Dean told him.

“Maybe, brother, maybe,” Benny agreed. Dean knocked on the door to the chambers where he knew his father was and entered at his call. Benny gave him a two-finger salute and continued on his way.

When Dean entered, he saw that Sam and his father were both sitting at the table waiting for him. There was a small package and a missive in front of his father.

“Ah, Dean, have a seat,” John told him once the door had shut.

“Gods, Dean, do you and Cas ever do anything but mate?” Sam asked him as he sat down. 

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean scowled, pushing him lightly on the shoulder as Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Jerk,” Sam returned, punching Dean in the shoulder in retaliation.

“That’s enough,” John remarked from his place. Both boys turned to their father, their quarrel forgotten. “I asked you both here for a reason,” he continued. He gestured to the items in front of him. “Cain has sent back a reply. Eileen has included a scent item, Sam,” he continued handing over the small package.

Dean watched as Sam took it gently, cradling it in his hands. He cocked a brow at his brother, who stuck out his tongue.

“Cain says that Eileen has accepted your scent as compatible and sent you something in return. If you chose to continue, they will plan a visit in the next few weeks.”

John looked questioningly at Sam who nodded. “I’d like to open this in private, if that’s alright with you,” he told his father.

John nodded and smiled at his son. “Of course, Sam. And if the scent is not well-suited, I want to know. We do not have to accept the terms if it means that you will not have a mate that you like. We can work out the treaty another way or not at all. Your happiness is important to your mother and me.”

Dean watched as his brother and father held eye contact for a few second before Sam nodded. Dean made a note to find Sam later and speak to him. He knew that the self-sacrificing idiot would accept Eileen even if she was the worst smelling omega he had ever scented, just because it would be best for the pack. John seemed to know it too because he frowned at Sam.

Sam relaxed finally and nodded. He looked down at the parcel in his hands and cleared his throat. “Do you need me for anything else?” he asked. John smiled at him.

“No, go ahead and open the package and we’ll talk at dinner.”

Sam nodded and quickly left. Dean watched him go before turning back to his father. “One of us should speak to him again if we think he’s lying after dinner.”

“Agreed,” John said.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. He caught sight of his father’s brow raised at him. “What?” he asked defensively.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same thing if you were in his position,” John told him, calling him out.

“Yea, well, I’m going to be Pack Alpha, I need to think about the pack first. Sammy doesn’t have to worry about that, so he’s free to choose differently.”

“Hmm,” John replied noncommittally. “Well, I’m glad that you mention the Pack Alpha,” he continued. Dean sharpened his attention on his father. “Dean, I think it’s time we talk about when to hand the leadership over to you officially.”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Dad, but we can run the pack together,” he told him. John shook his head. 

“It’s not good for a pack to have two leaders. It leads to confusion and problems with loyalties. I’ve seen it happen before when there are two Pack Alphas. More than one pack has split like that. I don’t want that for our pack, son.”

Dean nodded understanding. “When were you thinking?” he asked.

“The summer solstice,” John told him. Dean’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. There would be much to do in the three weeks between now and then. John nodded, noting his surprise. “It will be busy, but I’ve spoken to your mother and she assures me that we can get everything organized for it in time. I’ll pass the leadership over to you and we can celebrate the season change and first harvest all in one. This would provide a time for the Mullens and Singers to come and meet together too.”

Dean nodded, absorbing the information his father gave him. “Alright. I’ll speak to Cas tonight, then.”

John nodded and smiled slightly. “Here is the letter from Cain. Take it and let me know if you have any other thoughts. Go ahead and write him back. He knows of the impending power transfer, so he won’t be shocked by your response.” John handed him the paper in front of him. Dean took it and glanced at the full page. “Stay as long as you like,” he continued as he rose. “I’m going to work on a few other correspondences and then I’ll be in my chambers.”

Dean barely heard him as he shut the door to his personal chamber softly. He suddenly felt the weight of the Pack Alpha on his shoulders.

***

Dean mulled over the information for a few minutes before deciding to seek out his mate. A quick trip to his chambers confirmed his omega hadn’t returned to his nap. Frowning he made his way down the hall. Charlie was just coming the opposite direction.

He gave her a smile and was pleased to see her freely return it. Dean wasn’t sure how comfortable she was around him yet, but he wanted to get to know her. She was Cas’ friend, but Dean liked her spirit and cheerfulness on its own.

“Hello Charlie,” he greeted her when they got close.

“Alpha,” she greeted him, stopping a few feet in front of him. Dean noticed that she carried a large basket of linens against her hip.

“Have you seen Cas?” he asked her.

Charlie grinned. “I think he’s with Mary in her sitting room. He came up a little while ago.”

Dean pressed his lips together. He wanted to talk to Cas, but he needed to do so alone. “Charlie, can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Alpha, anything,” she responded. 

“Can you go to the kitchen and see if Ellen would put a picnic lunch together for me? I want to take Cas out for a ride.”

Charlie’s eyes sparkled and her grin widened. “I think I can manage that. I’ll send a page to the stable to have your horse ready,” she told him.

Dean nodded and thanked her before making his way further down the hall. He paused and took a breath. He wanted to talk everything over with Cas, but he didn’t want to alarm him. Dean brushed a hand down his face and took a calming breath. His excitement and stress were lingering around him.

He raised his hand to knock softly and pushed open the door when he heard his mother call.

“Hey Cas, Mom,” he greeted them as he shut the door behind him. Cas’ wide smile pulled him closer to his mate. He pressed a kiss to his temple and sat next to him on the sofa.

“How is everything?” Mary asked him.

“Fine,” he told her, catching her eye. “I just came from speaking with Dad,” he continued. He saw her face soften and her scent changed slightly. Dean could tell she was worried about it. “I thought Cas and I could go for a picnic for lunch today,” he continued, shifting his gaze to his mate.

“How nice!” Mary exclaimed. She threw a knowing glance in Dean’s direction before rising. “I think that is wonderful. You two take all the time you need this afternoon. Cas, I’ll see you at dinner,” she told him. 

Cas frowned, scenting the air slightly, obviously understanding there was something more going on that he wasn’t privy to. He looked at Dean curiously. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and stood, holding out his hand.

“I’ve already arranged for a basket to be put together,” he told Cas. Cas nodded, confusion still lingering in his scent. Dean had to give him credit for going with him without knowing what was going on.

“That sounds like a perfect way to spend a spring afternoon, Dean. Thank you,” Cas told him looping his arm through the one Dean extended towards him. Dean patted his hand and they made their way down to the kitchen.

Cas was silent as they walked and Dean appreciated Cas giving him space to work out how to talk to him. Dean wanted to discuss things when they were alone. He needed to have his mate only so that he could put voice to his thoughts.

Ellen had done wonders in just a few minutes and a basket filled with food and drink was waiting along with a soft blanket. Dean bussed her on the cheek in thanks and pulled Cas to the stables. Impala was saddled and ready. 

Dean attached the basket to the saddle before giving Cas a leg up. Dean couldn’t help but admire Cas’ long, lean frame as he mounted the horse. His leggings did nothing to hid his firm thighs and tapered calves. He could feel his arousal begin as he ran his hand gently down the side of his mate’s thigh.

“Dean,” Cas admonished him. Dean snapped back to attention, noticing the smirk on his mate’s face. Cas was looking down on him from above and Dean couldn’t help but thank all the gods that they had made this omega his.

Dean swung up behind Cas and gathered the reigns. He pulled Cas securely to him with one arm and kicked his heels to get Impala moving. He thought they could go out to the clearing in the forest where they used to play.

They made idle conversation as Dean walked Impala to their destination. It was only a short distance but the day was warm and bright, the sun shining down on them. Dean held Cas and inhaled his scent of fresh bread and home.

“I thought this was where we were headed,” Cas murmured as they broke through the clearing. Dean chuckled.

“Am I that predictable?” he asked as he halted the horse.

Cas chuckled as Dean dismounted. He looked down at him and smiled. “Sometimes. This is your thinking spot. How many times have we visited this spot to figure out a problem?”

Dean grunted in acknowledgement as he helped Cas dismount. It was true. Dean liked this place. It was a natural clearing in the forest, close enough to the castle to be secure, but far enough away to give privacy. It wasn’t a large area, but it was big enough for him to walk or pace and they played many games while they were young.

He had often wondered if anyone else knew about this place, or if it was just him and Cas. They had never even brought Sam here. It was a special spot for the two of them. 

Dean was struck anew at how much of an idiot he had been. As he watched Cas spread the blanket and put the basket down, he thought back to the times they had come here. Why was it always Cas? Why didn’t he bring anyone else here? The answer was clear now. Cas was his mate and he knew it all along.

Dean finished hobbling Impala and took a seat next to Cas. He took in the array of cold chicken and bread along with cheese and some of the fresh fruit that was in season. A flagon of ale completed the meal.

Dean quickly plated food for Cas and them himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating together as Dean gathered his thoughts. He appreciated Cas’ patience with him. He swallowed and glanced up.

Cas was calmly eating and watching him, waiting. It made Dean smile.

“Dad wants to do the Pack Alpha ceremony at the summer solstice,” he blurted out. Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean’s outburst but didn’t seem terribly surprised. “You knew?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head and put his plate down. “No, not really. I could tell your father was not doing as well as he would like everyone to believe. Mary has been worried he’s overtaxing himself and she has been hounding him to pass the leadership to you fully.”

“Cain sent a missive that arrived today. He said that Sam’s scent was compatible to Eileen and she sent something back. Dad wants to invite them to stay and he thinks that combining the Pack Alpha ceremony with the solstice celebration would be a good way to have one event and invite the Singers and Mullens together.”

Cas nodded thoughtfully. Dean was eager to hear what he had to say. “I think it’s a very easy way to accomplish many things at once,” he said. “We will have the summer solstice celebration regardless. Putting in one more thing for the ceremony wouldn’t require that much extra work because there would only be a few more people to entertain. A feast and festivities are already planned. And having the Singers and Mullens here to witness together how Sam and Eileen get along and start, or don’t start, their courtship would be good. Maybe even move along the treaty.”

Dean nodded and smiled. Cas always was practical and helped Dean to narrow it down to the basics.

“It’s quick, though,” he said softly, looking down at his plate. Cas’ gentle touch brought his eyes up to meet his mate’s.

“You’ve been working for this your whole life Dean. I don’t know anyone who could run a pack better than you. You’re loyal, dependable, steadfast and strong. You have a good head on your shoulders, a strong sword arm and the loyalty of your people. You’re ready for this.”

And that right there was why Dean needed Cas. He was his perfect mate. Dean felt himself relax and the worry and anxiety he had been carrying with him since he first saw his father that morning evaporated.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean whispered. His mate smiled and leaned in to peck his lips.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s finish eating, I’m starving. Someone wore me out earlier and I worked up an appetite.” He winked at Dean, making him chuckle.

“Well I obviously didn’t do a good enough job if you’re still awake and able to walk around,” he teased.

“Is that a challenge?” Cas asked, arching one brow.

Dean hummed. “Maybe,” he told him.

The air between them changed and became thick. They finished their meal in silence, keeping eye contact the whole way through. When Cas put his plate down, Dean was there immediately, throwing things back into the basket before Cas could do anything.

He shoved the last of the items into the basket before kicking it to the edge of the blanket and almost pouncing on Cas. His mate let out a throaty chuckle as he landed on his back, Dean hovering over him, cradling his head and back so he didn’t hurt himself.

“Hello Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean lowered his body down on top of his slightly. Cas’ heat seared through the thin linen they both wore.

“Hey Cas,” he replied before sealing their mouths together. They didn’t speak for a long time afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAS POV**

Cas blinked his eyes open in the late afternoon sunshine. He could tell they had slept well and for a quite a while judging by the position of the sun. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but the sense of unease had his omega alert. He lay still, listening and trying to see around himself without giving away that he was awake.

The birds were chirping and the meadow was calm. Cas stretched slightly, adjusting his position to better see around him. There was nothing amiss. Impala was standing close, still tethered, munching on the grass at his hooves.

Cas took a deep breath and sat up quickly, eyes darting around as he pulled the corner of the blanket up to cover himself. He squinted, trying to see all around him. The feeling of being watched lingered, though Cas could see nothing. He sat there, looking around for several minutes before he felt himself relax, his omega sensing any danger had passed. He listened again for the forest animals and glanced at Impala.

He looked down at Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully. If something were really wrong, Cas was confident that Dean’s wolf would have alerted him to danger. Cas ran his hand through his alpha’s hair and smiled when Dean stirred.

“Mmmm,” he groaned as Cas scratched the base of his skull. “Is it time to get up?” he asked sleepily, cracking his eyes open.

“I think so. The sun is low in the sky and it will take a bit to get back to the castle.” Cas smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, keeping them together for an extra beat before releasing him.

“Okay,” the alpha sighed propping himself up on his elbow. “Did you nap?” he asked.

Cas smiled at him as he pulled his tunic closer to put on. “I did. It was nice to rest.”

Dean hummed again as he watched Cas get dressed. “Are you coming, Dean?” Cas asked him smiling.

“I’d like to be,” he replied bouncing his eyebrows. Cas laughed and swatted at him.

“You know what I mean,” Cas told him standing to lace his trousers.

Dean chuckled and stood. They quickly finished dressing and packed up the picnic. Dean helped Cas mount Impala and they made their way leisurely back to the castle.

They arrived in time for dinner, rested and relaxed from their afternoon. Cas let Dean lead him into the hall and settled at the table. When his alpha made himself comfortable next to him, laying a hand on his thigh, he caught his father’s eye. 

Cas mirrored the smile on his face with one of his own. Chuck sat directly across from Cas, his mother to his left next to Alpha John. Though the alphas were in conversation together, Cas could see how his mother continued to hold onto his father’s hand, much like Dean was doing. Cas always thought the contrast between his parents was interesting, but it was clear that they cared very much about each other.

“Are your dresses not to your liking anymore?” Chuck asked him quietly. Cas squinted at him trying to understand his question.

“No, I like them still just fine,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, really, I just noticed that you were wearing trousers more often again. I thought you enjoyed the skirts but maybe I was mistaken.”

“Oh, well,” Cas paused. He hadn’t told anyone about the missing shift or the handkerchief, except Dean. The truth was, that while he was down a shift, he couldn’t wear his dresses as often. He glanced around and noticed that the table was now watching the exchange between him and his father. Dean’s nostrils were flaring so Cas thought something must have changed in his scent. He swallowed, not wanting to make a big deal of it, but after the incident in the meadow, he thought he should say something.

“Actually,” he began, glancing at Dean, “I haven’t been wearing them because one of my shifts is missing. I thought it might have been taken off to be washed accidentally and would make its way back, but it hasn’t. Ellen hasn’t seen it either. It has a small monogram on it, so I know no one else would have it.”

“That’s weird,” Sam said. “Is anything else missing?”

Cas could feel Dean stiffen next to him and he glanced up.

“The handkerchief?” he asked.

Cas shook his head. “No, I can’t find it either. It also-” Cas broke off, blushing slightly and swallowing. “It is also unique,” he finished. Cas had made it after Dean had asked his parents for courting rights. It had both his and Dean’s initials intertwined on the corner.

He looked down the table to see frowns on his mother’s and Alpha John’s faces. He could smell the concern coming from Dean without looking at his face. Cas suddenly felt a shiver streak down his spine.

“Castiel, it’s not like you to be careless with your things,” his mother stated, worry etched in her brow. Cas was close enough he could faintly smell the apprehension coming from her. “Do you think you misplaced them?”

Cas glanced at Dean who was looking right at him. He swallowed thickly again before shaking his head no. “No, I know that I put my shift in the wardrobe with the dress I wore that day and I had my handkerchief in my pocket the evening before I noticed it missing.” He paused, chewing on his lip. He gripped Dean’s hand tightly and turned to him.

“Now might be a good time to tell you that this afternoon, in the meadow, I woke up because I felt like we were being watched.” Dean’s swift intake of breath told Cas that he was upset. “I would have told you then, but once you were awake, the feeling disappeared. We returned to the castle right after.”

“You should have told me right away, Cas. I don’t take your safety lightly,” Dean admonished him.

“I truly didn’t think anything of it. It’s just now, putting it together with the missing items that it sounds more sinister. Separately, they are easily explained away as carelessness or my imagination playing tricks on me, but together…” he trailed off into silence.

“You are not to go anywhere without an alpha escort, do you understand?” Dean told him seriously.

Cas nodded, a little taken aback. “Do you think that’s necessary?” he asked Dean, feeling more vulnerable by the second. Dean must have sensed it because he released Cas’ hand and put his arm around Cas, pulling him into his mate’s side.

“I think there are those who would take advantage of the fact that the Pack Alpha is not as strong as usual and the future Pack Alpha has a true mate he hasn’t claimed yet.” Dean looked to his father and Cas’ mother for confirmation. The grim looks on their faces convinced Cas more than their nods.

“Ok, Dean. I’ll take someone with me if I leave the gates, alpha, I promise.”

“Benny, Jo, Garth or someone in the family, Cas. No one else, ok?” Dean told him.

“Of course, alpha,” Cas agreed.

***

The next evening Cas was excited to hear that there would be dancing and singing after dinner. Though the pack did this often, it was still something to look forward to. There hadn’t been a dance really, since the night Dean returned from the Singer’s.

Cas made sure to have his shift clean and his lilac dress ready. He took special care with his choice of clothing and tried to tame his unruly hair before dinner. He was standing in front of the mirror above the dresser when Dean approached. He was also dressed well, in a ruby red tunic and fawn colored breeches. His boots had been polished and his dagger gleamed from his belt.

“Leave it,” Dean told him, circling his arms around Cas’ waist from behind. Cas smiled at him in the mirror. “I like it wild.”

“Hmm,” Cas replied. “Doesn’t look good for your omega to be unkempt.”

“You look gorgeous, Cas. And besides, your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed. Sexy,” he told him with a wink. Cas chuckled and Dean released his hold. “Though, it might be the mirror,” he suggested as he patted Cas on the ass.

“The mirror?” Cas asked, turning to look at his mate.

“Yea, Cas,” Dean spoke. He moved closer again, running his nose along Cas’ neck and up to whisper in his ear. “I’d like to bend you over the dresser and throw these skirts over your back and watch you while I fuck you senseless.”

The erotic image Dean planted in his mind as well as the slight kneading of his backside as Dean’s breath tickled his neck made Cas slick. He could smell the sweet scent just as Dean did. He chuckled lowly and withdrew to look at Cas. 

“Like that, do you?” he asked. Cas could only nod. Dean pulled him against his hard form, solid chest moving up and down as he took shallow breaths. Dean leaned forward and licked a wide path from Cas’ exposed shoulder up his neck and all the way to his hairline at his brow. Cas shuddered at the feeling. “Maybe we can explore later,” he whispered as he turned Cas to face him. He brought their bodies together completely as Dean claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Cas was breathless when Dean released him. He could feel his own breathing coming in shallow pants as he felt Dean’s length against his thigh.

“We should go,” Dean whispered pulling away a bit. Cas appreciated the distance as he righted his bodice and took a deep breath. He took Dean’s offered arm and they exited the room.

Dinner was uneventful and delicious. Cas enjoyed talking to his parents about the foaling and was happy to hear that it was going well. Three of the five foals had been born already with no problems. He felt a small pang in his chest at the thought that he wouldn’t be the one to coordinate the foaling in the future. The melancholy was quickly replaced with contentment when Dean nuzzled his hair, reminding him of why he wouldn’t be stable master. He smiled at his mate and leaned into his embrace happily.

When dinner was over the tables were quickly moved aside and the floor cleared. The musicians were setting up in front of the far fireplace tuning their instruments. Cas and Dean, along with their families, had moved to their place by the fire, waiting for the music to start.

As soon as the sharp strains of the first fiddle sang out, pack members flooded the dance floor for a reel. Dean led Cas into the middle and they happily danced together for several dances before they needed a break.

Cas enjoyed the dancing and was reminded of the night Dean returned and all the new feelings that had brought up. Dean must have been thinking about it too because he gave Cas a soft smile as he pulled him close during a slower melody.

“Having fun?” Dean asked as they gently moved across the floor.

“I am,” Cas told him smiling. “I enjoy the dancing, especially if it’s with you.”

Dean smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I look back through my memories and I can’t believe that I didn’t know you were my mate,” he continued. He shook his head as he huffed a laugh. “How many times did we dance?” has asked looking straight into Cas’ eyes. He felt himself melt a little at the intensity he found.

“Too many to count,” Cas replied, thinking of some of those times growing up. From the time they were old enough to participate they had danced together. 

“And no one else,” Dean commented. “Sometimes you’d dance with Sammy and it just made me itch. I couldn’t understand what it was about the fact that you were dancing with him, but I hated it.”

Cas laughed a little at Dean’s confession. “You danced once or twice with others too and I must confess that I hated it as well. Though, I think that those times were fewer and fewer as we got older. I can only remember dancing with you.”

Dean nodded and pulled Cas flush against him. “Only me, Cas,” he practically growled. 

“Only you, alpha,” Cas replied. “Promise.”

Dean smiled and continued to move them around the other couples until the song ended. They clapped with everyone as the musicians took a break. Garth made his way over to them as they exited the dance floor.

“Dean!” he called excitedly. They paused and greeted their friend. Garth was a gentle alpha. He was kind and goofy and Cas liked the way he had an air of patience and ease about him. He was able to get anyone to open up because he was so open himself.

“Garth,” Dean greeted his friend. “You all sound good tonight,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Garth replied. He had been playing with the small quartet of musicians for a while now. “We wanted to see if you’d sing a set with us,” Garth continued. Cas glanced up to see Dean’s reaction. Dean had a strong and rich voice, but was shy about singing in front of a lot of people, so it was a rare treat to hear him. Cas suddenly wanted him to say yes more than anything.

Dean paused and then glanced down at Cas. “Would you mind if I abandon you for a while?” he asked.

Cas’ smile spread quickly across his face. “Not at all, Dean. I would love to hear you sing tonight. It’s been too long.”

Dean squeezed his hand where it was resting in the crook of his elbow and smiled at him. He looked back to Garth nodding. “Alright, let me get something to drink and I’ll meet you back there in a few minutes.”

Garth agreed and set off to tell his other friends that Dean had said yes. Cas and Dean made their way to one side of the room where tables had been set up with flagons of ale and mead along with cheese and bread and fresh fruit. They helped themselves and turned back to the crowd, chatting while they drank.

When they were done, Dean turned to Cas. “Do you want me to walk you back to our parents?” he asked.

Cas shook his head and smiled. “No thank you, Dean. I saw Lilith when we came over and I think I’ll go sit with her and try and make friends. She’s out of the hospital earlier than I thought she would be.”

Dean nodded, a slight smile on his face. “Cas, you have a heart of gold,” he told him. Cas blushed and returned the kiss Dean planted on his lips. With a final squeeze of his hand, he was off, making his way through the crowd.

Cas turned and paused. Gordon was walking along the walkway he was going to take. Cas quickly turned and walked the other way, skirting around the room before he made his way a little further down along the wall to where Lilith was sitting on a bench tucked up out of the way. Her back rested on the stone wall and she held a mug in her hands. Cas approached slowly, giving her plenty of warning. She glanced up at him when he was next to her. He smiled noting how pale and skinny she still was. The bandage was still firmly in place around her arm and he noticed that she cradled it to her body protectively. The wound had been deep and needed sutures. Even with a Were’s quick healing it would be a week before she was healed altogether.

“Good evening, Lilith. I’m so glad to see that you’re up and about.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, eyes downcast still.

“May I sit?” Cas asked her, indicating the vacant spot on the bench next to her. She nodded slightly and Cas made himself comfortable.

“What do you think of the dancing?” he asked her. “Where you come from, is it like this?”

He watched as Lilith glanced around the room, taking in everything. “No,” she whispered finally. “There is nothing like this at my pack. At least, nothing that the omegas would take part in.” She shuffled on the seat and took a long swallow of her drink. Cas could tell she was gathering her thoughts. He was content to let her work it out on her own.

Just then, a ripple of excitement when through the crowd. They had noticed that Dean had taken a seat with the rest of the musicians. There was no singer in the pack since the old one passed away several years ago. Dean had often filled in on special occasions. It was a treat for them to get to hear him sing tonight.

Cas smiled, a bright, genuine smile at the sight of his mate. He could smell the confusion emanating from Lilith. He turned and gave her an inquiring look.

“What is it?” he asked her.

She chewed on her bottom lip before she spoke. “I’m confused about the way this pack works. In my old pack, the omegas were kept separate and we had one job only- to take knots. That was our life, but I come here and I see things are a different way. I see the way that things could be done. Your omegas circulate through the pack, each one having a job to do. You have jobs for the omegas and none of the alphas seem out of control.”

She paused and Cas made an encouraging sound for her to continue.

She looked at him then and narrowed her eyes. She seemed to be trying to work out a puzzle. “Does your mate know you are sitting with me?” she asked.

Cas laughed and nodded. “Of course,” he told her simply. The confusion was back and Cas frowned. “What?”

“In my pack, there was nothing for the omega to do but hang from a knot,” she told him bluntly, reiterating her earlier words. “That was what was expected from our first heat. Even before then families would sometimes put the omegas into the House.” She paused again. “Your alphas are not the same as my old pack.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. 

“I mean, the alphas are calm. You said that you didn’t have the omegas to offer release and comfort for the alphas. What do they do? How can they control their tempers? It’s imperative that the alphas be in control with clear minds in order to protect the pack and make it strong. Without that they are weak. Weak alphas cannot take care of a pack properly or run it well.”

Lilith’s voice was so full of conviction that Cas was taken aback. It was the most animated he had ever seen her. He was also horrified that her pack had so thoroughly subjugated her and the other omegas. Did she truly not know that there were packs like this? That omegas enjoyed the same rights at alphas and betas and weren’t only used for their bodies? That alphas could be strong without raping the omegas and that their morality made them more compassionate and better Weres all around?

Cas was silent at Dean began to sing the first song. He was glad for the moment because he needed to get his thoughts in order before he responded to her. When Dean was about half way through the song, Cas turned on the bench so he was facing Lilith.

“Lilith, listen to me. There are many packs that do not operate the way yours does. These views, what you’re telling me about the way you live, it’s archaic. Packs don’t live like that anymore and alphas are certainly able to control their base urges in order to do their jobs without bedding an unwilling omega every day.”

“But Cas,” Lilith replied. He voice was soft and he face had a childlike quality to it as she spoke. Her face changed slightly as she gazed above his shoulder. Cas wondered if she was seeing something other than the hall in her mind. “The omegas are not unwilling. In fact, it’s out duty. Everyone has a place in the pack and duties to fulfill to keep us safe and secure. You have the same here, don’t you?”

Cas frowned as he scented the air around them. She was truthful and Cas’ stomach knotted knowing that she truly believed what she was saying. “Yes, we do have those responsibilities. But it’s not at the expense of a third of the population of the pack. Lilith, what your alphas are doing to you and the other omegas is wrong.”

Lilith drew back, her face severe as her eyes pierced Cas’, no longer vacant. “My pack is strong,” she told him firmly. “My alphas know how to take care of the pack and what is needed to keep us strong. I am happy to do my duty to make sure that they are calm and rational to be able to focus so we can all live well.” She took a breath. “My alpha is the best alpha of any pack around.”

Cas gaped at her for a moment before he found his voice. “I’m sure you feel that way, as all of us do with our Pack Alphas,” Cas finally said. Taking in Lilith’s high color and shallow breathing, he could see that physically she was not up to a challenging debate about the way her pack was abusing her. Tessa’s warning rang in his head so he tried to find some neutral ground. He could scent that she was upset and angry and he wanted to calm her and make her feel safe. Maybe just by being here and showing her how much better things were would be enough to help her understand.

They locked eyes for a moment and Cas thought he saw something pass over her eyes, something ugly. It was gone in a flash making him guess if he even saw it. He took a deep breath before giving her a small smile.

“Well, I’m also glad to see that you’re up and about,” Cas continued, trying to placate her further.

“Thank you,” she told Cas, a small smile returning to her face. Her features had relaxed again and her scent calmed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to Dean sing. After another few songs Cas made his excuses and moved toward his family. He wanted to encourage her but to tell the truth, he was a little shaken by her comments and how fully she believed what she was saying. It made Cas uneasy and he wasn’t sure why.

He settled on a sofa next to his father, who pulled him in and scented him lightly. Cas relaxed at the familiar scent of his omega and let him draw Cas close to his side. He lay his head on his father’s shoulder and sighed.

“Dean’s voice is a nice surprise,” Chuck commented. Cas smiled, momentarily distracted from his conversation with Lilith.

“It is,” he replied. “He doesn’t sing often and hasn’t since he’s been home. I’ve missed it,” Cas confessed. His father chuckled, patting his arm where his was wrapped around Cas. 

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing you’ve missed,” he said. “I’m glad that you and Dean will mate soon, Cas.”

Cas glanced up at his father curiously. “I know how wonderful it is to be with your mate now, especially after being separated for several years. But I also know that the longer the courtship goes, the harder it will be for you two. Being true mates is a blessing, but an extended courtship is challenging. I would never go against your mother, son, but I would not have made you wait much past the first warm days.”

Cas was taken aback. He thought his father had wanted him to wait until he was of age. “Why didn’t you say anything? I’m sure that Mother would have discussed it with you, at least.”

His father shook his head, looking down at his son. “She felt very strongly that you needed to be of age. When Dean was away and not going to come back until next spring, it wasn’t an issue. His early return has changed things but she still wanted that for you. As an alpha, your parent, she has in her mind that you should be old enough.” He paused and glanced over to where his mother was talking with Alpha John and Mary. “But, as the alpha, she doesn’t understand the need an omega has for their mate. Don’t get me wrong, son,” he continued. “We need each other in different ways. But the longer courtship is harder on the omega in general and only more so with true mates. Tell me, how are you doing? Truthfully, now.”

Cas sat up so he could look at his father when he spoke. “Dad, really, it’s fine. Mom put in very light restrictions for the courtship and I’ve been fine with them. Dean has taken care of me,” he continued.

“Yes, I know, I can tell. But how secure have you felt? Has there been any more rejection? Have you needed Dean to mark you more?”

Cas frowned thinking back over the last few weeks. His silence was answer enough apparently.

“Make sure that you tell Dean if you need something,” Chuck advised.

Cas smiled up at his dad. “He’s been very attentive since we began courting, Dad. He’s been sure to make me feel like his omega.”

“Hm,” Chuck hummed, sniffing Cas’ hair. “He marked you here, didn’t he?” he asked. Cas nodded, remembering Dean’s mark in the bedroom before coming to dinner. “I’m glad. Maybe I’m worrying for nothing, Cas, but I do worry. You’re my only pup and I want to see you happy.” He paused and Cas hugged him tight. “If something happens accidentally, you need to come to me first. I’ll help you and Dean with your mother.”

Cas pulled away again to look in his father’s eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, if Dean accidentally knots you or breaks any of the courtship rules.”

Cas’ first impulse was to deny that anything would happen, but then he remembered the almost chase and nodded. “Dad, really, we’re fine. We-“

“I know, Cas, I know. But I also know that it’s only the end of May and your birthday is months away. I know that you two will have the best intentions, but our wolves have other ideas sometimes. Dean is a strong wolf and will do what he can to control himself, but you want to tell me you haven’t accidentally encouraged him while mating?” Cas blushed. “Thought so,” his father said smugly. Cas rolled his eyes.

“All I’m saying, pup, is that you and Dean have a long courtship in general. Weres don’t usually court more than a month or two and you’ll be doing so for four. Add the fact that you’re true mates and your wolves have literally know you to be each other’s mate since you were born…” he trailed off before chucking again. “Honestly, I was expecting you two to come skulking back to the cottage the same afternoon we granted the courtship to tell us you were mated.”

“Dad!” Cas was shocked that his father thought so little of his and Dean’s restraint. “I would never break the rules. That would have lots of consequences, not only for me and Dean but the pack too!”

“I know, Cas, I know,” his father soothed. He pulled Cas close again, tucking his head under his chin. “True mates are rare enough. I’m afraid that it will be harder on you both than it might have needed to be, that’s all. And, if there was an accident, I can help to handle your mother so that there is no challenge,” he finished.

Cas sighed, scenting his father. They sat in silence listening to Dean sing for a while.

“Thanks Dad,” Cas said softly. “It hasn’t been so difficult up to now, but I’ll be conscious of it and if I start to feel like I need more or Dean and I are getting to a tipping point, I’ll let you know.”

“Good,” Chuck said petting him. “Now, I think your mate is done for the night.”

Cas looked up to see Dean smiling at the crowd who was beginning to clap loudly. Cas sat up and greeted his mate with a smile as he approached. A servant stopped next to him with a large mug that Dean took gratefully before settling next to him. Chuck released his hold on Cas’ shoulder, placing a quick kiss on his head before he let him greet his mate.

Cas kissed Dean before snuggling into his embrace. “You were wonderful, Dean,” he told him.

“Thanks Cas, it was fun,” Dean replied.

They stayed and talked with their families for a few more minutes before they made their way to bed. Dean was still riding the high of his performance because he couldn’t keep his hands off of Cas as they made their way up the stairs and down the hallway. It took forever to get to their chambers because Dean kept pressing him up against the wall, placing kisses along his bare skin and lips. Cas could smell the arousal wafting from him. It was thick with pheromones, making Cas slick and feel scent drunk.

When the reached their room Dean practically pushed Cas across the threshold and slammed the door, throwing the deadbolt. Cas moved to untie the strings holding his bodice together but Den’s hand stopped him.

His alpha pressed hot kisses along his jaw before making his way to his mouth. Cas could tell Dean’s wolf was near the surface and he was so turned on he relished the way Dean was dominating him. Cas opened his mouth easily to Dean and mewled at his alpha took ownership of every space inside.

Cas felt Dean shuffling them across the room but wasn’t aware they were moving away from the bed until something hard bumped into his back. Dean broke the kiss as his hands moved to his waste to turn him around.

Cas was facing himself in the mirror. His hair was mussed, color high in his cheeks. His breath was coming in shallow pants and his eyes were ringed in gold already. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dean in much the same state. 

Dean didn’t let his alpha bleed into his arousal often but Cas could see the bright red ring to his eyes through the reflection. Cas briefly thought back to his father’s words and wondered if Dean really was struggling to hold himself accountable to his mother.

Before he could think any more about it, Dean gently placed both of Cas hands on the dresser with a grunted “stay.” Cas obeyed without thought and his eyes drifted closed as Dean began to hike up his skirt. Shivers raced through him at Dean’s touch, excited for to what was to come.

“Look at me, Cas.” Dean’s voice was rough and deep, demanding. Cas’ eyes flew open and met his mate’s. “I want to look at you while I’m inside of you.” 

Cas could only nod his understanding before Dean had thrown up his skirts and was palming his bare buttocks. Dean was growling low in his throat, his nostrils flaring as he scented the pungent aroma of Cas’ slick. One of Dean’s hands left Cas’ skin and he knew he was pulling at his trouser strings.

He heard the whisper of material falling before he felt the hot head of his alpha’s cock at his entrance. Dean rubbed it over Cas’ hole, coating it before he met his eyes again in the mirror.

Cas gasped when Dean pushed inside, seating himself fully. Dean groaned and ground his pelvis against Cas. He had Cas bent over the dresser at an angle so his front was slightly down while his ass was in the air. Dean held him with one strong arm across his torso and up his chest while the other held him firm at his waist.

Cas could feel the soft skin of Dean’s balls as they rubbed between his thighs. He looked back through the mirror to see his alpha, who was barely hanging on. The bright red ring in his eyes almost glowed in the dim light. Cas felt his shimmer brighter with gold.

Dean growled and began thrusting, setting a harsh pace. Cas could feel the flush rising from his chest up his neck and into his face. Dean was pounding into him and Cas was helpless to do anything but hang on. The force of the thrusting sent him onto his tip toes, ripping a cry of pleasure from his throat. 

Dean moved his hand from Cas’ waist to his neck and Cas became impossibly more pliant. He rolled his head to the side, showing the creamy expanse of his unmarked skin. The bodice of the dress was cut wide, showing off a good deal of his neck and collarbone.

Dean removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, nipping and licking up and down as he continued to fuck Cas as hard as he could. The dresser was shaking and Cas couldn’t contain the noises he made as Dean nailed his prostate on every other thrust. He could feel Dean’s knot beginning to form as it popped in and out of his hole.

“Come for me, Cas. Come on my cock,” Dean growled. They made eye contact through the mirror and Cas felt himself coil tighter and tighter until euphoria erupted from him, clenching his hole around his alpha’s member and shooting his release into the front of his dress.

That sent Dean to the edge and for a moment, Cas was lucid enough to wonder if Dean had lost control and would knot him or mate him. Before he could react, Dean let out a roar and sunk his teeth into the back of Cas’ neck while the hand that wasn’t supporting him fumbled under the skirts. Cas felt Dean’s hand preventing the knot from pushing in as it felt as if Dean grew impossibly larger while finding his own ending.

Dean kept his teeth clamped on Cas’ neck through his second orgasm. Cas moaned and tried to spread his legs wider for Dean to push in, wiggling his ass in the process. Dean growled and reached around to tug on Cas’ cock, pulling another unexpected release from him while Dean thrust, hitting his prostate and coming a third time.

Dean released his grip on the back of Cas’ neck and licked over it. Cas didn’t think he had broken the skin, but he would have a nice mark for a few days for sure. Cas’ eyes were slowly turning back into his normal shade of blue as Dean pulled out. He placed a tender kiss on the bruise he had made before looking over Cas’ shoulder to meet his eye once again in the mirror. The alpha red was dimming in his eyes.

“Gods, Cas, that was…” He swallowed, trying to get his breath. Cas could only nod in agreement. “If it’s this good when we aren’t knotting, I think you might kill me when I’m finally able to.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags. There's mention of suicide in this chapter. It's in the past and a summary is below. Stop reading when you get to Mary telling Dean the story of the Mullens.

DEAN POV 

With three weeks until the Summer Solstice the castle was thrown into an uproar. Once it was known that John would be stepping down and Dean would take the Pack Alpha role, the pack began to make subtle shifts with behavior. More were seeking Dean out for advice, stopping him in the training yard or at meals. Weres who were not as familiar with him were beginning to introduce themselves and their families to make a connection. Cain’s last missive was directed solely to Dean.

Dean felt slightly uncomfortable about the fact that the pack was shifting to him already, but his father reassured him it was natural and he had expected it. It took some convincing, and a few situations where his father completely deferred to him over an issue for Dean to come to terms with it. The pack was eager to celebrate the harvest and summer solstice, but the added excitement of changing Pack Alpha and the addition of the Singers and Mullens created a unique anticipation.

“You’ll be fine, Dean,” his father told him for the tenth time. They were in the alpha chambers finishing the daily briefing. The Mullens and Singers would arrive the next week and they were going over the logistics of housing the extra packs. Sam was quietly sitting next to Dean observing the discussion.

“Part of me wishes that we didn’t announce the transfer so early,” he told his father, sighing.

“Don’t worry so much, Dean. The pack loves you, respects you and is eager to have a strong leader again. The council is fully in favor of this and you and Cas will be mated in the next two months.”

Dean let out a harsh breath. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it two more months. There had been a few close calls lately where he almost couldn’t control his wolf. The night of the singing he almost didn’t. He thought back to how he was just able to move away from Cas’ mating gland and to the back of his neck before he bit down. 

“Ok,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He noticed that he needed a trim. Maybe Cas would do it for him tonight. “So, Jody has the barracks mapped out and the western field will be set up for tents for the soldiers,” he continued, going over details again. “Cain, Eileen and Bobby will stay in the guest quarters in the castle. Cas and Mom have all of that figured out already. Ellen has planned the meals for the weeks as well as the feast.” He looked up at both of them. “We will still need to finalize the ceremony and everyone’s parts.”

His father nodded. “We can work on that tomorrow or the next day,” he decided.

“Fine,” Dean said. He looked down at the parchment in front of him. It was the missive from Cain stating that they would be there in five days, his daughter and several maids along with their soldiers. “So, the Mullens will have two servants, fifty soldiers and a dozen or so pages and so forth. The Singers will be their usual numbers. Bobby said that he would bring himself and his manservant and his fifty or so men.” Dean shuffled the papers until he could find Bobby’s letter that had arrived the day before.

“Mom and Cas have all the chambers ready and Ellen has delegated several cooks to move to the camp to help with meals out in the field,” Sam added.

Dean and his father nodded at the confirmation. “Right, so that means that the Singers will be with the Mullens in the south field. The rest of the pack will be housed either in family cottages or in the east field.” 

While many members of the pack lived within the castle or in the village right outside the castle walls, there were a fair few families that had stretched out into the forest of the land to make their homes apart from the main body. While Dean never liked the fact that there were members of the pack in the woods unprotected, he knew that living closely together was not for everyone. Many of those that traveled in had immediate family already housed in the village, so they would stay there. The others would be in tents in the field, much like the soldiers.

“I think that about takes care of logistics,” Dean said finally. 

“Alright, son,” his father said rising. “I think you’ve got it handled. I’m going to find your mother,” he continued as he made his way to the door. “We will talk more about the ceremony. We should confer with her.”

Dean nodded and his father quietly left the chamber. Dean turned to Sam. “So, are you excited about Eileen coming?” he asked him. Dean loved to tease his brother over everything he could, but he wanted to have a serious conversation about courting Eileen.

Sam smiled and nodded slightly. “I’m looking forward to it,” he told Dean. “In fact, I’m really looking forward to it. Her scent is amazing, Dean. It’s like vanilla and orange and it’s sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. Some omegas just smell too sweet to me.”

Dean smiled at his brother’s excitement. “I’m glad, Sammy. I’m really glad, actually. I like Eileen well enough. We haven’t seen a lot of her in the last few years, but I remember playing with you guys and Cas several times when we were younger. And she seems scent compatible.”

“This will be good for the pack too,” Sam continued.

Dean sat forward, shifting his weight onto his forearms resting on the table. He looked squarely into his brother’s eyes. “I know you want to do what is right for the pack, Sam, but I want to make sure that you do this for you. Taking a mate is a big deal and you need to make sure that your wolf accepts your mate. I can’t imagine what it would be like to be with someone who isn’t my complete mate.” The thought of being with any other omega turned Dean’s stomach and he frowned.

“I know, Dean, really,” Sam told him earnestly. “If she wasn’t scent compatible I would have told you. But she is, or at least it seems so. We’ll know when they arrive next week and I’m looking forward to courting her. We are both of age so I want a short courtship.”

“Now that I agree with,” Dean grumbled, lightly thudding his fist on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, clearing scenting his brother’s frustrations.

“Nothing, Sammy,” Dean sighed unclenching his fist. He took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose. “Cas and I have been courting for a few weeks and it’s getting harder and harder to abide by Naomi’s courtship rules. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to hold out until his birthday at this rate.”

Dean chanced a glance at his brother who looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how you guys are doing it. I’d probably go crazy with my mate so close but not able to really mate with them.” He shook his head. “Is there no chance that Naomi would reconsider?”

Dean shook his head. “I won’t ask her,” he said. “She put the rules in for a reason, and I do think that Cas should wait until he reaches age. What kind of example would I set as Pack Alpha if I didn’t abide by the rules that we have held for so long? He’s just- Gods, Sammy! I can hardly control my wolf sometimes and I turn into this rutting beast that just wants to knot and claim.”

“Dean, that’s normal. You’re Cas’ true mate and you’ve really been doing a form of courtship for most of your lives, so I think it’s really, really, commendable that you didn’t claim Cas the minute you found out he was your true mate.”

Dean nodded silently, still feeling the weight of his instincts. “Maybe we could lay off of mating for a bit and see if that helps to cool us down,” he mused out loud.

“Don’t be an idiot, Dean, that’s the worst idea,” Sam chided.

“What?” Dean asked, sitting up. He was a little taken aback by his brother’s comments. “You’d rather I lose control and mate him? Knot him and kick start his heat?”

Sam briefly closed his eyes before speaking. Dean wasn’t sure if it was to calm himself for whatever he was going to say or to try and block out the images of Cas in heat.

“Dean, if you do that, Cas will feel rejected. Remember what happened last time you rejected him? It will be a hundred times worse now. Omegas thrive on being part of the pack. They have protection, alphas who care for them that they care for in return. Everyone has a place. When you disrupt that place, the omegas can feel rejected, which makes them sick. You know all this!”

Dean bit his lip, thinking. “I do know all that Sammy, but maybe if I talk to Cas and explain it he’ll understand.”

“Trust me, Dean, the only thing he will hear is that you don’t want to sleep with him anymore. That’s going to translate into rejection and bad omega, especially if he thinks he’s disappointed his true mate to the point where he doesn’t want to be with him physically.”

Dean thought again to the second time Cas thought Dean was rejecting him. He would have let him go to make a good alliance with another pack, but it took a lot for Dean to get Cas back into a good headspace and he didn’t want to repeat that.

He nodded. “Alright, well, we might be taking extra dips in the lake to cool me off, then.”

Sam chuckled and rose. “I have some things to take care of. I know you’re going to do great, Dean. You have a wonderful mate and the best pack behind you. You’re going to be a great leader and I’m proud of you.”

They clasped arms together and Dean smiled at his brother. “Thank you.”

***

The next day they met in the library to go over the ceremony. Dean had been in there for a while looking over some paperwork on the large table. His father, mother, and several elders had already arrived. Rufus was there, having come in from the farthest cottage in the village. He was a crochety old alpha who had never mated. Then there was Mildred. She was as old as Rufus, but still spry. Dean always felt comforted by her leomony omega smell. She still had a twinkle in her eye and loved to tease Dean. Rowena rounded the group as a beta. Rowena never seemed to age, though she was just a bit older than his parents, she looked much younger. 

Dean glanced at the clock on the mantle and then again to the door. His father must have seen him because he wandered over to where Dean was leaned over the table looking at a map of the campsite for the soldiers.

“Dean, Jody isn’t coming. I thought someone told you that,” his father said.

Dean stood and nodded. “Yea, I was just waiting for Cas,” he told his father.

Something flickered in his father’s eye and Dean caught the scent of confusion and resignation.

“What?” he asked.

“Dean, Cas wasn’t invited to the planning,” his father told him slowly. He glanced around before he looked back and Dean. Dean’s hackles rose. “He’s not part of the ceremony so he doesn’t need to-”

“Excuse me?” Dean knew his scent had just spiked with his own confusion and outrage. He felt incredulous that Cas had not been invited to the meeting but to not be part of the ceremony?

Dean could tell that all eyes were turned on them. His mother made her way over to the two alphas standing face to face.

“Dean, honey, the Pack Omega role in the ceremony-“

“Should be filled by my omega,” Dean told her forcefully. “We are true mates, we are going to mate. The only reason we are not already mated is because Naomi asked me to wait and abide by our customs.”

“Dean, your mother will still be Pack Omega and she can complete the duties during the ceremony.” Rowena interjected her comment into the tense silence.

Dean turned to her, jaw set, with a frown. “Cas. Is. My. Omega.” He punctuated each word with a fist hitting the table. “He will be in the ceremony or there won’t be one. How insulting would that be for him? How would it look to shun the next pack omega because we aren’t mated yet?”

“Dean, no one is shunning, Castiel,” his mother tried to tell him.

“Yes, you are,” Dean returned. “You have known we are true mates since he was born. You have encouraged our relationship our whole lives because you knew one day we would mate. You moved him into the castle and created a new assistant position for you so that you could train him on how to be Pack Omega! Now you want to exclude him from the ceremony that will help to usher him into that role?”

Dean saw his mother dart a glance at his father. The scents in the room were swirling with each other and Dean couldn’t make out what was what. He noticed Mildred move to the window and push the glass open creating a soft breeze, helping to clear the air.

“Maybe we can find a compromise,” Mildred said as she returned to the group. Dean looked at her in question. “Dean has a point and if we exclude Castiel it will reflect badly on the pack. Dean is correct with all that he said. Everyone has treated Castiel like the Pack Omega since they began courting and the rejection that Cas would feel would be intense for his omega, even if he understood the reasoning.” She paused and looked at the alphas in the room. “And a rejected Pack Omega is something no one wants.”

Dean glanced around and saw that the other alphas were in nodding in agreement. There was something else they weren’t saying. Dean stood up and turned to his father. “What does that mean?” he asked. On the surface it was an innocent comment, one that was true, but there was something deeper. John shifted and sat in his chair as he shared a look between Rowena and Rufus.

Before his father could answer him though, his mother approached and coaxed him to sit down. She smiled sadly at him before she spoke. “You know that Alpha Mullen is a widower?” Dean nodded, familiar with the fact. Cain’s mate had died when Eileen was very young. “Did you know that Cain had a brother named Abel?” 

Dean frowned and shook his head. He had not known that. He wasn’t aware that Cain had any siblings at all. His mother brought his attention back to her with a sad sigh.

“After Eileen was born, Collette had a very hard time. Sometimes omegas struggle and it’s important that their mates and the pack help to take care of both the omega and the pup. Unfortunately, Cain’s brother saw this as weakness. He and Cain were close, as close as you and Sam, but there was something in Abel that was always jealous of Cain. He wasn’t content to be second to his brother and in fact, had left the pack for a while. When he returned Cain welcomed him back, but it wasn’t long before there was trouble again. This time, it was subtler, and it was too late before Cain discovered what his brother had plotted.”

Dean swallowed hard, not sure he wanted to hear what had happened.

“While Collette was recovering she was sad, which isn’t even really an accurate way to describe it. We call it Mother’s Sickness. It’s when an omega loses themselves after birthing a pup and has trouble caring for themselves and the pup and eventually the pack. You’ve heard of this and seen it here, yes?” Dean nodded, remembering several omegas who needed extra attention after a pup was born. Dean didn’t know all the details being young and an alpha, but he knew of it.

“As I said, it’s usually caught because it’s a dramatic change in an omega, but with Collette, it wasn’t caught in time. Abel had seen what was happening, and began to whisper to her that she was a bad omega. That Cain didn’t come to her anymore because she had failed him in her duty to care for their pup and the pack. He continued to feed her rejection in such a way that it made her both sicker, and more desperate to show Cain that she was a good omega and could do her duty to her pack and her alpha. Because of that, Cain thought she was recovering when in truth, she was pining and suffering.”

Dean’s mother paused and he could scent the sadness and horror in the air. She had tears in her eyes when she continued. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

“One night, Collette left the pup in the care of a nurse and told Cain she was going to bed. She must have been in so much pain but she had masked it well.” Mary paused to shake her head before she shared a glance with Mildred. “She went up to the tower in the castle and threw herself out of the window.” Tears spilled over Mary’s lashes as she shook her head in sadness. Dean looked around and saw similar looks on everyone’s faces. Dean couldn’t imagine the loss of anyone like that, let alone Pack Omega.

“When they found her, it was too late. She died quickly, maybe instantly,” Mildred said. She picked up the story when Mary wasn’t able to continue. “When it was discovered what Abel had done, Cain challenged him immediately and they fought to the death. Cain gave Collette a proper burial and left Abel’s body in the woods for the animals.”

Dean sat in silent shock for a few minutes. Everyone was quiet until he rose. He looked at each of them, his father last. “Cas will be part of this ceremony or I won’t take the Alpha until we mate.” His voice rang with authority and he turned to quickly make his way out of the library before anyone could respond.

Dean practically ran to the kitchen in search of Cas. His rational brain told him to slow down, that his mate was not in danger and he was fine, but his alpha was freaked out by the story and the implications that Cas could feel so rejected he would kill himself. His brain helpfully supplied him with memories of how he had rejected Cas since he’d been home and what his brother had told him the day before. He growled at himself. He burst into the kitchen, powerful alpha pheromones broadcasting his anxiety, startling everyone.

Ellen moved to him quickly. “What’s wrong, Dean?” she asked him.

“Where is Cas?” His eyes darted around looking for his mate.

“He’s in the garden. Is everything alright?” Ellen pressed.

He blinked and looked down at her. He took a breath and tried to calm himself. “Everything is fine, I just need my mate.” Ellen held his gaze for another moment before she nodded and stepped aside. Dean made a beeline for the side door that led to the garden.

He had just stepped onto the path when he saw Cas coming towards him with Charlie and a few others carrying baskets of fruit. He practically sprinted to them, the happy surprise on his omega’s face quickly turned to worry. 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he caught Cas up and pulled him close, gathering him to his chest as if to protect him. Cas went willingly, even if his scent was confused. Dean was scenting him heavily, searching for anything in his scent that might indicate he was unhappy or feeling rejected.

“Charlie, take my basket please,” he heard Cas say softly. He felt movement around him but he couldn’t pay attention to it, his focus solely on his mate. Cas tried to pull away from him but Dean held on tighter. When Cas tried to lift his head from where Dean was scenting, Dean let out a whine and moved him back into the side of the wall, sheltered from the castle, shielding Cas from view.

“Okay, alpha, ok, everything is okay,” Dean heard him whispering. Cas must have understood that something had happened for Dean to act this way and he stopped trying to get Dean’s attention. He became completely compliant and bared his neck.

Dean pressed closer, pushing Cas against the wall and slotting one leg between Cas’ as he held him close. Cas held still and let Dean calm down. When Dean felt himself settle and his wolf was assured his mate was ok, he pressed kisses against Cas’ neck and eased his hold. He pulled his face away and looked at his mate.

Cas’ gaze was concerned and confused. He cupped Dean’s face in one hand and looked into his eyes. “Are you ok, alpha?” he asked softly.

He blew out a breath and nodded. “Yea, sorry Cas.” Dean pressed their lips together, gathering him close again.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Cas asked when Dean pulled away.

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Can we go to our chambers?” he asked. When Cas nodded, he made himself step away and grasp his hand. They walked quickly and silently up to their room. Dean shut the door and stripped them both before tucking them into bed. He didn’t have intentions to mate with Cas, but he needed to touch him and confirm that every inch of him was whole.

Once they were settled he told Cas the story of the Mullens. Cas was properly horrified and visibly upset by the story, but his scent turned to understanding as soon as Dean conveyed the details of the meeting and the ceremony. Dean clung to him and nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m an insensitive jerk sometimes, Cas,” Dean murmured from where his nose was pressed in his mate’s neck as he blanketed himself over top of him. “I’m sorry for that, but please, please, know that there is nothing you could do to displease me or disappoint me. Promise me you won’t shut me out and you’ll talk to me. Yell at me if you have to, remind me of this conversation but please, don’t let it get so bad you’d…” He let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Cas wrapped his limbs around him and nuzzled back. “I promise, Dean. I hear you and I love you. Nothing is going to keep me from you. I’m here,” he told him.

Dean lifted up and pressed their lips together. He felt like this was a warning of something coming. He couldn’t think about anything happening to Cas.

***

Everyone was still in the library an hour later when Dean strode in with Cas in tow. No one seemed surprised to see them both together.

“This is how it’s going to work,” Dean began, letting his alpha bleed into his voice. “Cas will hand me the traditional omega items, mom can stand in for the official Pack Omega, but no vow will be made or renewed. Cas will take the vow when we mate. It will default back to mom and things will continue to run as normal.”

Mildred was the first to respond. She smiled and turned to look at them. “I think that is a lovely compromise. Cas, what do you think?”

“I agree. Dean and I agreed together on this,” Cas responded.

“Alright, now that that’s settled, what next?” Mildred asked as she turned back to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary tells Dean the story of how Cain was widowed. His brother Abel took advantage of his wife's depression after Eileen was born and convinced her she was such a bad omega that she killed herself. Cain found out about his brother's plot to try and gain the Pack Alpha and challenged him, killing him in the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12 CAS POV

Cas met Dean on the front steps of the castle when he heard the bells. He had been working with Charlie and Ellen to get the hall sorted with the final touches for their guest’s arrivals. When he heard the bells he quickly finished up and left the rest to the others. Dean had made sure he had told him several times over the last few days that he wanted Cas with him on the steps when the Mullen’s arrived.

Cas knew that Dean was still sore over the argument he had with his father and the elders about the role of the Pack Omega in the ceremony next week. Cas had been ok with the fact that he wouldn’t be part of the ceremony, rationalizing it simply by the fact that he wasn’t officially Dean’s omega, regardless of scent bonds, true mates or courting. He wouldn’t deny though, the fact that he was pleased that Dean had been angry on his behalf. He thought about Cain’s mate and his brother and felt sadness for them all. Eileen had grown up without her omega because of it.

Since then, Dean had been especially careful with his words and touches, marking him more and commenting on how well Cas and Mary had been doing to prepare for everything. It was like Dean wanted to make extra sure that he felt like Dean’s omega and wanted him in that role. Cas appreciated it, especially since there had been some rejection by Dean since he had been home.

Now, as he approached the steps where the Winchesters were gathered, he smiled and took Dean’s offered arm when he stepped next to him. Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips before smiling at him.

“How’s Sam?” Cas whispered, nodding in the young alpha’s direction. He looked calm and every inch an alpha, but Cas had grown up with Sam, and he was his friend. He could see the tightness around his eyes and the slightly stiff way he was holding his upper body. Cas could see he was both nervous and excited. There were too many scents swirling in the breeze for him to be able to clearly scent Sam in the crowd, but he could smell Dean. Cas thought he smelled like his brother looked.

“He’s fine. He’s a bit nervous but this will go well. Unless Eileen had someone else send her scent test, they will be fine. He wants to do the scenting right away so he and Eileen can go on their way as quickly as possible.”

Cas nodded, smiling. He remembered not too long ago when Dean and he had done their scenting for their own courtship before the pack. Dean must have been remembering too because they glanced at each other at the same time.

“Thanks for being here, Cas,” Dean told him.

“Of course, Dean. Where else would I be? I’ll always be beside you,” he replied.

Before either of them could say anything else the clattering of hooves and wagon wheels sounded at the gate, catching their attention.

Dean stood straight on the top step next to his parents. Sam was one step below, eagerly anticipating the arrival of his potential mate. Cas looked on curiously. The Mullens and the Winchesters had been friendly for as long as Cas could remember, but not as friendly as they were with the Singers. The Mullens had not visited as frequently and vice versa. Cas didn’t really remember Eileen either. The last visit Alpha Mullen had made to the Winchester pack was several years ago and he had come without his daughter.

Cas could see Alpha Mullen astride his horse as he led his pack into the courtyard. He was a strong alpha, aged as was Alpha John, but still steady in his saddle. He had shoulder length brown hair that was more silver than it was the last time. He had a short, cropped beard and sharp blue eyes. His face was serious as he stopped his horse. Cas followed his gaze as the alpha turned his head.

Cas saw Eileen for the first time in his memory. She was a lovely omega, dressed in a riding habit astride a dapple grey horse. She had dark hair, almost black and a friendly, open expression. She was a year older than Cas.

Cas quickly glanced at Sam to see his expression and he wasn’t disappointed. Sam looked enraptured with her. His eyes were locked onto her and he was slightly leaning forward as if he was holding himself back from going to her immediately.

Cas’ attention was caught again by Alpha Mullen dismounting his horse. A page ran to the front and took the reigns while the alpha helped his daughter out of the saddle. She landed gracefully and smiled up at her father. They made their way to the Winchesters quickly.

“Welcome!” Alpha John exclaimed to his friend. “Cain, we are so happy to have you for this celebration. Welcome to both you and your daughter.”

“Thank you, John. It is good to be here and see you all. I know you all remember my daughter, Eileen,” he said, turning to beckon her forward. Eileen stepped next to her father and inclined her head in greeting.

“Welcome to the Winchester Pack,” Mary greeted her, making sure to look her full in the face while she spoke. Cas could see how delighted Mary was with her and how Eileen seemed to relax at Mary’s greeting and obvious attempts to make sure she understood her words.

“Cain, may I introduce my eldest son Dean and his soon to be mate Castiel,” John continued. Dean and Cas stepped forward to greet the alpha and he and Dean clasped arms. 

“Welcome,” Dean greeted him.

“Thank you for hosting us,” Cain returned. He then moved his attention to Cas and smiled. Cas dipped a small curtsey in greeting. “Castiel,” Cain greeted. 

“And finally,” John continued gesturing in front of him slightly, “this is my son, Sam.” Cas glanced over to Sam to see that he and Eileen were already staring at each other. By the small smile on Eileen’s face and the dumstruck look on Sam’s it seemed that things would move along quickly.

Sam turned to Cain and waited for the elder to extend his arm before Sam clasped it. “Sam,” Cain said in greeting.

“Alpha Mullen,” Sam greeted back. They let their hands drop and Cain turned to his daughter, making sure she could see his mouth. 

“Sam, this is Eileen, my daughter,” Cain introduced her.

Everyone held their breath as Sam stepped forward and offered his hand, palm up. Eileen placed her hand in his and Sam gently turned it and brought her wrist to his nose. Cas watched Sam carefully and saw his body relax as he licked over her pulse point, marking her.

Cas looked at Dean out of the side of his eye, one eyebrow arched. That was a statement if Cas had ever seen one. A simple mark with Sam’s thumb would have done, but to mark her with his saliva said that he meant business and there was no mistaking his intention. Dean gave him a little shrug in response and they turned their attention back to where Eileen had flipped Sam’s hand and was repeating the gesture. She licked over Sam’s wrist too, which surprised the alpha. He let out a bark of laughter at the bold gesture and Eileen smiled. 

Sam took her hand and placed it in his arm and turned to face the rest of the group. Cas couldn’t contain his smile at how suited they seemed for each other. John and Cain exchanged a few words to solidify the courtship and Cain laid out his rules. The couple barely agreed before they were moving quickly around the building and out of sight.

Cain laughed and clapped John on the back. “Well, that was easy!”

“Wish everything worked out that well,” John agreed. They turned to head inside and Dean fell in step with them. Cas stayed with Mary as the alphas made their way into the castle.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing the details of the courtship. Sam had said that he wanted a short courtship and so they set a date for a week after the solstice. Cain would stay and celebrate before going home. He would return to celebrate Dean’s mating in September.

The big announcement was made at dinner and the pack had more to celebrate.

Cas watched Eileen and Sam through dinner and smiled softly. He snuggled into Dean, happy that Sam seemed to have a strong match with his omega. By the time they retired to bed, Cas was exhausted and ready for rest.

***

Three days later the preparations for the Pack Alpha ceremony and the Summer Solstice feast were put into play. Cas woke to a beautiful sunrise and took it as a sign that it would be a perfect day. They had time to make sure everything was ready but Dean kept Cas in bed much later than normal that day.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and they heard Mary’s voice.

“You two better be decent and this door better be open in thirty seconds Dean Michael,” she said from the other side.

Cas couldn’t help but throw him an ‘I told you so’ look. He had been trying to get them out of bed for a while. Dean let out a growl and threw back the covers. He threw on some pants and opened the door. Cas had sat up and made sure the covers were over his legs.

“There you are!” Mary exclaimed as she entered the room. “I thought maybe something had happened to you, but I see you’re just being slovenly this morning.”

“Gods, mom, I just wanted to have some time with Cas before everything gets crazy today,” Dean told her as he shut the door. Mary softened and smiled at Cas before she turned back to her son.

“I understand honey, really,” she said. “But it’s getting late and there are things to do.”

Dean glared at her and Cas suppressed a chuckle. “Fine,” he growled.

“Wonderful!” Mary cried happily. “Now, Benny is waiting in the hallway for you to take you off to get ready. I’ll stay and help Cas.”

Cas couldn’t contain his laughed at the incredulous look on his mate’s face. He tried to cover his mouth but Dean turned his look to him. “Are you laughing?” Dean asked.

“I’m sorry, alpha, really,” Cas managed between giggles.

“Ugh!” Dean cried, frustrated. “Fine,” he grumbled making his way back to the bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips before he scented him and marked him. “I’ll see you soon, omega,” he whispered.

“Love you,” Cas whispered back. Dean pressed one more kiss to his forehead before he threw his mother a dirty look and grabbed his sword belt and boots before opening the door. Cas heard Benny’s greeting and Dean’s angry voice before he slammed the door behind him.

Mary turned back to him with a mischievous look on her face. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn’t he?” she asked.

Cas giggled again and shook his head. “He was in a perfectly good mood before you showed up, Mary,” Cas disagreed.

“Oh well,” she said unconcerned. “It’s time to get you ready, Cas.”

Cas’ smile lit up the room. He was excited about his new gown and couldn’t wait to show Dean. Mary helped him into the gown and Cas looked at himself in the mirror. It was a deep green with white accents. The cap sleeves were silky against his skin and the way the material lay and moved when he walked made him feel like he was gliding across the floor.

He and Mary made their way down into the hall to check the preparations before stopping in the kitchens. Ellen had everything under control for the feast and the maids were busy setting up the flowers on the tables in the hall. The head table had been laid with a special cloth and the Pack Alpha’s chair had been covered with the same material. Dean would now sit at the head of the table and Cas would, eventually, sit at his right hand as Pack Omega.

When they were both satisfied that everything was in order they went to find the alphas. One their way they stopped at Eileen’s chambers to see if she wanted to join them. Eileen seemed pleased that they sought her out and gladly followed them into the council chambers.

When Cas entered and saw Dean in his finery, his mouth dropped. The grumpy, sleepy alpha that had left his bed a few hours ago had transformed into a confident, well dressed Pack Alpha. Cas’ mouth went dry when he caught sight of Dean. His mate had cleaned up and was shaved, his hair in place and his new clothes on. The ocean blue tunic that was paired with dark brown breeches and his high boots complimented his skin tone and hugged his strong form. Dean had his sword belt around his hips with his short sword on one side and his fighting sword on the other. 

Dean seemed to be as shocked as Cas was and they just stared at each other for a moment before Dean moved towards him around the table. He smiled, delighted, as he looked Cas up and down. Cas did the same as he strode forward to meet him. Dean’s arms came around him as Cas put his hands on his chest.

“You look lovely, Cas,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, alpha,” Cas replied. “You look handsome as well,” he said returning the compliment. Cas fingered the embroidery on the collar of the tunic, feeling the fine stiching and the softness of the fabric.

“We’re almost ready here,” Dean continued. Cas nodded, smiling up at him.

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

“A little, but it’s more that I’m going to screw up the lines I have to say that actually taking the oath,” Dean chuckled. “I was worried. We talked about it a lot. But I’m good now. I can see how Dad looks now that he’s working less and I can see how it’s helped ease Mom’s worry too. Plus, I’m just ready. You said it and it helped me to realize it, but I’ve been working for this my whole life and I want to lead this pack. I want us to lead this pack.”

Cas could only smile, scenting Dean’s confidence and happiness. That in turn increased Cas’ until their scents mingled into something warm and delicious. Dean was just about to kiss him again when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see everyone staring at them.

Cas blushed and bit his lip in embarrassment as Dean straightened. He didn’t release his hold on Cas though, which made him happy. He looked out into the faces in the room and thanked all the gods that he had this amazing family that would be there for both of them. Sam and Eileen stood to one side together and Mary had placed herself next to John’s chair. Cain and Bobby were also seated around the table looking amused.

“My apologies,” Dean said. “Are we ready then?”

They all made their way down to the side meadow. Since there were two more packs and all the Winchester pack members from the lands there was not enough room for everyone in the great hall. They had decided to set up an arch in the grass that overlooked the lake and the mountains in the distance. There everyone could sit or stand and watch the ceremony. After, there would be food and drink in the great hall, but there would be fires and dancing and more food outside well into the evening.

As they came down the steps Cas could hear the murmur of voices getting louder. Everyone had gathered already and were just waiting for the last, most important people. There were several seats placed in the front close to the arch for the pack alphas and Sam and Eileen. The rest of the party and the elders would be standing for the ceremony. As the crowd saw them emerge a cheer went up to greet them. Dean tightened his arm around Cas’ where it was threaded through his and Cas squeezed his bicep in return. Dean didn’t falter as they made their way through the crowd and up to the arch. Dean let him go and Cas took his place next to Mary in the line of people. He saw Sam, Eileen, Alpha Bobby and Alpha Cain take seats at the front as well as his parents.

In the end the ceremony itself was very short. Dean and John stood in front of Rufus, Jody, Mildred and Rowena under the arch and declared that John’s intentions to pass the role of Pack Alpha to his son, Dean. Dean accepted the role and the elders offered a prayer of blessing over him. Cas took the ceremonial chalice to the alphas and they both drank from it. He then presented Dean with the tools needed for a strong alpha. As his omega, he would provide these things in support of his mate, to symbolize that he would always be behind the Pack Alpha. Cas handed Dean a loaf of bread, a hock of dried meat, a horseshoe, a Winchester dagger and a handkerchief that belonged to Cas. As he handed them to his mate one by one, he said a blessing over them. They were words of courage, strength, wisdom and honor to help carry the new Pack Alpha forward. Dean placed each item in a basket at his feet and pressed kisses to Cas’ hands when he was done.

Cas stepped back and Rufus stepped forward. John had melted back to stand next to Mary when Cas stepped forward so Dean was alone under the arch. Cas watched him as he faced the lake and mountains for another moment, his back to his people. Cas knew he was preparing himself to turn and face them as their new Alpha.

Cas saw Dean shift his eyes over to him and Cas’ eyes met his. He smiled and nodded slightly and Dean stood tall. He took one more breath before he turned around. The crowd was silent, anticipation rising with each second. Rufus’ voice rang out in the air.

“I present to you the new alpha of the Winchester Pack!”

Cas watched, emotion clogging his throat, as Dean stood facing his pack, one hand resting on his long sword. The bright summer sunshine lit up the sky and filtered the air with soft rays. The gentle breeze that blew through at that moment made the scene seem unreal almost. The defening roar of shouts and applause continued as Dean held out his hand for Cas, who took it immediately. They made their way down the isle to the side of the crowd and into the building. 

Dean had asked for a few private minutes with Cas after the ceremony, so they were headed into a chamber close to the door they entered. Dean pushed open the door to the small room that was off the kitchen. It was sparse but there was a small sofa there set up with drink and food on the table in front.

Dean guided him to sit and settled next to him. Cas waited for him to speak, content to wait. Finally, Dean relaxed back against the sofa and pulled Cas to him.

“Well,” he said.

“Well,” Cas repeated when it was clear Dean wasn’t going to say anything else.

“I’m Pack Alpha now,” he said.

“You are,” Cas agreed. He scented his mate slightly and found no worry and concern, his scent only muted indicating he might be little shocked. Cas sat up and turned to face Dean. “Are you alright?”

“I’m ok, just…it’s been a long time working to get here and now, it was such a short thing to do. I mean, really, it seems like there should be more to it than that.”

Cas chuckled. “I think that’s the way of a lot of things, Dean. The preparation and anticipation are the parts that take up the time and energy. I would assume mating ceremonies are similar. You make lots of plans, you court, you invite people and plan a ceremony, but the thing itself doesn’t take very long.”

Dean nodded. “You’re right. I think it’s just sinking in. I’m going to go out there and every single wolf will be depending on me to lead the pack and made good decisions for everyone. Keep them safe, fed, healthy and whole.”

“And I couldn’t imagine a better alpha to lead them,” Cas assured him. “I’ve told you this before, Dean. You’re a good alpha and I’m proud of you. Sick or not, your father wouldn’t have handed this to you if he thought you weren’t ready.”

Dean looked over to him with a slight smile. “Thank you, Cas.” He paused as he reached up to wrap a hand around the side of his neck. “You have to stop though. Saying those things just makes me want you more. And I think all of our parents and Bobby would kill us if we took too long in here.”

Cas laughed. “Dean, you’re Pack Alpha. No one is going to come in here without an invitation.”

A glint appeared in his eye and Cas pulled back a bit. “Now, that doesn’t mean you get to ravish me. I’m going to be your mate and I _can_ and I _will_ put you in your place.”

Dean laughed and pressed their lips together. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, omega.”

***  
When they finally did make it to the party, everything was in full swing. Dean kept Cas close as they made their way around, accepting congratulations and well wishes, not just to Dean, but to them both. Cas was surprised to be included, but as he thought about it, the pack was loving and tightly woven together. Just because he wasn’t officially Dean’s mate yet didn’t mean they weren’t already thinking of him as Pack Omega.

Cas smiled and stayed with Dean, only breaking apart to have a few words with his parents or duck inside for a private moment or two. They ended up dancing and eating and enjoying the company of the pack for many hours. When they fell into bed that night in their new chambers, they were happy but exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok friends, this is where we earn some of those tags. If you are triggered, you want to skip this chapter. I'll put a short summary at the end. Please read the tags.

**CAS POV**

Cas tilted his head up to the sun for a moment before he put his wide brimmed hat on. He was looking forward to working in the garden for a few hours. There were plants that needed tending to and he enjoyed the work.

He made his way into the garden gate and had just pulled the first weed up when he heard his name being called. Cas turned to see Lilith at the gate waving with a small smile on her face.

Cas waved back and rose to meet her half way. “Good morning, Lilith,” he greeted her.

“Good morning, Cas,” she replied. “I’ve just come to give you a message. Tessa needs blood root from the forest for a pup who is sick.”

Cas’ smile had dropped at the mention of the sick pup and he was already moving back to his spot for his basket. Lilith smelled anxious and nervous which put Cas on edge. The pup must be really sick if Tessa sent her.

“Of course, I will go. I just need to find someone to go with me first,” Cas told her with a smile. 

“Oh,” she said, surprised. “I would be happy to go with you. Actually, I was going to ask to go so that next time I would know where the root is and could get it myself.”

Cas paused and looked up. “That is a wonderful idea, Lilith, thank you. I would love your company, but I will still need to have someone else go with us.”

Cas thought he saw a glimpse of a frown on her face but he dismissed it. He grabbed his basket and they both exited the garden, latching the gate behind them. Cas walked quickly down the path between the garden and the wall beside the kitchen. He was headed for the training field, knowing Dean would be there with a dozen alphas who would be willing to go with them.

When they turned the corner down the other side of the garden Cas saw Garth walking towards them a bit ahead. He smiled and waved to Garth, who was walking a large chestnut mare.

“Hello, Garth,” Cas greeted his friend when they met. 

“Good morning, Cas, Lilith,” Garth greeted them. 

“Are you busy right now?” Cas asked him. He was anxious to be gone to get the root as quickly as possible for the pup. Garth was one of the alphas Dean had specifically told him to ask to escort him outside of the castle walls.

“I’m just walking this girl,” he replied, patting the animal on the side. “She’s been working hard already, so she needs a bit of a cool down. Do you need something?”

“Actually, could you walk her with us to the forest? We need to get something for Tessa and it’s urgent.” Cas was sure his worry was permeating the air. He knew that Tessa wouldn’t have asked him to go if it wasn’t an emergency.

“Sure, let’s go,” Garth told him. Cas sighed, relieved and they turned to walk back the way they had come. They crossed in front of the castle and into the courtyard. It wasn’t too busy at this point, most people being about their business already, but Cas greeted everyone they passed.

When they got to the gate Garth called to the guards that they were going to the forest.

“What are you looking for?” the guard asked Cas.

“We are going to look for bloodroot,” Cas called up. “It’s in the north wood!”

The guards nodded and they headed out and down the dusty dirt road towards the wood. They made idle chit chat while they walked, but Cas kept his stride wide. He was glad he had worn a tunic and leggings today so that he could walk quickly without the skirts holding him up. Lilith seemed to be doing ok with hers, but Cas set his pace quickly.

Once they reached the part of the woods that he knew bloodroot grew in they spread out a little bit and began to dig for the plant. Cas saw Garth walking the horse around in a wide circle around them watching the wood carefully. Lilith was a few yards away working on finding the plant the Cas had pointed out to her. 

Cas dropped to his knees and dug quickly, trying to free a root. He had only been working for a minute when he felt the uncomfortable, but now familiar, feeling of being watched. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He continued to work, but looked around as much as he could. He still saw Garth and Lilith. The horse didn’t seem spooked, so Cas thought there might be no immediate threat.

He went back to work but wasn’t at it long before her heard Lilith call to Garth for help. Cas glanced up in time to see what was about to happen, but the scream died in his throat as Lilith swung up from her crouch and sunk the sharp point of the dagger she had hidden in her hand into his stomach.

Distracted, Cas was caught off guard by a strong set of hands grabbing him. One of the assailant’s hands covered his mouth completely as the other punched him in the side, winding him. The attacker wrapped an arm around his waist and held him firm against a large chest.

Cas could only watch in horror as Lilith pulled the dagger out and struck again. Cas’ screams were muffled behind the hand that had him held tightly. Cas tried to take a breath in but he was assaulted all at once with the smell of fire and burnt bread and he knew that Gordon was the one who had him.

Cas watched Lilith leave the blade deep in Garth’s chest and began struggling to free himself. He caught sight of the horse’s tail as it disappeared into the woods and he hoped that it went straight back to the castle and alerted them that there was something wrong.

Cas looked back at Lilith who was slowly advancing on him. Cas was still struggling against Gordon’s hold but he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere.

“Tsk, tsk,” Lilith said shaking her head. “No need to struggle, Castiel. We won’t hurt you if we don’t need to.”

Cas’ voice was still muffled but he yelled out his anger anyway. Lilith didn’t look please, but Cas wasn’t interested in how she was feeling.

“Tie him,” she commanded to Gordon. Her face was cold and severe. He knew now that Lilith and Gordon had been working together for some time to execute whatever plan it was they had made. 

Cas could feel his hands being wrestled behind him and tied roughly with rope. Cas began to scream as soon as his mouth was uncovered.

“Well, I guess we will have to gag you after all,” she told him tiredly, as if he were a misbehaving child. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar square of cloth. It was Cas’ handkerchief. Gordon held him but Cas was gaining his wits back and was fighting as much as he could.

“That’s enough,” Gordon told him and punched him again. This time the blow was straight to his left side on his ribs with all the force the beta had. Cas fell to his knees at the blinding pain and tried to remember how to breath.

Lilith took the opportunity to advance closer and got the gag tied around his head, feeding it through his mouth, muffling any noise. Cas could only look at her and glare, trying to breath through the pain.

Lilith frowned at him and reached out to slap him hard against his cheek. The blow was enough to split his lip and rock his head to the side. Tears sprang into his eyes and he was distracted enough that Lilith was able to get a hold of his belt and draw his Omega’s blade.

“You won’t need this,” she smirked and handed it to Gordon who was now standing next to her. Cas looked up from his knees to his two attackers. He was beginning to breathe normally again but he could feel the blood from his lip trickling down his chin and fall onto the earth.

“Oh, Cas,” Lilith cooed. “You are too trusting, you know. How can a pack continue to bring in outsiders and welcome them without any way to make sure they aren’t a threat?” She laughed maniacally and Cas’ eyes widened at the sight. She waved her hand at Cas. “I was close enough to get to your personal things! Gordon sent Lucifer your shift so he could get your scent, but I wanted a little something for myself, too. It was too easy to take what I wanted!” she cried.

Gone was the shy, scared omega that had turned up a few months ago and in her place was a shrill, dangerous Were who looked to be on the edge of insanity.

Cas tried to scream and demand answers but the gag muted his words.

“Oh, I know you must be wondering what is going on,” she told him, correctly interpreting his grunting. “You see, Lucifer has been wanting the Winchesters for a long time. He wants this land and the pack too. He would make a great Pack Alpha over all of your weak little pack.” She paused and smiled, her eyes glassy as she saw something else. A shiver ran down Cas’ back at the look on her face.

“He chose me, you know,” she said. Her voice was smug and girlish. “Out of all the omegas he chose me. I was happy to serve him in any way he asked. Oh, yes, it was an important job. I stayed in the woods for a month before I was ready. I only ate what they brought me and I survived. It had to be authentic, you know,” she continued looking back at Cas. “I needed to be starved and worn down otherwise my scent would give me away. When Lucifer decided that I was ready, he sent me to the Winchester lands. There I was to make my way to the castle and ask for refuge. He knew that I would not be denied. After all, I was a weak omega, what harm could I do?” She laughed again, then stopped abruptly. “The boar, though,” she said shuddering, “that was a surprise that I had not anticipated.” She sighed. “But, it did gain me some sympathy and less questions than I could have hoped for.” 

Cas saw Gordon moving slightly behind Lilith as she continued to speak. “Now, we will return and I will be his-“

Cas had only a second to close his eyes and turn his head before Lilith was silenced. Cas felt the warm splatter of her blood on his chest but kept his eyes averted. He would be haunted by the images of Garth for the rest of his life, there was no need to add Lilith’s death too.

“Damn, I thought she would never shut up,” Gordon said. His voice was closer than it had been before. He chuckled then and Cas thought he was going to be sick. “Dumb bitch never could stop talking when she needed to. She should have known, too. Lucifer likes to tie up his loose ends. Looks like they were both murdered by the Mullens.”

Cas still had his eyes closed, focused on breathing and not panicking. His fear was palpable now that he knew the entire plan they were part of. He needed to get to Dean and warn them that there was a set up. He couldn’t let the Winchesters and Mullens go to war over this. Dean would be in a rage.

Cas tried to twist his wrists, but Gordon had bound them tightly. His shoulders were beginning to ache and his cheek stung from where Lilith had smacked him. His side was on fire and he was trying to think of a way to get standing.

“No, no, Cas,” Gordon said from behind him. Cas jumped a little, not having noticed that the beta had moved. Gordon hauled Cas to his feet and he was forced to open his eyes. He stared straight ahead and Gordon took him roughly by the arm and steered him into the woods away from where they were. “You’re coming with me. Alpha wants you himself,” he continued.

When Cas saw the horse, he started to struggle again. He thought that Gordon would take him to the Morningstar pack lands, but if he got on that horse they would be moving quickly. 

Gordon was determined though and before Cas really even had a chance to do more than tug on his grip Gordon had sunk another punch into his kidney on the opposite side of his ribs. Cas’ knees buckled under him and he landed heavily on the ground.

“Now Cas, listen,” Gordon told him. He was standing over him with a fierce, angry look on his face. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Lucifer doesn’t care what state you’re in when you get there, he made that clear enough. He just wants you alive. Now that means that I have endless amounts of ways to make you cooperate. And I _will_ make you cooperate. You’re coming with me either way.”

Cas could only blink up at him. Gordon hauled him to his feet again and all but tossed him up into the saddle. Cas offered little resistance, still trying to manage the pain. When Gordon swung up behind him Cas realized that he was going to have a hard time holding on to the horse with just his legs and his balance thrown off with his hands tied.

Gordon’s arm snaked around his waist again and pulled him between the vee of his legs. He groaned and Cas thought he might be sick.

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Gordon told him as he clicked to the horse to get it moving. “Lucifer gave me strict instructions to not fuck you.” He sighed as if he was disappointed. Cas could smell the arousal in the air. Gordon leaned in close to Cas’ ear and he couldn’t suppress a shudder. “He wants that pleasure all to himself,” he whispered.

Gordon laughed as he moved the horse into a canter, scenting Cas’ terror, he was sure.

After that, Gordon was silent for a while, no doubt to let Cas stew in his fear. Cas tried to press it down and stay alert. He knew the forest around his home well and could tell that they were traveling at a good pace. Gordon was smart enough to stay off of the road, and under the thick canopy of the trees, he couldn’t make out exactly where the sun was. He didn’t know which direction they were going, even if he did think they were headed to the Morningstar territory.

Cas tried to use the time to take in his surroundings, trying to find any landmarks or markers he could identify. He tried to think of a way to get away from Gordon. He tried to move his hands and loosen the knot tying them together. He got a nice slap to his thigh when Gordon caught him doing that.

Cas wasn’t sure how long they had ridden, but the sun seemed to be getting lower in the sky. Gordon slowed the horse and steered it towards the left and Cas was surprised to see that they were on a road now. If Gordon was taking him to Lucifer on his lands, this was the main road there. They must be pretty close if he felt comfortable enough to openly ride on the road.

Cas’ suspicions were confirmed shortly after when he could see a small camp ahead of them. He turned his head, taking in the dozen or so tents that had been set up just on the other side of the creek that served as the division between the Winchester lands and Morningstar.

Gordon wasted no time in getting them across the creek and into camp. He rode right up to the middle tent, the biggest one that was guarded on all four sides. He stopped and dismounted. There were shouts and cheers at the sight of them and Cas began to fear anew.

Gordon dismounted and dragged Cas with him, causing him to once again fall to his knees. He could feel two large alphas step behind him just out of his periphery. Cas tried to channel his fear into anger. He glared up at Gordon and was about to start screaming again when the tent flap was thrown open.

Lucifer strode out with a wide smile on his face, clasping Gordon’s arm in greeting. Cas watched as the men quietly talked and Lucifer patted the beta on the back. Cas continued to glare when Lucifer turned his attention to him.

A cold smile stretched across his face and he stepped closer to where Cas was kneeling. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Cas glaring and Lucifer smirking. 

When Lucifer reached out a hand to trace his fingers down Cas’ face, he jerked his head away quickly. Unsteady as he was, Lucifer was able to grab his hair immediately and pull. Tears sprang into Cas’ eyes from the spikes of pain but he continued to glare at his captor.

Lucifer stepped closer to him and leaned in to scent him deeply. Cas could do nothing but hold still in Lucifer’s tight grasp. When Lucifer licked over his mating gland Cas began to struggle again.

Fear burst inside of him. Lucifer wouldn’t claim him, would he? Gordon had said that Lucifer had specifically told him to bring him here whatever way he needed to but not to rape him. Was that Lucifer’s plan as well? Mate Cas and ruin him for Dean?

Lucifer quickly struck him again, this time a punch to the jaw. Though Cas knew the alpha didn’t put most of his strength behind it, it was still enough to snap his head to the side, stilling his movements. He barely had time to right himself when another punch slammed into the side of his head. The force of it knocked him onto his side in the dirt.

Through his dazed view he could see Lucifer talking above him. “Take him in the tent and strip him. Tie him face down on the bed.” He paused and looked at Cas calculatingly. “Don’t fuck him, but teach him what omegas are for. I think he needs to be taught correctly.”

Cas was once again pulled up from the ground and forced inside the tent. The alphas ripped his tunic and trousers off of him and forced him on his stomach on the small bed that had been set up. 

Cas tried to struggle, but the pain that was radiating all over his body was making him sluggish. The force of the blows Lucifer had delivered had left him dazed and he was having a hard time thinking straight. Once on the bed one of the alphas climbed on and sat on his legs. A hand came down to clamp on the back of his neck while the ropes were cut from his hands. 

Before he could even register what was happening they were forced above his head and tied to a post at the end of the bed. Cas was aware that the alpha that was pinning him down was now actually pinning him down completely and humping against him.

Cas closed his eyes as the other alpha finished the knots and ran his hands along Cas’ arms. In this position Cas could barely breathe between his injured ribs and the gag. He could do nothing to defend himself. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

He knew he just had to hang on until Dean found him. That Dean was coming for him was no question. Cas just hoped that he would find him before Lucifer raped him or mated him.

He was brought back to the present when he realized that the insistent prodding against his ass had stopped. He didn’t have long to think about what that meant before he felt the hard length of an erection pressing against him again, this time, skin to skin.

“Alpha said not to fuck him,” the other alpha said from next to Cas.

“And I’m not. But I can rub against this pretty hole and mark the bitch up,” the other alpha said. He began to thrust again and Cas could do nothing but lay there as the alpha manhandled his legs apart. Cas could feel his body begin to betray him, only responding to an alpha and releasing slick.

The sweet smell began to permeate the tent and the alpha behind him chuckled and slapped him hard on one ass cheek. 

“That’s right, slut,” he said, still thrusting between his legs. “Can’t wait for a thick cock in your hole, can you? Too bad Alpha forbid it. I bet you’re nice and tight too.”

The alpha continued to moan and grabbed Cas roughly by the hips to hold him still while he rutted to completion. Cas felt the hot splash of cum on the back of his thighs and buried his face in the pillow willing himself not to cry.

With a grunt the alpha moved off of him, quickly to be replaced with the second alpha. He was quick to come all over Cas’ ass but he left it red and stinging from the spanking he administered.

“Whew!” he exclaimed as he climbed off of the bed with one final slap. “Can’t wait to take a proper ride on you, bitch.”

And with both alpha’s laughing, they exited the tent, leaving Cas alone on the bed, covered in cum with tears streaming down his face.

***

Cas wasn’t sure how long it was before the tent flap opened again. He was in and out of consciousness, and had lost track of time. The shadows on the tent had moved slightly so he thought not much time had passed.

“Well, Castiel, I heard the boys had a nice time with you,” Lucifer said by way of greeting. Cas turned his head and glared as hard as he could at the alpha. Lucifer only chuckled again as he began to strip off his clothes. 

The fear that had been dulled by the pain surged up once again and Cas tried to pull against the ropes. Lucifer only continued to undress until he was naked, standing next to the bed. He shook his head at Cas while slowly stroking himself.

“Now, now, Castiel, don’t worry. I’m sure that this can be a pleasant experience for both of us if you would just relax. I do enjoy dominating my omegas, so either way I’ll be happy, but it won’t be as pleasant for you, I’m afraid.”

Cas could only scream from behind the gag and pull on the ropes again. He knew his attempts were feeble, but he couldn’t just lay there and do nothing.

He jerked when he felt a touch on the back of his calf. Lucifer laughed again and dragged his hand up to his ass. He rubbed the still tender flesh before he laid out several more blows. Cas whimpered at the pain but tried to strike out with his legs. 

“No, no, omega,” Lucifer told him and climbed on the bed, pinning him down again. Cas continued to struggle until Lucifer punched his ribs on the same side as before. Cas barely had time to register the pain before another punch against his jaw rocked him back into the pillow beneath him. 

He could feel Lucifer’s weight on him, pressing against his back. Suddenly the gag was released from him mouth and pulled away. Cas tried to work his tongue but his jaw was aching. He could taste blood.

“Now everyone can hear you scream,” Lucifer whispered in his ear. “I’m going to split you open and ride you so hard everyone in this camp will hear what a slut you are for a big alpha cock. I’m going to knot you and ruin you for the Winchesters,” he told him.

“No!” Cas screamed. He was angry again and began to struggle and yell in rage as Lucifer grabbed his hips and pinned them down. Cas could feel the hard length once again pressing between his cheeks. This time though, he knew Lucifer would make good on his promises. 

“That’s right, omega, let me hear you,” Lucifer told him. Cas could feel the blunt head of his cock at his entrance and just as he was getting ready to try to thrash and scream again, Lucifer clamped his hand on the back of his neck, stilling him. 

Cas slumped, defeated. He let his body relax, slipping into unconsciousness. Maybe if he passed out he could pretend this never happened. Before he slipped away he could have sworn he heard Dean calling for him. If only he were here to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lilith convinces Cas to go to the forest with her and Garth accompanies them. She stabs Garth with her knife while Gordon captures Cas. Lilith and Gordon have been working together for the Morningstar Pack and they are to take him back to the Pack Alpha, Lucifer. Gordon murders Lilith and takes Cas to the Morningstar camp, right on the boundary line between the packs. Lucifer adds physical blows to Cas' face and body (in addition to the ones given by Gordon and Lilith) and lets two of his alphas sexually assault Cas. The chapter ends with Lucifer about to rape and mate Cas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still might be a little triggering, so you could skip this one too. Events from Dean's perspective and through the rest of the day.
> 
> Summary at the end.

CHAPTER 14 DEAN POV

Dean was on the training field when he heard the emergency bells. Everyone stopped mid motion, frozen for a split second before everything sped up again.

Dean sprinted down the path to the courtyard, Benny and Jo right behind him. He pulled up short when he saw the horse standing in the middle of the open area. A page had already gotten to the horse and was calming it.

Dean realized that is was Midnight Run, the horse that Garth had been walking. He looked to the guards next to the open gate.

“What happened?” he barked.

“Alpha, the horse broke through the woods and came back to the castle without the rest of them,” a guard told Dean. “We aren’t sure if the horse got spooked and ran off from them or if there is something else wrong.”

“Who was with the horse?” he asked.

“Garth, Lilith and Cas,” the guard said. 

Dean felt cold fear settle low in his gut. He turned to the barn to see Naomi helping Jody get a dozen soldiers into their saddles. Their eyes met and she nodded once to him. Dean clenched his jaw and turned back to the guards on the wall.

“What were they doing?” he asked tightly. His hands were in fists at his sides, but he was trying to reign in his alpha until they knew what was going on.

“Cas said that they were going to get blood root for a sick pup. Tessa had asked him to go.”

Dean nodded. He turned to Jo. “Go find Tessa. She might be on her way if she heard the bells. Bring her here now.” Jo turned and was gone without question.

Dean turned back to the guard only to be interrupted by Jody, who was already mounted, her soldiers behind her.

“With your permission, Alpha,” she said. Jody knew her job and Dean was damn proud of the way the pack did their duty without question. They had protocols and procedures in place in case of emergencies even though they hoped to never need them. 

“They were looking for blood root. Do you know where it grows?” Dean asked. Jody nodded.

“I do,” she said out loud. “We’ll head there first.” Without any other delay they were off through the gate. They made good time down the road and into the woods.

Dean turned to take in the rest of the courtyard. No official alarm had been spread so his pack, though subdued and watchful, were still going about their daily business. Dean noticed that Naomi was working on the second wave of horses, readying them to go out if needed. The second battalion of soldiers was already in formation waiting for command against the far wall in the courtyard. The gate had been closed the minute the last soldier had gone through and Dean could see extra soldiers on the battlements and at the side door already. He knew that there would be more soldiers around the castle watching and waiting.

If there was an emergency, the side door would be opened and the people from the cottages outside would be evacuated into the castle where it was safe. Dean hoped that they didn’t need to do that today.

“Dean!” he heard from behind him. He turned to see his brother and Eileen approaching him, having heard the bells.

“Why aren’t you with mom?” Dean exclaimed upon seeing his future sister-in-law. She just shook her head at him.

“Dean, what is going on?” Sam asked.

“A horse that Garth took out with Cas and Lilith came back without them. It looked spooked.”

Sam stilled, his mouth forming a tight line. Dean saw Eileen reach for his hand and Dean had to clench his jaw again at the sight. He turned and saw his father, Bobby and Cain emerge from the castle.

“A riderless horse?” John asked, having already been apprised of the situation. Dean nodded shortly and was just about to elaborate when he caught sight of Tessa running out of the castle. He knew by her face that she hadn’t sent Cas into the forest.

When she saw him she frantically shook her head and headed straight for him.

“Alpha, I didn’t send for him today,” she told him breathless when she was close enough. “No one is sick.”

Dean had just a second to absorb this information and all that it might mean before a shout went up from the guards again. Dean turned to see three horses making quick work towards the castle. Dean thought he might be sick when he saw that two of the riders carried burdens slung over their backs along with their riders.

“Open the gate!” Dean shouted to the guards. He turned to Sam and Eileen. “Now you have to go with mom,” he told her. She didn’t argue and Dean nodded satisfied. “Sam, take her up and let mom know what is going on. Bobby,” Dean continued turning to his mentor, “find Chuck and get him up there as well. Stay with them until someone comes with the code.”

Sam and Bobby both took off to get their charges to safety. “Ring the bell!” Dean commanded. This bell signal would alert the rest of the castle and those in the cottages that they were to evacuate into the castle. The gate had been drawn and the second contingent of soldiers was already flooding out, intent on helping get everyone safely inside the walls.

Dean watched as the three riders altered their course and made for the side entrance. The guards saw them and opened the smaller gate for them to pass through. Dean swallowed and took a breath, taking in the bodies slung over the soldiers.

“Garth’s alive!” Victor called. Tessa sprang into action along with another healer Dean hadn’t noticed before. They got him off of the horse and laid on the cobblestones. Tessa knelt down and he was hidden from Dean’s view.

Victor was Jody’s second in command and a level headed, strong alpha. He and Dean got along well and Dean trusted him. Victor now approached Dean with a grim expression.

“Lilith is dead, her throat was slit,” he told Dean lowly. Only those closest to him would hear. Dean took a breath and nodded. “There was no sign of Castiel other than his hat and basket on the ground. There were signs of struggle and a path made off into the woods. Jody has taken the rest of the first contingent to find the trail and follow it.”

Dean’s breath began to come in shallow spurts. He held on to his alpha as best he could, but his mate was missing and had most likely been captured. There was one gravely injured Were and one dead.

He turned to Benny then. He could feel alpha red bleeding into his eyes. “Find out who is missing. There had to be someone inside that aided this.” He was growling low in his throat. Benny nodded and took off in the direction of the barracks.

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Tessa hesitantly approaching him.

“How is he?” Dean asked.

“Not good, Alpha. I don’t know if he will make it.” She glanced back to where the other healer was directing soldiers to get Garth on a stretcher. Dean noticed someone had gotten Bess and he was glad she was there. He turned his attention back to Tessa.

“What else?” he asked, knowing that she wouldn’t have stepped away from her patient if there hadn’t been a very good reason.

“This, Alpha,” she told him holding out a bloody knife. “This is what stabbed him,” she said.

Dean took a moment to compose himself. He knew, rationally, that there was no way that the Mullens would do this, but he had to steady his wolf before it took control.

He watched as John took the knife from Tessa and she hurried back to her patient who was being taken inside.

He looked to Cain who smelled shocked and angry and maybe a bit scared but not guilty or dangerous. They locked eyes and Dean was able to get a handle on his wolf when they confirmed what he believed.

“Dean…” Cain spoke softly, unsure.

“I know that you did not do this, Cain,” Dean said shaking his head. “There would be no reason with the treaty all but signed. Things have gone well and we’ve always been friendly.”

Dean turned to his father and Sam, who had returned. “Do you have any reservations?” he asked them. When they both shook their heads, Dean turned back to Cain. “Someone wants to make us think you are starting a war. We need to figure out who that is.”

“Alpha?” a voice said behind him.

Dean turned to find Naomi standing close to him. He set his jaw and steeled himself to tell Cas’ mother he had been kidnaped. “Naomi, we think that Cas has been taken. There was a planted knife and our suspicions are that someone is trying to start a war between the packs.”

He turned again to the other alphas. “Which direction were they going?” he asked Victor.

Victor scowled. “North,” he said shortly.

“Morningstar,” Dean growled. 

Lucifer had been a small problem over the last few years, but he had done nothing so bold before. Dean had heard his father and Bobby talk often enough about the pack. It was small and since Lucifer had taken over five years ago the pack had deteriorated. They didn’t know details, just that Lucifer had come to power bloody and that the omegas were treated poorly. They were an old-fashioned pack with values that were long outdated before Lucifer, things had just gotten worse under his leadership.

Kidnapping the future Pack Omega of the Winchester Pack was something else entirely. Dean almost didn’t believe that Morningstar was capable of it. Lucifer was cruel and a bit unhinged, thinking that he held absolute power, but his pack was small and no match for the Winchesters alone. Surely, he knew that the Singers would attack as well.

Unless Lucifer was so sure that the knife would override all rational thought. Suddenly, Dean knew it to be true. Lucifer had planted the knife so that Dean would rage and start a war, letting them get away and take Cas. In addition to the war, being without his true mate would weaken Dean and make the pack vulnerable.

“Lucifer wants to start a war,” he told the people around him. “He’s counting on it,” Dean continued as the pieces started falling into place in his head. “He thinks that I’ll rage when Cas is missing and lash out to the first thing that might make sense, which is the knife. There is no other reason that this would happen the day after the leadership ceremony. He’s counting on the fact that I’m the Alpha now.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Yea, but Dean, even if you are Alpha, there are still protocols and other checks before we just ride to war,” Sam said out loud.

Dean nodded and looked at Sam, slowly calming as a plan was forming and the events began to solidify. “Lucifer doesn’t understand that, Sam. He is the absolute power in his pack and there would be no one to stop him if he declared war. His failure to understand that all packs don’t work that way is to our advantage. I need my mate back, safe and whole, but I’m not going to risk everyone else by going into a rage. That helps no one, including Cas.”

Dean took a few deep breaths, pulling in the scent of his family and he calmed down despite the fear and anger swirling through the air. He caught sight of Benny making his way swiftly through the crowded courtyard and waited until he was closer to speak.

“Did you find something?” he asked.

“Gordon’s gone,” Benny told him grimly.

“That son of a bitch,” Dean growled. Dean took a few deep breaths. Now that he knew there was someone in the pack that had aided this he was almost glad. He needed answers in order to formulate a plan. Dean was also relieved that it hadn’t been someone that was born into the pack that had been so unhappy they had sold out their Alpha and his mate. Dean took another deep breath.

“Jo, go back and find out if anyone else is missing. Dad, Sam, you two stay here and guard the castle. Victor, Naomi, get my personal guard ready to leave in five minutes. Benny, you’re with me. Cain?”

“I’d like to ride with you if Eileen is safe,” he told Dean. “I want to see who is doing this.”

Dean nodded. “She is safe with Mom and Bobby and they will remain secluded until we know the threat is eliminated.”

Dean turned back to the rest. Victor and Naomi had already moved to get the guard together and he could see them assembling across the courtyard. “I’m going to go get Cas,” he told his father and brother. “Keep the castle secure.”

They clasped arms and Dean strode across the cobblestones to Impala. He noticed that the last of the pack from the cottages was being brought into the castle and he wished that this would be over quickly. The Morningstar border was just a few hours ride from Winchester castle, so he hoped to get there and back with Cas before tomorrow.

Naomi was holding Impala when he stopped in front of the horse. “Thank you,” he said, taking the reins. “Naomi,” Dean began but she interrupted.

“No need, Alpha. I’m not a soldier. I would be more of a liability to you than any help, as much as my alpha is clawing at me to get my pup. I trust you to bring him home safely,” she told him seriously. “I’ll stay and do my job and make sure there are horses ready if needed and care for the ones that return.”

Dean offered his arm and they clasped them together. “I won’t come home without him,” he promised. 

***

Dean rode beside Victor with Benny to his left. The guard was small which enabled them to move swiftly through the forest. Dean was grim and the general air around the small group was determined.

They rode quickly into the forest where the attack happened and picked up the trail that Jody and the others had left. They moved rapidly and were able to catch up with them about ten miles out. When they approached, Dean’s soldiers maneuvered themselves to the front of the pack with Jody. Victor and Dean flanked her as they continued to ride.

If Jody was surprised to see the Pack Alpha, she hid it well. Dean nodded to her and they rode in silence for a while. Dean noticed someone coming towards them and glanced at Jody.

“It’s Balthazar,” she said, indicating the scout that had just come into their line of sight. “I sent him ahead to make sure we were on the right track.”

Balthazar gave a quick report and they continued to move. It seemed that Gordon had run along this path for some distance. Dean knew this was the right direction to take them to Morningstar. He hoped that he was right and that they had not miscalculated. Cas was depending on him.

They continued on for another few hours, riding as quickly as they could. Balthazar rode back to give updates every so often. Dean was getting more and more impatient as the time slipped by. Finally, Balthazar returned to them and stopped, causing the band of soldiers to stop as well.

“We are about a mile from the border,” he told them. Dean glanced at Jody to see what she thought. 

“Ok, let’s see,” she began. She turned in her saddle and gestured for another soldier to come forward. Dean could see Kevin appear. “Kevin will ride ahead and see what he can at the border. We will wait here for information. We can rest the horse and plan once we have more information. Kevin, get as close as you can without being seen and report back.”

Kevin nodded and was off. Dean watched him go. He was a smaller beta, and a good scout. He was light and quick and could do a job like this well. He was glad that Jody had brought him with her.

Dean dismounted with the other alphas and let the horses graze. There was no water around them so they made due with small talk and getting out of the saddle. None of the alphas would really rest until their charge was safe.

Dean could feel the tension coiling in his belly and tried to calm himself by stroking Impala’s neck. The horse stood still with Dean letting him take comfort as he could. No one spoke to him and for that he was glad. He just needed to get to Cas and get this over with. Dean glanced to his left and noticed that Benny and Cain were standing close by him. They didn’t seem to be talking, just waiting.

It felt like forever before Kevin was back.

When the beta appeared once more he looked confident and even wore a slight smirk.

“Well?” Jody demanded before he even stopped fully. Kevin spoke directly from his horse.

“We were right. Morningstar has a camp set up right across the creek. There are maybe a dozen tents with one in the middle that I’m guessing belongs to the Alpha. There are about fifty alphas moving around, but they seem to be pretty confident that there is nothing coming. There are only a few alphas on guard surrounding the small camp. The camp backs up to the woods on the North side.

“I didn’t see Castiel, but there are four guards, one on each side of the main tent in the middle. I’m guessing that is where they are keeping him.” He paused again, glancing at Dean before continuing. “I did see Gordon in the camp.”

Dean nodded and thanked Kevin before turning to Jody.

“We have two options, Alpha,” she began. Dean nodded at her to continue. “The main road is about a quarter mile that way out of the forest. It will take us right to the crossroads where the four pack lands meet at the water. We could go in full force and attack head on. We wouldn’t have the element of surprise but we could go in swiftly.”

She paused and looked at Dean before continuing.

“The second option is to go in quietly through the woods. If there are only a few guards we can take them down quietly and quickly and attack through their camp before they even know we are there. The element of surprise would be on our side and though I know our odds are good, it would help to increase the likelihood that we can get through with less casualty on our end.”

Dean nodded. There was really no choice. They would go in quietly and hope that they could get Cas out without losing any of their own. Dean thought about waiting for more back up, but images of Cas being assaulted flooded his mind and he knew what he had to do.

***

Dean crept forward as quietly as he could. He moved slowly so he would not be seen moving through the forest. He could sense Jody on his left moving as well. There were two guards on this side of the camp and neither looked interested in doing their job. The one in front of Dean didn’t even have his eyes on the forest. Dean thought he could probably stroll right up to him making as much noise as he wanted and the fool would still not be alerted.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on getting the alpha out of the way. He and Jody would each take one and it would free the side of the camp so they could attack. 

Dean knew he needed to stay as far away as possible until he was ready to strike least his scent give him away. He and Jody would try and time it so that they were moving around the same time. Dean glanced over and saw that she had paused. She lifted her hand in a silent signal. Dean took a breath and unsheathed his short sword from his belt.

He was ready to run forward as soon as her arm went down. He was on the alpha in three long strides. The other Were had enough time to look up at the scent of Dean before he plunged the sword into his chest. Dean left the blade in and caught the alpha, dragging him quickly back into the woods. He lay him on the ground and pulled his sword free, wiping the blood on the grass below. He looked up to see Jody already standing, waiting for him.

She whistled, the signal for the rest of the alphas to move forward, and crept closer to Dean. Once everyone was together they moved forward silently. Dean was intent on the guarded tent, Benny at his back. Everyone else was to take out any alphas that fought back and to honor the surrender of any that did so. Gordon and Lucifer were to be killed on sight.

As Dean was waiting for Jody’s signal a scream ripped through the air. Dean could feel the hair on his neck raised at the noise. That was his mate screaming. He didn’t think, he just started running, a red haze descending over his eyes as his wolf took over.

Dean didn’t remember much about getting through the camp, too intent on finding Cas. He knew that he was fighting with alphas, Benny to his left. He knew that a cry had gone up shortly after they appeared. He knew that there were others around him fighting, but he just needed to get to the tent. He quickly dispatched the guard on the side of the tent and threw back the flaps.

The sight of Lucifer pinning down his mate, naked on the bed pushed him even further into his alpha. Before he even thought about what he was doing he had Lucifer by the throat and had pulled him off of Cas. He threw him up against the pole in the middle of the tent holding it up and squeezed.

The look of surprise on Lucifer’s face would have been comical in another situation. As it was it just served to drive Dean further into anger. That he thought he would honestly get away with this was beyond Dean.

“Lucifer,” he hissed. The other alpha was slightly off of the ground, toes barely brushing as Dean held him to the pole by his neck as his rage gave him strength. Dean squeezed a bit more and was satisfied to find real fear in Lucifer’s eyes and scent.

“Did you think that one little trick would take down the entire pack? _Three_ packs? You should have known better because that will be the last thing you ever do. My _mate_ -“ Dean cut off, the rage he was containing threatened to spill over.

A whimper from the bed drew his attention back to Cas and he pulled back enough to realize that he needed to get to Cas and quickly. Dean growled, low and fierce, before swiftly using both hands to snap Lucifer’s neck. He let the limp body fall to the ground and moved to Cas.

“It’s ok now, Cas, I’m here,” Dean murmured. He moved to the front of the bed to begin working on the ropes. He used his dagger to cut the bindings quickly and lower Cas’ arms. The soft cries nearly brought Dean to his knees.

He moved carefully around to the side of the bed and took stock of his mate. Dean’s nostrils flared at the scent of cum and it took everything he had not to take his sword and go swinging out of the tent.

Cas needed him right now. 

Dean knelt down next to the small bed. Cas’ face was turned towards him but his eyes remained closed.

“Cas?” he called softly. Dean didn’t touch him for fear of scaring him. “Cas, can you hear me?”

Cas’ eyelashes fluttered and blinked them open. “Dean?” he croaked. Dean nodded, taking in the bruises on his jaw and the split lip.

“I’m here, Cas. Right here.”

“I knew you would come,” he sighed, closing his eyes again. Dean did reach out then to lay a hand on his head. Cas let out another whimper and Dean looked around for water. There was a basin with washing water and a canteen next to it. He moved quickly to grab the canteen and dip the clean rag into the bowl of water. It was tepid but fresh.

He returned to Cas and held the canteen to his lips, urging him to drink after a sniff confirmed it was water. Cas was able to take a few small sips before he collapsed again.

Dean had wetted the cloth, intent on cleaning Cas up a bit, but now that he was thinking more clearly, the alpha haze receding, he realized that he just needed to get Cas out of here and home. He swiped gently over his mate’s back and thighs, removing what spunk he could before flinging the rag to the floor.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to him as he rose. There was no response from Cas, who seemed to have slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dean quickly crossed to the tent opening and peered out. When he saw Benny standing guard he opened the flap completely.

“Benny?” he asked to get the alpha’s attention.

“Everything is clear, Alpha. It was over pretty quickly. There are a few that surrendered that Jody is rounding up now, but the camp is secure.”

“And Gordon?” he asked.

“Dead,” he replied.

“Lucifer is too,” Dean told him. “I need to get Cas out of here. He’s in pretty bad shape.”

Benny nodded and turned to face Dean fully. “I’ll clear a path if I need to, just get him out here and we can get him to the woods.”

Dean nodded and withdrew back into the tent. He made his way back to the bed and began to search around. It was enough to wake Cas again.

“Dean?” His voice was groggy and thick. “What are you doing?”

“I need to get you out of here,” he told him, “but I don’t want to wrap you in anything that smells like him. Or anyone else,” he growled. Realizing he had no options, he pulled his tunic over his head and gently urged Cas to sit up.

He placed the too large garment on him and carefully pick Cas up bridal style. The cry the movement elicited tugged at Dean’s heart but it couldn’t be helped right now. Cas was covered well enough and none of his soldiers were going to be ogling him anyway.

“Don’t look, Cas. Just turn your head into my neck and breath. Don’t look, you’ve been through enough today.”

Cas did as Dean asked, tucking himself trustingly into Dean’s chest and nosing his neck. Dean had him securely in his arms and he pushed the flap open. Dean could see the alphas around the camp, putting things to rights, covering fires and pulling supplies.

Benny was true to his word and walked ahead of them, leading them straight into the tree line and away from the camp. He stopped right at the edge and stood guard once more. Dean made his way to a fallen log that looked sturdy and sat with Cas.

He noticed then that Cas was shaking. “Shhh, Cas, it’s over now. You’re safe, Lucifer is gone and you’re safe now,” he told him. Dean sat there for an undetermined amount of time before Cas’ shaking subsided.

“Dean,” he whispered. Cas’ nose was still buried in his neck, so Dean couldn’t see him but he knew by his scent that he was in pain and still scared. Dean could also still smell a small trace of anger on him and knew Cas had put up a hell of a fight.

“It’s alright now, Cas. I’ve got you.” Dean could see his soldiers moving out of the camp and knew that he needed to get a count of Cas’ injuries before they mounted up. Dean wanted to be gone as quickly as possible.

He shifted a bit on the log and pulled Cas more securely to him. “Cas,” he began. “I need to know where you’re hurt. I can see some, but I need to know for sure.” Cas nodded and Dean continued. He brushed his hands gently over Cas’ temple and jaw. “I see here,” he said. He moved his hands up to his hair and gently cupped the back of his head. “Did you hit your head? Did they hit you with something?”

Cas sighed. “Lucifer and Gordon both punched me but I didn’t hit my head on anything,” Cas told him in a whisper. Dean continued to breath, trying to keep his scent calming so that Cas wouldn’t panic. He nodded and moved his hand down lower and around to the bruising he saw on his ribs. “Here?” he asked. Again, Cas confirmed. Dean continued to trace his hands down to the bruising on his lower back on the opposite side. “Here?” Cas nodded. Dean steadied himself for the next question and gently smoothed over Cas’ buttocks. Cas didn’t flinch, but he stiffened. “Here?” Dean whispered.

Cas shook his head and Dean felt relieved that at least his mate had been spared something. He had still been violated, Dean could still faintly smell the other alphas on him and it almost put him back into a rage. He held on to his alpha and was able to calm himself almost immediately as he looked at his mate’s battered face. Cas needed him to stay sane and clear headed. 

“Anywhere else?” he asked lowly. He could see Benny walking slowly to them and knew that he would wait if needed.

Cas shook his head. “Are you in a lot of pain right now?” he asked. Cas nodded his head, nose buried once again in Dean’s neck. Dean sighed and rubbed his jaw over Cas’ hair, marking him. He marked the inside of his wrists with his fingers, hoping to help his mate somewhat. When Cas rolled his head to the side, baring his neck Dean didn’t hesitate to lick a wide stripe up the side of his neck all the way up his cheek to his hair line, effectively marking him.

He felt Cas shudder and relax, relief coursing through his scent as well as his body.

“We have to ride, Cas. I need to get you back to the castle so that Tessa can tend to you.” He paused but Cas didn’t seem like he was going to comment. “It’s going to be hard, sweetheart. It’s going to be painful with your injuries.” Cas only nodded. He seemed to be slipping back into unconsciousness and Dean was concerned he had a concussion.

Dean glanced up and Benny approached completely. “Jody is finishing up and said that we should get a move on to get Cas home.” He nodded in the direction of the camp. “There are five alphas that will be going with you and the rest will stay to help Jody sort this out. She said that she would send word tomorrow, or earlier if needed. Cain is going to stay and help.”

Dean nodded and stood with Cas in his arms. He saw the other four alphas appear and they made their way quickly back to the horses without a word. Dean caught Jo’s eye and took in her clenched jaw and fierce expression. His gaze swept over the other three alphas, soldiers Dean had known most of his life and trusted implicitly. They all wore similar expressions to Jo. In the middle of all of this Dean felt a swell of pride in his mate. Everyone loved him and Cas had slipped into the role of Pack Omega even before Dean knew he was his mate.

Dean stopped in front of Impala and turned. Benny was already there with his arms out, ready to take Cas. Dean whispered what was happening to Cas before he gently put him in the other man’s arms. It took no time for Dean to swing into the saddle and have Cas settled on his lap. Dean put him astride Impala in front of him so that he could hold on as much as he could so that Cas didn’t have to, but Dean was worried about the journey. It would be several hours back to the castle. With a grim look Dean turned Impala towards the road. There was no need to hide now and the road would allow them to move faster. The alphas closed around them immediately and they set off, intent on getting their Omega home.

***

It was almost a relief when Cas finally passed out half way back to the castle. The only noise aside from the pounding of the horse’s hooves was the painful whines and whimpers that escaped his omega every so often. His alphas were trained well, but Dean could see how they were shifting in their saddles, their instincts reacting to a wounded omega in pain.

Dean was struggling to control himself as it was. He was glad that his alphas were with him; the best he had. Benny was on his left in the formation, as usual, and the familiarity brought Dean a measure of comfort.

Knowing his soldiers were watching out for any signs of danger, Dean was free to put his attention to keeping his mate in the saddle and as comfortable as he could. Dean tried to keep his scent as neutral as possible to help Cas as much as he could.

When Cas slumped over unconscious, Dean slowed Impala to a walk before stopping. The alphas followed, forming a tighter ring around them. Dean shifted Cas until he was sitting more securely and nodded to Benny to continue on.

They moved quicker after that, knowing that they needed to cover as much ground as possible as it grew darker.

When Dean finally saw the bright lights of the village and castle he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The stars were just beginning to peek out of the black sky but the guards on the battlements saw them.

They were still a quarter mile away when the bells rang. The bridge was lowered for them to cross quickly and Dean made quick work of getting into the courtyard. 

“Give him here, chief,” Benny’s gentle voice came from next to Dean. He held out his hands to take Cas, who was still unconscious. As Dean passed him into his friend’s arms Cas woke, gasping and struggling.

“Shh, cher, it’s Benny, you’re safe. We’re home. Your alpha’s right here,” he soothed. Dean dismounted as quickly as he could, moving into Cas’ line of sight and letting Benny shift him back into his arms.

Cas sagged into Dean when he felt his arms around him and was unconscious again in moments.

“Cas!”

Dean turned to see Chuck and Naomi running across the courtyard, followed closely by his parents, Sam, Eileen and Tessa.

Chuck skidded to a halt before Dean and reached out to pat along Cas’ arm and flank where he could reach. Dean saw the tear marks on his face and scented his distress.

“Chuck, he’s alright. I think he’s got some broken ribs and he’s been beaten a bit, but he’ll be alright.”

Dean glanced at Naomi who had come to stand next to Chuck, supporting him. Dean could see her nostrils flare as she scented her pup. She glanced up as her eyes flashed alpha red and Dean nodded.

“There were two,” he murmured, low enough that only Chuck and Naomi could hear him. “I got to him before Lucifer raped him, but-“ Dean broke off, his throat closing up at the thought of what his mate must have gone through. Chuck sobbed as he bent over his son but Naomi looked Dean right in his eyes.

“Are they dead?”

“Yes.”

Naomi nodded and gently pulled Chuck from Cas. “Tessa needs to look at him, Chuck. Let her see him.” She calmly spoke to her omega and made room for Tessa, who had been lingering anxiously in the background. She stepped forward and gave a cursory inspection over the omega.

“We need to get him to the infirmary where I can look at him completely. I need more light and supplies.”

Dean nodded and followed her across the courtyard to the side door that led down the North hallway. He nodded to his parents and Sam as they walked by.

When they entered the infirmary, Tessa led him straight back to one of the private rooms. She had prepared for Cas’ return already and Dean was relieved to see that she was ready to help him.

He gently laid him down on the top of the bed and stepped further up to Cas’ head as Tessa took his place, murmuring orders to the two other healers that had appeared. He saw Chuck and Naomi at the foot of the bed.

“Dean, tell me what you know,” she commanded as she cut off the tunic covering Cas’ body.

Dean had to take a few breaths before he could control himself enough to speak. The bruises blossoming on his mate’s body were hard to look at.

“I think there are some broken ribs. You can see the bruising. He’s been hit in many places, but it looks like he’s been punched several times on his right kidney. The rest you can see, but I don’t know. He wasn’t able to talk much when I got him and then we were riding. He passed out a few hours ago from the pain I think.” Dean swallowed hard feeling a low rumble begin in his chest. He couldn’t control it, his inner alpha reacting to his mate being in danger and hurt.

“Alright alpha, thank you,” Tessa murmured soothingly. “We are going to take good care of your mate. You got him here as quickly as you could and we are going to help him, ok Dean?”

Dean shifted and nodded but didn’t leave his place. Tessa and the healers knew better than to try and separate an alpha from his injured mate, especially after a trauma. The healers worked quickly and efficiently to get Cas clean and bandaged up, working around the three.

When Cas had been settled under the bed covers, whimpering softly in his sleep, Tessa turned to Dean and appraised him.

“Alpha,” she called, getting his attention. “You need to eat and bathe and get some clothes on.”

Dean looked down, only just remembering that he had given Cas his tunic. “I’m not leaving.” Dean’s tone was laced with alpha and he saw Tessa flinch slightly. Part of him felt bad, but he had been controlling his alpha as much as he could for most of the day.

“I know, Alpha,” she soothed him. “I’m going to send for some things for you. You need to get the smells off of you so that when Cas wakes up he can only smell his mate and not all of your emotions from the day or any other scents. You need to eat so that you can take care of him and be strong while he heals, ok?”

Dean nodded and she squeezed his shoulder. “He’s going to be ok, Dean,” she told him softly. Dean looked into her eyes and knew she spoke the truth. He felt himself sag a bit with relief and nodded. Tessa scooted the chair closer to him and gestured for him to sit.

“I’ll have things brought for you. Ring the bell if you need anything before then or if he wakes up. We have willow bark tea brewed already for when he needs it.”

Dean could only nod again, his attention focused solely on Cas. He saw her stop and talk briefly to Cas’ parents before she left the room. Chuck and Naomi moved to the other side of the bed opposite Dean. Chuck perched on the edge of the bed, holding one of Cas’ hands. They stayed together in silence for a while before there was a knock on the door.

Before Dean could summon whoever was on the other side, the door opened. His mother came in carrying a tray of food that would feed everyone. She smiled sadly at all three of them before setting the tray on the side table.

“I’ve brought some food and wine for you,” she told them turning back around. “All of you need to eat,” she said, eying her son. Dean felt her gaze rest on him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ still form. “Dean, you haven’t eaten since breakfast, you need your strength.” His mother gently touched his shoulder. Dean wasn’t aware that she had moved closer to him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Come and eat. Chuck and Naomi need a minute too, honey,” she told him. 

Dean nodded, feeling badly that he had barely spared a thought for Cas’ parents while they had been in the infirmary. He rose and made his way over to the other side of the room with his mother.

She filled a plate for him silently and pressed it into his hands. Dean mechanically ate the cheese and meat along with bread and fruit. It tasted like ash in his mouth but he knew his mother would force the food down his throat for him if he didn’t, Pack Alpha or not.

Just as he was finishing the plate another knock sounded on the door. Mary answered it and smiled, backing up to let whoever was on the other side in. Dean watched as a dozen servants entered with the small bathtub, setting it down before the fireplace. They quickly stoked the fire and poured hot water into the tub, filling it. A maid placed a bundle of clothes on the table next to the tray and they filed out quietly.

“Tessa said you needed to bathe and she’s right. You smell like fear and aggression and you have blood on you,” his mother told him. 

“We’ll leave you to it, Alpha,” Naomi spoke up. They made their way over to the two. “We will retire to the rooms in the castle you mother has set up for us tonight. Thank you, Omega,” Naomi said turning to Mary. “Please let us know if there are any changes.”

“Of course,” Mary replied grasping Chuck’s hand. Dean could see the fresh tear tracks on his face and he felt his heart break all over again for the kind omega. “Someone will be outside your door tonight, so please let them know if you need anything.”

“Thank you again,” Naomi said and they took their leave, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“I’m going to go too, and give you a chance to get clean before the water turns cold,” Mary told him. “Your father and brother wanted to come down as well but I told them to wait. I’ll check back in an hour or so and see how things are, ok? Chuck and Naomi didn’t eat anything, so I need to have some food sent to their room.”

“Thanks Mom,” Dean whispered. She gently pulled him down and placed a kiss on his forehead before she left.

Dean quickly stripped off his trousers and boots and washed. He put the clean clothes on and pulled the chair back to the side of the bed. He took Cas’ hand in his and pressed gentle kisses along his knuckles.

Before he knew what was happening his breath hitched and a sob escaped his throat. Finally, alone and having done everything he could to help his mate, Dean broke down, sobbing as he held on to his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horse alerts the castle that something is wrong. Jody finds Garth and Lilith and bring them back to the castle. She rides to find a trail for Cas, headed in the direction of the Morningstar pack, and Dean deals with things at the castle. They see the knife that was used on Garth and it had the symbol of the Mullen pack on it. Dean realizes that Lucifer is trying to start a war between them to weaken them and doesn't fall for it. They discover Gordon is gone. Dean rides out to meet up with Jody and the other soldiers and they make their way to the Morningstar pack lands where they find a small encampment that is not well protected. They attack and Dean find's Cas right before Lucifer rapes him. Dean kills him and they take Cas back to the castle where Tessa treats him. The chapter ends with Dean being alone with Cas finally able to cry his emotions out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, it will get better! I mean, maybe not this chapter, but it will! ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

Cas slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing in the dim light. He felt sluggish and disoriented. It took him a moment to realize where he was before the events of the day came flooding back. He closed his eyes again calming himself.

When he opened them once more he turned his head to take in his surroundings. He realized he was in the infirmary in the castle. He was home and safe. He glanced down the bed and was unsurprised to find a sleeping alpha bent over from the chair with his head resting on the bed next to Cas’ leg.

Dean looked tired, even in his sleep. Cas could see that he had on a new tunic, though it was slightly wrinkled. He smiled slightly, realizing it was Dean’s dark green one, Cas’ favorite. He could see a day’s growth of beard on his alpha’s face and wondered how long it had been since he had been kidnapped.

Dean must have sensed the change in Cas’ scent because he stirred and sat up suddenly, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Cas!” he cried, leaning forward again. Cas lifted his hand up for Dean to grasp and he took it gently. Cas tried not to wince as he caught sight of the burn marks on his wrists. Tessa had put some sort of salve on them that he could see glistening in the low light. Dean was careful not to touch the raw skin but he did run the pads of his fingers around Cas’ skin, marking him slightly. Cas let out a soft whine at the contact and Dean shifted so that he was sitting on the bed, closer to Cas.

“Do you need me to get Tessa? How is your pain?” Dean asked scenting the air.

“I’m ok for now, Dean,” Cas whispered. He was ok though his jaw did hurt when he spoke and his head was throbbing.

“Do you need some water?” he asked, and Cas could see he was beginning to get anxious.

“Dean,” he said, louder this time. “I am fine but I would very much like it if you would come and lay with me,” he continued. Dean visibly relaxed and Cas could scent the relief in the air. He shuffled over as best he could, muffling a cry of pain when he moved to quickly with his ribs. He waved Dean off when he paused and soon they were settled together on the bed, Dean propped up against the pillows on the wall and Cas tucked in next to him, nose pressed into his neck.

Cas realized that he was in a new tunic and his body had been wiped down. There was no blood covering him and he felt clean all over. He sighed, grateful that he could only scent his home and his mate. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, both absorbing the feeling of safety and being together. Dean gently stroked Cas’ hair and he was able to relax further into the soft sheets. Cas pulled in the scent of his mate as it evened out and deepened the longer they lay together. 

He felt Dean press a kiss to the top of his head and inhale his scent. “I need to get Tessa,” he whispered. Cas nodded and Dean helped him shift again onto the bed. Cas winced at the pain in his body as he moved and he could hear the swift intake of breath from his mate, but he tried to smile up at him as Dean tenderly tucked the covers around him.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered. He pressed another kiss to his forehead and Cas could scent the guilt radiating off of him. “I’m going to get Tessa. She has something for your pain and I’m sure she wants to check over you,” he continued as he stood. Cas nodded.

“Dean-“ he whispered but his mate cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Let me get Tessa, first,” he told him. “I’ll be back and we can talk then, ok?”

Cas could only nod as Dean stepped away and out of the room. He lay there for a few minutes taking stock of his body. He tried to take a deep breath but abruptly cut off as pain laced through his ribs. He reached up slowly to touch his face. He could feel the split in his lip and the tenderness of his jaw. He knew that there were bruises on his back and side and could feel them as he shifted.

Memories swept through his brain as he lay there. The sight of Garth’s blood on the knife Lilith held, the last second before Gordon slit her throat, the look in Lucifer’s eyes as Cas knelt before him in the dirt. He could feel the rough hands on his skin and he tried to hold the tears back as the feeling of the two alphas on top of him surfaced. He felt again the fear and humiliation of being assaulted and violated. He trembled remembering Lucifer naked and on top of him…

“Cas!”

Cas opened his eyes, meeting worried green ones, inches from his face. Cas blinked and shuddered as the memories faded.

“Cas, you with me?” Dean’s voice was soft. Cas could feel his mate close, but he wasn’t touching him. Cas reached out and Dean took his hand, pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

“I’m ok,” Cas whispered. He hoped it was true.

“Cas, I have some willow bark tea for you,” Tessa said. She had come around to the other side of the bed. Cas turned his head and saw that she held a mug in her hands. He took in her long braid and the shawl pulled tightly around her, covering her. Cas could clearly see that she had been woken up. He wondered what time it was. 

She gave him a small smile. “If Alpha will help you sit up a little bit you can drink some and it will help with your discomfort.”

Cas nodded and he felt Dean let go of his hand. He glanced over to see his mate anxiously waiting for Cas’ approval. He gave Dean a small smile and the alpha reached down to help him sit up. Cas gasped in pain at the movement but it was over quickly and Tessa was pressing the mug into his hands urging him to drink the warm liquid.

Cas drank while the healer fussed around him. She checked the linen that surrounded his torso before gently rolling him to see his lower back. She examined his split lip and the bruising on his jaw. 

Finally, she let him lay back as she finished. Cas was gasping for breath as he relaxed against the pillows that were propped up behind him. He knew the scent of his pain was thick in the room. He could scent Dean’s worry and Tessa’s sympathy.

“Alright,” she said softly, taking the empty mug from his limp hands. She put it on the side table and sat on the bed. Dean was pacing up and down at the bottom of the bed. Cas could see how tightly he was coiled. His shoulders were stiff and his arms were crossed over his body. 

Tessa must have noticed too because she glanced at him and then back at Cas. She picked up the mug again and stood. She walked over to Dean and spoke softly, handing him the mug. Cas couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Dean glanced over at the bed several times.

Finally, Dean sighed and took the mug from Tessa. He came to the side of the bed and leaned over giving Cas another kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back. Tessa asked me to take this to the kitchen and get something else for you.”

Cas met his worried gaze. “I’ll be fine, Dean. Thank you for taking care of me,” Cas whispered. Dean leaned down again and Cas nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. Dean rubbed his chin over Cas’ hair, marking him before he rose. With a final glance in Cas’ direction, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Cas glanced to the healer who was shaking her head as she approached the bed again. She sat on the edge where she was before and chuckled. “Even Pack Alphas need to be strong armed every now and then.”

Cas smiled a genuine smile, even though it was small. “He’s a good alpha,” Cas defended.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Cas, he’s a good alpha. He’s going to be a great Pack Alpha, but he’s still a man and you’re still his mate. You’re hurt and all he can think about it protecting you. Now, that’s as it should be, and you’ll need him close to help you heal, but I needed to speak with you without him hovering.”

Cas nodded, expecting this. He vaguely remembered giving Dean some information about his injuries before they left the Morningstar camp, but he knew Tessa wanted him to be honest, and he would be reluctant to do so with his alpha close.

“Can you tell me what happened? I don’t need all the details, just how you sustained the injuries if you can. This will help me to know how to treat your injuries. I need to know if there are other places you’re injured that you might not have realized before or…” she paused, carefully looking at him. “Or that you might not have wanted to tell your mate,” she finished quietly.

Cas looked down, knowing that everyone had smelled the other alphas on him. He swallowed and cleared his throat slightly. He bunched up the covers and smoothed them out again and again, gathering his thoughts.

“I’m not damaged in way that I wouldn’t want to tell Dean. I,” he stopped again. He looked up into Tessa’s face. Her kind eyes and neutral scent helped him to continue. He had trust in her as a healer and her calm demeanor helped to sooth him. “There were two alphas,” he told her. He figured she knew that much already. “They abused me and they did use my body, but they didn’t-“ he broke off touching his tongue to his injured lip. “They didn’t rape me,” he finished. “Lucifer…he told them not to.” Cas cleared his throat, trying to clear the lump that had formed. He brushed away the tears that had fallen on his cheeks. “Lucifer was on top of me when Dean found me, but he didn’t rape me either.”

Tessa’s hand rested on his leg, solid and warm, helping to ground him. “It’s ok, Cas. Those alphas didn’t have to rape you to cause damage to your body and your mind. There is bruising on your buttocks.”

Cas nodded. “One-one of the alphas hit me while he- while he-“ Cas broke off, not being able to say any more. Tessa nodded.

“Did they hurt you in any place that we couldn’t see?” she asked kindly.

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think so. They hit me pretty hard and Dean was able to see bruising when he asked me before, so I think you know. My back, my ribs, my face. I didn’t hit my head on anything when they hit me.” He held up his wrists. “My wrists were bound. They pulled my hands behind me, which hurt my shoulders then, but they don’t hurt now.”

Tessa reached for him to gently feel his shoulders and down his arms but there was no pain. She nodded, seeming satisfied. She pulled out a small pot from her pocket and opened it. The calming scent of lavender filled Cas’ nostrils. 

“This is a salve for your wrists and lip. I’m going to put some more on and it will help with healing, then I’ll let your alpha back in.” She dipped her fingers into the salve and rubbed it between her hands to warm it before she gently applied it to his body.

“Having your alpha close will help you heal,” she told him as she worked. Cas nodded, knowing this. “When you’re ready we can move you to your room.”

She wiped her hands on a small towel and put the pot back into her pocket. She smiled at him. “Your bruising should be gone in a day or two. I think the lip will be healed a day after that but the ribs are broken. Those will take a week, maybe faster if Alpha can be with you more.”

Cas nodded. “I’m ready to go to my room,” he told her. 

“I’ll send Dean in and he can take you,” she told him rising. “I’ll be up again shortly to check on you.”

She made her way to the door and opened it. Dean was there immediately and she spoke softly to him again. He made his way into the room when they were finished and smiled at Cas.

“Are you ready to move to our chambers?” he asked Cas. Cas nodded, feeling fatigued after his conversation with Tessa. The pain was lessening with the effects of the tea, but he was tired.

Dean carefully lifted him from the bed, wrapping the sheet around him for modesty. Cas laid his head on his alpha’s chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to have to see any of his pack right now.

It turned out that he didn’t need to worry. From the silence in the hallways and the flickering light from the torches, Cas knew it was very late into the night. He tensed and opened his eyes when he heard another set of footsteps behind them, but Dean hushed him.

“It’s just Benny,” he whispered to Cas. Cas sagged back against Dean’s chest and closed his eyes.

Cas was pulled out of his dozing when he was placed on a bed. It smelled fresh and there was no hint of his combined scent with his mate. He whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes. His alpha was carefully tucking him under the blanket, but Cas let out another whine when he realized that he was not going to lay with him.

He watched as his alpha pulled a chair close to his bed and sat down. The willow bark tea was beginning to work, but Cas felt heavy and sleepy. There must have been a sleep aid in the tea as well. 

Dean sat with his hands clasped under his chin, his eyes sweeping over Cas’ body but not lingering on his face.

He whined again, drawing the alpha’s gaze from the bed. He moved to the edge of his seat.

“Are you in pain, Cas?” he asked gently. He offered his wrist to scent and then carded his hand through his hair gently. Cas could only whimper before he felt the tug of sleep and closed his eyes.

***

When he woke, sunlight was streaming in through the window. It took a few minutes to orient himself and remember what happened. He winced as he moved too quickly and his ribs were set on fire. At his cry the wolf sitting in the chair at his side leaned forward.

He knew the minty scent of his friend but there were no traces of apples. Cas opened his eyes, already knowing that Charlie was there and not Dean. Their eyes locked for a moment before Cas broke the contact, leaning his head back on the pillow heavily and closing his eyes again.

There were any number of reasons why Dean would have left him in the care of someone else, but Cas couldn’t fight the feeling that he had failed him somehow. He tried to breath and remember what Dean had told him just a few days ago. He would never be disappointed in him, he would never leave Cas. Tears sprang into his closed eyes and trickled out of his lids as rejection rolled through him. Dean didn’t know then that Cas would be beaten and assaulted. 

Even though Lucifer hadn’t knotted him he had still been violated and other alphas had touched him, marked him in ways that mates would. Of course, Dean would no longer want him. He was damaged. He wasn’t fit to be the Pack Omega anymore.

A small part of his brain was screaming at him that he was overreacting and that Dean meant the words he said to Cas. Dean meant them for any situation and wouldn’t leave him or cast him away. He didn’t think Charlie was damaged after actually being raped but he couldn’t stop the emotions coursing through himself to listen to the voice. That small part of his brain pleaded with his wolf to listen. 

“Cas,” Charlie began, trying to get his attention. She laid a hand on his arm and he flinched away from her touch. He whimpered in distress, partly pain and partly the rejection. His body was beginning to react and his stomach churned. He heard someone whining but he couldn’t tell if there was another person in the room.

The swish of Charlie’s skirts and muted scent told him she had moved away. He heard the door open and low voices before she returned.

“Cas, it’s ok,” she tried to sooth him. She didn’t touch him but he could faintly scent the worry and sympathy in her scent. It almost made the pain worse. He realized then that the whining he was hearing was coming from himself.

Cas wasn’t sure how long it was before he was heaving over the side of the bed, retching up nothing but liquid and bile from his empty stomach. Charlie was there with a cool cloth and a basin at the ready. She must have known about Dean rejecting him and been ready.

His body hurt as it shuddered and tried to expel anything left in his stomach. The heaving continued between his sobs, even though his ribs and side were on fire. He could feel the pain in his jaw from the movement and thought that his lip had split again. Salty tears mingled with the blood dripping down his jaw into the basin.

He could hear Charlie’s voice trying to sooth him but he couldn’t make out the words. He was in such distress he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the pain in his chest and the vomiting.

Cas suddenly smelled crisp apples, slightly sour, in the air.

“What the hell happened?” Cas continued to shake and sob as strong hands grasped his upper arms and lifted him off of his side and onto the bed again.

“Take off your tunic and get in the bed with him, Alpha,” he heard Tessa command. Cas hadn’t been aware the beta had entered the room. The hands that had been holding him steady disappeared and he began whining again at the loss.

“What is going on?” the alpha yelled.

Cas kept his eyes closed as he tried to swallow the nausea and roll himself into a ball. He felt the bed dip and someone crawl under the sheet with him. Gentle hands firmly pulled him from his position as he heard voices speaking again. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, or even who it was because his nose was suddenly buried in his alpha’s neck and he was dragging in lungfulls of sweet apples and fresh air. He felt the alpha rub his chin over his head marking him while he pulled his wrist up and tried to mark him gently with the rope burns.

Cas wasn’t sure how long he lay there shaking and crying, fighting the rejection before he was able to calm enough to make out what the voices were saying.

“-probably feels like you would reject him. It’s common, Alpha, but I know it doesn’t make it better.”

“I shouldn’t have left him,” Dean growled. “Why didn’t you tell me this might happen?” Cas whimpered again at his voice and Dean shifted, cradling him more.

“Alpha, you have a pack to run and keep safe. Everyone, including Cas, knows that and needs you to do what you are supposed to do,” Tessa continued.

“Look at him, Tessa! He’s still shaking,” Dean told them. 

“He’s also calming,” she countered. 

Cas suddenly felt heavy and sleepy again. He nuzzled into his alpha’s neck and let himself drift away.


	16. Chapter 16

**DEAN POV**

**BEGINS RIGHT AFTER THEY MOVED CAS FROM THE INFIRMRY TO THEIR CHAMBER**

Dean listened from his place beside the bed as Cas whimpered before falling asleep again. He hoped the willow bark would ease the pain so he could sleep. Dean knew what broken ribs felt like and it was unpleasant alone. With Cas’ other injuries and what he had been through, Dean wanted him to sleep as much as he could while his body healed.

Dean knew he should sleep too, but he was awake now and he had gotten several hours of sleep already. He stayed in the chair for a while, looking over his mate and thinking back over the last day. 

When he glanced at the clock again it was almost four in the morning. He tugged off his boots and tunic and crawled into the bed, careful not to jostle his mate. He lay down and fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke again the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He took stock of his mate laying next to him and sighed. The healing would be quick but it looked bad now. Dean fisted his hand against the bed trying to control himself. He felt like a failure for not getting to Cas sooner. It had been close. Too close. And his mate had been violated.

Dean worked to calm himself, knowing that it would do nothing but wake Cas and upset him if Dean lost control of his alpha. He thought about what Tessa had told him and he calmed. Cas would heal faster if Dean could be a peaceful presence for him.

Dean lay there for a few minutes just watching his mate sleep. He felt the warm sunshine creep across the bed and knew it was time for him to rise. He quietly got out of bed and donned a new set of clothes. He pulled on his boots and finished cleaning himself up. He smiled gratefully when he realized the water was still warm. The servants must have snuck in before dawn to make sure there was water for him.

Just as he was finishing there was a light knock on the door. He opened it to see Tessa and a maid. Tessa smiled at him and greeted him.

“Good morning, Alpha. May I come in?”

Dean nodded and moved aside, opening the door for the women. Tessa swept in, followed by a servant with a tray of food. She placed the tray on the small table by the fireplace and left quietly. Dean made no move to the food and Tessa frowned at him.

“I don’t want to wake him, Alpha,” she told him, indicating the bed where his mate still lay. “I just wanted to check in and see how the night was.” 

“He slept through,” Dean told her. “Did you put something in the tea to help him sleep?” he asked. Tessa nodded.

She pulled out two pouches from inside her pocket. “This is more willow bark for when he wakes. Steep if for a few minutes directly in the mug of hot water and he can drink it.”

Dean nodded as she placed one of the pouches on the tray next to a steaming pot. “This one,” she indicated the smaller pouch in her hand, “is to help with sleep. Add a pinch to his tea and it will help him reach a deeper sleep to help him heal.” She placed that one along side the other on the tray. “The more you’re here, calm, the better it will be for him, but you need to take care of yourself too. We also know that you have a pack to run. The tea might help Cas to sleep through some of the times you will have to leave,” she told the alpha. Dean nodded, understanding.

He watched as she moved to the bed and looked over Cas. She didn’t wake him like she said, just took in his appearance. She glanced back up when she was done. Dean was still standing in silence, waiting.

“He looks better this morning,” she told him. “His lip looks like it’s closing and the bruising on his face still looks bad, but I can see it’s healing too.”

Dean nodded again, looking at the improvements in his mate. 

“Alpha,” Tessa called him softly. “You need to eat,” she told him carefully when they made eye contact. “There is food there for you both. If Cas doesn’t want to eat anything on the tray let me know and I’ll get him something else. He needs soft foods and things gentle on his stomach. There is porridge and bread there for you both. There’s fruit for you and hot water for tea. Ellen brewed you some coffee, too.”

“Thank you, Tessa,” he said appreciatively. He wasn’t hungry at all, but he dutifully walked to the tray and spooned some porridge into one of the bowls. It was hot and looked delicious, but it did nothing to increase his appetite. He realized that Tessa wasn’t going to leave until he ate, so he quickly downed the bowl and a handful of berries. He watched the healer gently salve Cas’ wrists, careful to let him keep sleeping. When he was finished with the food, he placed the bowl back on the tray and picked up the steaming carafe that held the coffee. He poured himself a full mug and made his way back to the chair beside his mate. 

Tessa was wiping her fingers on her apron again as he sat down. “Would you mind thanking Ellen for me?” he asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. 

“Of course, Alpha.”

“And would you send someone to get me when the council is ready to meet? I know Sam is working on things while I’m here.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tessa said again. “Benny is still outside if you need anything. Send for me if Cas wakes and need something other than the tea.”

Dean nodded and she quietly left, shutting the door again behind her.

Dean stayed in the chair and finished his coffee. Cas looked so small in the large bed. He was pale and the bruises stood out, stark against the white sheets. Dean wondered what Jody was up to and was thankful that he had strong pack members to lean on when he needed them. He shook his head, wondering again at what Lucifer had thought. It just went to show how weak packs like that were. There was no one to whom the pack alpha answered or talked about decisions with. Ultimately, Dean had the final say in the pack, but he placed trusted Weres in positions that were important, and he respected the elder’s opinions. He couldn’t do everything by himself.

Dean stayed by Cas’ side as the morning sun grew stronger. He thought about the past day’s events, how his pack had handled the emergency, and what he needed to do moving forward. He stroked his mate’s hair and watched him until there was a knock on the door. It opened at his response and Charlie poked her head in. Dean was glad to see her but he knew she was here to get him.

“I’ll sit with him, Alpha,” she told him softly. She held up a book in her hands. “I’ll be here until you get back.”

Dean swallowed and looked back to his mate. Cas’ breath was even and deep and Dean knew he was sleeping soundly. Hopefully the tea would keep it that way until Dean got back and Cas wouldn’t even know he had gone.

He nodded and stood, placing a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead. Charlie took his place in the chair and looked at his mate with sad eyes. Dean suddenly remembered that Charlie too had been attacked and violated, and realized that his mate would have someone he could talk to that would, unfortunately, know what he had been through. 

Dean placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. She glanced up at his sympathetic expression and offered him a small smile and a nod.

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll send for you the minute he wakes,” she told him. He pressed his lips together firmly and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he made himself turn and exit the room. 

He was unsurprised to see Benny waiting outside. Dean lifted a brow and Benny pushed off of the wall where he was leaning. 

“Everyone is waiting for you in the council chambers. I’ll stay here and come get you if there is an issue or if Cas wakes and asks for you.”

Dean couldn’t have asked for a better friend and clasped their arms together before he gave a short nod and strode down the hallway and across the castle to the private council chambers.

He entered and everyone was waiting, just as Benny said. He made his way to his chair and looked over to the assembly. His parents and Cas’ along with Bobby were seated along the far wall as guests. Sam was to his right and around the rest of the table sat the council. Rufus, Rowena and Mildred all waited quietly for him. They were only missing Jody as head of the guard.

Dean quickly related the basic facts to them before he answered their questions and trying to piece together what had happened. When they got as far as they could without Cas’ recounting, they began to plan how to absorb the remaining members of the Morningstar pack. They were discussing possibilities and had been talking for more than an hour when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Dean called.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Charlie sent for you, Alpha. She said that Cas is awake and you need to come quickly,” Benny said as he stepped half way into the room.

Dean’s head had snapped up as soon as he heard Benny’s voice. He quickly nodded and glanced around the table. Before he could speak Rowena caught his attention.

“Go dearie,” she told him with a nod to the door. “Take care of your mate. We have enough to record and discuss while you’re gone to keep us busy.”

“Chuck, Naomi, would you like to come with me?” he asked. He had barely gotten the question out before Chuck was on his feet and moving around the table.

Benny held the door open for everyone to exit and they made quick time across the castle to the infirmary. Dean could smell his mate’s distress from the main room, hastening his feet. He could hear Chuck and Naomi right behind him.

The scent became stronger as they moved down hallway to their room and Dean coughed on the thick scent of rejection from his mate. The door was slightly open and he burst into the room.

The scene that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. Charlie was leaning over Cas, trying to calm him as he was bent over the side of the bed retching into a basin. Tessa was at the small table wringing out a cloth over a bowl of water.

“What the hell happened?” Dean yelled, crossing to the bed and grasping Cas’ arms as he sagged, finishing the round of heaving. Dean was almost paralyzed at the sight of his mate.

Cas was shaking and sobbing, his eyes closed, his face pale. Tears streamed down his face to mingle with the blood that was dripping from his lip that had split again. The sight alone was enough to bleed the red into his eyes, but the devastated whine under the sobbing tore at his heart. The rejection scent was almost overpowering but Dean could also scent the strong odor of despair and resignation.

“Take off your tunic and get in the bed with him, Alpha,” Tessa command calmly as she moved to wipe Cas’ mouth and forehead. 

Dean released his mate and the whine increased, tearing at his heart. He could hear Chuck whimpering in response to his pup’s whine and Naomi trying to comfort him.

“What is going on?” the alpha yelled, almost panicked, as he stripped his tunic and threw it on the floor. He quickly toed off his boots and climbed into the bed. He gathered Cas to him as gently as he could, tucking his mate into his side and pressing his nose into the scent gland on his neck. He tried to calm himself so his mate could scent him properly but all he could think about was Cain’s mate and his fear bubbled up.

“It’s rejection,” Tessa told him calmly, nodding to him as she spoke. “Mark him, Alpha, he needs you to claim him.”

Dean rubbed his chin over Cas’ head and took his hand that was laying on Dean’s chest. Careful of the rope burns he rubbed circles into his pulse point. Dean tried to keep his breathing even and calm his scent into something normal, but it was hard while his mate lay in his arms shaking and crying.

Dean swallowed thickly, holding his mate gently as he began to relax. He looked around the room at the others. Naomi and Chuck were at the foot of the bed, much like they had been the night before. Chuck’s eyes were streaming and red and he clung to his mate. He felt sorry for them. He could only guess at how hard this was on Cas’ parents.

Charlie was standing against the wall, a clean basin in her hands. She must have stepped out and gotten a new one. Tessa stood next to the bed on the other side of Cas, watching Cas as he slowly calmed down.

“There we go,” she said finally as Cas’ sobs quieted down into small hiccups and shudders. He opened and closed his hand on Dean’s chest weakly, as if he were trying to hold on to him.

The tension in the room dropped significantly at her words and Cas’ calming scent.

“What happened?” Dean asked again, stroking his mate’s back up and down.

“Cas’ experience was traumatic, Alpha. He was assaulted and violated by other alphas. As an omega, and especially one that is so close to being mated, he feels like you would reject him. It’s common, Alpha, but I know it doesn’t make it better.”

“I shouldn’t have left him,” Dean growled. “Why didn’t you warn me this could happen?” Cas whimpered again at his voice and Dean shifted, cradling him more.

“Alpha, you have a pack to run and keep safe. Everyone, including Cas, knows that and needs you to do what you are supposed to do,” Tessa continued.

“Look at him, Tessa! He’s still shaking,” Dean told them. 

“He’s also calming,” she countered. 

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck and the alpha felt him take a deeper breath before his body relaxed completely. Dean looked sharply at Tessa but she just smiled at him.

“He’s just sleeping. He’s worn himself out and he’ll be asleep for some time again.” She looked around the room, pausing at Chuck.

“Chuck, he’s going to be alright. I know it’s hard for you to watch your pup,” she glanced back at Dean, “and your mate, like this. I wouldn’t be surprised if Cas wakes and doesn’t remember any of this.” She moved to Chuck’s side and lowered her voice as she spoke to him.

Dean saw Naomi nod and Chuck approached the bed where Tessa had been moments before. He sat on the edge and tenderly stroked Cas’ hair on the back of his neck. Dean was aware of Naomi, Charlie and Tessa leaving the room but his attention was on Chuck.

“You heard Tessa,” Dean told him quietly. Chuck looked up at him and Dean was heartbroken all over again. Chuck had stopped crying but his eyes were swollen and his face was drawn. “He’ll be alright soon and hopefully won’t even remember this.”

Chuck swallowed and nodded silently. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Chuck broke the silence. “He’ll always be my pup,” he told Dean as he smiled softly at Cas. “He’s the only one I was able to have and I love him so much. I’m glad he has you, Dean. He always has. I almost felt like I had to share him from the day he was born.”

Dean’s face fell. “Oh, Chuck-“

“No, no, Alpha, don’t misunderstand. He’s always belonged to both of us and I think that makes him more special and richer in his relationships and love. I’m glad he has you,” Chuck told him again.

Dean could only nod as a lump formed in his throat. Before he could say anything in response the door opened again and Naomi entered. She quietly approached the bed and ran her hand through her omega’s hair, comforting him.

“Tessa said that he will sleep for a while. Let’s go rest ourselves,” Naomi suggested. Dean could see that Chuck was reluctant to go but he assured the omega that he would get him if anything else happened.

“You’re no good to him if you don’t take care of yourself,” Dean told him. Chuck pursed his lips and leveled him with a look. Dean smirked and nodded. “I know. Pot, kettle,” he agreed. They shared one more look before Chuck rose to go and Dean closed his eyes, scenting the air around his mate to judge how he was feeling.

The whisper of skirts and soft feet made him open his eyes. He was surprised to see Charlie quietly making her way across the room to the small table next to the bed. She smiled shyly at the alpha.

“Tessa sent me with some tea in case Cas wakes,” she told him indicating one of the mugs in her hands. “This is something for you,” she continued handing Dean the other mug.

He took it gratefully and sipped the cool liquid. “Thank you, Charlie,” he said with a smile.

“Just call if you need anything else, Alpha. Benny’s in the hall,” she whispered as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Dean was left alone with his mate. He took several deep breaths and thought about the last hour. Did Cas really think that Dean would reject him? Dean had reassured him just the other day after the issue with the Pack Alpha ceremony. Besides that, Dean knew that what had happened to him wasn’t Cas’ fault. He had been abducted by those who were friends, members of the pack. 

There was no way that Dean was letting his mate go. He hoped that he would be strong enough to take care of Cas and help him to heal.

***

“Dean?” 

Dean was startled out of a light doze at the croak of his name by his mate. His eyes snapped open and he immediately took stock of his mate.

“Cas!” he exclaimed, gathering him more firmly against his body. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Cas swallowed thickly and winced visibly. “Why do I feel worse than I did when I fell asleep? My throat hurts.” He squinted at Dean, lifting his head. “And why don’t you have a shirt on?” he asked.

Dean blew out a breath and hoped that Cas wouldn’t remember anything of the breakdown. “Let’s call Tessa, ok?” he asked instead of answering his mate. Cas frowned and whined in pain at the slight movement when Dean leaned over to grab the bell off of the table.

Benny quickly got the healer. Tessa came bustling in and smiled at Cas.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” she asked as she quickly took inventory of his bruises and split lip.

“I feel worse that I did when I fell asleep. Why is that? Is it normal?” Cas asked, answering her question.

Tessa paused, glancing up at Dean. “Well, Cas,” she began, “you weren’t sleeping the whole time, and the movements that you put your body through were not helpful to your healing.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed and looked between her and Dean. The alpha shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to tell his mate about the rejection. Dean was afraid that if he did Cas would internalize it and it would send him over again.

“What is going on?” he demanded. Dean could see that he was more alert. He was glad that Cas seemed to be more himself. It reassured him.

“I’ll let Alpha fill you in, Cas. I’ll just freshen this up,” she told them taking the now cold mug of tea and leaving them alone.

Cas shifted slightly, a whine slipping past his lips. “Dean?”

Dean sighed and scented the air. Cas’ scent was laced with pain and frustration, but there was no rejection to it. “You woke up when I left to visit the Council for a little while. I needed to make sure that the pack was safe and the soldiers that had stayed would be cared for and relieved. I needed to discuss with the Council.”

“Ok,” Cas said, and Dean could see his confusion with how this related to more pain for himself.

“When I was gone you woke up and…” Dean trailed off, grimacing. He brushed the hair back from his mate’s face. Cas was still laying on Dean’s chest, his hand lightly over his heart. Cas’ clear eyes looked back to Dean and the alpha couldn’t help but press a kiss to his forehead. He rubbed his chin over Cas’ hair before continuing.

“You woke up and I was gone,” he said again. “Tessa said it was normal after trauma like you had, but you went into rejection.” 

Dean felt Cas stiffen and fearful eyes bore into his. Cas opened his mouth but Dean spoke again before he could.

“You’re my mate, Castiel. No matter what happened yesterday and any day before or after, you got me?” he told him firmly. “You’re my true mate and nothing will separate us. Ever.”

Dean tried to make sure his voice was steady and strong. He didn’t want to use his alpha voice because he wanted Cas to feel his honesty and not feel compelled. He held Cas’ gaze steadily for a few moments before the other man relaxed again, breathing out carefully.

Dean blew out the breath he didn’t know he was holding along with Cas. He brushed his hand up and down his back in a soothing motion.

“You were in pretty bad shape by the time I got back here,” Dean continued. Cas had laid his head down again on Dean’s chest, so he couldn’t see his reaction, but he continued to scent the air and Cas’ was the same as it had been.

“Charlie sent for me right away, but I was on the other side of the castle. I got here quickly, with your parents, but you were in full rejection by then. You were retching and sobbing. I’m sure that you did more damage to your ribs while you were bent over and your lip split again. It’s why your throat hurts now. It negated the healing you had already done, and more, I’m sure.”

Cas was silent for a few moments and Dean worked to keep his scent calm and neutral, stroking his mate’s back in comfort. The minutes ticked by and Dean was beginning to worry when Cas let out a small sigh.

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

Dean kissed his forehead again and they lay quietly for a few moments. Their quiet was interrupted by a cursory knock on the door before Tessa pushed it open again. She smiled and moved to the bed. Dean shifted so that he could help Cas sit up and take the mug. He watched as Cas winced while he drank the warm liquid.

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Tessa asked. She had sat on the edge of the bed and was carefully looking over him.

Cas took another sip of the liquid before he spoke. “I feel as bad as I did when Dean brought me home. Whatever healing was done between then and now it was undone.” He tenderly poked at his lip with his tongue. “This hurts,” he said.

Tessa nodded and reached for the salve on the side table. “When you’re finished with your tea I can put some of this on there. It will help.”

Dean watched her scent the air, checking Cas’ scent. She seemed satisfied with what she saw and scented. Dean took a deep breath too, checking for himself. Cas’ scent was still the same.

“Alright,” Tessa said after she had applied some salve to Cas’ lip and checked his wrists. “Treatment stays the same. Rest,” she glanced at Dean, “Alpha close and as often as possible. I’ll check back in a while. You can have more tea with the sleep aid if you want it, ok?” she said looking at Cas.

He nodded and she rose to leave.

“Thank you, Tessa,” Cas whispered. Dean murmured his agreement and she left them alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAS POV**

“Cas,” Dean spoke his name after a few minutes. Cas hummed in response. “I’ll need to speak to the council. I don’t want to ask you, but I need to know what happened. I’m sorry, my omega,” Dean whispered, pressing kisses along his forehead.

Cas closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. Images flashed before his eyes and he shuddered slightly. 

“I wouldn’t ask so soon, Cas, but we need to know what happened and if there is another threat,” Dean told him.

Cas nodded, trying to gather his thoughts. He could scent Dean’s reluctance and hesitation in asking him. Strangely, knowing that Dean didn’t want to push him, but needed answers for the safety of the pack, made it easier for him to speak.

“I don’t know, alpha,” Cas told him softly. “They spoke of starting a war between the packs here, but nothing about having allies with other packs. Lu-“ Cas swallowed. “Lucifer didn’t seem like the type to share power. The plan was to take over the packs. It seemed like he was alone. As much as they talked, they didn’t say anything about any other packs.”

“Ok, Cas, thank you. I agree, and I think that if there were others involved we would have heard by now. Jody stayed behind with Cain to clean up. There were several alphas who surrendered and I know they have been questioned by now. If there were any other threats they knew about, Jody will get it out of them and sent a messenger.”

Cas told him about Lilith coming to find him to get the root and about the sick child. He recounted the feeling of being watched and how he saw Lilith stab Garth.

“Lilith stabbed Garth?” Dean asked in surprise.

Cas swallowed and nodded. “It was her all along, Dean,” he whispered. A few tears escaped down his cheeks at the thought. “She and Gordon were working together for Lucifer,” he continued. A shiver raced down his back saying his tormentor’s name. “She said that he had chosen her out of all the omegas to come here and spy on us. Gordon was sent earlier to become part of the pack and she followed when it was time to execute the plan.

“She told me that they starved her and made her live like she would have if she had been in the woods and then brought her to our lands. She told me the plan was to show up here with her story knowing that you wouldn’t turn her away. The boar was not in the plan, but it seems to have worked in her favor because it garnered her more sympathy.

“I thought she could be my friend,” Cas finished. “She was the one who stole my shift. She said she sent it to Lucifer so he could scent me. And she took my handkerchief.” Cas closed his eyes briefly. “She used it to gag me when Gordon tied me up.” He was confused and sad and angry all at the same time. “I could tell that she had lost her mind in the clearing. The way she talked while she was here was disturbing. It was almost like she was brainwashed into worshiping the alphas in her pack. I hope that all the omegas aren’t like that.”

He paused, letting Dean absorb that information.

“I’m sorry about your new friend,” Dean told him softly. “She was a good actress to have us all fooled so well. This was something that Lucifer had been working on for a while, Cas. Gordon was with us for two years.”

Cas nodded and they remained silent for a while.

“When she pulled the knife I couldn’t do anything, Dean. It was over before I could react and, in my distraction, that’s when Gordon grabbed me. I couldn’t even scream for help before he had me. I saw the horse get spooked and hoped that it had run back to the castle.” He paused, fisting his hand over his mate’s chest. “Is Garth dead?” he asked quietly.

The grief in Dean’s scent told him the answer. “I’m so sorry Cas,” he whispered into his hair. “Tessa did everything she could, but the knife wounds were deep and Lilith aimed to kill him. He died before we returned to the castle.”

Dean was quiet, holding him and letting the information sink in. Cas felt numb in some ways and ripped open in others. An alpha had died while trying to keep Cas safe. Cas didn’t know how to process that. And Bess was now without her mate. Cas couldn’t imagine what she was feeling now.

He could feel Dean take a deep breath underneath his cheek and braced himself for the questions that would come. The pain was returning a bit as the effects of the tea wore off and he was tired.

“Do you know what happened to Lilith?” Dean asked him quietly. 

Cas frowned up at him, feeling disoriented. “Gordon slit her throat,” he said. “Did you know that?”

Dean gave him a sad smile. “I knew that she was dead and how she died, but I didn’t know by who’s hand. I’m trying to piece together what happened, Cas and there are big blind spots.”

“She was talking to me,” Cas told him. “Gordon had me bound on the ground and she was gloating at me, telling me about her mission. She hit me,” he said, gingerly touching his freshly split lip. Cas felt Dean’s low growl vibrate beneath his cheek. He looked up into the angry face of his alpha. It made Cas smile.

“Why are you smiling?” Dean asked him.

“Because you protected me. You make me feel safe and you’re angry that someone hurt me,” Cas told him simply.

“You’re my mate, Cas. I’ll kill anyone who touches you.” Dean’s tone was deep and fierce. Cas was in no doubt of that as of yesterday.

Cas continued after a pause. He kept his eyes on his mate as he talked. “She kept going on and on and I was trying to listen as well as I could. Gordon had gotten a few punches in and I was trying to stay alert and process what was happening. Gordon got tired of her talking, I guess. He circled behind her and surprised her. He told me it was always the plan for her to be killed, she just didn’t know it.” Cas shuddered at the coldness he remembered in Gordon’s face and tone.

Cas told him the rest of the story about the hidden horse and Gordon taking him to the Morningstar camp. He gave him all the details about the ride and what Gordon had told him, filling in a few things when Dean had questions.

Cas halted when he got to the point hat Lucifer had him before him on his knees. He could feel his scent sour with the memories and felt Dean’s arm tighten around him. He had turned his face back into his mate’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent.

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean whispered. “We can go through that later, my omega,” he continued. “After he sent you into the tent, did you leave again until I arrived?”

Cas shook his head, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. He clutched at Dean and felt himself start to shake. The reality of what might have happened started to hit him.

If Dean hadn’t gotten there in time, Lucifer would have raped him at the very least. As it was, it was so close. He would have mated Cas and taken him from Dean forever.

A sob worked its way up his throat and his breathing hitched. 

“Shhh, shhh, Cas,” he heard his mate croon. Dean’s hands were gentle as they glided over his body trying to comfort him. Cas could only hold on as his body was wracked with sobs. He felt Dean shift and gently cradle him. He moved over him as he rolled Cas onto his back gently, trying to limit his movements. Cas’ ribs were on fire with the sobs, but he couldn’t stop them. His body was shaking and images of what happened in the tent flashed through his mind again.

Cas heard the sound of the bell tinkling before Dean rolled on top of him completely, covering him with his strong body, but not putting his weight on his injuries. He bracketed Cas’ legs with his own and put his forearms on either side of Cas’ head, cradling his face with the alpha’s large hands. 

Dean was murmuring but Cas didn’t know if he was talking to him or someone else. All of Cas’ senses were overloaded. Having his mate on top of him, cradling him and overpowering his senses was calming him. 

He felt Dean gently turn his head, exposing his neck and throat and he nipped his mating gland several times. It wasn’t a bite and not nearly enough to break the skin, but it was a mark, a claim. He used his tongue to swipe over it before he licked a broad stripe all the way up Cas’ neck and face to his temple. Dean pressed a kiss there and whispered in his ear.

“I’m here, Cas. You’re safe now. You’re home and I’ll keep you safe,” his alpha told him. Cas wasn’t sure how long they laid there as he worked through the fear and trauma of the last day, but Dean held him and protected him. He quietly let Cas get everything out, never telling him to calm down or stop, but reaffirming their bond and reassuring him that the omega was safe.

As Cas began to exhaust himself again he calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. He didn’t open his eyes, but he heard Tessa’s soft voice.

“See if you can get him to drink some of this, Alpha,” she said.

Cas felt Dean shuffle and the alpha turned them so Cas was again laying against Dean. He slowly blinked up at Dean who had a sad smile on his face. Cas scented the air and almost broke down again. The scents mingling was full of sadness and horror and helplessness.

“Can you drink some of this?” Dean asked him softly. Cas nodded and Dean pressed a mug to his mouth. The bitter taste washed over Cas’ tongue but he knew that the relief the tea provided would help to ease the white-hot pain in his ribs. Cas hadn’t been aware of the pain of his body until he calmed, but now that he was, it was almost unbearable to breathe.

“There you go,” Dean crooned as Cas sipped the tea. He drank as much as he could before refusing the mug. He collapsed down onto his alpha’s chest again and let the darkness tugging the edges of his vision consume him.

***

When he woke again he felt better than the last time he woke, but he was stiff and sore. He groaned and opened his eyes.

“Cas.” He could feel Dean’s voice through the hard muscle of his chest that he still lay on.

“Can I have some water?” he asked, his throat again sore and scratchy.

Dean helped him to sit up and pressed a cup to his lips. Cas blinked at him as he took the cup from the alpha.

“I’m ok, Dean,” he said. His alpha didn’t look so sure, but Cas tried to reassure him that he wasn’t going to break down again. Dean’s gaze sharpened on him and Cas could see his nostrils flare as he scented. Cas let him look, knowing Dean wouldn’t be satisfied until he determined if Cas was telling the truth or not.

“It’s ok if you’re not,” he finally said. Cas looked into his green eyes and felt a swell of emotions. 

Cas lifted the side of his mouth that the split wasn’t on in a half smile. “I can’t promise the future, but I’m ok for now.” He handed the cup back to his mate and winced at the movement.

“Should I get Tessa?” Dean asked anxiously. 

“No, Dean, I want to lay with you for a while,” Cas told him. Dean helped him to gently maneuver so they were laying together again. Cas was snuggled into Dean’s side, his face turned up into his neck scenting. Dean’s light touch, up and down his back was soothing and Cas could feel some of the pain slip away.

Cas wasn’t sure how long they lay there together before he spoke.

“I’m not sure if I thanked you for saving me,” he whispered. He felt Dean’s hand pause in its movements before resuming. His scent stayed neutral though and Cas pulled in another lung full.

“I wish I had gotten there sooner,” was his reply.

“You got there in time, Alpha. I’m not irreparably damaged,” he countered.

Dean shifted, making Cas pull his nose away from his neck. Dean gently cupped his cheek, covering the bruising there. Cas could see the war in his eyes. He looked for a bit longer before he was satisfied with what he saw. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead and Cas closed his eyes, letting the touch of his mate replace the memories of other alphas.

Dean pressed kisses down his cheek and along his neck until he got to the mating gland. His alpha bit down hard on his skin, over the mark he had already made. Dean still didn’t break the skin but Cas would be glad to add another bruise to his body if it was from Dean.

Cas tilted his neck when Dean began to lick and closed his eyes, savoring his mate’s touch. He tried to take in the scent of fresh apples and block everything else out. It worked for a moment, but soon images started running through his mind. He tried to block the sight of Lucifer above him while he knelt in the dirt. He tried to push away the way the ropes felt on his hands as they were bound to the post. He tried to stay present when Dean cradled him, but he could only feel the heavy weight of another alpha on him and the sound of his grunts as he pleasured himself with Cas’ body.

Dean must have scented his fear before Cas was able to react because his mate was already pulling away when Cas began to thrash and cry out.

“It’s ok, Cas, it’s just me,” he heard Dean tell him. Cas opened his eyes to see his mate sitting up on his knees, hands up.

Cas tried to catch his breath as he blinked up at the alpha. He took several shallow breaths before he spoke. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered. He could scent his mate’s sadness and worry.

“Don’t be sorry, Cas,” Dean told him, laying his hands in his lap. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Cas swallowed and looked away, only then realizing he was crying again. Silent tears spilled over his cheeks when he blinked. He wiped them off with his hands and felt Dean get off of the bed.

A moment later his alpha appeared on Cas’ side of the bed with a mug of something hot. He looked up into his alpha’s kind eyes.

“It’s more willow bark,” Dean told him. “Tessa told me to make sure you kept drinking it when you woke. She also left a sleep aid, if you want to rest.”

Cas took the mug with shaky hands. Dean was careful not to touch him, but Cas reached out and grabbed his wrist. Dean slid his hand down to clasp with Cas’ and he sat on the edge of the bed facing his mate.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to touch you, or…” Dean gave a half shrug and Cas could see how uncertain he was. 

“I want you to touch me, Dean,” Cas told him. “I want your mark on me and I want a scent mark.” He didn’t intend to ask for a scent mark but as he said it, he realized it was true. He needed Dean to reclaim him in every way, on every spot the other alphas touched. A small piece of him also needed to know that his mate would still physically desire him after this.

Dean’s eyes went wide at that but Cas was serious. He wanted the memories of the others wiped and he thought the only way that would happen is if Dean replaced them with new memories. Cas held his gaze until Dean gave him a nod.

“When you’re ready, omega,” he told him. Cas relaxed and sipped the tea, still holding his mate’s hand.

“Do you need to go again?” Cas asked. He knew Dean did but the alpha wouldn’t leave him now.

“It can wait, Cas. You’re more important.” Dean smiled at him and kissed the back of the hand he was holding.

Cas leaned back and closed his eyes, tenderly licking his lip. It was still open, but no longer bleeding. It should have closed by now, but he kept reopening the wound. Cas thought while he took stock of his body.

Even though Dean told him that he would scent mark him when Cas was ready, he knew also that Dean wouldn’t do it until he felt that Cas was healed for the most part. Cas also knew that Dean needed to attend to the castle and whatever was happening with the Morningstar pack. Cas was exhausted, too.

“What time is it?” Cas aske, his eyes still closed. He heard Dean shift before answering.

“It’s about three o’clock. Are you hungry? I asked Ellen and Tessa to hold food for you because I didn’t want to wake you. There is some bread and cheese here though,” he continued. Cas cracked his eyes open when Dean placed his hand back on the bed.

Dean rose and moved to the sitting area before he came back. There was a plate with several items on it. Cas saw the cheese and bread Dean had mentioned, along with some fruit and cured meat. Cas wasn’t very hungry, but he knew he should eat.

“If I eat some, will you put some of the sleep aid in the rest of the tea?”

Dean glanced up to meet Cas’ eyes. Cas tried to hold eye contact but his alpha frowned at him.

“Cas, I don’t need to go. If I’m needed then someone will come and get me,” Dean protested, correctly understanding what Cas was getting at.

Cas ate a few bites of the food before he spoke again. He was actually tired and he knew that Dean could easily go and take care of things while he slept. His stubborn alpha wouldn’t go though.

He tilted his head while he regarded his mate. Dean froze, knowing that motion meant trouble. “And if it was Eileen in this bed and Sam next to her, would you bother him with anything other than an attack on the castle?” Cas asked.

He could see the muscle work in Dean’s cheek and knew he made his point. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” he growled.

“Alpha, I’m tired and I need to sleep. I can’t heal and you’ll just be here wasting time while I sleep. I’d rather have you here while I’m awake.” He paused. “Dean, I know there are things that need to be done. I won’t go into rejection again but I am in pain. I want to sleep,” he told him.

Dean’s features softened and he carefully brushed Cas’ cheek with the back of his hand. They stared at each other again and Dean heaved a sigh.

“Fine,” he said reluctantly. “Fine,” he said again as he rose to move to the other side of the room. Cas watched his reach for another pouch and bring it back. He opened it and pinched a bit into the mug. Cas drank it down and handed his mate the empty mug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Dean took the mug and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead before helping him lay down. “I’d do anything for you, Cas, even when it goes against what I want.”

Cas smiled sleepily at his mate from his position on the pillow. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too,” he heard Dean reply as he closed his eyes once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More healing. And what about the omegas?

**DEAN POV**

Dean watched as Cas slipped into sleep again and shook his head. Cas was a strong omega and Dean couldn’t be prouder of him. He was stubborn, too. Dean was just placing the empty mug on the table along with the pouch when there was a light knock on the door.

He moved to open it instead of calling out, even though he knew the sleeping aid would help Cas into a deep slumber. He opened the door to see Chuck standing there.

Dean smiled at the omega and moved to let him in. “Please, Chuck, come in. Cas just fell asleep.”

Chuck entered the room and his eyes immediately sought his pup on the bed. He moved to the side of the bed and scented the air, checking. He turned to Dean and frowned.

“Is he ok?” Chuck asked. Dean nodded, moving to stand with him.

“He’s had a bit of an emotional day, which is to be expected, but he just guilted me into giving him the sleeping aid in his tea so that he could sleep and heal and I could go to work.” Dean smirked a little at his mate.

“Sounds like Cas,” Chuck commented. Dean nodded. He was glad to see a little of his omega peek through the fear and trauma of the last two days. 

Chuck turned to Dean and appraised him. “Have you eaten and slept?” he asked.

Dean gave him a smile. “I have, both, Chuck. I’m ok too,” Dean reassured him.

Chuck nodded before looking back to the bed. “I was actually here to check on Cas and to tell you a messenger was approaching the castle with the Winchester colors. They couldn’t see who it was, but Sam and your father said to get you. They think it’s from Jody.”

“Hmm,” Dean responded. “Will you stay?” he asked the omega.

Chuck nodded. “Of course, Alpha. Thank you for asking,” he said. Dean gestured to the chair and Chuck sat, taking hold of Cas’ hand, much like Dean had previously. It made him smile.

“Thank you for being here. I don’t want him alone. Is Benny still outside?” he asked. 

Chuck nodded. “A maid too.”

“Alright, then. I’m going to take Benny with me, but there will be someone right outside if you need anything, or if Cas wakes. The bell there,” he continued indicating the small bell on the table, “will call whoever is outside.” Chuck nodded, following Dean’s gaze. “Have someone fetch me if Cas wakes, please.”

“Of course, Alpha,” Chuck murmured. Dean wiped a hand down his face before he stomped his feet in his boots and belted his short sword to his hips. He leaned over and kissed Cas gently on his head, scenting him. 

Dean felt better when he could only smell that Cas was relaxed and content. All the traces of fear and sadness were gone. He moved quietly to the door and shut it behind him.

***

When Dean entered the meeting room he was unsurprised to see he was the last one there. His father, brother and Bobby were all waiting for him. There was a sealed missive at the head of the table.

Dean felt a little caught off guard, but his steps were steady and sure. He had only been Pack Alpha for a few days and he was still unused to seeing his father in another seat. He had opened sealed letters with pack business before, but Dean felt the full weight of the leadership he held as he walked into the room.

Dean had killed another Pack Alpha, and by tradition and law, he claimed the Morningstar pack as his own. The lands now became Winchester lands and the pack was now his. Dean had known this when he rode to save Cas, and he wouldn’t have done anything differently. He would accept the responsibility of the new pack members.

“Good afternoon,” Dean greeted everyone as he took his seat. The other alphas greeted him.

“How’s Cas?” Sam asked. Dean pressed his lips together and grimaced. He glanced around, scenting the worry in the air.

“He’s sleeping now. Chuck is with him. He went into rejection earlier, that’s what Benny came to get me for. Tessa said it was normal, but it was horrible to watch.” Dean let out a breath and ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

“Rejection?” Sam questioned. “Why would he go into rejection?”

The others were silent while Dean met his brother’s eyes. He knew the moment his brother understood. “They didn’t rape him and no one bit him, thank the gods,” Dean told them, voice rough. He cleared his throat and glanced around the table. His father and Bobby were angry and worried for Cas, he could tell, but they had been through these situations more than he and Sam had. 

The growing horror on his brother’s face nearly broke his heart. Sam’s scent rotted and Dean nearly coughed. “Dean…” Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Dean cleared his throat again, trying to work the lump that was blocking his voice out. “There were two of them,” he rasped out. “When I got there Lucifer was on top of him. He had him tied to the bed and Cas was nearly unconscious.” He wiped a hand down his face, brushing the tears that leaked from his eyes. “I was just in time. A few more minutes and I wouldn’t have made it.”

“But you did, son, you did. You saved Cas and he will heal.” His father’s voice was steady and reassuring.

“His wounds can’t heal because he keeps reinjuring himself. The vomiting split his lip again and I can’t imagine what he did to his ribs. He all but asked me to drug him so that he could sleep.” Dean shook his head.

Sam reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Cas is lucky to have you as a mate, Dean. The pack is lucky to have you as its Alpha.”

His father and Bobby both agreed. Dean gave them a wan smile. He didn’t feel like a very good Pack Alpha so far. Before he could reply there was a knock on the door.

Dean immediately rose from his chair as he called for entry. He relaxed when he saw Ellen with a tray of refreshments. She smiled at them all, and the tray in the middle of the table and turned to Dean.

“I’ve heard you’re taking care of your mate well,” she told him. Her hands were placed on her hips and Dean was reminded that the beta had taken to Cas during his stay in the castle. 

“I’m trying Ellen,” Dean told her. 

“Got him out of the rejection quick, so I heard."

“Yes, though I wish it had been quicker. He’s sleeping now and Chuck’s with him.” She nodded, satisfied.

“Well, have something to eat and drink. You need to keep your strength up too,” she told him, nodding to the tray. “All of you,” she continued, turning to encompass the other alphas. “I’m sure you all have a lot to do. I’ll be in the kitchens if you need me. If you’re not finished by supper, I’ll bring some up for you to eat here.”

“Thank you, Ellen,” Dean murmured. She smiled at him before she left them alone again.

Sam put a mug of ale in front of him along with a bowl of something hot. The smell of fresh meat and vegetables made his mouth water. He realized that he hadn’t had an appetite and had barely eaten anything. He gratefully picked up a spoon and dug in.

The alphas all ate quietly for a few moments before Dean wiped his mouth and picked up the missive. He looked at his father, who gave him an encouraging nod and he broke the seal.

He read through it quickly. Jody had detailed the interrogation of the alphas who had surrendered and the short journey to the keep, where most of the pack was. Dean scanned it again, looking over the numbers of the Morningstar pack. He worked to keep his scent even at the information.

He looked up to see his father and Bobby quietly talking and he cleared his throat to get their attention. His face was grim.

“Jody writes that in all, there are twenty-two alphas alive at the keep including the six or seven that surrendered at the camp when we were there. It seems that most of the alphas went with Lucifer and perished in the fight.

“There are around a hundred omegas and pups,” Dean continues. He can see the angry glint in both of the older alpha’s eyes. “Most are pups who are young, which means the alphas bred them frequently. There are a few betas, but it seems the pack pushed them out more than not and the ones left seem aggressive, like Gordon. Jody also says that there are a fair number of orphans.

“The omegas have been mistreated and some are fearful and almost none of them have claim marks.”

“Damn Lucifer to the gods!” Bobby exclaimed, thumping his fist on the table. “How did we not know about this?” he asked in general.

“Bobby, you know Morningstar has never been friendly. His lands border yours, ours and Cain’s and Lucifer never wanted to ally with us. We had never been welcomed on his lands. We knew nothing because he kept it that way.” Dean’s father was no less angry, but he recognized that they couldn’t have known how badly the omegas and pups were treated.

“Cas told me that Lilith shared some stories with him. They were horrible with omega subjugation, rape…She told Cas that Lucifer took every first heat of their omegas,” Dean told them.

Disgust filled the room and Dean shook his head.

“What will you do with them?” Sam asked. “Now that you have killed Lucifer, the pack belongs to you.”

“We can’t leave them there,” he told the group. “I can’t leave enough alpha’s there to maintain order and I will not leave the omegas under the Morningstar alphas any longer. Jody says that their food supplies are decent, but getting them here will take some time. There is a good amount of livestock they can push through too. Jody said that Cain has volunteered to take some omegas and pups if we need to, but I’d rather we try and keep them all together until we know more about them and how they are connected to one another. I don’t want pups and omegas separated.

“We’ll have to do with what we have for a while. I can send out men and wagons at first light and we can start moving supplies back to the castle. Jody said she needed another few days to account for everyone and get sorted. She will send another message when she is ready to start the journey back.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed. Another hundred mouths to feed was a big deal. He pressed his fingers to his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. Everyone was looking at him.

“What do you think, dad?” he asked his father.

John shook his head. “I think that you’re doing the best thing for those omegas and pups. I think that they need security and it will be a long road for them to be able to understand how omegas live here. It will be important to try and find the omegas with pups mates. Maybe we think about how we can facilitate that later.” He glanced at his friend. “Maybe that would be a time when other packs would welcome new members. Omegas who don’t find mates here could possibly travel to nearby packs and see about settling there.”

Bobby nodded in agreement. “Maybe the spring would be a good time to plan that.”

Dean agreed and his mind moved on to housing. “The pack will need to help find places for these omegas. There are several alphas with small pups who are widowers who would probably be interested in seeing about mates quickly, but I don’t want to overwhelm them.” Dean paused. “Let’s announce tonight that omegas will be coming in the next few days and let the pack think on it. We’ll ask for shelter and anyone looking for a mate or pup to let us know.”

“That’s a good plan, son,” John told him. “Your mother should help with this, too.”

“I’ll ask her to get the castle ready. I don’t know how many pups and omegas we will have to shelter here. She would also probably know who to approach and ask specifically. Maybe some of the crofters who don’t live in the village since they are still here, too.”

“I’ll speak with her,” his father said.

“Well need to do a late planting in the far west field,” he continued, thinking through the means necessary to keep an extra hundred plus Weres. He glanced over to see Sam scratching away on a piece of parchment, writing down Dean’s thoughts and decisions. “What can we plant so late?” he asked out loud.

“We can do another round of corn and beans. There are carrots and tomatoes. We haven’t planted the watermelon or gourds yet. If there are stores for planting from Morningstar we can expand on those,” Sam told him. “I’m not sure there’s anything to do about the wheat. The harvest is about to start. We’ll do extra corn for eating and another for grinding. If there are wheat fields at Morningstar we should send some alphas and betas to harvest it and bring it back.”

“Alright, Sam I’m going to leave that to you for now. You need to talk to Ellen and let her know. We’ll make an announcement tonight at dinner and send the wagons out in the morning.”

Dean rapped his knuckles on the table twice before standing. “I need to get back to Cas. I’ll have Benny tell the third squadron to prepare to leave at dawn and I’ll tell Tessa when I see her that she should prepare for omegas and pups in the next few days.”

With a final nod he rose and adjourned the meeting. He couldn’t get back to his quarters fast enough. One glance at the clock over the family mantle in the great hall confirmed that he had been gone for more than an hour. He hoped that Cas was still sleeping when he returned.

Benny was still standing outside of his door when he approached. “How is everything?” he asked.

“Quiet, Alpha,” he replied. “Everything has been quiet here.”

Dean thanked him and then asked him to head to the barracks. He quickly filled his friend in on the circumstances they were facing and he headed off. There was a young maid sitting on a chair a little way down the hallway, presumably in case they needed anything that Benny couldn’t get.

Dean smiled at her and caught her attention. The omega smiled at Dean and rose.

“What can I do for you, Alpha?” she asked. 

“Can you find Tessa for me and ask her to come up. Make sure she knows I just want to see her at her convenience and there is nothing wrong with Cas.”

“Of course, Alpha. I’ll return as soon as I can.” 

Dean didn’t wait to make sure she headed off before he entered his room. The pack was loyal to his family and everyone loved Cas as Pack Omega already.

He pushed open the door as quietly as he could and he was glad he did. Cas continued to sleep in their bed and Dean was pleased to see that the bruising around his jaw was fading. He hoped that the bruising elsewhere was healing as fast.

Chuck turned to greet Dean with a smile and began to rise. Dean waved him back down and stood next to him.

“How’s he been?” Dean asked.

“Sleeping,” Chuck told him. “He hasn’t moved, but I’m sure having you back will help.”

Dean smiled down at the omega. “Thank you for sitting with him,” Dean said. “You’re welcome to stay. I’m going to go over a few things that need my attention while Cas is asleep. Tessa will be up shortly to check on him and talk to me.”

Chuck nodded and reached for Cas’ hand again, looking into his son’s face. “Thank you, Alpha, I’d like to stay.”

They didn’t speak further as Dean settled in front of the banked fireplace to read over several other missives he was catching up on. He thought about the extra planting and where they might put the alphas. One thing they didn’t talk about was the alphas. That would be the next decision. Dean knew that he would have to be harsh with them, especially if they were native Morningstar alphas. They had grown up immersed in that culture and it would take a good amount of time for them to be able to change their thinking. He hoped that there were some, at least, who were already predisposed to think more highly of omegas.

Cas slept through Tessa’s visit and Dean’s short appearance in the hall for the announcement at dinner. Ellen had a tray brought up for him and Chuck and Naomi came to find him after she had eaten with Dean’s family.

Once Chuck was gone, Dean stripped down and crawled into the bed beside his mate. He didn’t pull Cas to him like he wanted to, but he did get close to him so that Cas could scent him. Having his scent surround Cas on the sheets and in the room helped a lot, but being close and touching was even better. 

Though it was still early, Dean was exhausted and fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

Cas woke up once during the night and Dean fed him some broth with a little bread and more tea before he was asleep again. This time he was curled up in Dean’s arms, his nose pressed into Dean’s neck.

Dean was able to sleep more after he knew Cas was sleeping again and was pleased to see that the skin on his lip had knitted together. Dean hoped by the morning it would be healed and unlikely to split again.

When Dean woke a second time dawn was breaking over the horizon. For a moment he forgot what had happened and was content to breath in the combined scent of himself and his mate. The reality of the last few days crashed around him soon enough and he pulled away slightly to look at Cas’ face.

His mate was still sleeping soundly, not bothered by Dean’s movements. Dean smiled and tenderly touched his face where the bruises had faded completely and his lip was all but healed. Dean hoped that Tessa would come this morning and examine Cas to see how he was fairing.

Dean didn’t have to wait long. There was a knock a while later. He carefully repositioned his mate onto his own pillow and threw on tunic and trousers before he opened the door.

Tessa stood there smiling. Behind her was a maid with a tray of food and what looked like more herbs for Cas’ tea.

“Good morning, Alpha,” she greeted him. “I was hoping to see Cas before I needed to start preparations for the new omegas and pups.”

“Good morning,” Dean replied as he opened the door wider. He gestured for them both to enter. “Thank you for coming so early,” he continued. He smiled at the maid, who had set down the tray and was making her way back to the door.

“Thank you, too,” he told her.

“Alpha,” she murmured and scooted out. 

He turned back to see Tessa looking over Cas’ face before she gently pulled up his arm and examined the tender skin. Dean came to stand next to her and he saw that Cas’ skin was healed. She looked at the other wrist and found the same.

“I’m going to put some of this on just in case,” she told Dean as she smeared more of the salve on both arms. “I want to see his stomach and back. Will you help me?”

Together they were able to get Cas checked over without waking him. Tessa was pleased with his healing progress. 

“I know that there is a lot to do today to get ready for the new pack members, but if you can stay with him, Alpha, it would be best. I know you know this, Dean, but he’s damaged his ribs more than they were and they will need another week to heal themselves together again.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure that I can spend time in here even if I need to see to some things. His comfort and healing are top priority.”

She smiled and nodded. “The next time he wakes he needs a break from the sleeping aid and he should try and be alert and awake for a while. He needs to eat too. He had broth overnight?” she asked.

Dean nodded. “But not much. He wasn’t hungry and I couldn’t force him.”

Tessa smiled. “It’s the willow bark. Many people don’t each much when they take it like Cas is. That’s normal, but he’s going on three days without real food and he needs his strength to heal. Ellen put a few things on the tray to try and get him to eat,” she continued, indicating the tray on the table. 

Dean could see where they had several options, one being a large pot of oatmeal. There were eggs and toast as well as fruit there. She had also provided a teapot full of steaming water and coffee for him. He owed Ellen a big thank you once this was over.

“Alright, well that takes care of that,” Tessa said as she looked over Cas once more. “Let me know if anything changes. He might be out for a while, so don’t worry if he sleeps longer, but he should be awake for a while today. I want to get him assessed while he’s up, too, so please send for me after he eats something.”

Dean promised her he would and then bid her good-bye after he walked her to the door. Benny wasn’t guarding the hallway this morning but another soldier was there. Dean greeted him before he closed the door. He ate quickly as he wrote a note to Crowley, another Pack Alpha to the north. There were lands separating them but they had always been on friendly terms. A large part of the Morningstar lands connected to Crowley’s pack, which meant that now their borders connected. Crowley was one to change alliances quickly, but he honored an agreement. If Dean could secure his alliance he would feel better.

Cas continued to sleep as the morning crept on. As guests arrived Dean moved into the alpha’s chamber that attached to the room. He left the door wide open to see Cas and sat as close as possible, but he needed the others out. The scent in their chamber was becoming diluted. There had been too many people in and out and it was losing their smell. He instructed the maids to bring anything in to the alpha chambers and not into the bedroom.

Benny returned and informed him that the soldiers and wagons had left at dawn and the barracks were being readied for the alphas. They would stay there, surrounded by other alphas who could keep an eye on them.

Dean’s mother stopped in and gave him an update about placing the omegas in the castle. They had had a lot of families step forward to offer lodging for omegas and pups. There were four alphas who were widowers who were interested in mating and many other families who had agreed to foster orphaned pups. 

Sam arrived shortly after his mother and sat in on the conversation. He confirmed the information Benny had relayed and updated him on the schedule for the new planting. Both Mary and Sam stayed in the secondary room to watch Cas for a few minutes so Dean to attend to other business, but Dean stayed mostly in their bedroom, close to Cas. He marked his pulse points and nuzzled into his neck to spread his scent around.

Charlie brought a fresh tray of food around lunch time and traded out the old one. Dean noticed there was more oatmeal and hot water for tea. Dean talked with Charlie for a while. She told him more about her time at the castle and what her life was like before. Dean hadn’t spent much time with Charlie without Cas there as a buffer and he realized that he liked the cheery beta immensely. She clearly loved Cas and Dean was glad, once again, that she was part of the pack now.

Charlie had just left when Cas began to stir. Dean quickly put down the quill and parchment he was using and dashed to the bed. He climbed in gently, trying not to rock the mattress too much and brushed the hair off of his omega’s face.

“Dean?” Cas asked slowly blinking in the light.

“I’m here, Cas,” he told him.

“What time is it?” he asked, still squinting. “Wait, what day is it?”

Dean genuinely smiled at his mate’s confused face. “It’s about three o’clock. You’ve been asleep for about a day and we’ve been home for two.”

“Oh,” Cas sighed, nodding slightly. He reached up to tenderly feel his jaw and lip with his fingers. Finding his face healed, he smiled slightly. He opened his jaw to test the feeling and when he didn’t seem in discomfort both he and Dean were relieved.

“How does the rest feel?” Dean asked him. Cas ran a hand down his ribs and took a slow breath. He winced in pain, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been the day before.

“Ribs still hurt,” he told him breathlessly. “Not as bad, but still there for sure.” Cas pushed down the blanket that was covering him and lifted the tunic to see his skin.

Dean had seen the healing progressing while Tessa had tended to him, but he was pleased to note that even in the few hours since he had looked last, the bruising on Cas’ stomach had faded even more. The bruising was yellowed and green instead of the ugly purple that had marred his skin when Dean brought him home.

He watched as Cas checked his body, testing his breathing again and looking at his wrists. Dean waited patiently, letting Cas process. Dean would answer questions when Cas was ready, but until then, he was content to sit and let his mate think and observe.

When Cas seemed to be satisfied he looked again at Dean. “I don’t remember much of getting home,” Cas told Dean. Tessa had said that he might not remember much of anything because of the head injuries. Secretly, Dean would be happy if his mate didn’t remember the painful ride back to their pack lands or the rejection sickness.

“Tessa said that was normal,” Dean told him. He took Cas’ hand when he reached for him.

“How are things?” Cas asked him. Dean was pleased to see his mate’s eyes were clear and sharp again. 

He wanted to answer Cas, but he also wanted to protect him from some of the things going on for a little while longer. He kissed his forehead and suggested, “Why don’t I get you something to eat and we can talk, ok?”

Cas nodded and let Dean rise to reach the table. The porridge was still warm enough to eat, so Dean brought back a bowl and spoon for his mate. Cas took it from him slowly, but Dean noticed that his hands were steady and he was able to hold the bowl easily. Cas took a small bite of food and rose one eyebrow, waiting for Dean to speak.

Dean gave him the condensed version of what had happened since they arrived back to the castle and Cas listened as he ate. Dean told him about the new pack members and discussed the stock as well as the extra planting they would need to do to feed everyone. He talked to Cas about the missive he had sent to Crowley and his concerns with the other Morningstar alphas.

Cas listened and gave Dean advice where he asked for it and suggestions on a few things they hadn’t thought of. He asked Dean if they had done Garth’s pyre and Dean told him it was set for that night.

Dean could tell that Cas was getting tired so he rose to clear the food and dishes. He frowned at the half empty bowl but Cas was adamant that he was full and couldn’t eat more than that small portion.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked Cas. The water had gotten too cold for proper tea, but he could send for some.

Cas shook his head. “I think I’m ok for now. I don’t want to sleep for a while,” he said.

“Tessa suggested that you stay awake for a while, too,” he replied as he reached the door. He shifted the tray to one hand and opened it with the other. Benny was sitting in a chair in his usual spot. He rose quickly when he saw Dean emerge.

“Everything ok?” the other alpha asked.

Dean smiled and nodded. “Cas is awake and he’s feeling better. Can you return this to the kitchen and ask Ellen to send up more hot water for tea? And would you have someone tell Tessa that Cas has been awake for a while and eaten?”

Benny nodded as he took the tray from Dean. “I’ll be back, chief,” he said.

Dean ducked back into the room and shut the door. Cas was still in the same position, staring out of the window. Dean climbed back into the bed and opened his arms. Cas snuggled into his embrace and they spent some time scenting each other. 

“Do you need anything?” Dean asked quietly. Cas pulled away and nodded.

“I want my scent mark,” he said seriously. 

Dean was surprised that Cas would remember that he asked for a scent mark before. He was unsure if that was a wise idea right now. Dean was concerned that Cas had just been assaulted and the last thing he needed was another alpha using his body. Cas must have read something in Dean’s face or scent because he continued before Dean even opened his mouth.

“I know what you’re thinking, Dean, but I need this from you. Those alphas-“ Cas cut off, pressing his lips together. He carefully regulated his breathing before continuing. “My skin and my scent are clean, Dean, but they still marked me. They put a claim on me and I need you to replace it.” He reached up and fingered the healing bruise on his mating gland. “I need you to remind my wolf that I’m yours and I’m safe.”

Dean could scent that Cas was calm and he was serious about this. Dean scented and studied his mate for a few long minutes. Finally, convinced Cas was serious and in an okay state of mind, he nodded. Cas gave him a small smile, but Dean held up his hand.

“I asked Benny to send Tessa up and more hot water. If she says it’s okay then I will do it now. If she says we should wait, I’m going to let her tell me when she thinks it’s ok for you. Deal?”

Cas pursed his lip and thought for a moment. “Deal,” he said.

Dean pulled him into his embrace once more and they lay together until a knock sounded on the door. Dean called out and the door opened quietly. Tessa stuck her head in and smiled.

“I brought some water for tea,” she said as a greeting. She pushed the door shut with her foot and set the tea pot on the table. She made her way over to the bed and gave Cas a quick exam. 

“Well, everything seems to be healing well, Cas. You need more rest. The more rest you get the faster you’ll heal.”

Dean had remained on the bed with Cas as Tessa examined his mate. “He’s been resting and we’ll make sure he continues. There are two things, though.” Dean wanted to make sure that Cas would be taken care of and he knew Tessa would give him her honest opinion.

He glanced at Cas who was outwardly calm, but Dean could sense the anxiousness in his scent. He turned back to Tessa.

“Cas wants a scent mark,” he told her. She nodded, unsurprised. Dean saw her peer closely at Cas for a few minutes before she spoke.

“I think that’s ok. And external skin mark would be fine, Alpha. Not more,” she told him sternly. “His ribs are broken and they need to heal. We don’t want new injuries because he pushed his body too far, understand?”

Dean nodded. Mating was off the table, he got that loud and clear. A glance at his mate pulled his alpha to the surface, but in a protective way. Mating with Cas right now was not a priority. His safety, comfort and health were.

“Cas?” he asked. Cas nodded, smiling a little.

“Alright, and the other?” Tessa asked.

“Can Cas come to the funeral tonight?” Dean asked. They hadn’t talked about it and he wasn’t sure if Cas would even want to go, but he wanted him to have the option.

“I think that would be ok,” she nodded. “Rest this afternoon, walk slowly,” she told him. She turned to Dean. “He should sit while he’s there.”

Dean nodded in understanding. Most of the pack would stand. There were a few places to sit for the grieving and any elderly pack members who couldn’t stand.

“Thank you, Tessa,” Cas told her. She quickly finished and bid them good-bye. Cas had his eyes on his mate before she had the door closed.

Dean could tell his mate was nervous. He could scent it and his grip on the blanket was so tight his knuckles were white. Dean slowly reached over and gently smoothed Cas’ grip, taking his hands in his own instead.

“I know you asked for this, and I understand the reasoning. Tessa agreed to it and I _will_ mark you, but Cas, I need you let me know if it gets too much. I don’t want this to be something you regret later. I couldn’t live with myself.”

Cas shook his head. “Dean, I know it’s you. It will be different and I need you.” When Dean didn’t say anything, Cas smiled. “I promise to stop you if I get uncomfortable.”

Convinced Cas would stop him, he gently leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Dean held himself still and let Cas set the pace. He was surprised when his mate tilted his head and slanted their lips together, opening his mouth. Dean slipped his tongue into the wet heat and groaned. Cas felt so good, and he missed his mate’s touch.

Cas reached for him, pulling him closer by the back of his neck and boldly grabbing his thickening cock. Dean groaned and leaned in more, careful not to put any weight on Cas. Cas’ answering mewls finally convinced him and his alpha that Cas wanted this and was comfortable. Cas broke the kiss and bared his neck to Dean and he happily obliged his mate with a firm bite over the healing bruise. 

Dean lost himself in caring for his mate and marked him well, especially on his back, butt and thighs where the other alphas had before. When they were finished, Dean tucked Cas into his body and let the omega drift into sleep.

Dean scented Cas hard and he could smell himself on his mate, but underneath he could smell contentment and trust and safety. Dean relaxed and let himself rest with his mate for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAS POV**

The evening was warm, even as the sun set but Cas knew it would get chillier as the sun finished its descent below the horizon. Cas stepped out of the side entrance to the castle with Dean. His mate pulled Cas’ arm through his and tugged him close. Cas willingly went and they walk quietly down the path towards the lake. 

They mingled with the others from the castle and village who had come to pay their respects, but everyone was mostly quiet after a quick greeting to their Pack Alpha. Cas had brought a shawl with him and he was glad he had as he shivered in the light breeze. He wasn’t sure if he was reacting to the cooling air or…everything else. Dean shifted and wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders as they came to the clearing.

The pyre was already set up in front of the lake. This was where their pack had been sent to the gods for generations. It was a sacred place but it was peaceful. Dean led Cas off to the side and sat him down on a log on the outskirts of the crowd. He pressed his lips to Cas’ temple before he released him from his grasp.

Cas let him go, knowing that he had a part to play. He recognized how unfair it was that Dean was Alpha less than a week and he had already saved his soon to be mate, discovered traitors in their pack, killed another pack alpha and now had to lead a burial. A burial for a friend. 

Cas hadn’t allowed himself to think about Garth, or grieve for him until now. Garth had died because of Cas and the guilt that he harbored was crushing. Different scenarios ran through Cas’ mind as he sat waiting. What if it had been another alpha who had come? Maybe if Garth hadn’t been distracted by the horse he would have been able to see the attack coming. What if Cas hadn’t asked an alpha at all? What if he had just gone without someone?

Cas recognized, of course, that he could not change what happened. He also knew that the horse was the reason he was discovered missing so quickly and seeing as how Dean had almost not made it before Lucifer… Cas shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. 

He couldn’t change what had happened, he could only move forward. Sending Garth to the gods was the proper thing to do, and the last act the pack could perform on his behalf. Cas saw the Winchesters and his parents approaching him. They quietly greeted him and took up their places around him. He felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder, and though it wasn’t the alpha that brought him the most comfort any more, his mother’s familiar scent and the warmth from her hand helped to keep Cas grounded.

The crowed had been quietly murmuring and growing steadily as everyone made their way from the castle. A hush rippled through the pack now and Cas turned to look up the path. A wagon approached slowly and following it was Garth’s family. The crowd parted to make a path to the pyre and everyone watched as it steadily got closer to the gathering. Garth’s father held the reigns as he slowly walked beside the horse and brought it to a stop in front of Dean.

As the Pack Alpha, Dean would say the words over the body and light the pyre. Cas admired how strong Dean looked, even after days of worry and stress. His skin glowed in the flickering light of the nearby torches and his strong jaw and broad shoulders exuded alpha. He looked every inch the leader tonight.

Dean stepped forward and placed his hand on Garth’s father’s shoulder. He said a few words that were too low for Cas to hear before the other alpha nodded. Cas could faintly hear sniffling throughout the pack and a swell of guilt threatened to overcome him.

Maybe he should have stayed at the castle. He bit his lip, feeling the slight impression where yesterday there was a split. He was stuck now. Everyone would notice if he got up and left and he couldn’t do that. Why had he wanted to come down here tonight? Would the pack blame him for Garth’s death? Cas blamed himself already, even if he wasn’t the one to actually kill the alpha.

Cas felt gentle hands card through his hair and looked up to see his dad. He let the familiar touch help to calm him. He sat quietly and watched as the alphas transferred Garth’s body to the pyre. The wagon was led away and Dean took up the torch. He spoke about Garth’s friendship to him, his place in the pack and the family that he left behind. Cas could just make out Bess in the front, supported by her mother.

The sun had almost fully set by the time Dean finished speaking and he turned and held up the torch towards the pyre. It was a painful and beautiful sight to see the pack gathered together to say good-bye. The view over the lake in the setting sun was breathtaking and Cas took some comfort in the fact that all the pack members were sent off this way.

Dean stepped forward and laid the torch in the middle of the sticks, helping the others around it to catch. Cas watched as the other members of Garth’s family took their own torches and spread out around the pyre, adding them to the growing blaze. Once the family had gathered back together, Dean stepped to them and spoke. His words were again, too low for the pack to hear, but Cas knew Dean was comforting them and assuring Bess that should she need for anything, she should come to him.

The singing began a moment later and the old songs rose and fell around him as the pack joined in. Dean made his way back to them when he finished with Garth’s family. Everyone shuffled around to make room for him next to Cas and he reached for his alpha’s hand. Dean grasped it tightly and Cas was sure it was as much for his mate’s sake as it was for his own.

They stayed there until all the songs were sung and the pack began to break up to return to the castle. As Pack Alpha, Dean would stay until only the family remained before leaving. His family and the rest of the Winchesters made their way back to the castle eventually, one of the last groups to leave, but Cas stayed with Dean. They waited silently, watching the flames lick up into the night sky. Cas watched Bess in particular and couldn’t comprehend how she managed her grief. She was sitting on a log in the front, bent over at the waist with her forehead on her knees. Cas could see her shoulders shaking with her sobs. He didn’t realize he was crying until Dean pulled him up to face him and wiped his tears.

“Let me speak to Bess, tell her we are leaving, then we can go back to the castle,” Dean told him. Cas nodded and released him.

Dean was quick and Cas was grateful that they were on their back to the castle without delay. He hated to admit it, but the excursion down to the lake had taken its toll on him. Dean matched Cas’ pace and they ambled slowly along the path. Cas was trying to keep his breathing even but his ribs were burning under the binding that Tessa had wrapped around them before they left.

Dean stayed quiet by his side, supporting his arm as they walked. Cas could hear Dean’s intake of breath as he scented Cas’ pain, but Cas appreciated that his mate would let him set the pace and tell Dean if he needed something. Cas lasted a few more minutes before he stopped.

“Stop, Dean, please,” he told him. Cas had stopped and was slightly bent holding his ribs, breathing shallowly. “I just need a minute.”

Dean frowned at him and shook his head. “Cas please just let me carry you to the castle,” he said. “You’re in so much pain and I can scent it, even if I can’t see your face clearly in the dark. Maybe this afternoon was too soon. You need something for the pain and we can get there faster if you let me help you.”

Cas was reluctant to let Dean carry him, but he knew that he had pushed himself too far this evening. He nodded.

“Ok, Alpha,” he whispered. Dean carefully picked him up and cradled him in his strong arms. Cas lay his head down on his mate’s chest and closed his eyes. He worked to even his breathing as his mate moved quickly back to the castle.

Dean took them in through the kitchens and startled the few maids still cleaning up from dinner. He asked one of them to fetch Tessa immediately, never breaking stride as he crossed the room. They made it up to their room quickly without being stopped and Dean had him on the bed in minutes. 

Cas could only lay back and take shallow breaths while Dean pulled off his boots and adjusted the pillows. Cas had his eyes closed and swallowed thickly through the pain. He could feel sweat on his brow but he made no movements, afraid to cause more pain.

“I’m going to get the fire going,” Dean whispered to him as he moved away from the bed. The flickering of the flame became brighter behind Cas’ eyelids. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he felt Dean’s body press into the mattress by his hip.

“Cas,” he gently called. Cas opened his eyes and focused. Dean had a mug in his hands. “Willow bark for you. Tessa left some and we had water I heated left in the teapot. Let’s get this in you while we wait for her.”

Cas gratefully took the mug and swallowed down the tea. “Thank you, Dean. I shouldn’t have gone down there. I wanted to pay my respects to Garth, but…” he trailed off. He hated feeling helpless. “It’s a shame to bother Tessa. I’m fine, just over did it tonight. I’m not healed yet.”

“Tessa will be glad to check you over and besides, there is nothing more important to me than your health and comfort.” Dean stroked his cheek with affection and they shared a small smile. “Do you want more?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure. If Tessa’s coming, let’s wait for her.” 

Dean nodded and Cas dropped his head back against the pillows once more. The tea worked quickly, but it would take a few minutes. Dean stayed next to him and they talked about the funeral and what Bess might do now that she had lost her mate. They were just starting to talk about Sam and Eileen when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter!” Dean called.

Cas turned his head to see Tessa peak in. “Good evening, Alpha. Cas.” She came fully into the room and Dean stood.

“Thank you for coming, Tessa,” Dean told her. “Cas over did it tonight going down to the pyre and he’s in a lot of pain.”

“Hmm,” she said, appraising Cas thoughtfully. She moved towards him and Cas let her give him a thorough exam. Dean prepared more tea for him while she checked his bruising and unbound his ribs.

“Everything looks to be healing well and on track,” she told them both. She pulled Cas’ tunic down. “You need a few more days in bed, Cas,” she admonished. “Sleep, especially with your alpha close, will help speed up the process, but you still need time to heal. How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Since about three thirty,” Cas told her. He glanced at the clock and it was well past eleven now.

“Good,” Tessa nodded. She turned to Dean who had the filled mug in his hands. She nodded in approval. “Drink another cup of tea with the willow bark and that will help the pain. If you want to have another sleep aid, let’s put it in this mug now.”

She looked questioningly at Cas who nodded. He was tired and in pain and he just wanted to have it go away for a while. He watched as Dean added a pinch of the herb to his tea before he brought it over. Cas took the mug and held it with both hands, letting the warmth seep into his body.

He murmured a soft good night to Tessa when she left, but kept his eyes closed as he drank the second cup of tea. He could hear Dean moving around the room and thought he was probably getting ready to join him for bed. Cas finished the mug and opened his eyes.

“Will you help me change, too?” Cas asked him. 

“Of course, Cas,” Dean said. He pulled his night shirt from the armoire and made his way around the bed. Carefully they were able to get him changed and Dean set the mug on the table again. He crawled in next to Cas and lay on his side.

“Let’s try and sleep, my omega,” Dean told him. He carded his fingers through Cas’ hair and Cas appreciated the grooming. He nuzzled into Dean’s hand before his eyelids fluttered shut.

***

Cas slept through the night and on into the morning. By the time he woke up the second wave of wagons had been sent off into the forest and Dean had come and gone to the daily briefing. Cas felt better than he had the night before but he knew he would be in bed another day or two.

Because Cas was doing better, Dean was able to leave him alone for longer stretches. Cas didn’t mind because he knew that Dean was Pack Alpha and he had many responsibilities. Dean had filled him in on the details of the supplies and the omegas after a second report from Jody. It seemed like the castle was more supplied than they had thought, which would make a big difference come winter. Jody had also said that the omegas and pups would be arriving in five days.

Cas was restless doing nothing in his chambers while everyone else worked frantically to make sure everything was ready for over a hundred new Weres. When Dean wasn’t with him there was a steady stream of visitors to try and occupy him. He suspected that his mate had arranged it so he was never alone. His father came frequently as did Mary and Charlie. Eileen came once or twice and Cas was glad to have some time to get to know her. Everyone brought new pieces of information and Cas was eager to hear what was going on.

By the following day he felt good enough to get up and try to dress himself. Tessa had shown him how to bind his ribs during the day so that they wouldn’t hurt so much. They were still tender, but he shooting pains that he had become accustomed to were gone. He still moved slowly because he had tugged on them one too many times to want to experience that pain again. Tessa told him that she was happy he felt like he could get up and move around, but she cautioned both him and Dean that he still needed to take it easy and if he started feeling more pain or couldn’t catch his breath he was to stop immediately and rest. 

Cas spent the day in his chambers, but not confined to the bed. The loose trousers around his trim hips were soft and comfortable and clean, but they highlighted the weight that Cas had lost in the last week. He had changed out his shirt for another one and Dean had helped him wipe down with a warm rag. He felt more like himself once he was dressed and sitting on the small sofa before the banked fire.

He was sitting with Charlie having a cup of tea and treats Ellen had sent up to them by mid-morning. Charlie was filling him in on the goings on in the kitchen. She was chuckling about the poor new maids that had started in the castle a few days ago. There were several female omegas and betas that had joined the castle staff when they came from the outer cottages and settlements for the ceremony. They were young and had just presented, here to live in the castle and get experience with castle life and look for potential mates. Charlie was currently chuckling over the way they were acting around Dean.

“Cas, it’s like they haven’t seen an alpha before,” she told him through her laughter.

“Charlie! Oh, please don’t make me laugh,” Cas told her clutching his ribs.

“Sorry, sorry!” his friend exclaimed trying to control herself. She calmed and sipped her tea. “Really though, I have never. Maybe this is what happens when you’re only around a few alphas and most are in your family. You don’t know how to respond to them.”

Cas shook his head. “Trust me, I understand the feeling.”

Charlie smiled at her friend. “Cas, I’m really glad you guys have each other. You’re lucky you have someone to protect you,” she told him softly.

Cas reached over and took his friend’s hand, squeezing gently. “Charlie,” he whispered. All traces of humor were gone from them both. Cas looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. “You’ll find someone, too.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand back. “I’m fine, Cas, really.” She looked up at him and smiled again. “I just wonder if things would have turned out differently if we had stayed with our pack, or found a new one quickly.” She sighed and brushed off the rest of her sadness. “But,” she continued brightly, “I wouldn’t be here and we never would have become friends.”

“That’s true. And I’m so glad you’re here and you are my friend, Charlie.”

They shared another smile and Cas sat back, munching on a sweet tart. His appetite was coming back and Dean had instructed Ellen to send up food constantly so that Cas would always have something to snack on. 

Cas wanted to bring up the subject of the orphaned pups with her, but he wasn’t quite sure how. They would be arriving in a few days and if she agreed to take one then she would need to prepare.

“Spit it out, Cas.” Charlie’s words startled him and he glanced at her with a combination of surprise and guilt.

“What?”

“I said, spit it out. What is it? I can tell there is something else you want to say. I’m here if you want to talk,” she told him softly.

“Oh,” he said, realizing that she thought maybe he wanted to talk about the assault. He swallowed and shook his head. He pushed away the thoughts that started to creep in with her words and breathed as deeply as he could. “Actually, no, I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

Charlie arched an eyebrow at him. 

“So, there are a lot of omegas and pups arriving in a few days,” he began. She nodded, indicating she was listening. “And Dean told me there are a fair number of orphaned pups, too. I was wondering if you had thought about possibly taking one of the orphans.”

Cas looked at his friend as he spoke. Her body stiffened as he spoke, but her scent swirled with confusion and longing. He waited for her to speak. She slowly put her mug down on the table and swallowed visibly.

“I have thought about it, actually,” she told him slowly. “Ellen and Mary have approached me too,” she said. “I’m not sure. I feel conflicted about it, Cas. And I don’t have a mate. How could I have a pup by myself? And how would I complete my duties here in the castle with a pup in my arms?”

“Charlie, you know that Dean sees anyone taking the orphaned pups as a service to the pack. You wouldn’t have to work so hard at your duties because taking care of the pup would be the duty you’re serving. These pups need homes and loving families. Mary is preparing a nursery with a few omegas and betas who have offered to help there for any pups that don’t have a home, but we all really want them to go straight to their new families.” Cas realized he was getting excited and worked to calm himself. “Charlie, I’m sorry, I’m not trying to push. If you don’t think taking a pup right now is something you want to do for whatever reason, it’s ok. I just want to make sure you know that you shouldn’t worry about shelter or work if you take the pup. Dean and the council have made it clear and provided a plan to make it as easy as possible for families to take them”

Charlie nodded. “I just keep thinking that, if I was supposed to have a pup, wouldn’t I have been able to keep my own?” She looked at him and he saw the grief she carried still in her eyes and scent. “What if something happened to this pup too? I couldn’t take it again, Cas. And maybe I’m not fit to care for pups. I don’t have a maternal bone in my body. There’s this weird juxtaposition. I can feel the longing in my arms and heart for the pup that I lost, but then again, I can’t imagine being an omega with puppies trailing after me.”

“I wish I could help you, Charlie,” Cas told her sadly. “I’m here for you and I’ll support you whatever you decide.”

***

The next day Cas stayed in his room again. He was feeling even better and could move more freely. Tessa had told him to leave the binding off today and see how he felt and so far it was fine. Cas was relieved to feel less pain.

He was currently in the window seat watching the scenery in the back of the castle. He could see people going about their duties and in the distance he could see the lake and fields and beyond that the mountains. The day was bright and as the morning crept on the temperature rose higher. Cas let the sunshine warm his face and arms and tried to live in the moment.

Tessa had been to see him and talk with him again. She had wanted to check on his ribs, but she had surprised Cas and brought tea and scones for a visit. Cas should have known that at some point she would want to talk to him about what happened and how he was doing in his head and not just his body.

It had been difficult to discuss the events of the day again, but it was a little cathartic, too, and once he got started everything tumbled out of his mouth. The more he talked about it, the easier it became. He told her the truth, that he had thought that he would be raped and mated to Lucifer and that he would lose Dean forever. He thought that Lucifer wanted to take him to weaken Dean, which it would have, so he could seize the pack and lands.

Coming to terms with the events would take some time and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to be intimate with his mate. The scent marking had been ok, but for Cas it had felt different, like a claim. It wasn’t intimate, like the first time Dean had marked him. It was more clinical and Cas had needed it like a healing treatment. He was worried about when his mate wanted to resume their physical relationship and if Cas would be able to. Would he always feel the weight of another alpha when Dean was there? Would he close his eyes and suddenly be back in the tent? What would happen if he panicd in the future when they were knotted and he was trapped?

Tessa patiently listened to him and helped him work through some of his fears. She had reminded him that his wolf had already accepted he was safe with the scent mark. She suggested that they refrain from being intimate for a little longer, but perhaps start pushing some boundaries for Cas to see where his limits might be. She asked him to tell her right then one thing he would be comfortable with. Cas thought for a minute and told her. She told him that in a few more days she wanted Cas to ask Dean for it and talk with him about it before they started. If things went well, then they could try something else and so on.

She encouraged him to talk to Dean about what he knew was absolutely not possible now. Would Cas be able to lay on his stomach while Dean was behind him? Would he be able to tolerate Dean holding his hands or wrists? While this was about Cas and his comfort and feelings, it was also about preventing trauma for the both of them. If Dean did something that triggered Cas then they would both suffer, which would make Dean feel like he wasn’t caring for his mate, which would make Cas feel guilt for not being able to satisfy his partner, which would lead down a deep spiral if not checked.

Cas understood everything she had said, but he was frightened that he would be damaged and unable to work through this. Tessa had understood, but she had also reminded him that they were hardwired to use scent and physical affection to bond together. Having a mate that he trusted would help him heal, but he must discuss these things with Dean in order to move forward.

Now, as Cas sat watching his pack while he thought about what she said. He needed to speak to Dean and see how they could work on this. Cas would tell him he was afraid and Dean would take care of him. Cas had faith in his mate before he was abducted, but after…Cas knew Dean would protect him and if something did happen he would do anything, even kill, to keep him safe.

***

Cas stood in the courtyard with Dean, the warm wind whipping his skirts around his legs. Tessa had given him a complete bill of health the day before and he was ready to resume his life. Dean was less enthusiastic, and wanted Cas to rest more, but even he couldn’t deny that Cas’ scent had been pain free for more than a day and he was moving with ease.

Cas had his arm looped through Dean’s as they waited. Beside him Sam and Eileen waited with them. Mary and John were behind them and the crowd had gathered to anxiously await the party cresting the hill. Alpha Bobby had left several days before to travel back to his pack. He said that he would wait for word from Dean if he needed to take any omegas. He had been away from his pack long enough and needed to get back.

Cas watched the Winchester banners flap in the breeze as the large party trundled down the hill and onto the road that led to the castle. Cas could see the soldiers from the Winchester pack who had surrounded the rest of the new pack members. Most were seated in wagons pulled by horses, but there were some alphas that were astride horses that didn’t look familiar to Cas. He knew they were the Morningstar alphas and he shivered.

When Cas had haltingly asked Dean about the alphas, Dean was quick to reassure him that the ones who assaulted him were dead. Cain had gone back to the tent where Cas was to verify that Lucifer was dead and to bring his body to show his pack. Cain had been able to catch the scent of the two alphas and Dean was able to reassure him that they were both dead. Cas didn’t ask if they had been killed in the fighting or if they had been killed for assaulting him. He didn’t want to know.

The food and livestock had arrived steadily over the course of the last week and the store house and livestock pens were bulging. His mother had told him they had to temporarily make a new paddock for the extra horses that would be coming. It was a good thing it was summer and they could be housed outside. A new barn would need to be erected for the winter.

The gates were thrown wide open to welcome the new pack members. Cas knew that Dean would informally greet them now and the pack was ready to help everyone to their new lodgings. Jody had sent word with lodging details and Sam had worked out where everyone was to live. 

The families that were going to take the pups stood off to the side of where Cas and Dean were. They were going to take the pups straight to their homes to help them get settled. Rooms were prepared by Mary and Eileen in the castle for omegas that did not want to join another family. There were several omegas that were eager to find a mate who would lodge in the castle first before they were able to meet new alphas. 

The new alphas would be taken to the barracks and held there. Jody had identified several that she thought would need extra help acclimating to the new standards of the Winchester alphas. Every alpha from Morningstar had been assigned a strong alpha to pair with and share their lodgings. These alphas were charged with keeping the new alphas in line and teaching them how omegas and betas were to be treated. Dean did not want the pack to be on edge with a large number of alphas who were know for taking omegas as they pleased and treating others as beneath them.

Cas knew Dean was not looking forward to having to watch the new alphas. He told Cas he would deal with them harshly and swiftly if they stepped out of line. Dean would talk to the group of them privately before supper. The alphas would all eat in the barracks tonight until something could be made more permanent. There was extra room in the hall, but Cas wasn’t sure that it could hold all of the new alphas and the pups and omegas that were staying in the castle. He also wasn’t sure it was wise to let the alphas into the hall immediately either.

Dean had put Benny and Jo, along with Jody and Victor, in charge of overseeing the process of acclimating the new alphas. He had also personally met with the other alphas to talk about ways to ensure the new alphas followed the Winchester ways and what to do if someone thought they might be a threat, or there was a situation.

Cas was pulled from his thoughts as the noise from the carts increased as they rattled into the courtyard. It was a flurry of activity immediately. Jody had organized the wagons by who was going where. The first three wagons were full of omegas and pups that would either need to be housed in the castle or were waiting for a new family. There were a half dozen orphaned pups that hadn’t found a home with the pack. Dean was hopeful that many would be adopted as time went on and pack members got to know and love them. There were several dozen omegas who would be paired together to share a room. Omegas and pups were kept together as were siblings, otherwise and they would be welcomed into cottages across the pack until other accommodations could be found.

Cas had been both surprised and unsurprised to hear that his parents would foster two omega siblings. They were older, one twelve and one fourteen, both girls. Cas was happy for his parents, his father especially. He knew how much the omega had wanted more pups.

Cas moved to the first wagon where there were the youngest pups who were going to a new family. He was happy to see that they looked in good condition. Jody had written that she was working to feed the omegas to build their strength and get some weight on them. Everyone looked clean and healthy.

A plumper, blond omega smiled at Cas as he approached.

“Welcome to Winchester Keep,” he greeted them. He smiled, trying to put them at ease. Jody had said that there was a varied reaction in the pack about moving to the Winchesters. She said that some omegas were excited and relieved to leave such a place and look for a better life, but she said that there were some who were adamant that their place was in the omega house beneath an alpha. Cas wasn’t sure how that was going to go. Dean was of the mind to have those omegas mated quickly so that they would have an alpha until they could adjust their understanding of the new way of life.

“Thank you,” the blond omega said. She held a small bundle in her arms and stood when the cart completely stopped. A Winchester beta stepped forward to help the omegas out of the wagon and Cas was there to help these omegas get into the castle to Mary and Eileen, and pair the pups with their new families.

When the omega had both feet on the ground Cas approached her with his arms out. “Does this puppy need a new family?” he asked.

The other omega nodded and handed him over. “His poor mother passed during childbirth,” she told him. “He’s only a few weeks old. We’ve been keeping him with another omega with a small pup, but she’s not making enough milk to feed them both.”

Cas peered down into the face of the new pup. The pup was sound asleep, swaddled in a clean blanket. He had a full head of reddish blond hair and a button nose. Cas smiled, knowing exactly who to place this special pup with. 

“What’s his name?” Cas asked.

The omega looked sad. “His omega didn’t name him before she passed, so we haven’t either. Figured his new family would like to.”

Cas nodded, sad for the pup, but unsurprised. “If you head through the front doors of the castle, Mary and Eileen are there to help you get to your new chambers. They will help you settle in.” Cas smiled. “My name is Castiel.”

“My name’s Donna,” she replied. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

They split off and Cas took the small bundle into the crowd of waiting families. He moved around the outside edge to the back where an omega stood off to the side a bit. He caught her eye as she looked up and Cas could tell she was nervous. Without hesitation he walked directly to her and placed the bundle in her arms.

“Your son,” Cas said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. “He has red hair like his omega,” Cas said.

Charlie looked up from gazing at the pup and burst into tears. Cas pulled her close and let her cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**DEAN POV**

Dean was dead tired as he dragged himself up the last flight of stairs to his chambers. It was late and he had just come from the barracks, checking on the new alphas. Over the last week the new pack members had settled in nicely. Dean was watching several of the alphas, but his soldiers had them firmly in hand. For the most part, they were adjusting.

He thought back to the previous week when Jody had sent a missive telling Dean that one of the alphas that had assaulted Cas was alive. Dean had sent a message directly back to tell her to send him under guard to the castle. 

Cas had been healing well and Dean was able to leave him for longer stretches of time, so when the alpha arrived the next day, Dean had him taken to the small building at the back of the barracks where they held pack members if there were crimes or other issues.

When Dean was able to get away from Cas for a while, he took Benny and Jo with him to the stone shed. There were two alphas from Jody’s guard standing at the door. The building was small and made entirely of stone. There was one window above the door, high enough that whoever was in there couldn’t climb the wall and small enough that they could not get through. The door below was the only one.

Dean had allowed the alphas to begin punishment and Dean knew that they had broken his bones and cut his skin, allowing him to heal some before the next round. Dean had debated whether or not to let them, but in the end, he wanted the alpha to suffer more than his mate had. Dean had scared himself a little with how far he was willing to go to punish the alpha for Cas’ abuse.

When the guards had opened the door and Dean had smelled the alpha, easily recognized even under the pain and dirt and blood, Dean let the red haze bleed into his eyes. He snarled and would have lunged for his throat but Benny’s hand on his shoulder had stopped him. He pulled his alpha back and got control, but he let himself keep enough to fuel his rage and he was pleased to scent the fear from the other alpha.

Dean had wanted to make him suffer more, but in the end the bravado the alpha displayed and the taunting had driven Dean over the edge again. To hear how the alpha had used his mate for his own pleasure, had put his hands on him and contributed to the bruises marring his skin and enjoyed it, was too much. Dean ran his sword through his stomach while he spoke. He stopped himself from breaking his neck but it was a near thing. He instructed the guards to leave him until he was dead, then get Dean again. 

It had taken another day before the guards had gotten him. Dean had seen with his own eyes that the alpha was dead and had the guards take his body to the woods to leave for the animals. One of the first things he did with the other few alphas that had arrived was take them to the woods and show them the decaying body.

That had been a week ago and, in the meantime, Cas had continued to heal and he had helped Dean with the new omegas and pups. He had acted as Pack Omega and Dean was proud of him. He worried that Cas was keeping things to himself, but Tessa told Dean to be patient. Cas had confided a lot in him already and had talked to him about ways they could be intimate and could not yet. Dean was glad Cas felt secure enough to want _anything_ physical from him right now.

He pushed open the door to his chambers and was greeted with the most beautiful, and surprising, sight. His mate was naked on the bed, legs splayed, fingering himself.

Dean growled as he stripped off his clothes and made his way to the bed, suddenly full of energy again. Cas moaned, as the alpha scent hit him and he wiggled around trying to get Dean’s attention.

“Mine,” Dean growled as he crawled over to his mate. 

“You were taking too long, alpha,” Cas gasped as Dean pulled his fingers out of his hole and replaced them with his own.

“Well, I’m here now, omega,” he growled. Dean took a few deep breaths trying to reign in his alpha, still cautious that something he would do would scare him. Dean took care not to be too aggressive with Cas yet, just in case. Cas reassured him that he was fine and felt safe with Dean with what they had agreed on, but Dean wasn’t willing to test it that far.

“Please alpha, please,” he whined as he pressed the side of his face into the pillow and lifted his hips, thrusting shallowly. Dean hushed him gently and leaned over him, careful not to cover him completely, and scented his neck. His mate bared his throat and Dean leaned in, searching for any signs of distress or fear. He found none and bit down on his mating gland before he licked up his neck and face. Cas whimpered and Dean felt relieved that Cas seemed to feel pleasure.

Dean kissed his way down his mate’s body and locked eyes with him when he got to his small cock. This was one thing they had talked about but not tried. Cas nodded and fisted Dean’s hair as he took his small cock into his mouth. 

Dean loved Cas’ dick. It was small enough that he could fit it completely in his mouth without it choking him and he was able to swirl his tongue and suck. The combination of Dean’s mouth and fingers, it wasn’t long before Cas was coming down his throat. Dean gently sucked him until the aftershocks stopped and Cas urged him up. Dean kissed his way back up his mate’s body until Cas pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked softly. He stroked the hair back from Cas’ face and pressed kisses on his face. He could feel Cas’ smiled under his lips and he worked his way down to his scent gland on his neck again. He snuffled and licked, checking to make sure that Cas was, indeed, ok. He found only traces of arousal and content omega. He pulled Cas close to him but his mate resisted.

“Dean, what about you?” Cas asked him. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and hesitated. He was rock hard, but he was cautious. Tessa had warned him that his role was precarious. He needed to keep his wolf in check so he didn’t cross any boundaries Cas had put in place, but he also needed to scent and read his mate so that Dean didn’t put a stop to something Cas was willing to do, and wanted to do for him. The risk of rejection was still high. Dean had felt shame and guilt for unknowingly rejecting Cas before, which made him more susceptible now. Tessa had reassured him that Cas was strong and Dean was a good alpha.

Now, as he looked at Cas, he saw that his mate was serious. “Are you sure?” he asked, nostrils flaring as he continued to scent the air. A tinge of annoyance had seeped into Cas’ scent and Dean smiled.

“I’m sure, Dean,” Cas said a little testily. 

Dean nodded and sat up on his knees. He took himself in hand and stroked his leaking cock. Cas kept a hand on his thigh while Dean squeezed his knot and pumped himself in sure, long strokes. Dean closed his eyes as he felt his knot grow bigger and his balls begin to draw up. He stroked faster, tighter, thrusting into his fist. He was shocked when he felt Cas’ hand wrap around his own and Dean’s eye flew open, meeting Cas’. Cas kept his hand moving and Dean felt himself seize up and spill over Cas’ stomach and chest. Cas helped him work through two more orgasms, adding his release to the first, before he collapsed next to him.

“Are you ok?” he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m ok, alpha,” Cas told him softly. “Really, Dean,” he told him when Dean still looked unsure. He pressed kisses along Cas’ sweaty hair line and stroked his arms up and down. Once Dean had his breathing under control he stood and got a wet cloth to clean them up. When he was finished and back in bed, he pulled Cas to him, snug against his chest and they fell asleep together.

***

The next day they bid their farewells to Cain at breakfast. They were all sitting together as usual, talking about Cain’s journey home. Eileen would stay behind as discussed and Mary and Cas would act as chaperones. Cain would return for Dean and Cas’ mating ceremony. He was happy for his brother and in all honesty, relieved. Eileen seemed a good match for Sam and he seemed besotted with her.

Dean was forced to realize that his little brother had grown up. He had developed into a strong alpha who was a good leader in his own right. Dean had been impressed and proud of how Sam had handled everything since the moment that horse broke through the trees. Dean had needed to rely on Sam to keep the castle running and adjust to the sudden changes Lucifer’s death had brought to the pack. Sam had kept the pack together and stood in for Dean when he was caring for Cas. 

Dean would be sad to see him leave when the time came, but he was happy that he would have his own pack to lead and care for. With Eileen as his omega they would make a strong team. He glanced down to his own omega, catching his eye, and pulled him closer to him on the bench, wrapping an arm around him. 

Cain’s departure seemed to be a signal for the pack. Suddenly, the fields were ready to be harvested, the final hay needed to be cut for the livestock and the general energy and drive to bind the new pack members into the fold increased.

Dean listened to pack members disputes, disciplined two of the new alphas, helped with the planting and haying and generally worked from sun up until sun down. As Dean grew more confident in his role, his father had continued to back off with consulting and advice. During Cas’ abduction and the direct aftermath, Dean was glad his father was there to help him navigate through some of the difficulties, but as time went on, Dean was able to fully embrace the Pack Alpha role and his father was able to step out of the way completely, to his relief.

Because of that, Dean was happy to see that his dad didn’t look so worn down anymore. He seemed to have more energy and was out of his chambers more than he had been before. Dean still worried that he would have another heart attack, but there was nothing to be done other than what they were already doing. His mother, too, had taken a step back and it seemed that she and Cas had reversed roles. Where before, Cas was his mother’s assistant, Cas was now acting more like Pack Omega than his mother. He was in charge and Dean watched in awe as he took to the new role.

Cas was just as busy working to get omegas who needed alphas quickly, paired up. He had organized a small social for any alphas and omegas looking for mates to come and meet and see if they found anyone compatible. Cas was a little smug about the fact that so many pack members had found new mates during the social.

One of the biggest changes was inside the castle with the new omegas and pups. Suddenly, the castle seemed louder and there was always a pup underfoot. Dean enjoyed playing with them when he could but it wasn’t often. Cas had told him that two of the six pups had been taken by a family already. 

At the beginning of August Dean presided over seventeen mating ceremonies. They had decided that one large ceremony and celebration thrown by the pack would be best because there were so many to celebrate. Dean was happy to see how the new members of the pack mixed into the old. He saw families formed with omegas and their children bonding with new alphas. And he saw several widows and widowers mate again. 

One of the most pleasing matings during this time was between Jody and an omega named Donna. Cas had met her on the first day, but Dean hadn’t met her for a few more days. She was a lovely omega who complimented Jody’s brash personality well. Dean had hoped that Jody would mate again, and he was more than happy to perform that mating for his friend.

Through everything, Cas continued to flourish. He seemed to heal from his attack more and more every day. For a while Cas had woken often with nightmares, remembering details of that horrible day. Dean had always been there to console him and sooth him, but those nights were becoming fewer and fewer. They had slowly worked through other intimacies by being open and honest and communicating together. Dean was patient and caring and Cas trusted his mate to protect him and take care of him.

Cas had taken to his big brother role with ease and visited his family often. Cas was thrilled for his parents and even Dean could see how happy Chuck was, especially, to have more pups. Naomi was subtler about it, but Dean knew she was just as happy as Chuck was.

Cas had also spent time with Charlie and her new pup, Aiden. Dean had to admit that he was an adorable pup. Cas had helped Charlie feed him with goat’s milk from a cloth until they could find an alternative. Cas had looked good holding the pup, and after the first time Dean saw him holding Aiden, he had nearly choked on his desire. He shuffled Cas to their chambers as quickly as he could. Dean couldn’t wait until Cas was holding their own pup.

Before he knew it, the first of September rolled around. The weather was still warm but the promise of fall was in the air. Cas’ birthday was in two weeks and for waiting as long as they had it seemed to have creeped up on them. Cas brought it up one evening while they were in bed. Dean was laying on his back, Cas sprawled on top of him, the arousal cooled between them for now.

Cas propped his chin up on his hand where it lay on Dean’s chest. He faced him and Dean reached out to brush the sweaty hair off of his forehead. “What are you thinking about?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled and leaned in to his touch slightly. “My birthday is in two weeks. Your mom asked me about the mating ceremony today.”

Dean froze. He hadn’t let himself think too much about mating Cas recently. After his abduction and attack the fervor of their mating had cooled. They needed each other in a different way and the frantic escalation had simmered down into care and support and reassurance. The last few weeks had been busy, but the desire was increasing in Dean’s alpha. He had tried to shove it down as he waited for Cas’ birthday.

Dean took a steadying breath. “So it is,” he agreed. “I’ve honestly tried not to think about it, Cas. My sanity can’t take much more. If anything has convinced me that I won’t demand long courtships from my pack, it was my own.” He stroked Cas’ head. “I can’t wait,” he whispered. Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Do you have anything you want for the ceremony?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “I just want to finally be able to bite you and tie you to me completely, Cas.”

Cas leaned up and kissed him before laying down again, nose pressed to Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him close. 

“Me too,” Cas whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok friends, this is what we've all be waiting for- mating day! This is the last chapter of the story. An epologue will follow, but it's short.

**CAS POV**

Cas blinked his eyes open, disoriented for a moment. He turned his head and took in the familiar, but no longer current, chamber. He sat straight up in the bed remembering why he was in his old bed in the castle. 

It was his birthday.

He was going to mate Dean today.

He threw the covers back and raced through his morning routine. He was just lacing his boots over his trousers when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” he called, knotting the lace on his boot.

Chuck poked his head in cautiously and smiled, opening the door wider to reveal Mary, who followed him into the room.

Chuck walked directly to Cas and they embraced, scenting lightly, before pulling back. Cas repeated the motion with Mary, greeting her, before they stepped back to give him some space.

“We are going to have breakfast brought up shortly,” Mary said, “but we wanted to make sure you were up and ready to go.”

Cas smiled and squeezed his father’s hand when he reached for it. “I’m ready,” he told them excitedly.

Chuck nodded, “I bet,” he agreed. 

“Let’s sit,” Cas suggested, indicating the small sitting area across the room. These rooms, while now unoccupied by him, had been his for several years. He hadn’t thought about how nice of a room it was compared to what others might find for lodgings in the castle until now.

As they all made themselves comfortable, Cas clasped his hands together between his thighs to keep from fidgeting. He tried to tune in to what the others were talking about, but his thoughts kept drifting to Dean and wondering what he was doing. He thought about his dress hanging in the armoire next to the bed and what the kitchen staff must be doing to get the feast ready for midday.

Cas felt his gut clench when he thought about after lunch and what would happen. Once they were finished eating and celebrating, he and Dean would head back to their rooms to complete the mating in private. They would bite each other, lock together on Dean’s knot for the first time and that would throw Cas into a mating heat that would last three to five days. 

Dean had been preparing to be absent for those days while he took care of Cas and Sam would be in charge. Bobby, Cain and John would also be available to help and if something really went wrong, they would get Dean. It would be best to leave them together for the mating heat, but Cas understood that sometimes being the mate of the Pack Alpha meant that he would be second. Cas was ok with that, but he felt nervous about Dean leaving him mid heat.

He’d never spent a heat with an alpha before but he knew that if Dean were there and then suddenly gone, it would probably be very bad for him. He shook off the worry and almost laughed at himself. Everything would be fine.

Cas was brought back to the present when there was a knock on the door. He called for entry and Ellen and several servants came into the room. They brought food and the tub along with hot water and set everything up.

Cas stood and greeted Ellen. He thanked her for the breakfast and the hard work that she had put into the day. She patted his cheek and assured him that she was happy to do it for his mating day.

Once they left, Cas tried to eat. He knew that he would need his strength for the upcoming heat, but he was nervous and excited. He tuned in and out of the chatter of the others while they ate. He was grateful to them for letting him alone with his thoughts.

Chuck cleared his throat and got Cas’ attention. “I think it’s time we start to dress, Cas,” he said smiling. Cas nodded and stood. Chuck rose to help him out of his clothes while Mary tested the water to make sure it was a good temperature. She added several herbs to make it smell good and Cas stepped in. He sank down and let the warm water rush over his body, relaxing his muscles.

Mary and Chuck let him alone for a while but he could hear them moving around the room, whispering quietly. When the water began to go cold he opened his eyes and reached for the soap and cloth. He quickly washed his body, running his hands over his ribs, feeling how they had healed completely. He washed his hair and face before he rinsed with clean water and stepped out into the waiting sheet that his father had warmed for him before the small fire.

Cas glanced at the clock on the mantle and was surprised to see that it was almost ten o’clock. The ceremony would start in an hour. He hadn’t realized he had slept so late, but he had had trouble settling down because of his excitement the night before.

When he was dry he let Mary and his father help him into his dress. The dress was new, made out of a light, shimmery fabric the color of Dean’s eyes. It was cut in a round neckline that showed off his smooth neck. The cap sleeves were edged with lace as was the bottom of the skirt. The stomacher had the same lace over it, adding a little elegance to the dress. It cut open in the front to show the under skirt which was a shade darker than the overskirt.

Cas looked at himself in the mirror as his father laced him up in the back and bit his lip. He hoped Dean liked the dress. He hadn’t talked to him about what he was wearing and Dean didn’t even know if he was wearing skirt or trousers. 

When his father had finished, he ran his brush through his hair and pinched his cheeks. He turned and smiled and them both.

“Well?” he asked nervously.

“You look gorgeous,” Mary told him. 

Chuck nodded. “Dean’s going to want to knot you right there in the meadow,” he agreed. Cas barked out a shocked laugh and flushed. He and Mary laughed along with Cas, helping to settle some of his nerves.

“We should head down to the hall,” Mary said.

Cas was unsurprised to see Jo waiting for them outside of his door. Since the attack, Dean had been very careful with Cas, never letting him go without an alpha around. Really, it was either Jo or Benny if Dean couldn’t be with him. Cas understood that his mate was worried, but after things returned to normal next week, they would be having a talk about it.

As they walked down the stairs into the main hall Cas could hear the voices of the pack members who were gathered together. The ceremony would be held outside where Dean’s Pack Alpha ceremony had been held almost three months prior. Dean would already be out there waiting for him. 

Cas had shaken his head at the outdated traditions that they had kept, but Dean had asked very little, so Cas had agreed. He didn’t think that them spending the night in the same bed they had occupied together for months would do anything to aid in the fresh start it claimed, but he went along with it. Dean also held to the belief that it was bad luck to see each other on the day before the ceremony, so they had made arrangements for that, too.

Now, as he waited for everyone to gather outside and the anticipation was setting in, he was glad that he had not seen Dean at all that day. It would make it all the sweeter when he finally saw him as he walked down to meet him under the arch. His father and siblings would be sitting in the front with Mary, Sam and Eileen. Alpha Bobby and Alpha Cain were there as well, sitting in front as honored guests. The elders, now including John, would perform the ceremony. Cas’ mother, as her final act as his official alpha, would present him to Dean.

Cas looked up to see her making her way through the mostly empty hall. Chuck reached for him and gave him a tight squeeze.

“I love you, Castiel,” he whispered. Cas could hear the emotion in his voice and he had to swallow before he replied.

“Love you too, Dad.”

They pulled apart and Chuck cupped his cheek before placing a kiss on his forehead. Cas could scent how emotional his father was. There was joy and excitement tinged with sadness and loss. It was a bittersweet combination and Cas was sure his was similar. His father pulled away and greeted his mother. They scented each other and whispered a few words before Chuck moved out of the hall. His mother turned to him with a smile on her face.

“I’m so proud of you, Castiel,” she told him as she took his arm. They began to walk across the hall to the side doors.

“Thanks, mom. I love you, you know,” he replied. He glanced up in time to catch her eye.

“I love you too, son,” she replied. “You’ve been practically mated for months now, so I’m not sure why this is so emotional for your father and I, but it is. We are so very happy for you; don’t ever think we are not. I just can’t believe we’re here.”

“Finally,” Cas quipped as they stopped before the doors. His mother chuckled. 

“You ready?” she asked. Cas nodded and she pushed open the doors.

***

In the end, Cas didn’t really remember a lot of the ceremony. He saw Dean, dressed in a new shirt that matched the darker color of his dress, waiting under the arch and he could think of nothing other than him.

He made it through the ceremony, speaking and acting when he was supposed to, focused on Dean the whole time. He could scent Dean’s happiness and excitement which increased Cas’ own. When Dean pulled him into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to seal their promise, Cas thought his heart would explode.

The feast that followed was loud and full of merriment. Everyone wanted to greet the newly mated pair. Dean took him by the arm and they made their way through the crowd, stopping to say hello and accept well wishes from everyone as they went.

When they finally made it to the main table and the food was served, Cas was hungry. Dean plated his food, as usual, and Cas tried to eat as much as he could. He and Dean were wrapped up in themselves, not paying much attention to anyone else.

When the meal ended and Dean rose to escort him upstairs Cas could barely contain his excitement. Cas wanted so desperately to run, to have Dean chase him for the first time, but he didn’t. He had thought about it, but when he decided to wear a dress for the ceremony he knew he didn’t want to end up knotted for the first time with his skirts above his head.

As it was, they could barely keep their hands off of each other and they stopped to kiss and grope each other on the way upstairs. Dean was leading him to their chambers, the Pack Alpha’s chambers, where he would claim him and maybe, if they were lucky, conceive a pup.

When they finally arrived, Dean all but pushed him through the door and bolted it tightly. He stood in the middle of the room taking it in while Dean took several breaths, still facing the door. Cas noticed that the beds had fresh linens on them and there was wine on the small table by the sofa. There was a banked fire with linens warming along with water on the hearth. There was a platter of food on the table as well as more to drink. 

Dean came up behind him and wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist, nuzzling into his neck. Cas brought one hand up to Dean’s head, cupping his skull and the other placed over Dean’s hand on his stomach.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here, Cas,” Dean told him as he kissed his neck. 

“Finally,” Cas breathed. He could feel himself starting to slick as he scented Dean’s arousal. “Would you help me with my laces?” he asked.

Dean growled and nipped his neck before removing his arm from Cas’ waist. Dean began to unlace his corset from the back and soon the dress was falling to the floor. Cas turned in his shift to see Dean pulling off his boots, his chest bare already. Cas removed his boots and stockings before he shimmied out of his shift. Dean was still working on his laces for his trousers, so Cas strutted by him, naked, and dragged a hand across his stomach, making Dean’s muscles tense up. 

Cas swayed his hips a bit as he sauntered to the bed where he climbed on all fours and looked over his shoulder.

“Coming alpha?” he asked.

Dean practically ripped his pants off and pounced on the bed. Cas squealed as Dean blanketed himself over him, causing Cas to collapse onto the mattress. Dean wasted no time and began to stroke his skin, up and down his arms, his side, his thigh, anywhere he could reach. He nibbled on Cas’ neck and licked his ear. Cas could feel the slick start to run down his thighs and coat his balls. Dean growled and Cas could feel his hot cock as it thrusted between his legs, coating himself in Cas’ slick.

“Dean,” Cas whined, wiggled beneath him. “Please, don’t tease,” he begged.

Dean continued to lick up Cas’ neck, spending extra time on his mating gland, but he coaxed Cas’ legs beneath him so that his ass was higher.

“Gods, Cas, I wanted this to be special,” Cas told him as he continued to stroke his dick around Cas’ hole. “I wanted to go slow and take my time, but I can’t.”

“Don’t,” Cas told him. He wiggled again, feeling the head of his mate’s member catch on his rim. He mewled and Dean growled again. “Please Dean, we’ve waited so long for this, please.”

Cas could feel him shift and then the blunt head was pushing against his rim. He felt Dean pull his cheeks apart, opening him up more, so that he could ease himself in. Cas sighed in pleasure as he felt Dean’s throbbing member slide deep inside his ass.

Once seated, Dean didn’t waist time. He placed one hand on the back of Cas’ neck and the other on his waist and began to thrust. Cas was immobile under his alpha’s strength, but he didn’t fear him. Dean was relentless, driving into him over and over, pushing Cas further and further along to his release.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out and before he knew what was happening, Dean had flipped him on his back and was driving into him again. Cas pulled his legs up to wrap around Dean’s waist and he could feel the energy in his mate. Cas could also feel the knot beginning to swell as it popped in and out of his hole. Cas held on, relishing the feeling of Dean’s knot and knowing that today he wouldn’t have to stop. Dean would lock himself in Cas’ hole and bite his neck and they would be mated.

Cas arched under the onslaught of pleasure Dean provided. He held Cas’ hips down into the mattress as he plunged in and out, Cas’ slick making obscene noises as it helped to ease Dean’s movements. Cas could feel himself starting to coil tighter and tighter as Dean’s knot continued to swell larger and larger. Cas could feel it popping in and out until one final push and it popped, swelling up and pressing against Cas’ walls. The pressure was exquisite and it had Cas yelling as his own orgasm crashed like waves over him. He instinctively bared his neck and Dean immediately licked over the mating gland before he bit down, hard. This time it was deep enough to break the skin and Cas could feel the pain and pleasure coursing through him.

It tipped him right over the edge and he pumped out ropes of thin while cum all over his stomach.

Dean roared and thrust wildly, pressing right up against Cas’ prostate, as he exploded deep within Cas’ body. It made Cas seize up again as another orgasm was wrung from him, his pleasure feeding back on a loop between him and Dean. Dean pressed deeper and moaned around his teeth, still locked in Cas’ neck, as his next orgasm burst out of him.

When Cas came to from his second orgasm, Dean was thrusting again, growling as he held Cas still by his hips as he emptied into him once more. As Cas caught his breath, Dean unlocked his jaw and licked over the wound several times.

He pulled back a little, conscious of where they were tied together, and smiled brightly. Cas returned the smile and they pressed their lips together.

“My mate,” Dean whispered between kisses.

***

They dozed for a few minutes, gathering themselves, then lay together as they enjoyed being tied for the first time. Dean had turned them on their sides and Cas had one leg thrown over his hip while Dean held him close. Cas was silent as he took stock of himself. The wound on his neck throbbed, but it would heal. Dean would probably renew it often now that he had broken the skin, but it would never be as deep as this again. His entire body was relaxed and sated for now and he was comfortable laying in Dean’s arms. He could feel the tie that bonded them together now. He could feel Dean’s happiness thrumming through it as they lay together.

“Are you ok?” Dean whispered as he ran a hand gently up and down Cas’ back. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Cas leaned back a little so he could see Dean’s face. “I’m fine, Dean,” Cas told him with a small smile. “My neck hurts a bit, but it will be ok. Otherwise, I couldn’t be happier.”

Dean gently pressed their lips together. “Are you sure? I got a little carried away with things when I knotted you.” Dean looked sheepish.

Cas laughed, the movement causing Dean to tighten his hold and groan. Cas tightened his muscles and wiggled a little bit. He was rewarded with another pulse from Dean’s cock.

“Cas!” Dean gasped.

Cas stroked his hair and snuggled deeper into his mate’s embrace as he waited for him to catch his breath.

“We’ll never untie if you keep doing that, you know,” he finally said. Cas shrugged. 

“Oh, well. I can think of worse things,” he said. Dean chuckled and they were quiet, scenting and snuggling together.

Cas could smell that their scents had altered slightly. He smelled faintly of apple, enhancing the apple pie smell on his skin that was similar to their combined scents. He smelled a bit more of his warm, doughy scent on Dean. Every so often Dean would lick over the wound on his neck, helping to heal it more quickly.

Cas whimpered when he felt Dean’s knot deflate and his mate withdrew. Dean kissed him gently and rolled him on his back.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” he told him. Cas watched as Dean crossed the room and dipped one of the cloths at the hearth into the warm water next to it before coming back to bed. He gently cleaned Cas’ thighs, stomach, dick and balls and then his hole. Cas felt a little self-conscious about the attention from Dean, but he rolled his eyes at himself.

Dean put the cloth aside and climbed back into the bed, pulling Cas close again. He pressed kisses all over his face and neck, making Cas giggle. Cas kissed his lips and sighed, enjoying the closeness with his new mate.

Dean leaned in and scented him deeply. Cas bared his neck so Dean would have as much access to his new scent as he wanted. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Dean pressed a kiss to his mating bite and drew back again.

“Are you ok, Cas? You’re awfully quiet,” Dean asked. Cas could scent the concern Dean had and smiled. He threaded his hand through Dean’s hair, grooming him.

“I’m more than ok, Dean. I’m happier than I ever have been, I’m relieved that we are finally mated and I can’t wait to show everyone your bite on my neck. I’m quiet because I’m so happy. After the crazy of the last…months,” he said arching one brow, “I’m content to just lay with you when I know no one will bother us.”

Dean gave him a crooked smile and kissed him again. He pulled away quickly and looked at Cas again.

“I’m glad to hear it, Cas. I couldn’t be happier. I just wanted to make sure. Things have changed a lot for you and a lot has happened recently. I want to see you happy and I am so glad you’re finally my mate.”

“I’m glad too, Dean,” Cas replied. “And really, I’m fine. I just want to be here with you.”

Dean nodded and pulled Cas back to him, tucking his head under his chin. They lay there for a few more minutes in silence before Cas’ stomach rumbled. He giggled.

“I guess I need to eat something,” he told Dean. 

“There’s food. Let’s eat now. I think that we should get something in you sooner than later,” he told Cas as he sat up. Cas smiled and threw on his shift before sitting down at the table where the food and drink had been placed.

Dean laced up his trousers and joined him. He made Cas a quick plate before he sat down with his own food. They talked about the ceremony and what they had each done that morning while they ate.

As they continued to eat and talk, Cas thought Dean might have been right about needing to eat sooner rather than later. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and knew his heat was coming. His skin was prickly and a fine sheen of sweat coated his forehead. He knew his scent was changing when Dean’s nostrils flared and he stopped talking.

“Cas?” he asked after he swallowed a few times.

Cas nodded. “I think my heat’s coming,” he confirmed.

Dean nodded and rose. Cas watched him as he poured him more water and encouraged him to drink. He put a few more pieces of fruit on his plate and told him to eat those first. Cas obeyed, but as he continued to eat and drink he could feel his arousal mount. His shift was wet and sticky beneath him and it was becoming uncomfortable as it lay against his lap where his cock had filled out.

Cas hadn’t realized he was whining and had closed his eyes until he felt Dean’s hand card through his hair. He opened his eyes to see his mate crouched down next to him. Cas could feel the shimmery gold of his omega at the surface and was satisfied to see the ring of red around Dean’s eyes too.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered before he fell into his mate’s arms. 

That was the last thing either of them said for a long time. Cas didn’t remember a lot of his heat. It was more intense than any heat he had had before, but that was expected. His heats while unmated were not as strong because his body knew that he didn’t have a mate to take care of him, but his mating heat would be brutal as his body reacclimated to the bite and tried to breed. 

Dean took care of all his needs. He fed him and made him drink water. He bathed him and changed the dirty sheets between knottings and when Cas woke up on the morning of the fourth day his head was clear and his body felt normal.

He turned to see Dean sleeping soundly next to him and smiled. He stretched, wincing at how sore his body was, but smiling anyway. He sighed as he relaxed again, and placed a hand on his abdomen. It would be a few weeks before they would know if he pupped, but he hoped that they had been successful this time.

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes when he felt his hand cover his own on his stomach.

“What do you think?” Dean asked softly.

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know. I have no idea, I can’t feel anything this early, but I hope…” he trailed off.

“Me too,” Dean whispered. He kissed Cas for a few minutes. It was soft and languid after the desperation and frantic need of the last few days. Dean pulled back when he chuckled softly.

“What?” Cas asked, smiling in reflex to Dean’s amusement.

“In everything we’ve talked about and worried about and been through, I don’t think we really talked about pups,” he told Cas.

Cas smiled. “Oh,” he said. “I guess you’re right.” He shrugged. “I want as many as you’ll give me, Dean. I was an only child growing up and it was ok, but I want my pups to have lots of siblings.”

It was the right answer because Dean growled and rolled on top of him, kissing his lips and face and down his neck to his mating bite that had mostly healed. Dean nipped it and licked over the wound. Cas shook his head internally. That wound would never heal if Dean kept biting it. But he liked that Dean wanted to claim him over and over.

“I love you Cas,” Dean told him finally as he drew back from Cas’ skin. “I want a dozen pups with you, if you’ll give them to me.”

Cas laughed. “A dozen it is, then,” he agreed.

They spent a little time together, mating slowly and enjoying each other in a way they hadn’t been able to in the last few days. They spent the remainder of the day in their room. They ate and replaced the calories they had worked off and Dean bathed Cas again, but this time he had the tub brought up.

The next day they went back to their normal routine, which felt strange to Cas. He was mated now, and the small ceremony to make him the official Pack Omega would be performed at dinner the following night. His duties and routine were the same as it had been but the pack was ecstatic.

When they had appeared at dinner the night before the roar from the pack was deafening. Cas had blushed hard when Dean introduced him officially as his mate. 

Cas and Dean’s family was equally as pleased. Chuck had come to Cas’ chambers that morning to talk to him and check on him. Cas had been able to ask a few questions and spend some time with his father before his duties called to him.

The Pack Omega ceremony was much less lavish than that Pack Alpha ceremony. Cas assumed because this was immediately following a large mating ceremony, so he was more than fine with a simple passing of the title at dinner. It was quick, with the elders performing the rites before the family fireplace. Mary was happy to hand over the title and join her husband in retirement. Cas was nervous to take on the complete responsibility but Mary had suggested that for now, Eileen work under him as his assistant, similar to what Cas had done for her. Eileen had been raised to run a castle and would have her own shortly, but she would be a great help to Cas at first.

Life continued on into the fall. The harvest was brought it and a final hunt was scheduled. Cas helped Ellen take stock of what they had and what would be needed for the fall. They prepared the castle for the coming winter and made sure everyone had proper clothing.

Cas tried to convince Dean that he didn’t need an escort, but Dean would hear none of it. Either Benny or Jo were his constant companions, and even though Cas truly didn’t mind the guard, he felt like Dean was overreacting. He tried to think about what he would want if his mate had been abducted and assaulted and it usually cooled his irritation. Plus, an extra set of hands was always welcome. He was glad though, that Dean had said his quarters were private.

Cas had taken over the Omega’s quarters after the ceremony. Mary and John had retired to a separate set of rooms on the other side of the castle, leaving the Pack Alpha and Omega rooms to the new alpha and omega. The rooms were set up in a set of five, grouped together. Along the hallway were the three main rooms, with doors to the hallway and connected. In the middle were the sleeping chambers that Dean and Cas occupied. They were large and had room enough for a full bed, small sitting area and table and chairs to eat or meet at. The Alpha’s chambers were on one side. These were a sitting room where the alpha could have others to sit or meet if he wanted. There was a large sitting space before the fire and a table with chairs. Behind that room was a smaller room that was private, just for the Alpha. Here was where Dean could find complete privacy. He had his desk and a chair before the small fireplace, but it was snug space, meant only for him. The Omega’s chambers were a mirror of the Alpha’s. Cas’ sitting room was more opulent, meant for the omega’s comfort. Cas had spent a lot of time in these quarters the last few years with Mary and it felt a little strange to now be the Omega. He also had a small private office with a desk for his own correspondence and needs to run the castle. The only way into these small offices was through the sitting rooms, which ensured privacy.

Mary had insisted that he and Dean make some changes with the furniture and decorations of the sitting rooms and offices to make it their own. Cas and Dean did so, and after that, Cas settled into the rooms completely. He enjoyed having Eileen and Charlie and Mary to sit with him for tea or to play with Aiden. They planned Eileen and Sam’s mating ceremony that was set for Samhain at the end of October.

Cain had arrived for the mating ceremony between him and Dean and they had set the date for the mating between Sam and Eileen. They were both eager to mate and didn’t want to wait much longer. Cas was happy for them, and even happier that they would stay with the Winchester Pack for a while before returning to the Mullen lands for Sam to train under Cain.

By the second week in October Cas began to suspect that he was carrying a pup. Though his scent hadn’t changed yet, his body felt softer, rounder. He was tired more easily and didn’t feel as good. What convinced him was the change in his alpha. Cas kept his thoughts to himself in case he was wrong, but Dean could barely keep his hands off him let alone let him out of his sight. Dean was extra affectionate while they were together and knotted him every night. He unconsciously scent marked him and even growled at Benny once when he thought he was too close to Cas.

By the week of Sam and Eileen’s mating Cas was sure. He was just waiting for Dean to catch the change in his scent. It didn’t take much longer.

Cas was in the garden helping to pull the squash and gourds that were ripe when Dean found him. He had been outside for a while, and though the weather was cooling, it was still warm. He was in trousers and a tunic, sweat dripping down his neck.

“Cas!” Dean called from the end of the row. Cas looked up to see his mate smiling at him. He rose and brushed off the dirt from his knees before grabbing his basket and making his way down the row.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted his mate. Dean leaned in for a quick kiss hello and froze. Cas froze in response, trying to keep his scent calm even though he was hoping Dean caught something new.

Cas let a wide smile break out on his face when Dean buried his nose in his neck, scenting heavily. He didn’t resist when Dean pulled him flush against his body and wrapped his arms more securely around him. Cas tilted his neck to let Dean scent as much as he wanted. He could smell the caution that first muted his scent before it slowly grew into joy and excitement.

“Cas,” whispered Dean.

“Hmmm?” Cas answered, neck still tilted, clinging to his mate’s shoulders.

“Is there cinnamon in your scent? You smell sweet.” Cas could tell Dean was trying to reign it in in case he was mistaken. Cas let his own scent go and nodded.

“I do,” he told him.

Dean jerked back and held him at arm’s length, searching his eyes and face, nostrils flaring to take in what Cas wasn’t saying. Cas watched him swallow thickly several times before he took pity on his stunned mate and took his face between his hands.

“Dean,” he said solemnly, “we’re going to have a pup.”

The whoop of joy Dean let out startled everyone around them but Cas didn’t care as Dean lifted him and swung him around. He crashed their lips together when he set Cas back on his feet. He broke the kiss and Cas could see how utterly happy Dean was as he pulled back. Cas was sure his face mirrored Dean’s.

That night at supper the pack celebrated after Dean announced that he and Cas would welcome a pup in the spring. Cas smiled and blushed at the cheering and toasting in his honor. He had never felt more certain of his place in the pack or his life than standing at the table with Dean’s arm around him, pressed flat against his belly.

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! 
> 
> I loved this story so much and I hope you did too. Usually I have my stories completed (or 95% done with a few adjustments) before I post them. If there are any scenes you'd like to see, or things you think I might have missed wrapping up, let me know! I might add timestamps.

**Epilogue: 7 years later**

**DEAN POV**

Dean woke with his nose pressed into his mate’s neck. He was wrapped around Cas from the back, legs tangled under the blankets, dawn just breaking over the horizon. The window was open to the summer breeze and Dean relished the quiet time with his mate.

He slowly inhaled Cas’ sweet scent and let his hand settle on the small swell of his belly. Cas wasn’t that far along yet, but Dean loved his pregnant scent and belly. He could hardly keep his hands to himself. He scented Cas gently, breathing in the sweet scent of caramel that had become more and more present the last few weeks.

Cas stirred and stretched. Dean watched as his mate blinked his eyes open and rested his hand over Dean’s on his stomach.

“Morning,” Cas whispered.

“Good morning, my omega,” Dean replied. Cas turned in his embrace and pressed their lips together. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just a few minutes,” Dean told him as he brushed the hair back off of his forehead. Cas sighed into the embrace.

“We should get up,” Cas told him eventually. “There’s a lot to do today with Sam and Eileen coming. They should be here after lunch with Cain and the pups.”

Dean nodded, nuzzling into Cas again. “I know,” he said quietly. “I just want to lay here for another minute with you.”

Cas smiled at him and relaxed. Even after seven years being mated, Dean still couldn’t believe Cas was his. He thanked everything and everyone who brought Cas to him on a daily basis. 

Dean was happy to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but he knew it was borrowed time. Cas’ reminder kick started the gears in his head and he began to think about everything that was happening today.

Sam was set to arrive with Eileen, Cain and their two pups for the Summer Solstice celebration. Bobby had arrived the day before and the castle was bustling with activity. Dean felt a pang in his chest, as he so often did lately, that his father wouldn’t be there to see it. John had had another heart attack just after the new year and it had taken him swiftly on to the gods. He quickly shook off the melancholy before it leaked into his scent and alerted Cas. He had shared plenty of his grief, but today he wanted to be happy. He hadn’t seen his brother since the funeral and he was looking forward to it.

He was running through a mental list of things that needed to be done when the door to the adjoining chamber burst open and the excited chatter of pups filled their room. They had taken his alpha chambers and turned them into a nursery when their first pup, Ben, arrived. Cas wanted him close and Dean usually used the alpha chambers attached to the council chambers more than those, so he had suggested they turn it into a nursery. His old office was a quiet space with a comfortable chair and small bed for Cas to nurse or take a fussy pup. 

Dean braced himself for the weight of the pups as they jumped on the bed. He cradled Cas so his belly was protected, but welcomed the pups to snuggle. Cas had not been kidding about a dozen pups. He had tried to get Cas to take a break between the twins and this pup but his mate adamantly refused. Dean couldn’t refuse his mate anything, so here they were, about to welcome another pup before Christmas. 

Ben helped his four-year-old sister, Mary up first, followed by the two-year-old twins, Claire and Emma. They all excitedly settled on the bed, making a pile together and let their scents mingle. There was the excited chatter about the events of the day and how much they were looking forward to seeing their cousins and “Grandpa Cain” as they referred to the alpha. There was a fair amount of discussion about treats and outfits and Dean could only shake his head.

He caught Cas’ eye over two of the pup’s heads and they shared a happy smile. Dean wouldn’t change anything about his life.


End file.
